<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond All Doubt- Series Part 2 COMPLETE by Conchita80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556525">Beyond All Doubt- Series Part 2 COMPLETE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchita80/pseuds/Conchita80'>Conchita80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne with an E Series 4 -Part 1 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchita80/pseuds/Conchita80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne &amp; Gilbert wake up naked together at Green Gables by the fire, their first night of passion together was unforgettable but what effect will it have on them as a couple? When they finally have to part once more will they remain strong or weaken?<br/>Roy is not giving up on Anne without a fight &amp; a new unexpected twist is sent to challenge Anne &amp; Gilbert's love for another.<br/>Gilbert is steaming ahead in his studies &amp; continuing to amaze his peers as Anne is branching further out into the world of news and embracing new ventures thrown her way. Their lives are full of excitement and drama so will they remember to look out for one another or will someone else get in the way?<br/>They start to discover a new future ahead for them both but they are not always sure whether to use their heart or their head. A situation comes to blows, lets hope they can keep their eye on the prize &amp; remember love is the most important thing.<br/>Violet continues to fight her battle, Thomas remains hidden &amp; Miss Stacey and Bash are still being bullied into submission. Lottie and Josie are still unresolved but will Diana and Alex merge together? Will they find their happy endings and get what they truly deserve?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry &amp; Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis &amp; Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne with an E Series 4 -Part 1 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both managed to fall asleep again for a little while after their extremely eventful night together. Green Gables was very peaceful and where there would normally be the sounds of cooking, cleaning and loud noises travelling from the barn there was nothing but the sound of peaceful slumber. Anne and Gilbert lay together, she was on her side and he spooned behind her, slotting together like two pieces of the same puzzle. They were still naked but felt unbelievably warm in one another’s arms. Gilbert had kept the fire going during the night, when he could tear himself away from her. He woke up first and upon opening his eyes realising it wasn’t a dream, he nuzzled into her neck and kissed her. She stirred as soon as she felt his kiss and made a low moaning sound to let him know she liked it.</p><p>‘Well good morning Mr Blythe, are you not bored of me yet?’</p><p>‘You really are hilarious, as if that would ever be a possibility. I could literally stay here kissing you forever. Your mouth, your chin, your neck, your breasts, your belly button, your….’</p><p>He disappeared under the sheets and she giggled as his tongue tickled between her legs.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe you’re incorrigible, do you know that?’ </p><p>She suddenly arched her back as his tongue went in a little further and she couldn’t help but moan in response to his movements. Before she knew it, she was stroking his head pushing him further into her and removed the blanket so she could see him. He looked up and gave her a little smile with his eyes and carried on. A loud noise outside made them stop in their tracks and they both shot up quickly not quite knowing what to do first. Anne wrapped the blanket around her and Gilbert grabbed his shirt and put it on so fast he put it on backwards.</p><p>‘SShhh Gilbert don’t move, just give me a second and let me have a quick peek through the curtains. The door is locked and the key is in the door so no one can get in.’</p><p>His heart was beating out of his chest as he stood frozen to the spot. Anne opened the curtains ever so slightly, the morning light hurt her eyes, and she couldn’t see anything at first but then suddenly spotted the culprit. A snowy branch was so heavy it had fallen on top of the wood store roof, she took a moment to have a quick glance around, the last thing she wanted was Rachel Lynde appearing at the window. Gilbert soon realised the coast was clear by her demeanour so he stood quietly to admire the view. She only had the blanket wrapped around her front so revealed her slender back, her peachy bottom and her long milky white legs. He couldn’t recall a time when he had been happier. She called over to him without turning around.</p><p>‘It’s ok Gilbert, it’s just a tree branch.’</p><p> He didn’t answer so she turned to make sure he was ok but he was already right behind her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she let go of the curtain to fall into him. He only had a shirt on so she immediately felt him hard against her, they fell back towards the couch and giggled as they clumsily dropped into a heap. He had no intention of stopping but she knew they needed to get dressed in case they were caught red handed.</p><p>‘Gilbert wait, Gilbert stop a minute, Gilbert Blythe!’</p><p> He stopped immediately recognising that tone in her voice. His eyes were open wide and still full of lust but he had a cheeky little look about him. She had to look away because if she didn’t they would never leave the lounge. She stood up slowly, already hating the fact she couldn’t feel him next to her but she kept her voice firm and strong.</p><p>‘Now listen, unless we want to get caught doing something we shouldn’t we need to get dressed as soon as possible.’</p><p>He still hadn’t moved from the couch and watched her every move.</p><p>‘You’re right, I’m sorry. You’re going to have to get dressed first though because I can’t concentrate or focus on anything else right now other than you. I can’t help it Anne, last night and now, it’s like all of my dreams have come true.’ </p><p>She felt her strength wavering and her own desires coming back tenfold upon hearing his words. She walked slowly over to him and he stood up to meet her in the middle. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she melted into him taking in his smell as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>‘Gilbert last night was just amazing, I feel like I’m on top of the world right now, the way you made me feel, I just can’t describe it, I never ever thought anything could feel as good as that.’ He never lost eye contact, seemingly enjoying her compliments.</p><p>‘It’s you Anne, you drive me crazy. When you took control last night, I nearly died there and then. I always knew we would make a good T.E.A.M.’ she laughed remembering his words on Miss Stacey’s porch.</p><p>‘At the time we were talking about spelling bees and freedom of speech.’ She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>‘You might have been.’ </p><p>She playfully pretended to whack him over the head and he quickly grabbed her for another kiss before she disappeared to get dressed. She turned and squealed excitedly like she was a little girl again.</p><p>‘There’s so much snow outside, we need to get out there and play in it.’ She ran upstairs like it would melt if she didn’t get dressed quickly enough. </p><p>He shook his head and laughed as he grabbed his pants from the couch and attempted to find his underwear and socks. He looked down at his shirt on backwards and chuckled to himself. He sorted the lounge, tidied up the blankets, opened the curtains and stocked the fire. It started to look like Green Gables again but he was a little saddened remembering how sensual it was last night, in the blaze of the fire and the candle light. He shouted up to Anne from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>‘Anne can you grab me one of Matthews jumpers while you’re up there? If we’re going outside I think I should keep myself warm after last night.’ </p><p>She shouted down a resounding yes but he could hear her giggling about something and wondered what she was up to. He looked out of the front door at the amount of snow that had fallen and wondered how long it would be before Matthew and Marilla returned or Mrs Lynde turned up to check on them. He knew it was a little naughty of him but he just wanted her all to himself for a little while longer. He added some wood into the oven to keep it burning and popped the kettle on the stove so they could at least have a nice warm drink before braving the cold. He felt his tummy groan in hunger and wondered what they could have for breakfast. He sat and waited for Anne first so he could ask her what she was fancied. He heard her footsteps down the stairs and then suddenly she appeared in front of him and took his breath away.</p><p>‘Well Gilbert Blythe, are we ready to roll in the snow?’ </p><p>She had on her short green shift dress, brown belt cinched in at the waist and her hair was in braids. It was like going back in time, so much had happened since he last saw her look like that. It held so much sentiment with him that he felt his heart ache just looking at her. Her freckles seemed more prominent and the dress itself was indeed a lot tighter in certain places that he felt a twitch in his pants that he should have been ashamed of.</p><p>‘What’s wrong Gilbert, would you rather I got changed?’ She said this in a sarcastic tone knowing full well what he thought. </p><p>He shot up from his seat and grabbed her belt in the middle pulling her towards him for a kiss. She squealed with delight and returned his kiss with just as much enthusiasm. He cheekily grabbed her bottom and pushed her into him and their gentle kisses quickly turned into passionate caresses within seconds. The sound of the kettle boiling alerted them and they slowly brought their kisses back to a reasonable pace and they parted ever so slightly to look at one another.</p><p>‘Gilbert, what’s happened to us? It’s like we have turned into wild animals.’</p><p>‘I know it’s pretty frightening yet exhilarating at the same time.’</p><p>‘We really need to try and control this a little or we are going to get into deep trouble.’</p><p>‘It’s your fault Carrots, you knew this outfit would drive me crazy.’</p><p>‘That reminds me, where is my slate?’ </p><p>He suddenly darted away and ran round the kitchen table as she looked for something to hit him with and he loved every minute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew and Marilla made their way downstairs to the bar at the Inn to ask if they knew whether the roads were open yet but it was a resounding no. They said they were attempting to clear them so hopefully should be clearer by late afternoon. They were both so worried about Anne, even though they knew she was more than capable of looking after herself, they still worried about her being alone.</p><p>‘Matthew, what happens if they don’t open the road? Its Christmas Day tomorrow and I just can’t imagine not being with Anne on such a special day.’ <br/>She started to get emotional now so he rubbed her arm to comfort her.</p><p>‘Listen that’s not going to happen, we’ve seen many a storm like this over the years, we will get back I promise you that.’<br/>He gave her a stern look of reassurance and she fancied he meant every word.</p><p>‘I wonder if Rachel has popped by yet? She must have noticed we haven’t been out and about like usual, you know how nosey she is. Well I hope she’s been extra nosey on this occasion.’</p><p>‘I’m sure she won’t let us down.’ Matthew couldn’t help but laugh quietly and it seemed to cheer her up a little.</p><p>‘What if she can’t get into the wood store?’ She was pacing the room again now and biting her nails.</p><p>‘This is Anne we’re talking about, she will find a way.’</p><p> Marilla stopped biting her nails and looked out of the window as if in a trance. She was now wondering why she ever thought it would be a good idea to leave her in the first place but as she often said, everything happens for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert managed to force open the wood store and chopped some more wood while he was there. Anne popped in the hen hut to gather the eggs but the poor little hens didn’t want to come out and brave the snow. After that she went to the barn to feed the animals, stopping to stroke buttercup and belle as she did. Gilbert came up behind her and kissed her cheek, she leant into him feeling wonderfully content. The whole situation felt so perfect, they got on so well together, occasionally teasing one another and watching how the other responded to certain things. It was almost as if they were making up for lost time, Anne in her old clothes and Gilbert in his red and black lumber jacket. It felt so right to be doing things together side by side, like the best of friends, family, lovers and partners. They decided to have breakfast together after doing a few chores, Anne made eggs and toast while Gilbert made some tea.</p><p>‘In all the wonderful excitement of last night I didn’t have chance to talk to you about Bash and Miss Stacey, or Muriel as we should probably call her now.’ Anne looked up trying to imagine calling her by her first name and it felt strange.</p><p>‘Yes Bash did explain yesterday when he stopped by but I’m not sure he explained everything, I got the feeling he was holding a few things back.’</p><p>Gilbert felt his jaw clench again in anger and Anne noticed his reaction so lent across the table to stroke his hand.</p><p>‘Your feeling was right, I’m not sure exactly what he told you but when he was explaining to me everything they’ve all had to endure while I’ve been gone it’s just shameful. Abuse and name calling in the street, threats, Muriel was visited by Mr Finch and he threatened her that if she didn’t put an end to their relationship, he would get her dismissed from school and then hurt Bash.’</p><p>Gilbert looked down into his cup and then apprehensively toward Anne, he knew he had to tell her.</p><p>‘They even threw a rock through the window and it landed in Dellies high chair.’ </p><p>At the mention of this, Anne’s face instantly turned from one of disappointment to anger. He saw her eyes glisten with rage as she stood up to take the pots to the sink, smashing them down hard onto the surface making him jump. She stood in silence with her back to him, her shoulders moving up and down as she tried to control her breathing. He wasn’t sure what to do in that moment, he could see how angry she was and although he wanted to hold her he was afraid, like she was a bomb that might explode. He got up very slowly and walked towards her, daring to put his hand on her shoulder as it moved. As he did, she grabbed his hand and he flinched slightly but then realised her touch was soft and wanting. She turned to face him but the tears had already started, he looked into her eyes and then held her in in his arms quickly as she cried on his shoulder.</p><p>‘I know, I know, I felt the same when he told me. I nearly left the house there and then to murder him but Bash stopped me. Listen, whatever happens they will get through it, we will help them somehow, I’m not sure how just yet but there must be a way to stop this.’</p><p>On hearing Gilberts positive attitude Anne stood back and wiped her eyes and blew a deep breath out to control her crying.</p><p>‘You’re right, we can’t let them get to us like this, bullies always try and get under your skin and manipulate you. Once you let them under it, it takes a while before you can gauge them back out, trust me, I know.’ </p><p>He wiped a few tears from her cheeks and couldn’t help but kiss her, he didn’t know the full story of what Anne had been through. Mary had told him a few things but just the thought of anyone hurting her made him feel sick to the stomach. She kissed him back softly and rubbed his face gently, feeling safe in his arms as she always did.</p><p>‘Well, well, well, if it isn’t Anne Shirley Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe cavorting in the kitchen for all to see.’ </p><p>They both turned quickly towards the door to see Rachel Lynde, her hand on her hip looking extremely pleased with her discovery. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile a little but Anne was still in shock at being caught kissing in his arms. Gilbert let go of Anne slowly and stepped away a little.</p><p>‘Mrs Lynde so lovely to see you, it’s been a while.’ He lent against the kitchen side determined not to let her intrusion rattle him.</p><p>‘Yes Gilbert Blythe it certainly has, it appears you’ve grown up into quite the young man since I saw you last. So on that note, where are Marilla and Matthew?’</p><p>Anne filled the kettle and popped it on the stove wondering whether to tell her the truth after catching them in the act.</p><p>‘They went to Carmody to get Marillas spectacles yesterday and got stuck there in the snow storm.’ </p><p>‘You mean they’ve been gone all night, Anne why didn’t you come and fetch me?’</p><p>Anne and Gilbert looked at one another and then slowly towards Rachel. Rachel’s eyes suddenly widened after the realisation hit her.</p><p>‘Please tell me you didn’t stay the night Gilbert, the two of you alone and you’re courting? Oh sweet heaven I need to sit down.’ Gilbert could sense Anne had fallen particularly quiet so stepped in.</p><p>‘Yes I did Mrs Lynde but what would you have had me do, leave Anne all alone until now? There was no way I was leaving her alone all night just because propriety says I should. I don’t mean to be disrespectful in any way but when it comes to Anne I won’t let anyone dictate to me what they feel is the best course of action.’</p><p>Anne stood in total amazement, she couldn’t quite believe what he was saying to Rachel of all people. His forthright answer made her want to kiss him right there in the middle of the kitchen. She got ready for the whip of Rachel’s tongue in response and in turn she would need to defend him equally when it came.</p><p>‘Well I never, the fire in your belly matches the fire of her hair that’s for sure and certain. As rude as it sounded I can see you care for her and that was your only intention in coming here last night. I can presume you were both on your best behaviour?’ Anne suddenly woke up now.</p><p>‘Absolutely Rachel, Gilbert was the perfect gentleman.’</p><p>Rachel smiled and held a little mischievous look in her eye.</p><p>‘Well how about that tea then to calm my nerves, I’m parched. Oh and some cake, I will need some sugar to steady my thoughts.’</p><p>Gilbert looked down with a little smirk on his face, it was a good job she didn’t know what had happened last night, her toes would curl and never return to normal. Anne saw his expression and tapped him gently as a warning to behave.</p><p>Rachel watched their every move as Anne finished making the tea and Gilbert assisted her by getting the milk and some biscuits out of the cupboard. They both momentarily forgot she was there as they giggled and talked among themselves, moving around the kitchen comfortably in one another’s space. Rachel spotted Gilbert place his hand naturally on Anne’s waist as he lent up to grab something from the shelf above her and she carried on regardless like it had never happened. Rachel could tell immediately something had transpired between them last night, having ten children allowed her to be privy to such information. She decided in that moment that she would keep it to herself for now and continued to admire loves young dream float around the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Gilbert decided to go and see Miss Stacey while Rachel offered to make a head start on Christmas dinner preparation for tomorrow in Marillas absence. She practically pushed them both out of the door as they were getting under her feet. She did say it wasn’t proper to walk around alone together but she was confident because of the storm there wouldn’t be many folk about. They both agreed that after they had visited Miss Stacey they would call on Bash so they could let him know how she was. They held hands as they walked together through the snow, occasionally looking at one another wondering what the other was thinking.</p><p>‘Do you wish we could have been alone for a little longer?’ </p><p>Gilbert was hoping she would say yes but he wasn’t sure how she felt after getting caught by Rachel and wanted to double check she didn’t regret anything.</p><p>‘Oh god yes, another night or two would suffice.’ They both burst out laughing and he felt immediately relieved. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.</p><p>‘I was worried for a moment when Rachel started talking about how improper it was, that you may have regretted it a little.’ Anne looked at him like he had just stood on her foot on purpose.</p><p>‘Gilbert don’t you dare say anything like that again, that was the best night of my life. How could I ever regret something so beautiful? Do you regret it, is that why you’re asking me?’</p><p>He started to laugh out loud now like she had told the funniest joke he had ever heard. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow like she was about to hit him. He stopped suddenly as he saw the look on her face.</p><p>‘Seriously, I can only laugh at the notion that you think I would ever regret what we did last night. Do you realise how long I’ve wanted you? If you only knew how much I love you, desire you and need you, you would never ask me that question.’ She walked a little closer to him now, inches away from his lips.</p><p>‘I want you right now.’ Her eyes were devilish and frisky.</p><p>That’s all he needed, he was attached to her before she could say another word. A short cut through the woods somehow meant they took a little longer getting to Miss Stacey’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Stacey welcomed them with open arms and couldn’t wait to get them both in the house. She felt a little emotional when she saw them holding hands so went to fetch some cocoa to distract her thoughts. She continued to talk to them from the kitchen as she made it.</p><p>‘You both look so well, it’s so good to see you. I hope you’re both doing well in your studies?’</p><p>Gilbert smiled at the fact she was still their concerned teacher, he had a feeling she always would be. Anne followed her to the kitchen and lent on the door frame making sure she was ok.</p><p>‘Miss Stacey it’s wonderful, there’s so much to learn, everyone is so imaginative and out spoken, as you can imagine I fit in pretty well.’ She looked up to the ceiling and then nodded her head.</p><p>‘Please call me Muriel, I know it probably sounds strange but I would prefer it, if that’s ok?’</p><p>‘Of course, I’m sure we will get used to it, Bash certainly has.’</p><p>That’s all it took as she broke down in tears, Anne ran over and put her arm around her, then felt awful for being the cause of her distress. Gilbert heard her from the other room so crept up slowly to see if they were ok. Muriel wiped her eyes and tried to calm down a little.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I’m not sure whether you know but we’ve been through quite a harrowing time.’ Anne rubbed her back and tried to gain eye contact.</p><p>‘Yes we do know and we will try and help as much as can while we are home. Mr Finch is just an ignorant, heartless monster and at some point he will have to face his own retribution I can assure you. You and Bash and Dellie finally have the chance of becoming a family and for it to be snatched away from you is unbearable.’</p><p>‘How is Bash and the family, have you seen them?’ She looked so eager to know how they were and Gilbert felt his stomach flip over at how desperate she looked for a response.</p><p>‘Dellie, Hazel and Elijah are fine but they are all missing you so much. I can’t lie to you about Bash, he’s absolutely heart broken. It’s like he’s lost a limb without you. I’m sorry if that’s painful for you to hear but he wouldn’t like me to sugar coat it.’ She shook her head and looked to the floor.</p><p>‘What are we going to do Gilbert, how will we get through this? Mr Finch will not give up, it’s like he’s determined to prove a point and we are the scape goats to make the example.’</p><p>‘I spoke with Bash and he’s agreed that I can visit Mr Finch before I go home to try and smooth things over a little. Last night when he told me everything I wanted to go there and murder him but thankfully Bash managed to talk me round.’</p><p>Anne looked a little worried now, she didn’t want Gilbert to go anywhere near that man. Muriel must have seen the look of worry on Anne’s face so popped her hand on Gilberts shoulder.</p><p>‘Please don’t get yourself into any trouble Gilbert, that man is not worth it. Like Anne says his time will come, he will have to come face to face with his own demons at some point. There is something you might be able to help me with actually, were you aware of Mr Finch having a granddaughter?’</p><p>Gilbert shook his head and sipped his drink, Anne wondered where this was going. She had never seen him with anyone other than his timid wife and his cronies from the town hall.</p><p>‘No as far as I’m aware, even from being a boy Mr Finch had a daughter but she died quite young in an accident. I’m not sure how, I have a feeling it was something to do with a carriage accident but I couldn’t be sure. Why do you ask?’</p><p>‘Well when he came to threaten me, I ran out to his carriage to force him to give me his word that he wouldn’t hurt Bash or the family. I noticed a young lady, she was probably your age Gilbert or a little older. I didn’t get a good look at her because she hid from view but I remember thinking it was strange that I had never seen or heard of her.’ </p><p>Anne was deep in thought already feeling sorry for anyone who had to endure living with him, then had a thought that might help.</p><p>‘Maybe Marilla might know a little more, she’s lived here all of her life maybe she could shed some light on it.’ Muriel sighed and sipped her cocoa.</p><p>‘No matter, it makes no difference, it clearly doesn’t stop him from behaving like a thoughtless, evil tyrant. Gilbert can you do me a favour, as I’m not able to join you all tomorrow can you take this hamper and give it to Bash for me? I made them a cake and a few other homemade gifts that I thought he might like. I can’t risk going there myself.’ Gilbert immediately shot up from his seat and finished his drink.</p><p>‘I can go one better, I’ll take them now. I will leave you two to catch up while I go and let Bash know I’m still alive.’ Muriel looked a little confused, Anne laughed and pushed him towards the door.</p><p>‘I will explain everything in a minute Miss Stacey, I mean Muriel. Be careful in the snow Gilbert, try not to get frost bite again.’ She smirked as she continued to show him towards the door.</p><p>‘You know anyone would think you wanted to get rid of me.’ He turned round as she opened the door and he lent in for a quick kiss. </p><p>‘I’ll be back shortly to walk you home.’ He tipped his hat so charmingly she pulled him back for another kiss, he made this one last a little longer and she moaned a little in pleasure as he did.</p><p>Muriel let out a little cough to interrupt them and he pulled away blushing a little and then scurried off as he disappeared behind the trees. Anne turned round to see Muriel with a very inquisitive look on her face.</p><p>‘Frost bite? Please enlighten me, I need cheering up.’</p><p>After Anne told her the tales from the night before, Muriel felt more like a sister than a teacher and calling her Muriel just seemed to roll off the tongue. It most certainly cheered her up no end especially the part where Rachel Lynde got more than she bargained for. It was just nice for Muriel to hear something light hearted for a change and wished her own relationship could be as simple. She had felt so on edge and stressed for so long now that she forgot how straightforward being in love was meant to be. On hearing of Anne and Gilbert’s night of romance it awakened her senses, she wouldn’t give up on Bash, not ever but she would make those monsters think she had.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert barged through the door with a spring in his step carrying Muriel’s hamper, he made Bash jump as he was stoking the fire.<br/>‘The wanderer returns and doesn’t he look the pretty picture of sensual bliss, I wonder why that is.’</p><p>Gilbert raised his eyebrow expecting the onslaught of ridicule from his brother, he wouldn’t have expected anything less.</p><p>‘I am indeed and god it was worth every little bit of ice that was attached to my body by the time I got there.’</p><p>Bash’s eyes were wider than saucers as he got excited just hearing his brother’s cocksure reply. He was now feeling very pleased that he didn’t stop him from going to her.</p><p>‘I hope you didn’t disgrace yourself Blythe and take advantage?’</p><p>‘You see that’s where you’re on the wrong track, it was me who was taken advantage of.’</p><p>Bash did a little dance and laughed so loud Gilbert peered around the door to make sure Hazel was out of ear shot.</p><p>‘Why am I not surprised Blythe, that girl will always have the upper hand where you’re concerned.’</p><p>They both immediately fell about laughing at his choice of words and only stopped laughing when Hazel entered the room with Elijah and Dellie.</p><p> ‘Mr Blythe you’re back, thank god for that, we thought you had been killed by that storm. What do you have there?’</p><p>Gilbert looked down and realised she was talking about Muriel’s hamper so quickly popped the basket on the table so they could have a look inside.</p><p>‘I’ve just come from Muriel’s actually, I’ve left Anne there to catch up for a while and she asked me to bring you this. It’s a Christmas hamper, she’s made you all some gifts.’</p><p>Bash looked towards the hamper as if it was a part of her, Elijah noticed he was emotional so lent over to have a look.</p><p>‘This looks amazing and so thoughtful, do you want to open it Bash or do you want me to?’</p><p>Bash nodded his head as Elijah gently opened the cover to pull a few of the items out. The first was a large cake with icing decorated with a pretty ribbon around its edge and impressive red flowers made out of icing in the corner. There were several pots of jams, chutneys and pates, Bash couldn’t help but smile realising how busy she must have been making all of them. They all had little personal messages for each of them, even Gilbert who had a rich damson jam with a painted G on the lid. Elijah pulled out the final piece which was wrapped in a piece of cloth, as he opened it he looked a little apprehensive and then to Bash. Hazel came up behind him to get a better look and as she did tears appeared in her eyes.</p><p>‘It’s an embroider cushion, it has the first letter of all of our names under the world Family. Come and have a look Sebastian its beautiful.’</p><p>Elijah was welling up too and suddenly regretted offering to open it. Bash walked around the table to get a better look. Gilbert just sat silently waiting to see his reaction at such a thoughtful gift. Bash looked a little lost as he looked down at the gift and then he turned to Hazel before he spoke.</p><p>‘She’s added everyone’s initial but her own.’</p><p>Hazel still held the cushion in her hand and suddenly walked across the kitchen to fetch something from the cupboard. They all watched her, a little confused wondering what she was up to. She returned with a needle and thread and immediately got to work.</p><p>‘That can soon be rectified son, don’t you worry. You boys grab yourself some rum and by the time you’ve put the world to right it will be done.’</p><p>She patted him gently on the arm as he watched her carefully, suddenly realising what she was up to and he never felt closer to her than in that moment. Elijah sorted the glasses and popped the rum into the middle of the table as they all moved in a little closer, eager to have a drink or two. </p><p>‘Don’t forget I’m going back to get Anne so no more than two.’</p><p>‘What’s wrong Blythe are you worried she’ll take advantage of you again?’</p><p>Elijah spat his drink out and laughed heartily as he filled Gilbert’s glass.</p><p>‘Mr Blythe it sounds like you’ve got one hell of a life lined up with that fiery redhead of yours.’</p><p>‘Elijah I can’t wait. I’m so lucky and I know it, I thank my lucky stars every day that she chose me. She is everything I ever wanted.’</p><p>Bash shook his head now and refilled his own glass while Elijah looked to Bash getting ready to tease him a bit more. Hazel returned with Dellie carrying Muriel’s cushion in her free hand.</p><p>‘There we go now it’s perfect.’ </p><p>She passed it to Bash and he stared down at it as his eyes filled with tears. Hazel had added the letter M to the family gift which now looked perfect in every way. Gilbert placed his hand on his shoulder and finished his drink. Bash looked to Hazel and reached out for her hand.</p><p>‘Thank you mother, thank you so much.’</p><p>She gave it a gentle squeeze and turned to kiss Dellie, afraid of revealing too much emotion in company but they all understood. Gilbert started to gather his things and Bash suddenly disappeared down the hall. He returned quickly with a little basket hamper and a painting in his hands.</p><p>‘Blythe, can you give this to Muriel for me if you don’t mind? My mother baked her some cakes, Elijah made her some wine and me and Dellie made her some biscuits. Oh and this, don’t forget this.’</p><p>He passed a painting to Gilbert which clearly revealed a large hand print and a small hand print. One was his and the other Dellies. One was red and the other yellow sitting beautifully side my side. Underneath it was the word love and a few little red splodges no doubt left by the beautiful little lady herself.</p><p>‘Bash you have no idea what this will mean to her, she will love it.’ Bash picked up the embroider cushion and passed it to him.</p><p>‘I want you to take this back to her and show her.’</p><p>Bash patted his back and opened the door, he could see he was holding back the tears again so didn’t delay on leaving. Just as he stepped off the porch he heard him shout his name.</p><p>‘Blythe…tell her I love her.’</p><p>Gilbert nodded and turned on his heel, the darker skies were making their way in for the night and he wanted to have Anne home before dark. When he realised Marilla and Matthew were no doubt back at home it dawned on him that their night alone was no doubt to be their last for a very long time. When he imagined how long that might be he felt an indescribable ache form in his tummy, he had felt this way before but somehow after last night it felt different. </p><p>He wanted them to be truly together, as lovers, partners, husband and wife and he wanted it now. He knew in his heart of hearts that they weren’t quite ready for that just yet but it didn’t stop him from yearning for it and needing it. It was like a cork popping off a bottle of wine, now he had a taste, it left him wanting more and more. He knew what he wanted for both of them, he had always known and now it was a possibility he didn’t want to lose his chance. </p><p>He started to worry whether she wanted the same things and then felt the ache return at the possibility she might not. That’s when he started to panic, his shirt collar felt tighter and his breathing quickened slightly. He had an over powering urge to know how she truly felt as the alternative was unimaginable and just thinking about it made him feel worse. He stopped by a tree to catch his breath, he was nearly at Miss Stacey’s and he didn’t want her to see him like that so composed himself quickly. It was almost like she knew he was there, as she opened the door with a big smile and shouted over to him to get a move on, he felt instantly better just hearing her voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne woke on Christmas day morning in her own bed, safe and warm but couldn’t help but feel lonely without Gilbert. She thought about him all night, the amazing things they had done together, how wonderful it felt knowing how special it was to them both and also how good they were at it. She laughed to herself now at the very idea they were worried they wouldn’t know what to do as it seem to just automatically fall into place. Yes they fumbled around a little and giggled but it felt so normal and relaxed to laugh about it and neither was embarrassed or concerned at any point. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, the way he looked at her, the way he kissed her and touched her. She then started to worry whether they would ever get a chance to do it again and the possibility felt like a million years away.</p><p>They had both agreed they wouldn’t have intercourse until they were married, they both thought that was the safest thing to do. They had so much they both wanted to achieve in life, so much they wanted to do but Gilbert felt the same as she did, so it didn’t come as a surprise to either of them. He needed to finish his studies to become a doctor and she wanted to qualify as a teacher which meant years before they could think of getting married. The years that lay ahead of them meant only one thing, they would need to save up for train fairs and get very good at sneaking around.</p><p>‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert, are you getting out of that pit today to help me with these mince pies?’ Marillas head poked around the door and smiled.</p><p>‘Merry Christmas Marilla, I am most certainly am.’</p><p>‘Merry Christmas Anne, penny for your thoughts?’</p><p>‘I was just thinking how lovely it is to be back at Green Gables in my own bed and to hear all of the old familiar noises of the house I miss so much.’</p><p>Marilla came into her room now and sat by her on the bed, she looked a little nervous so Anne wondered what was coming her way.</p><p>‘Rachel mentioned that Gilbert stayed with you the other night when we were away. Now don’t pull that face, she meant well. She wasn’t trying to get you into any trouble she just wanted me to know that was all. She said she thought it was very good of Gilbert to walk all the way in that storm to come and be with you.’</p><p>‘She did? Well I didn’t think you were going to say that. Yes well, he wasn’t very well when he got here, his body was freezing cold and it took me a good few hours to get him warm again and bring him back to life.’</p><p>‘She didn’t mention that part, he could have died walking in that storm you know that don’t you? I presume you knew what to do working in service all of those years, you managed to save Minnie May from the croup so I’m sure you weren’t short of ideas.’</p><p>Anne felt her cheeks burning up at the thought of her stripping down to nothing and rubbing herself up against him by the fire.</p><p>‘Oh yes, I found lots of warm blankets and warmed them by the fire and wrapped him in them until he thawed out a little, that seemed to do the trick.’</p><p>‘I can imagine it was like playing doctors and nurses with you two, what a pair.’ </p><p>She laughed now and went to open the curtains. Anne swallowed hard just thinking of the things they did and her comment wasn’t far from the truth.</p><p>‘You know you have to be careful now don’t you Anne? Now you and Gilbert are officially courting, you can’t behave as you once did. Neither of you are children anymore and improper behaviour will be frowned upon. I know you are both very happy and in love but just be careful of how you behave that’s all.’</p><p>Anne hated hearing those words again, improper, behaviour, frowned upon. It was like their life wasn’t their own in any way at all. She despised every minute and started to feel a little suffocated but she smiled flatly and nodded so not to cause Marilla any concern.</p><p>‘Now get dressed and I’ll see you downstairs. Matthew has lit the candles on the tree and it won’t be long before our guests are here. Have you wrapped Gilberts present?’</p><p>She nodded her head in excitement, she hoped he liked it, she couldn’t think of what to get him so had to do some delving around to get a better idea. Marilla left her to get dressed while she returned downstairs to sort the finishing touches to the dinner table. Marilla heard a noise on the porch so thought it might be Rachel but when she got there she discovered no.one was there. A little package lay on the ground wrapped in brown paper in a tube so she picked it up carefully to take a look. It had Bash’s name on so she popped it under the Christmas tree for later.</p><p>Anne looked through her wardrobe and struggled to find anything to wear, all of her clothes were impractical, long skirts, high neck lace blouses and it just wasn’t appealing to her now she was back at home. She spotted Diana’s light blue dress she wore at the county fair last summer and immediately felt drawn to it. It embodied happy and sad memories, remembering her excitement putting it on, imagining what Gilbert would think when he saw her. Then the bitter memory of Winnie came into her mind and how upon seeing her that day she felt her whole world come crashing down. If only someone could have told her at that point that the man she loved, loved her too, it would have saved a lot of heart ache.</p><p>She grabbed the dress from the back of the closet determined to give it another chance of a happy occasion, today was the day. It still fit her, however it was a little tight around the chest and the hips, hopefully Marilla would approve. She did have to wear her corset as the dress wouldn’t have fit otherwise. She added a light blue satin belt to cinch in her waist and left her hair loose around her shoulders. The finishing touch of a blue ribbon at the back of her hair and it was almost like the exact vision of the day she went to the fair. However, the longer she looked the more the carefree girl disappeared and the stifled woman reappeared. She had no control over it, so chose to ignore it as she ran downstairs to help Marilla.</p><p>The majority of the food was prepared and the house looked gleaming ready for the arrival of their guests. Anne was so excited, she couldn’t wait to see everyone, she whizzed round getting jittery and nearly drove Marilla mad. Matthew was still outside in the barn feeding the animals so Marilla was starting to get grouchy.</p><p>‘Anne will you please fetch Matthew, he’s not even dressed yet. Do not get dirty do you hear me?’</p><p>Anne laughed at the way she spoke to her like she was still a little girl but it felt wonderful to go back in time. She ran out of the door quickly so as not to irritate her further. Marilla watched her run across the yard praying she didn’t fall head first in the snow. She couldn’t help but wonder why she chose to wear an older dress, she had spent so much time making her new grown up outfits. When she saw her running in big strides towards the barn she was glad she had, her longer skirts would have been caked in mud by the time she got there.</p><p>‘Matthew! Marilla said you’ve got to go straight away and get changed for dinner. I suggest you go now or you will be in big trouble.’ </p><p>Anne pulled a funny face and Matthew joined in. Making fun of Marilla was their main source of entertainment, respectfully done of course with gallons of endearment.</p><p>‘Can you finish feeding the cows, I’ve sorted the horses. Mind you don’t get dirty though, you look ever so pretty. It’s like going back in time seeing you in that dress.’ Anne jumped forward to give him a hug.</p><p>‘Thank you Matthew, now off you go I will finish off.’</p><p>He tapped his nose and quickly headed back to the house while Anne immediately set to feeding the cows. She jumped straight in and heard a squelch as she did, she looked down to see her boots covered in muck and dreaded the wrath of Marilla already. She sighed and carried on as she always did, she loved being back at the farm, she had missed it so much. The hay smelled wonderful, she didn’t notice it as much yesterday when she was with Gilbert, she was just enjoying the smell of him at the time. She threw hay around so they could get nice and warm and then threw some high up into the air and danced around under it laughing. For some reason she had an urge to run, to run as fast as she could without looking back or caring where she was going. She jumped back over the barn gate and made her way to the open doors, as she reached them she stopped to take in a big gulp of fresh air before dashing off towards the fields ahead.</p><p>She had no coat on but never gave it a thought and she wore a corset which restricted her breathing but forgot about that as well. She didn’t hear the guests arriving as they all looked on to witness her step up onto the fence and look ahead contemplating her next move. She then swung her legs over to the other side forgetting she was now a young woman as she revealed her thighs at the top of her stockings. She didn’t notice Marillas look of despair or her guests who looked on amazed at the sight before them as she was in a world of her own. She jumped down and shot off into the distance as fast as her legs could carry her, her red hair blowing in the wind trying to catch up. Everyone quickly made their way into the house apart from Gilbert who had never taken his eyes off her for one second. He felt like a boy again, watching and admiring her from afar, she was wild, carefree and didn’t give a damn. Anne the girl and Anne the woman were one and the same and he loved and adored them both.</p><p>They all sat chatting and laughing merrily on mulled wine, Elijah was telling amusing stories about making potato wine and how he got Hazel a little tipsy after just a sip. Gilbert sat staring at the door waiting for her to come home, it had only been twenty minutes or so but he couldn’t wait to see her. Marilla could see he was anxious so offered him a mince pie but he was so on edge he ate it all in one mouthful. The door suddenly opened and everyone looked towards it, they were looking forward to seeing their missing guest. Her hair was wild with strands of hay still attached, her boots were covered in mud and her cheeks were bright pink. </p><p>Gilbert felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of her, she was more beautiful than ever and he had to fight the urge to run over and kiss her. He noticed she had on the blue dress from the fair but it was a little tighter, once again in all the right places. He wondered why she had opted for her younger dresses all of a sudden but then realised being at home meant she might have felt more comfortable this way. He laughed as she looked down to her boots with a worried look on her face but then a look of defiance appeared very quickly.</p><p>‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert, would you look at the state of you! This is your idea of not getting dirty? Don’t even think of taking a step further into this house.’</p><p> Marilla rushed over to her and started pushing her back out of the door as everyone else laughed in unison at the vision before them. Gilbert quickly made his way to the porch, Anne glanced up with a look of annoyance when she saw him but he jumped in to assist regardless.</p><p>‘Here Marilla let me help, Anne sit down a minute.’ He raised an eyebrow while trying to hold back the laughter at her angry face and wild appearance.</p><p>‘Thank you Gilbert, please sort her out for heaven’s sake. If my roast potatoes ruin young lady there will be trouble.’</p><p>Marilla rushed back into the kitchen and ran over to the stove. Gilbert knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her leg as he pulled it towards him and started to undo her laces.</p><p>‘Gilbert you don’t have to do that I can untie my own boots.’ She had a very stubborn look on her face after being scolded by Marilla but he took no notice.</p><p>‘I know you can but I want to admire you out here, while no one is watching.’</p><p>‘Admire me? I thought maybe you would be appalled like everyone else. A young woman parading around in a little girls dress, covered in mud.’</p><p>Gilbert was a bit taken a back with her comment and realised something must have upset her.</p><p>‘Anne when you walked in that door I couldn’t take my eyes off you, I had to fight every bone in my body not to run over and kiss you. As for you being a woman in a young girls dress, you will always be Anne to me, so it makes no difference either way.’</p><p>‘But it does though, it’s not acceptable anymore is it? I saw the look on their faces, it speaks for itself. I now know what’s proper and improper and there’s no turning back.’</p><p>‘They don’t give a damn about it, they weren’t surprised in the slightest. They were just a little taken aback when you scaled the five foot fence in one go and revealed your underwear that’s all.’ He laughed nervously now hoping she would see the funny side as he started to untie the laces on her second boot.</p><p>‘You know what, damn this whole thing. I can’t do anything without someone making a comment or judging me. I will jump over every fence I see if I decide to and no one can stop me.’ She slammed her foot down on the porch and her bottom lip appeared slightly.</p><p>‘Of course you will, I don’t doubt it for a moment. Seeing you running through those fields I felt a little jealous I must admit. I had an urge to run and join you so we could run away together.’</p><p>Her face softened a little now and she felt her temper dampen a little as he spoke so calmly.</p><p>‘You could have come to join me, there was room for a little one.’ She even managed a smile for him now and he felt better having seen it.</p><p>‘You looked like you were having a whale of a time so it would have been very rude to interrupt. All joking aside, you looked very content just to be running free for a while. Sometimes we all need to escape for a minute from our own thoughts.’</p><p>She leant forward and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, mainly for understanding her so well and for managing to calm her fiery temper. It was a first for her as no one had been able to master the technique.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Gilbert, I didn’t mean to be so stroppy. I just get so mad sometimes.’</p><p>‘I know you do, now give me a kiss before you make me cry.’</p><p> She laughed at the silly face he pulled and kissed him softly, he gently stroked her hair and lent in closer to feel her against him. He was between her legs resting comfortably with his hands on her thighs but pulled away quickly as he heard Bash cough from the doorway.</p><p>‘Dinners ready you two.’</p><p>They were both thankful it wasn’t Marilla and Anne made mental note to be more careful when people were around. Anne gave him another quick kiss and then made her way back into the house as Gilbert sat and pondered what had just taken place. He knew her better than anyone and could tell something was amiss, she was worried about something and he needed to find out what it was. He patted his suit pocket where his mother’s ring lay delicately and patiently in its little pouch but he had a feeling for tonight that’s where it would remain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Anne had sorted her stockings and combed her hair she sat down at the table and started to enjoy the afternoon. The food was delicious and everyone was in good spirits even though Muriel couldn’t join them. Bash on occasion drifted off into a world of his own and came back when someone laughed loudly or dropped a spoon. </p><p>Anne faced Gilbert at the table and on occasion gave him a little wink which warmed his heart, after their conversation on the porch he really started to panic about his Christmas present. He needed to speak with her somehow and tell her to open it when they were alone. He was sure he would get a moment to mention it to her but as the evening continued they were always interrupted by one thing or another.</p><p>Dellie started to cry and get a bit grumpy, her cheeks were a little chapped as she was teething. Anne immediately got up to take her from Bash, she was already making funny faces to distract her and it worked. Bash looked a little relieved with her help and sat back to relax in his chair. Gilbert watched her as she held her up high in the air talking to her and making funny noises, she then brought her back down and blew playful raspberry’s on her cheeks and her neck. Dellie giggled uncontrollably and the sound made Gilberts heart melt. He couldn’t help but laugh along with them as they played and he also couldn’t help the vision that came into his mind. </p><p>He saw Anne with one of their children, a baby with bright red hair like Anne’s and wild unruly locks similar to his own. He imagined her kissing the baby’s tummy affectionately then tickling its little toes in order to get a giggle. He then imagined them both, on the floor all together, their baby’s tiny hand gripping his finger as they looked at one another and smiled. He came out of his trance at the sudden sound of Matthews voice.</p><p>He suggested they move into the lounge by the fire and he quickly remembered he needed to talk to her before they sat down to open their presents. He shot up and made his way towards her but Hazel and Dellie got there first, he didn’t let it stop him though, he thought if he could give her a big enough hint she would take it.</p><p>‘Anne sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to talk with you about the Christmas presents, if we could just open them…’ Anne squealed with excitement at the mention of it and she ran over towards the tree as everyone got comfy on the couch and arm chairs.</p><p>‘No Anne what I meant was I think we should…..’</p><p>Marilla darted over and sat him down on a chair next to Bash, taking his jacket so he could make himself comfortable but he was far from comfortable in that moment. Bash looked at him a little confused as he noticed he was on edge. Anne was looking under the tree excitedly sorting the presents and getting prepared to hand them out. Gilbert started to feel very hot by the fire so undid his tie and his top buttons. Bash lent in and whispered to him.</p><p>‘What’s the matter Blythe, are you drunk?’</p><p>‘No I’m not drunk it’s the present I don’t want her to…’</p><p>He was cut off again as Anne came waltzing over and passed Matthew his present from her. He opened and it with a big smile and cheered as it was a new hat and neckerchief adorned in paisley pattern which was his favourite. He gave her a big kiss and put his neckerchief on straight away to show it off. Marilla opened hers, then Hazel and Elijah. Anne found a rolled paper in a tube and passed it to Bash. He looked up a little confused but took it all the same, he recognised the paper beneath so was curious. He peeled the paper back slowly and unrolled it to get a better look. His eyes suddenly filled with tears and his hands went up to his mouth as he couldn’t help but cry when he saw it. Everyone sat concerned for a moment what could have been so upsetting and Gilbert panicked that Mr Finch had left a threating message for him somehow. He looked over to get a better look and suddenly realised why he was so emotional.</p><p>‘Bash that’s beautiful, I’m so happy for you, it means she hasn’t given up on you, all of you.’</p><p>He turned the painting around to show everyone, it revealed the hand prints of Bash’s and Dellies hand and now beside it was Muriel’s. She added her own hand print to tell him she was still there and it gave him hope. Bash’s smile was evident now and his whole face lit up and everyone in the room smiled with him. Anne walked over to Gilbert and passed him his present, she lent down and kissed his cheek.</p><p>‘Merry Christmas Gilbert.’</p><p> Gilbert felt his palms getting sweaty and tried to focus on opening his present but still felt unsure about his own. He had a sudden need to dart over to the tree and run off with it. He took one look at her face and saw how happy she looked as she waited for him to open it so quickly unwrapped it, it was a very large box so he was very eager to see what was inside. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he pulled out a very professional leather doctor’s bag with a shiny gold clasp. His fingers gently touched his initials that had been stamped into it. It was the most wonderful gift and once again he forgot where he was as he leapt up to kiss her on the lips.</p><p>‘Anne it’s amazing, thank you so much.’ She giggled a little at his response and then they both looked down as everyone stared at their open affection. Gilbert looked a little embarrassed.</p><p>‘Sorry everyone, I was just a little excited that’s all, sorry Anne.’</p><p>‘Nothing wrong with a bit of excitement, I’m just so glad you like it. I know that you will need one of these very soon and Emily said the rate you’re going you might be able to qualify earlier as your steps ahead of the others.’ Gilbert looked even more surprised now.</p><p>‘She did? That’s amazing! This is all too much to take in.’</p><p>They all laughed at his reaction and Gilbert was so lost in the moment he forgot about his own gift. Anne looked at him patiently as he slowly walked over to the tree, his heart racing and his tummy turning over with nerves. She had followed him over to the tree, so he picked up her present and quickly whispered to her.</p><p>‘Why don’t you open it when we’ve gone, I’m not sure if you should open it here.’</p><p>‘Don’t be silly I want to open it with you.’ Before he could say anything more she sat down on the couch next to Marilla and started to open it.</p><p>‘Oh goodness it feels like a book, a big book though, I wonder what it could be?’</p><p>Gilbert sat down next to Bash and they glanced at one another for a moment and then back to Anne. Bash wondered what was so awful about this present to get him in such a tizzy.</p><p>Anne ripped it open and then her eyes widened as she recognised it immediately. Her lips said the title out loud.</p><p>‘The Language of Flowers, Gilbert this is the same as my mother’s book, it’s beautiful. How did you find it, it’s so obscure.’</p><p>‘It took me a while to find it I must admit but I managed to find a first addition, like your mothers and if you turn to the back…’</p><p>She excitedly turned to the back of the book, held her hand up to her mouth and then looked to him with surprise.</p><p>‘It’s a drawing of me, identical to the style of my mothers. Did Cole draw this?’</p><p>She ran her fingers across her face, her fiery red hair and then over her name above it and then Gilberts underneath, replicating her parents sentiments to one another.</p><p>‘Yes I asked him if he could try and mirror the image a little but you look so alike, I think he found it quite the doddle. I just thought you could have a copy of your own so you can keep your mothers safe. I was thinking you could record important dates and important moments in your life, like your own mother did for you.’</p><p>‘Gilbert it’s absolutely perfect, I love it so much.’ She got up and kissed him on the cheek, then rubbed it gently. He sighed in relief realising he had got away with it and sat back in his seat.</p><p>She passed it to Marilla and he sat back up again practically hanging on the edge of his seat. He wanted to run over and grab the book from her grasp. She turned to the first page and scanned over the words and read aloud without really seeing them. Everyone listened intently relaxing in the flicker of the fire light.</p><p>‘For My Anne with an E, so you can share your love of nature with our children, Love always Gilbert.’</p><p>The room fell silent, Marilla realised what she had said and then looked to Anne. Gilbert looked down and rubbed his forehead. Bash didn’t know where to look but knew he had to do something so he patted him on the back and made a joke.</p><p>‘Dr Blythe, you really are steps ahead of everyone else aren’t you?’</p><p>Anne stood up suddenly and ran from the room, bounding upstairs out of sight. Gilbert went to go after her but Marilla rubbed his arm affectionately to stop him.</p><p>‘It’s ok don’t worry, she will be fine. You haven’t done anything wrong Gilbert she’s just a bit out of sorts. I will go after her.’ Marilla sensed this was coming, she could feel it in the water. </p><p>‘This wasn’t what I intended, please tell her I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘No need to say sorry Gilbert, just give her time.’</p><p>Bash got up from his seat, Hazel and Elijah followed suit. Matthew stood up slowly and looked around a little awkwardly. Bash lent over to shake Matthews hand.</p><p>‘We better get back it’s getting late but thank you so much for a wonderful day and please say thank you to Marilla and Anne for us.’</p><p>Matthew nodded is his head and showed them to the door. Gilbert glanced upstairs before he walked to the door and then his look of deflation made Matthew put his arm around him.</p><p>‘She’ll be fine, don’t worry. You can talk tomorrow when she’s had a good night’s sleep.’</p><p>Gilbert couldn’t find any words just a numb feeling starting to settle in at the realisation he had scared her away. He had gone too fast too soon and now he had ruined everything. He should have known she wasn’t ready for the mention of children, he should have listened to his heart. He had never felt more foolish in his life, knowing in his own desperate bid to secure her affections he had done the opposite of what he intended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bash got the rum out and put two glasses on the table, Hazel took Dellie to bed and Elijah made a sharp exit giving them time to talk.</p><p>‘Blythe it’s not the end of the world, sit down and we can talk about it.’</p><p>Gilberts face was a picture of utter torment and then beneath that a hint of sadness ready to make its debut.</p><p>‘I don’t want to talk about it, I made a mess of it and all I wanted to do was something nice for her. I just wanted her to know how I felt. When I saw what her father had written to her mother, I tried to mirror the sentiment but leave her in no doubt as to how I felt about us. I want to have a family with her, is that such a bad thing?’</p><p>‘So you do want to talk about it?’ Bash smiled and grabbed his hand and Gilbert managed a little flicker of a smile.</p><p>‘Listen she will just need a bit of time to process it all Blythe, as usual you are about fifty steps ahead of everyone else. Just because she reacted that way tonight doesn’t mean she doesn’t want those things. Ok it wasn’t your smartest move but the declaration of love and the meaning behind it was and if I know Anne, she will appreciate that part. The part where Marilla announced you wanted to make babies with her, not so much.’ </p><p>Gilbert spat his drink out now, not really seeing it that way until he heard it out loud. He put his head on the table and groaned.</p><p>‘Someone get me a shovel so I can dig a very large hole and get inside. I am literally the idiot of the century.’</p><p>‘No you’re not Blythe. I hate to admit this to you but you’re the most romantic, sentimental fool I know and the fact that you already know how sure you are about your future together is admirable. Do you realise how many young men of your age are messing around with girls, not knowing who they want, what they want or how they need to go about it? You have always known what you wanted from the moment I met you on that ship and it all started with you wanting to become a doctor. Don’t ever regret knowing what you want, it makes you secure, stronger and in the end more successful in your quest.’</p><p>Gilbert couldn’t help but look up from his pit of despair that was the table. His brother had never spoken so wisely and precisely in his life and he felt like holding him and never letting go. He leapt forward to grab him. </p><p>‘Whoa Blythe steady brother, come on, it will be ok I promise. She loves you, I know that for sure and love is more important than anything else. You can go and see her tomorrow and talk it through.’</p><p>‘I bet she won’t want to see me, she was talking about how life was stifling her with talk of propriety and how she couldn’t be herself and carefree anymore. My mention of children and settling down was probably the icing on the cake.’ He lowered his head again and continued to groan.</p><p>Bash filled his glass and put his feet up near the stove, realising the comfort of his bed was a few hours away yet.</p><p> </p><p>Anne had changed out of her dress that appeared to be doomed in every sense of the word. She practically ripped it off and threw it across the room nearly hitting Marilla as she opened the door.</p><p>‘Taking your frustrations out on the dress won’t help. Come and sit down.’ Marilla sat on the bed and patted the space next to her.</p><p>‘I don’t want to talk, I just want to be alone. Why does everyone think I need looking after, I am more than capable of wading through life by myself.’ She paced up and down the room in frustration, her face becoming redder by the minute.</p><p>‘Is that what you want in life, to be by yourself?’</p><p>She stopped and looked in the mirror, her face looked silly and angry but she couldn’t snap out of it.</p><p>‘Sometimes I do yes, at least then I can only upset myself. How could I run away like that and make him feel so useless? After the wonderful present he bought me, he had put so much thought into it and I just left him sat there on his own and embarrassed.’</p><p>‘Is this why you’re so angry Anne because you hurt Gilbert? I sense there’s a lot more going on than that.’ She sat down on the bed and let out a big sigh.</p><p>‘I was just surprised Marilla that’s all, hearing you say those words ‘our children’ it frightened me and I just wasn’t ready for it. He always knows exactly what he wants and he’s so sure of how he feels about everything.’</p><p>‘Do you think you want all of those things with Gilbert eventually?’</p><p>Anne turned to face her with a look of sincerity and desperation in her eyes.</p><p>‘Yes I do Marilla, more than ever but not yet. I’m sick of society telling us what we can and can’t do, its infuriating. I want us to explore life together first, I want to finish my studies and I want him to become a doctor. I think if we achieve those things for ourselves we will be better for it. I’m just so annoyed with him that he seems to understand everything so clearly.’</p><p>‘I wondered when this would come to light.’</p><p>‘What do you mean, I don’t understand.’</p><p>‘You and Gilbert have always been in competition with one another and in this area Gilbert will always be ten steps ahead of you and I don’t think you like it.’</p><p>‘That is not the case I can assure you, nothing could be further from the truth. I just want….’</p><p>‘Yes Anne, what do you want, to be the one in control? Do you want to be the one who calls the shots, the one ahead of the game and knows everything?’</p><p>‘Marilla that’s just not true, I would never feel like that about our love. I just want to know why he’s so clear headed and appears to have the answer to everything. Why am I not in the same place he is?’</p><p>‘And there it is, you got there eventually. Just admit it, Gilbert has known he’s loved you way before you realised you loved him. He’s had longer to process it, so he’s further ahead than you. It’s not to say the tables will turn at any point because that’s the beauty of it, you work as a team, working together as partners will allow you to be happiest you can be.’</p><p>‘That’s true, he is ahead of me but it doesn’t mean I love him any less than he loves me, I adore him Marilla. I just feel so infuriated at times that we can’t do what we want, when we want. Society dictates where and when we can kiss, when we can have relations, when we should get married and what I must do with my career when we do, it’s just so stifling. We just want to make our own decisions, it’s not Gilbert who makes me feel this way, its other people telling us what we can and can’t do.’</p><p>‘I understand Anne but there are certain rules to abide by and life isn’t always easy, I know that and you most certainly know that. It’s how we deal with those challenges that make us stand out from the crowd. The most important thing in all of this is how you and Gilbert feel about one another, don’t let anyone get in the way of that. If you close your eyes and see Gilbert in your present and your future then that’s where he will remain, regardless of what anyone has to say on the matter. Society can only try and dictate what you do, not how you feel, it can never alter the power of your love.’</p><p>She thought about it for a moment and it made perfect sense. Nothing would change her love for him no matter what happened. She looked into the future and saw him so clearly in her mind, as her husband, the father of her children and her best friend. There had never been another vision for her, it was always him from the first moment she saw him. Deep down she always wanted him but never dared hope it was possible. So on reflection maybe she was ahead of him after all, she felt comfort in the fact so accepted it willingly.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed, she picked her long green skirt and gold trim belt and she left her hair down but added a gold clip at the back to keep it back from her face. She looked in the mirror satisfied with how she looked, she felt a little bit more like herself again. She ran downstairs nearly tripping on her skirt and Matthew caught her at the bottom and laughed.</p><p>‘Careful now, you can’t run as fast in that long skirt, take your time. Where are you off to in such a hurry?’</p><p>‘I need to see Gilbert straight away, what was he like when he left last night Matthew?’</p><p>‘He was just sad that he thought he had disappointed you that’s all. Its only six in the morning, you know that don’t you?’</p><p>‘Disappointed me? Oh don’t tell me anymore. I need to go and tell him how I feel and fast.’</p><p>She ran to get her coat and then grabbed her boots by the door, Marilla heard the commotion and came running out of the kitchen.</p><p>‘You’ve not had any breakfast Anne, here drink this tea at least it will warm you a little before you go and see him. Don’t forget we have church in a few hours.’</p><p>Anne gulped it back and then passed her the empty cup as she turned to run out of the house. She watched her traipse through the snow dirtying her skirts and then ran off quickly into the trees.</p><p>Anne made her way through the woods in eager anticipation to see him and hold him. Just as she made her way through the clearing she spotted him walking towards her and she froze a little as she wasn’t expecting it. He obviously couldn’t sleep either and was on his way to see her. He stopped and waited not quite sure how she would react.</p><p>‘Oh Gilbert.’</p><p>She ran towards him now and he instantly felt relief as he ran to meet her too. They both collided into one another in a firm embrace, he squeezed her so tight she thought she might explode. He kissed her several times then returned to her embrace, staying locked together not wanting to let go.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry Gilbert, I was so stupid for running away like that and leaving you. You just took me by surprise that’s all and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. Can you forgive me?’</p><p>‘Anne, there is nothing to forgive, I’m sorry for scaring the hell out of you with all of my talk of children. I just wanted you to know how I felt about our future and how much I desire to be with you but in doing so I didn’t consider how you would feel. The truth is I’m so afraid of losing you that I somehow thought if I mapped everything out, it might make you want to stay with me.’</p><p>‘You will never lose me and I can assure you, I’m not going anywhere.  I love you and I want the same things as you do.’</p><p>‘You do?’</p><p>‘Yes I do, I might not be on the exact same page as you the whole time but I am most certainly in the same book. Eventually I will reach your page because we are part of the same story, our story. Now hurry up and kiss me before we go to church.’ </p><p>He felt his heart swell with love for her and grabbed her to kiss her a little harder this time but had to eventually pull away to answer her.</p><p>‘That’s enough for me Anne, if that’s how you feel then I’m happy. I just hope that I will be enough for you.’</p><p>‘Gilbert you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, how can you say you wouldn’t be enough for me? After the other night, trust me, I’m never letting you go. If making babies is going to be that exhilarating, we will have a house full.’</p><p>‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert that is utterly disgraceful and absolutely fabulous in every possible way.’</p><p>He lifted her off her feet and swung her around in a twirl while kissing her neck at the same time. She moaned instantly feeling his lips and tongue touch her skin, as he put her back down he pulled her into him and instantly felt the heat rise up through his body. He held her firmly while lifting her leg up slowly around his waist and stroked her thigh leading higher under her skirt. They both knew exactly what they wanted as they scurried off to find a place to hide. Making babies was not on the cards for now but improper activates most certainly were.  </p><p> </p><p>Violet took her opportunity to spy from the attic window through her binoculars onto the street below. Her grandfather and grandmother were busy downstairs so she had plenty of time. She could see all sorts of people wandering around, families walking together at Christmas, laughing, joking and smiling.  She turned her attention to her favourite shop La Rue Auber, it was owned by Miss Jeanie. She had the most stunning dresses in her boutique, she made a lot of them from scratch but mainly got her inspirations from Paris when she visited. She didn’t know all of this from looking through her binoculars, she had managed to sneak off a few times while her grandmother’s back was turned and her grandfather was out. </p><p>She ran across the road one day dodging carriages as they raced through the streets and made her way over there without anyone seeing her. She knew what time of day to go when no one would be there, she had watched long and hard enough to know the comings and goings of everyone in the village. She had nothing better to do but nosey on other people, she had no life, no interaction, so this was her only life experience. Miss Jeanie was surprised when she saw her and a little taken a back at seeing a stranger in her shop, in a small village it was unusual.</p><p>When she eventually explained she had lived across the street all of her life and she was the granddaughter of Mr Finch she looked like she might faint. She seemed to look a little more intently at her once she told her this but she wasn’t sure why, she caught her stealing glances at her hair and then her nose, lips and so on. She made her promise that she wouldn’t tell anyone as her existence was a secret, she asked her why it was so and she told her the truth, she had no idea.</p><p>She immediately trusted her, she had no life experience but she knew who she could trust, she just had a feeling. Miss Jeanie was so kind to her that she didn’t feel like going home, she knew she had to though, if her grandfather caught her, Miss Jeanie would be the one to suffer in the long run. She had learnt that pretty quickly too, her grandfather always seemed to have a vendetta against someone. At first she thought it was because he was an upstanding member of the community and was attempting to sort the wheat from the chaff but it soon became clear he was very bitter about something. She attempted to try and work it out but she couldn’t even work out her own unusual predicament so working out his too, was just exhausting. </p><p>She fancied herself a friend of Miss Jeanie’s because she had kept her secret but she missed seeing her. That’s when she decided to make a timetable of when she could visit, she would hide it in the attic and make notes on it, just in case the customer pattern changed. She would wait until tomorrow maybe when the shops were open again after Christmas, the main point of her visit could not be avoided. There was one thing she had never asked Miss Jeanie and she felt there was one thing she hadn’t asked of her. She had never asked about her mother, she was holding back for a reason and she wanted to know why. Violet knew why she was holding back herself, it was through fear of the truth but Miss Jeanie’s reason would no doubt be more exhilarating. She popped her binoculars behind the old book shelf and dusted off her skirt. She felt so much better knowing her plan was now in motion and her promise to start living was very much alive in itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of Avonlea gathered outside for church service, all of the girls gathered and giggled and the boys glanced over and smiled admiring their posh Christmas dresses and fancy hair. Moody and Ruby occasionally looked to one another and gave the other a cheeky wink, they hadn’t been allowed to spend much time together at all without a chaperone. Matthew and Marilla were waiting patiently for Anne hoping she hadn’t forgotten about church in all of her excitement to go and see Gilbert. Mrs Lynde carried her basket of baked goods for those less fortunate and made her way straight over to Marilla.</p><p>‘Well isn’t it marvellous to see everyone back together again Marilla? The youth of Avonlea has returned and the noise they are making over there is a welcomed distraction I can tell you.’</p><p>‘Yes it most certainly is, however I hope they quieten down a little for the service. I wonder where Anne has gotten to? I hope she hasn’t forgotten or she will be in deep trouble. She went to see Gilbert this morning so I hope they have the sense to arrive separately.’</p><p>‘Marilla, please tell me you didn’t allow her to go and see him alone again?’</p><p>‘They had a little misunderstanding last night and she wouldn’t rest until she saw him, she was so upset, what did you expect me to do?’</p><p>‘Say no, that’s what I expect you to do.’</p><p>Marilla gave her a little glare and then started to tap her arm nervously.</p><p>Diana looked around eagerly for Anne and then smiled to herself realising she had no doubt got caught up with Gilbert somewhere. </p><p>A screaming sound came from the trees as Anne came running out at full speed, Gilbert following closely behind. He had a big snow ball in his hand and he laughed as he ran after her. </p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe don’t you dare, I swear to…’</p><p>She couldn’t finish her sentence as she tripped over a stone and fell flat on her front in the snow, Gilbert ran over quickly to see if she was ok. She looked up and started laughing uncontrollably then quickly threw a snow ball at him and it caught him by surprise.</p><p>‘You sneaky devil Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’</p><p>The crowd outside church stared in silence, Marillas eyes were nearly popping out of her head, and the girls loved every minute of their brazen display in front of the elders. Moody and Charlie looked to one another and shook their heads not surprised in the slightest, Moody only wished he could do the same with Ruby. </p><p>Anne still lay on the floor as Gilbert cleared the snow from his coat, still both totally unaware of the attention they were getting. Anne tried to get up but slipped back down and Gilbert laughed out loud watching her. He stepped forward to help her up but couldn’t manage it for laughing. Marilla was just about to walk over to demand them to stop when they looked up to see a collection of surprised faces staring back at them. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile cheekily as he lent forward to lift her up putting her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift with her bum in the air. Diana let out a raucous laugh but then her mother gave her a death stare and she immediately stopped. Anne gasped in surprise as he lifted her up.</p><p>‘Gilbert what are you doing, we will be in so much trouble now, you know that don’t you? Well that’s me banished from the progressive mothers group.’</p><p>He laughed now out of relief that she would never be part of anything of the sort. He continued walking straight towards the church and made his way through the crowds, he turned to Marilla with a look of concern.</p><p>‘I better take her all the way to her seat Marilla, I think she may have sprained something.’</p><p>She pretended to go along with the notion that Anne was injured in order to escape the unwanted attention from her neighbours. It seemed to work as they all approached her to ask if she was ok, Gilbert knelt down in front of her pretending to examine her ankle, playing the concerned doctor really suited him. Anne looked on in disarray and amusement as she faked a little whimper when he touched it. </p><p>A few others approached to ask if it was broken and mentioned how good it was of the university doctor to have come to her assistance. The ladies watched on and admired his concern and professionalism while commenting how wonderful it would be when he finally became the doctor of Avonlea someday. After all, every neighbour knows you have to be on good terms with the doctor, you never know when you might need them. He announced to them that she hadn’t sprained anything and his patient would be just fine. They all smiled with relief, the ladies gently tapped him on the shoulder and the men patted a little harder, telling him what a good job he had done.</p><p>He sat down beside Anne as Marilla and Matthew took their seats next to them. Marilla took a moment to give them both a frosty glare and Gilbert raised an eyebrow realising he was in trouble. It didn’t stop him from stroking Anne’s hand as it lay by her side and she gave him a little stroke back to let him know she approved. She looked over at Diana as she giggled upon catching her eye, it was like the good old days, Anne Shirley making a stir and being the talk of the village.</p><p>Marilla sat back in amazement at how quick the event had turned from one of impropriety to propriety in minutes. It wouldn’t stop her from having a very strong word with them both when church service was finally over.</p><p> </p><p>The youth gathered outside the church, twittering amongst themselves and laughing loudly. Ruby managed to get a little closer to Moody and touched his hand for a moment. Gilbert had his arm secretly placed on Anne’s waist as the crowds were in front of them and couldn’t see, he lowered his hand on occasion and gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and her dimple appeared, so he kissed her head affectionately while no one was looking. Moody was eager to make a suggestion.</p><p>‘Why don’t we all have an ice hockey game like we used to? We can all go and get our skates.’</p><p>Gilbert noticed he looked over at Ruby, so immediately understood the reason for his suggestion so helped him out.</p><p>‘Great idea Moody, I can use my new stick, finally.’ Moody smiled happily at the thought of playing a game and also spending some time with his girl away from prying eyes.</p><p>All the girls agreed and squealed excitedly knowing they could all have some fun together like they used to. A few of the parents had overheard and made their way over, as did Marilla who didn’t like the idea of Anne and Gilbert being alone again.</p><p>‘Now Anne, that’s not suitable and you know it, we now have two courting couples and no chaperone, you can’t possibly go alone. Ruby’s mother nodded her head and Moody’s look of disappointment could not be denied. Prissy Andrews caught the last part of the conversation and walked over boldly to join them.</p><p>‘That’s alright Miss Cuthbert, Mrs Gillis, I will act as chaperone for the day. I will ensure everyone behaves.’ </p><p>Ruby’s eyes twinkled with excitement and Moody’s smile of triumph was wide and bright. They all arranged to meet at the lake on the hour and rushed away, either into their carriages or on foot. Marilla waited for the others to leave before approaching Anne and Gilbert who remained extremely close by each other’s side.</p><p>‘Now listen you two and listen well. I know you’re both very much in love and I’m happy for you but you need to be a bit more careful. I know you don’t feel like you are doing anything untoward but you need to think before you act. You’re not married and until you are you can’t just behave how you like and when you like. I want you to be on your best behaviour, am I understood?’</p><p>They both nodded in response and looked down feeling suffocated by the comments. Gilbert didn’t want to disappoint Marilla so felt guilty for making her worry.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Miss Cuthbert, we just have so much fun when we are together, we sometimes forget where we are and who is there. We didn’t mean to disappoint anyone, least of all you.’ He felt awful thinking she didn’t approve of him, he respected her greatly so needed to make amends.</p><p>‘You haven’t disappointed me Gilbert, you never could. I know how much you love Anne but sometimes we just have to mindful of those around us.’ Anne nervously played in the snow with her boot.</p><p>‘Marilla can I just ask, what’s classed as inappropriate, is it all forms of touching even if it’s playful and innocent?’ Gilbert felt his jaw clench a little wondering what she going to say next.</p><p>‘No if it’s innocent then its ok, I think you will know when it isn’t appropriate. You probably already do.’ </p><p>She eyed them both knowingly and they looked away feeling their cheeks burn up ever so slightly. Marilla jumped up on the cart next to Matthew as Anne and Gilbert jumped on the back. Anne turned to get Marillas attention before they set off.</p><p>‘You have our word, we won’t do anything inappropriate in front of anyone.’</p><p>‘That’s good I’m glad.’ Marilla nodded at Matthew so he knew they were ready to set off and they steadily made their way back to Green Gables.</p><p>Gilbert winked at Anne with her clever choice of words, knowing her well enough now to understand her meaning. He nudged a little closer so their legs were touching and then held her hand gently. She lent comfortably on his shoulder and he popped his cheek neatly at the side of her warm little head. Marilla sneakily looked back a few times to check on them but couldn’t help but feel only warmth and love radiating from them both. She suddenly considered what was so wrong with the love and affection they wanted to show one another, having a life so devoid of it made her realise how precious it actually was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy sat quite comfortably in his lounge chair by the fire enjoying a glass of wine, there was still no sign of his family but he wasn’t too put out. He had a fabulous evening the other night at the staff party so didn’t feel as lonely as he normally would. Jenkins immediately returned to his usual self, ever the professional he ensured he behaved like it never happened. Just as he was about to pour himself another glass there was a tap on the door.</p><p>‘Sir, I have been informed your sisters carriage is making its way up the drive.’ Jenkins held back his look of surprise but Roy wasn’t obligated to do the same.</p><p>‘Good god man you’re kidding? I don’t believe it, I never see her at Christmas.’</p><p>He got up out of his chair and put his suit jacket back on to greet her, she was a stickler for style. Jenkins brushed the top of his shoulders to ensure he had no traces of fluff, he also knew Miss Gardener had a sting in her tale that was best to be avoided.</p><p>‘Jenkins you do realise this means our peace is never to be restored until she departs.’</p><p>Jenkins didn’t say a word but his eyes looking at the floor spoke for him.</p><p>He made his way to the front door now, stopping to check his hair was in place in the mirror before he allowed Jenkins to open it. The carriage pulled up slowly and then stopped abruptly as he heard her bang on the roof with her umbrella ordering him to stop. The carriage door opened and her dainty little foot appeared first, then her black lace glove on the side of the door, Roy rolled his eyes at her predictable dramatic entrance. </p><p>Then she appeared in all of her glory, her bright red dress adorned with black lace, fitted within an inch of its life making her waist look similar to that of a wasp. She looked up slowly to catch his eye, one of hers was covered with black netting but he caught her wink in greeting with the other. Roy looked at Jenkins and then back to his sister as they awaited her presence. She glided up the stairs but at the same managed to move her hips provocatively from side to side. Roy was content at least that nothing had changed. She finally stood before him, smiled sweetly and held out her hand for him to kiss it.</p><p>‘Penelope how wonderful to see you, still trying to prove you can make a dramatic entrance?’</p><p>‘Royal how charming, still spending Christmas alone?’</p><p>Roy laughed wickedly at her catty reply and immediately batted it back to her.</p><p>‘I was until you arrived and ruined it.’</p><p>‘Oh don’t give me that, you have probably been bored to tears and cheered at my impromptu arrival.’</p><p>‘I don’t think cheered is the right word, more like wept.’</p><p>She popped her head back now and laughed heartily while stepping to one side while Jenkins removed her coat and took her hat. The footmen dragged in at least twenty suitcases and Roy looked behind her to pull a face.</p><p>‘I see you still travel light Penelope? What could you possibly need in all of these cases that you haven’t got here?’</p><p>‘My life is in those cases brother, I have no home really, as you well know I travel around like a vagabond with no roots or soul.’ He ignored her dramatic attempt to get his attention.</p><p>‘Talking of no soul, how is father?’ </p><p>‘Your wit is second to none brother, nicely done. He’s still in Toronto, well that’s where I left him. He is still absolutely infuriating in every possible way and I make it my life’s work to irritate him, so everything is as it should be.’ </p><p>She ignored Jenkins as he waited for further instruction. Roy could see that she had no intention of addressing him so he did it for her.</p><p>‘That will be all Jenkins, oh maybe some more wine in the lounge?’ He bowed to them both and made his way down the hall way.</p><p>‘He is a very stern fellow is he not? I know you’re fond of him but he’s just so stiff.’</p><p>‘That’s because he’s the head butler, what do you want him to do prance around like someone in one of your plays?’ </p><p>He pushed her towards the lounge now, he wanted her out of ear shot so she didn’t offend anyone.</p><p>‘Anyone would think you wanted to actually talk to me Roy, this is a turn out for the books. Actually, I have so much to tell you about Toronto, you are not going to believe what I have been up to. How is the very small, insignificant hill billy Queens College?’</p><p>He sat down already exhausted from her antics and couldn’t pour a glass of wine quick enough.</p><p>‘Queens College is wonderful thank you and just what the doctor ordered. I have met some very interesting people along the way and it’s proven to be very informative.’<br/>Penelope sat back on the lounge chair and groaned in response to his statement.</p><p>‘Oh good lord you must be joking, where is my brother and what have you done with him?’</p><p>There was a tap on the door as Jenkins appeared with more wine. He removed the cork and made his way over to them.</p><p>‘Shall I pour Sir?’</p><p>‘Good heavens no Jenkins, we can do that, we have arms. You go and see if Betty needs any help below stairs with dinner, now that Penelope is here she is no doubt panicking trying to find her favourites.’</p><p>Penelope stared at her brother now while he poured the wine, feeling quite nervous as to who this intruder was and why he thought it would be amusing to torture her. She now felt more excited than ever to find out the reason for this dramatic change and was feeling so smug with her decision to come and see him after all. She had noticed his dress sense had changed; he was more relaxed and informal. His hair was still very smart and he still looked extremely well turned out but there was something amiss.</p><p>‘You seem different brother, what is it?’</p><p>‘I’m glad you noticed, I do feel different as it happens.’</p><p>She was even more intrigued now, he never admitted to wanting to change anything about himself as he was obviously extremely perfect and without fault. Excitement started to build in her tummy at the prospect of him being able to change for anyone, this was very new to her and to him.</p><p>‘Pass me that wine and tell me all about it.’ She licked her luscious red lips and bit her bottom one eagerly awaiting his reply.</p><p>‘I’ve met someone, she’s absolutely stunning and beguiling in every way possible. I can’t stop thinking about her, she’s changed my whole way of thinking. She’s intelligent and witty and teases me constantly.’</p><p>‘You let a woman tease you other than me? This can’t be right, Roy who loves the dimwit female and damsel in distress, now takes pleasure in a woman who is clever and brave enough to make fun of him?’</p><p>He shook his head and smiled, he was used to her mocking him, it was a sport they played and enjoyed.</p><p>‘If you met her, you would understand she’s amazing. She talks with anyone and anything, no boundaries when it comes to station in life. She made fun of my name and then the family business, not in the least effected by its grandeur and actually said I should be sat on a throne.’</p><p>Penelope couldn’t help but laugh, she sounded like an absolute hoot.</p><p>‘She’s so fiery as well with hair to match, she’s super confident and is eager to learn more about her body. She was caught red handed stealing a book from the library about reproduction, the book is notorious at the college for being a bit risqué so to speak but she didn’t let it deter her. What I would do if I could get a little closer, to show her how reproduction really works.’</p><p>‘Roy goodness me control yourself, she really has ruffled your feathers hasn’t she?’</p><p>‘Yes I’m afraid she has, well I’m not afraid, I’m just eager to win her heart. She has a beau but I’ll soon make short work of him. Actually he’s in Toronto, I wonder if your paths have crossed, how amusing would that be? Any way enough of me what have you been up to, you said you had lots to tell me.’</p><p>‘Roy, where do I begin? I have taken a fancy to someone too and it happened in the most chivalrous of ways you will laugh when you hear it. Well looking back it’s a little shocking actually but very knight in shining armour all the same.’</p><p>‘Oh god what have you been up to now? I feel sorry for the poor man already.’</p><p>He filled her glass to the top again, he had a feeling her story was going to be very amusing.</p><p>‘I was leaving the theatre and I was dressed a little scantily clad after my show and some brute mistook me for a lady of the night and dragged me into a tunnel and grabbed me by the throat. I was very nearly dead as a dodo when my hero arrived and scared the monster away.’</p><p>‘How convenient he came to your aid at such a monumental moment. I can imagine you thanked him profusely and then fainted into his arms.’ Roy jokingly mopped his brow like a damsel in distress.</p><p>‘Not at all, I ran off so he didn’t know where I had gone but even though he thought I was a lady of the night he still came to look for me to check I was ok. Now that is a gentleman brother. He is so unbelievably handsome too, his jaw line is exquisite and he’s so witty and sharp. He made father look like a total fool as well which was even more marvellous.’</p><p>‘He sounds positively wonderful, I’m jealous of him already. So when did you eventually get your teeth stuck into him?’</p><p>‘Oh I’m similar to you in that respect, he has a girl, I met her too while she was visiting, nowhere near good enough for him but he dotes on her every word, it’s sickly. She had a tongue like a flame thrower and not afraid to use it I can assure you. She’s a red head, fiery temper and big blue eyes like a startled deer.’</p><p>Roy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the impossibility of what had just entered his mind started to take shape. He swallowed hard and probed a little further.</p><p>‘Penelope, does your knight in shining armour have a name?’ He forgot to breathe as he waited for her reply.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe.’</p><p>Roy dropped his glass and it smashed loudly against the fire place as he turned to look at his sister in amazement.</p><p>‘Roy what is it? You’re scaring me.’</p><p>‘You won’t believe it when I tell you, but before I do, you better put your glass down. Life seems to have dealt us a very advantageous card sister.’</p><p>She popped her glass down, waiting for his explanation but he stalled waiting for the penny to drop and when it did it was like the jackpot had fallen into her lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all gathered excitedly by the frozen lake and even the girls had brought their skates to enjoy a bit of ice skating. Prissy had brought hers too, if she was going to be a fake chaperone she at least wanted to get a bit of pleasure out of it. The girls sat on the grass taking off their boots chatting away happily. Jane couldn’t help but mention Anne and Gilbert at church.</p><p>‘Anne, you and Gilbert were literally hilarious earlier, making such a scene in front of everyone. You recovered well though I’ll give you that.’ Anne could only laugh a little remembering everyone’s faces. Diana giggled again just thinking about it.</p><p>‘You both have such a connection though Anne, it’s like you’re already married if that makes sense? The way you play fight and laugh with one another, how he knew instantly what to do when he picked you up. Its dreamy to watch you both, it really is.’ </p><p>Prissy tightened her laces and sighed a little.</p><p>‘Why is it that something so natural and beautiful can be redeemed as something sinful and inappropriate? As a woman we are totally defined by our behaviour, our appearance and our dowry. Men on the other hand can crawl through a sewer and appear at the other end smelling of roses.’</p><p>Anne loved it when Prissy made bold statements, she was stronger than ever and she ardently admired her for it.</p><p>‘I hope you’re not referring to my Gilbert Prissy Andrews?’ She laughed and continued fastening her skates.</p><p>‘Not at all, Gilbert is few and far between, I can only imagine he’s respectful, kind, caring and loving. There appears to be a shortage on that front. I mean take today just as an example, Anne turns up at church and her only mistake is turning up alone with the man she loves. Gilbert immediately and rightly so diverts the attention from Anne by coming to her aid as the caring doctor. Everyone recognises how wonderful and professional he is coming to her aid but Anne will still be the one who is frowned upon, even though Anne is the object of his affection. In this world we can’t possibly win, we are too weak or too strong, not capable or too capable, without opinion so stupid or too opinionated so a threat.’</p><p>‘For goodness sake Prissy will you give it a rest for a minute, not everyone wants to hear you preaching.’ Jane rolled her eyes and stood up to make an exit. Anne glanced up to watch her leave.</p><p>‘I do Prissy, I can’t think of anything better than listening to you put the world to rights. You really are the most observant and intelligent woman I have ever met. Everything you say is spot on and I couldn’t agree more.’</p><p>Prissy nudged her to one side playfully, trying to hide her pleasure at hearing such a wonderful compliment. They all took to the ice and the boys cheered happily at the sight of them.</p><p>Gilbert immediately skated over to Anne and kissed her on the lips and she returned his affection openly. She didn’t feel it was inappropriate but then looked round to see everyone staring so stopped suddenly. Prissy skated by laughing.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about them, they don’t see open affection often enough that’s why their surprised. I’m the chaperone and I get to decide the rules, carry on as you were.’</p><p>She signals with her hands for them to carry on so Gilbert grabs her again for another kiss. Moody upon seeing the development grabs Ruby’s hand and pulls her towards him too for a peck. Everyone cheers and laughs as they skate by now quite comfortable with so many open displays of affection.</p><p>Josie sat on the grass watching from afar not quite ready to join them as she sat thinking of a certain someone. She wondered how much fun Lottie would have ice skating and how easy it would be for them to hold hands skating around as close friends. She had missed her terribly while back at home and couldn’t wait to return to Queens to see her. She felt a little apprehensive thinking about seeing her for the first time and how they would address the issue of her intended kiss. She wasn’t sure what to address first though, Lottie’s intention of kissing her or her own secret desire to let her.</p><p>Anne came skating over and shouted to her to come and join them so she came back to earth and stepped on the ice. Anne gave her a little look as she took her hand seeming to know who she might have been thinking of and rubbed her knuckle affectionately. There moment of quiet was soon interrupted as raucous laughter ensued. Charlie had fallen head first into the back of Diana’s dress and sent them both flying into a nearby bush. Anne and Josie burst out laughing but only when they saw they were both ok and Charlie had helped her back up.</p><p>Moody made a bee line for Gilbert and skated up close to him so no one else could hear them.</p><p>‘Gilbert, can I ask you something?’</p><p>‘Of course, go ahead.’</p><p>‘You and Anne seem so comfortable and natural with one another, how do you do it? I mean you’ve not been together that long and you seem to just fall so naturally into one another like you’ve been together for years. Is there a secret to it, if so please tell me so I can get a little closer to Ruby.’</p><p>Gilbert wondered if he genuinely wanted to be close to her or was hoping to get a little further along with their relationship in an intimate sense.</p><p>‘Well there’s no secret Moody it just happened that way, me and Anne spent so long wanting each other and never realising it. When we finally did get together it was just like an explosion going off. Don’t forget Anne was like family to me so we have experienced a lot of highs and lows together, sometimes when you know each other so well, it just makes sense somehow.’</p><p>‘I’ve known Ruby for years but we don’t we behave like you too, am I missing something?’</p><p>‘How well do you actually know her though? I would suggest trying to actually get to know Ruby properly, in the sense of what her desires are, her needs, her opinions. It’s about you getting to know her so you can understand how she thinks and feels. Even after all this you won’t always have the right answer but if you trust one another then it will become a lot easier.’</p><p>‘I think I understand what you mean, I don’t really know her well enough really. I need to get a little closer to her in order to do that though which is tricky. What do you and Anne do?’</p><p>Gilbert really hoped he wasn’t expecting him to reveal anything intimate because he never would. What happened between him and Anne would always remain private but thought he would try to be as honest as he could.</p><p>‘We sneak off sometimes so we can be alone, just so we can talk and be closer away from prying eyes. There is some risk in that of course but sometimes it’s worth every moment when you finally get to be alone. Just be careful though and remember to protect her at all costs, I know that sounds a little dramatic but the way society judges a man is totally different to how they judge a woman. Don’t get me wrong Anne can handle herself in no uncertain terms, she’s the strongest woman I’ve ever met but I will always have a natural urge to protect her because I love her.’</p><p>‘No wonder she wants to spend time alone with you when you talk like that. Good god Gilbert stop being so wonderful, you’re making me look bad.’ </p><p>They both laughed now and pushed each other in jest but Moody understood what he meant and listened to every word. He loved Ruby so much, he just needed a bit of advice from someone he could trust. </p><p>Gilbert spotted Anne’s fiery locks coming towards him so got prepared to grab her, she instantly put her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Moody skated off to give them some privacy.</p><p>‘Was Moody ok? It looked like you were having a heart to heart. Did you manage to help.’</p><p>‘I’m no expert but yes I hope so, I just told him that he needs to get to know Ruby a little better that’s all. I don’t mean in a rude way I mean in a personal way, he doesn’t really know enough about her so he doesn’t feel confident around her.’</p><p>‘Oh and you’re so confident around me Gilbert Blythe is that what you’re trying to say? I hope you weren’t showing off?’</p><p>‘Give me some credit, that’s not me and you know it. What I meant was I feel comfortable with you because we know each other so well. I feel confident with you because you trust me and I trust you.’</p><p>‘I know you’re very confident in certain areas and for that I am truly thankful, in every sense of the word.’ She smiled naughtily.</p><p>‘Yes, I remember you screaming that in my ear.’</p><p>Anne’s eyes were wider than the moon as she processed the cheek of what he had just said but instantly felt excited at the same time. From the outside looking in, it appeared Anne was the most passionate one of the pair but she had come to realise this was a misconception. Sensible, controlled and calculated Gilbert Blythe was in fact a sensual and passionate being in his heart and soul. The effect she had on him made her feel incredibly powerful and it only left her probing for more.</p><p>‘Next time I might scream louder.’ She skated off abruptly but not before she caught his reply.</p><p>‘Oh god I hope so.’ She knew he meant every last word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunt Jo’s home resembled a Christmas grotto, Cole had decorated every gap in the house. Holly and berries adorned the stairs, red bows and glittery stars shone in the candle light and the smell of mulled wine floated down the hall like a medicinal enchantment. Thomas played Christmas songs on the piano utterly relaxed for the first time in a long time. He had been relaxed with Gilbert and Mrs Cooper but nothing like this. He wasn’t sure if it was the vastness of the house that made him feel like he had room to breathe and walk around or whether he just felt safer in a smaller community.</p><p>He still hadn’t met anyone other than Cole, Aunt Jo and Rowling’s but even from the windows he could see the same people walk by every day, going about their business in a casual way. It had a different feel to that of a city, it felt quieter, more relaxed and less imposing. He was feeling extremely nervous about this evening though, Aunt Jo held an extravagant party every Christmas and there were to be at least sixty guests. She had offered for him to stay in his room if he wasn’t up to it but Cole wouldn’t hear of it. He said that he would make him the finest disguise that no one would recognise in a million years, not even his own father. Thomas was intrigued so agreed readily and excitedly. He had come to realise Cole was very persuasive, his playful nature was very addictive and moreish. He said they both required a pseudonym for the evening and he would surprise him on the night with what that would be. He just shook his head playfully, he could see why Anne and Cole were such good friends.</p><p>He imagined for a moment what his two enamoured friends were up to this Christmas and then went red just thinking about it. He knew Gilbert well enough to know he would make the most of every moment with her and no doubt she adored his very thoughtful present. He had no idea that Anne was an orphan or Gilbert for that matter, he knew they had a somewhat far from ordinary home life but he didn’t know any more than that. The more Cole told him about their lives the more he admired them if that was possible, they had overcome so much in life that it gave him hope he could do it too, if he really put this mind to it.</p><p>‘Thomas where are you? I know you can hear me you devil. You better not be hiding from me you’re rubbish at it.’ </p><p>‘I’m not hiding I’m just quietly pondering, there’s a difference.’</p><p>‘No time for pondering it’s only an hour until the guests start to arrive and I have your outfit. Come and see you’re going to love it.’ </p><p>Cole giggled with excitement like a child in a sweet shop, grabbing his hand as he took him down the hall towards his room.</p><p>‘Close your eyes.’ Cole placed one hand gently over his eyes and kept a tight grip on the other.</p><p>Thomas felt a strange tingling feeling down his spine when he did, he hadn’t been touched by anyone in a while and the intimacy of it felt good. He walked into his room slowly and then he heard his husky voice instruct him.</p><p>‘Now you can open them.’</p><p>His costume for the evening was hung up on the wardrobe door, it glittered in the light as the gold effect detail contrasted against the bright white of the material. There was a white wig on the bed and stunning gold mask to match the suit. It could only be described as prince charming, the one and only time he would be part of a fairy-tale.</p><p>‘Well, do you like it?’ Cole waited anxiously for his reaction.</p><p>‘You know what, I actually do. I even amaze myself at how much I like it.’ Cole looked so happy he was fit to burst.</p><p>‘Now you will need to wear the wig too, as its part of the outfit and makeup will need to be applied to your face in order for it to look truly authentic. Not a lot of course, just some powder, maybe a beauty spot. Is that ok?’</p><p>Thomas raised his eyebrow at the thought, it wasn’t really his thing but he totally understood what he meant.</p><p>‘Yes why not! May as well go the whole hog, if we are doing it, we may as well do it properly.’</p><p>Cole clapped his hands together and immediately sat him down on a chair so he could make a start. Thomas didn’t argue as he started to take out all sorts of makeup with brushes and pads and all sorts of things he had never seen before. He watched with interest as he made easy work of the application, he made him face away from the mirror so he couldn’t see until he was finished.</p><p>‘If you take your top off I can pop your wig on and then all you have to do is put your outfit on, then you can relax while I go and get ready. No doubt you will need a few drinks for Dutch courage, am I right?’</p><p>He was always right, he did need a few drinks but he was feeling equally nervous while taking his shirt off in front of him. He felt a little shy which was so unlike him. He stood up and undid his buttons taking off his shirt, then his vest and popped his arms across his chest as if to hide. Cole couldn’t help but look, his chest was very toned and his arms subtly muscular, he looked to the window as he could sense he was feeling awkward.</p><p>‘That’s it, perfect, now I can pop your wig on and then once you’re dressed you can look at the wonderful vision before you.’ </p><p>Cole laughed playfully and it made him feel a little more relaxed. He combed his hair back gently and then used his hands softly to keep his stray bits in place. Thomas felt that unusual feeling again when he touched him but this time it was different, he felt it down below. He shot up from his chair and took the wig from his hands.</p><p>‘It’s ok I can put the wig on, I’m a little embarrassed about the whole dressing up thing. Do you mind if I do it myself and play about with it until it feels comfortable?’</p><p>‘Absolutely, take all the time you need. You’re going to look fabulous Thomas, I mean prince charming.’</p><p>‘A nice predictable pseudonym that’s what I like. What are you wearing?’</p><p>Cole playfully tapped his nose and made his way to the door to leave him in peace.</p><p>‘Now that would be telling’ He closed the door gently leaving Thomas intrigued. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas had at least three drinks before making his way into the ballroom, he was fully dressed, make-up, wig, suit and mask and he felt spectacular. He never thought he would feel like that but he did. His identity was also hidden so he felt totally exhilarated, he floated around among the guests, chatting openly and they laughed and shared stories with him. The guests were absolutely breath taking, as were their costumes, the effort they had put in was truly wonderful. Most were wearing masks apart from Aunt Jo and another lady who wore extremely thick glasses. Thomas wasn’t sure if they were part of her costume or her real glasses so daren’t ask just in case.</p><p>He had spotted a particularly striking woman gliding around the room chatting openly with guests and they clearly knew her well as they seemed extremely comfortable in her company. She was dressed in a beautiful gold crinoline dress, her waist was cinched in to an inch of its life and her wig although white was adorned with beautiful golden butterflies. Her mask stayed firmly on but he could see she had beautifully painted pink lips below it. She seemed to tower over her guests slightly but they seemed happy to admire her from where they were, she was obviously extremely captivating. </p><p>He would have gone over to talk to her but he didn’t have the confidence to without Cole so he went in search of him. He looked everywhere but he couldn’t find him, so he went to find Aunt Jo to ask if she had seen him but she said she hadn’t. She told him to be patient as he would no doubt make his way downstairs to everyone soon enough. He felt a bit grumpy and lonely without him, he always made things brighter somehow and more fun. He started to get impatient now as he looked about the room, he noticed the particularly striking female again and was eager to talk to her so took a deep breath and made his way over. She was talking to someone else with her back to him so he coughed a little to get her attention. She turned round slowly to come face to face with him and he immediately recognised something in her eyes.</p><p>‘My prince charming, where had have you been all night?’ Thomas was a little taken aback that she knew his name and stepped back a little confused.</p><p>‘Sorry I didn’t realise I had introduced myself.’ Thomas fidgeted under his mask and was working up a sweat. She moved a little closer now and whispered.</p><p>‘You didn’t Thomas, it’s me Cole.’</p><p>Thomas nearly stopped breathing for a moment as he stared into her eyes and her lips beautifully plump as she spoke. He shook his head to remind himself it wasn’t a woman at all and it was his friend dressed as one.</p><p>‘Cole? You’ve got to be kidding me, there is no way you can possibly look like that, I mean there’s no way that you….’ Thomas seemed to lose his words and forgot what he was trying to say.</p><p>‘Don’t blow my cover, its Mademoiselle Katarina.’ </p><p>Cole opened his fan and popped it in front of his face. Thomas still couldn’t take his eyes off him, he looked absolutely stunning. Another couple came over to greet Cole once again and he automatically changed persona, making them feel at ease. Within seconds he had them eating out of the palm of his very delicate hand.</p><p>Thomas stepped back without saying a word watching him as he laughed playfully and then glided around the room moving from one group of guests to another. He was utterly captivating and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He felt something he couldn’t quite explain, he felt a deep attraction to him now and rude thoughts started to play out in his mind. He imagined undressing her slowly, kissing her neck and then feeling her legs wrap around him. The music started to play and made him jump out of his skin. He felt himself getting hotter and pulled at the top of his collar as he ran desperately for the door.</p><p>The fresh cold air hit him hard as it chilled his lungs to a raspy breath. He lent on a tree in an attempt to calm his breathing then walked further down to the bottom of the garden out of sight. He found the key to the green house under the plant pot and welcomed the silence of the space around him. He popped the little light on at the side of the table and sat down on the comfy armchair to gain his thoughts. He wasn’t quite sure what had just transpired and the confusion multiplied by the second. He felt something earlier when Cole touched him but when he was a man, then when he saw him as a woman he felt equally attracted to him. He had always admired the female form but not in a sexual way and now he did he wasn’t quite sure what it meant. He had never found another woman sexually attractive but looking at Cole dressed like that had awakened all sorts of desires. </p><p>It suddenly dawned on him that it was Cole, Cole was the reason, he found him attractive in any form and he couldn’t deny his feelings any longer. Cole was so confident and sure of himself and he found it to be the most sexually attractive aspect of his personality. A sudden tap on the door of the green house startled him out of his thoughts and he started breathing heavily as he noticed Cole step over the door way.</p><p>‘Thomas are you ok? I’ve been looking everywhere for you, I was so worried about you when I noticed you had gone. Have I frightened you dressed like this? It’s only me under here, you know that don’t you?’</p><p>He smiled softly and then gently removed his wig and messed up his hair laughing as he did. </p><p>Thomas couldn’t hold back any longer, he shot up out of his chair and kissed him. Cole was a little surprised but kissed him back passionately wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him closer. Thomas left his mouth and made his way down his neck towards his chest returning slowly up to his chin finally landing back on the warmth of his lips. The force of his kiss pushed them backwards into the glass and Cole felt the cold window pane against his back as his skin was on show at the back of his dress. He gasped at the feel of it and Thomas pulled away to look at him.</p><p>‘Sorry about that, are you ok?’</p><p>‘I am now, I thought you’d never kiss me.’</p><p>‘You mean you’ve wanted me to kiss you all of this time?’</p><p>‘From the first moment I saw you dressed as a salesman.’ </p><p>Thomas felt his heart beat a little faster when he talked about him this way and had no other choice but to pull him in closer for another kiss. Cole was the first person he had ever kissed and it felt like their lips had been made to fit together. He had never felt like this about anyone and the very idea he could was just a wild imagining that floated around in his mind.</p><p>They remained closer than ever in one another’s arms until they realised they may be missed from the party so attempted to help each other straighten up before returning. They couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollably as they tried to straighten their wigs and touch up their makeup from Cole’s handbag in the fading light. Prince Charming and Mademoiselle Katarina walked back through the garden holding hands but then parted slowly as they reached the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet waited patiently for her grandmother to fall asleep in her chair, knowing her grandfather was at a town hall meeting so it was the perfect time to escape. She crept quietly out of the back door and ran for dear life down the drive way and over the wall. There were a few people walking around in the distance but it had gone extremely quiet as people made their way home for dinner. She scurried across the road and noticed a lady appear from around the corner as her foot touched the path.</p><p>She considered running back but it was too late. The lady stared at her unable to look away and as she came closer Violet felt her chest tighten. A gentleman came out of a shop and distracted her so Violet jumped behind a wall and crouched down. She wasn’t sure how she managed to do it and had a feeling she had torn her dress in the process but remained calm as she waited for the lady to pass. She heard her walk by slowly and then stop, she had a feeling she was searching for her so remained very still. Eventually she heard her sigh and move on and Violet let out a big breath she had been holding in. She looked up quickly to check the coast was clear and ran as fast as she could to Miss Jeanie’s. As she entered the shop the bell rang and she carried on walking straight to the back to take her usual position in the dressing room. No one was in the shop as predicted and she waited patiently for Miss Jeanie to arrive.</p><p>‘Long time no see Miss Violet, to what do I owe the pleasure?’ Jeanie smiled the biggest smile and came straight over to give her a hug.</p><p>‘Miss Jeanie, I have missed you so.’ She relished in her embrace as she rarely had an opportunity to appreciate such affection.</p><p>‘How about a cup of tea and a chat, I presume that’s why you’re here? Let me lock the shop up first then we won’t be disturbed.’</p><p>Violet nodded and tried to make herself relax but she was shaking with fear. She had finally plucked up the courage to ask about her mother and the thought of Miss Jeanie not knowing anything made her feel sick to the stomach.</p><p>‘There we go, a nice hot cup of tea, how have you been?’</p><p>‘I want to know about my mother.’</p><p>Jeanie dropped her cup into her saucer and the clink sounded louder than it should have in the silence of the room. She gained her composure and placed her tea down on the table. She made eye contact with Violet who remained focused on her intently, breathing heavily.</p><p>‘What would you like to know Miss Violet? I will try and help in any way I can.’</p><p>‘I want to know what happened to her, I want to know whether you had met her and if so what was she like? I want to know why, more than anything I want to know why.’</p><p>‘I understand, I will try and answer your questions as best as I can. I know that she died because she was hit by a carriage right outside your house and I did meet her, many times. She came regularly to my shop to be fitted for new dresses, she was always so full of energy, she was quite the character. You resemble her in many ways.’</p><p>Violet couldn’t hold back the tears upon hearing true words spoken about her mother. She had a feeling her grandparents impressions were stifled and misinforming. Miss Jeanie continued as she could see Violet was emotional yet relieved to be hearing about her.</p><p>‘She was always so full of life, new ideas and so welcoming of everyone and every kind of person. It didn’t matter if they were rich or poor, black or white, she just had a certain gift of compassion with others that made her stand out from the rest. I don’t think your grandfather knew how to talk to her or deal with her open minded ways.’</p><p>‘Did they quarrel a lot? I always imagined that they would clash a lot if she was anything like me. I have a feeling I am slightly repressed as I’ve been hidden from people for so long but my mother, well she was able to run free and be the person she wanted to be.’</p><p>‘Not quite Miss Violet, life doesn’t really work like that, your grandfather grew tired of battling with her in the end and we didn’t see her for a long time. I did see her a few times but unfortunately it was very brief and then I didn’t see her again until she was…well when she was…’</p><p>‘Dead?’ Violet finished her sentence and looked down into her cup.</p><p>‘Yes, I always remember thinking it was so sad to see such a lively, energetic person just leave the world like that. It was the first time I had witnessed something so tragic, especially someone so young.’ Violet remained strong and focused she need to get as much information as possible.</p><p>‘My father, did you ever meet him?’</p><p>Miss Jeanie stalled for a moment and Violet immediately detected it but let her answer first.</p><p>‘No I didn’t meet him, I had heard she had fallen in love with a young man but as for actually seeing him, no I’m afraid I didn’t.’</p><p>‘So they weren’t married? My grandfather implies they were married and he suddenly left her because he was uncaring.’</p><p>‘No your mother never married Miss Violet, I presume once your grandfather discovered she was carrying you he hid her away. I can only presume that was the case as no one knows of your existence.’</p><p>‘Why would he do that? Why would my father not marry her if he knew that she was carrying child? Surely she wasn’t such a bad judge of character that she chose an evil man who didn’t care about her or his child? It doesn’t make any sense at all.’</p><p>Miss Jeanie held back a little, she felt the poor child had heard enough for one day, she would try and find a way to tell her more next time when ever that would be.<br/>‘No I suppose it doesn’t when you put it like that but I never met him so I can’t really vouch for him.’</p><p>Violet looked at her watch and then stood up abruptly.</p><p>‘Its four o’clock I need to go, your usual appointment will be here in five minutes.’</p><p>Miss Jeanie looked at her and smiled as she made her way to the door, just as she was about to leave Violet turned to ask one last thing.</p><p>‘Miss Jeanie, you said my mother accepted all kinds of people whether black or white, what did you mean by that?’</p><p>Miss Jeanie felt her throat drying up a little but responded the best way she knew how.</p><p>‘In this world there are many different kinds of people, some have different coloured skin to others, different features and ancestry. It’s what makes this world so interesting and diverse but some people have narrow minds and can’t accept that. Your mother was not one of those people, she had an open mind and a kind heart and she accepted everyone into her life with open arms.’</p><p>‘I have never seen a person who is a different colour as such but I think I understand, thank you Miss Jeanie, for your honesty.’</p><p>‘I am always here Miss Violet and you’re welcome at any time.’</p><p>Violet gave her a little smile and disappeared quickly like she had never been there. Miss Jeanie wondered when it would ever be a good time to tell her the whole truth and whether it was her place to do so. She deserved to know but she was concerned about what would happen when she did.</p><p> </p><p>Anne heard Matthew and Marilla screaming from across the yard and she frantically ran to the door wondering what was wrong.</p><p>‘Anne, you’ve had a letter, it could be from The Globe.’</p><p>She ran that fast across the yard she nearly fell head first in the dirt. Marilla passed her the envelope as she grabbed it so eagerly to look at the stamp.</p><p>‘No I don’t think it is, I recognise the hand writing but it can’t be, well it can and if it is, well that would be even better because it could only mean one thing…’</p><p>‘Anne for heaven’s sake will you stop talking in riddles and just open the blasted thing, now you’re making me curse.’ Anne tore it open scarcely able to catch her breath.</p><p>‘Oh my goodness I was right, it’s from Kakwet.’</p><p>‘How can that be? They won’t let her send a letter surely, the way you described those monsters they would never allow it.’</p><p>Anne wasn’t listening she was turning the page to read the rest of the letter, her eyes scanning rapidly over the words.</p><p>‘She’s escaped, I can’t believe it. It says her mother and father waited and waited and one day when they had calculated who was in the school on what day, they pounced. They had cleverly moved to the trees so they were out of sight but left little signs for her so she didn’t give up hope. When they knew there were no guards or priest they waited for her to empty the trash and took her.’</p><p>Matthew walked over to her and put his arm around her.</p><p>‘Anne that’s wonderful news it really is.’</p><p>‘She’s on the run now, moving regularly so they can’t be found, they have had to leave their family and everyone they hold dear. She said she will try and write as often as she can but just wanted to say thank you for being there for her mother and father when we needed them. She said there are so many loved ones and other Mikmak Indians who are still stuck in those evil places being tortured and abused. She’s asked that I don’t give up on them and keep trying to alert the people of the country so they know what is happening to innocent lives.’</p><p>‘Well we have been sending letters to The Globe so hopefully someone will read it at some point.’</p><p>‘Maybe send two a week Matthew and I will send three that way they can’t ignore us forever, there must be another way we can get through to them.’</p><p>Marilla patted her on the back and walked her back into the house to pop on some tea.</p><p>‘Come on inside now, we will think of something.’</p><p>Anne followed her inside feeling such happiness and relief that her friend was finally safe in the arms of her mother and father but still felt an ache in her gut for so many who were not.</p><p> </p><p>Violet managed to sneak in the back door before her grandfather returned, her grandmother was baking in the kitchen and had clearly not noticed she had even gone. She ran upstairs out of sight and lay on her bed to try and convince her manic mind to be quiet. She had learnt so much about her mother that it made her a little giddy with excitement but she feared Miss Jeanie was still holding back. It was when she asked about her father that she paused and waited to respond and she wanted to know why. What was so awful about her father that she couldn’t tell her about it, why was he so cruel that he would abandon her when she really needed him? </p><p>Next time she would ask more questions to try and coax it out of her. She was still a little confused about her comment with regards to people being black and white. Violet had read about different cultures and skin colours but they lived in different parts of the world to her. She had never seen anyone like that in Carmody so how did her mother manage to meet so many different types of people? She suddenly had an image of them trapped and hidden away like her, scared of the outside world and unsure of whom they were.</p><p>She walked slowly over to the mirror as her reflection caught her eye. She stared long and hard realising once again that she looked different, she wasn’t black but she wasn’t white either. She wondered whether her own mother would have accepted her if she had lived, after all it was Violets arrival that inevitably caused her to be so unhappy. She stared intently into her own blue eyes as they let go of her tears, coming to the realisation that she had inadvertently caused her own mothers demise. A sudden slam from outside caught her attention, she wiped her eyes and made her way over to the window. She looked down to see her grandfather step out of the carriage. She had a feeling he was hiding the deepest secret of all, there was only one reason why a man would be as bitter as he was and that was usually due to a guilty conscience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Christmas holidays had gone so quickly Anne and Gilbert had barely noticed that there time together was drawing to an end. They had spent every day together since coming home and had relished in every moment. They had been on so many long walks, usually when Marillas back was turned. Anne thought it was worth the wrath when she got home if it meant they could be alone even for a short while. It was obvious now they had a taste of one another it left them wanting and desiring more, it wasn’t just the sexual parts it was the closeness. They had spent so much time together talking, laughing, bickering and fooling around that it felt strange not to be around one another. </p><p>Anne had the chance to sit and tell Gilbert all about college and he told her tales of university. Anne was so interested to hear all about what he had been up and he was equally amazed with her story about the big red book. He looked extremely worried at one point when she told him she could have been expelled but then when she told him how it ended he was listening intently with amazement and pride. They both knew they had no other choice but to live separately but they couldn’t help feeling sad that they were missing out on things. Gilbert had managed to sneak off with her to an abandoned shed at the back of the orchard and they both lay on an old blanket holding one another tightly.</p><p>‘You will keep writing to me won’t you Anne? I think leaving you this time will be so much harder.’</p><p>‘Yes I know what you mean, it feels like we’ve just started to finally explore one another and we have to part. Of course I will write silly, I will bore you with all of my ridiculous stories until you’re sick of hearing from me.’</p><p>‘That’s never going to happen, hearing from you keeps me alive. It makes everything worthwhile.’</p><p>‘Did you ever think that I would be inspiration for you to achieve your dreams?’</p><p>‘Yes because you are my dream. You may laugh but it’s true. You have always inspired me to do better, from the very beginning. In class you were always chasing my tail, trying to beat me with assignments and tests. Your intelligence kept me on my toes and knowing you hadn’t any schooling before you came to Avonlea just amazed me. I used to love it when you beat me, it made me attracted to you even more because you were so determined and smart.’</p><p>Anne lay on his chest so he couldn’t see her smiling face while he spoke so admirably about her. She stayed silent urging him to carry on, she loved to hear him talk of the past.</p><p>‘Do you realise how grey and dull that classroom was before you arrived? It was so mind numbing at times I thought I would jump out of the window. The boys spoke of nothing but rubbish and the girls only talked about marriage, petticoats and linens. The first day I met you and you read aloud in class I was immediately excited by you. The way you spoke so passionately and full of emotion, I had never met anyone like you. I know I called you carrots but it was just my way of trying to get your attention at the time and when I realised I was possibly the cause of you never returning to school, I was so angry with myself. I attempted to come and apologise so many times but then bottled out because you excited me and scared the hell out of me at the same time.’</p><p>Anne held him tighter now not wanting him to stop. It made her feel wonderful to know that at a time when she felt so lost she had his attention and his admiration but without knowing it.</p><p>‘Anne are you there? You’re very quiet.’</p><p>‘Yes I’m here, don’t stop.’</p><p>Gilbert laughed a little now and then kissed the top of her head.</p><p>‘I will never forget the day when I thought you were asking me to take notice of you on the board but then you were really asking for Ruby. If you would have listened carefully enough you would have heard my heart snap in two. I was absolutely devastated, you were so cruel to my poor heart.’</p><p>‘I know but I had no idea, it was only when Ruby said she could see romance in your eyes that I stopped to wonder what she meant. Do you remember when I came up close to you at the end of school but I didn’t say anything? You said something like, did you forget what you wanted to say and I just froze, how embarrassing.’ </p><p>Anne put her hand over her eyes to hide.</p><p>‘I do remember that, god if I had known I would have kissed you there and then.’</p><p>‘I don’t think you realised at that point what any of it meant surely?’</p><p>‘No maybe I didn’t but I did know I liked you and wanted to spend time with you. I was always trying to get closer to you because you excited me. You were always surprising me, challenging me, arguing with me but when you snapped at me that day on the train and you said you didn’t need me, it hit home. After that happened I set out to accept that you would never love me that way and I needed to move on.’</p><p>‘Oh Gilbert don’t say that, I was going through such a terrible time then and I just lashed out at you. So what you’re saying is, I pushed you into Winnie’s arms?’</p><p>‘No that’s impossible because I was never in her arms, I did like her company and she was a good listener but it just wasn’t the same. I never even considered a future with Winnie until you refused me that night at the ruins, I only came to talk to you so I could gage your reaction. When you didn’t respond the way I wanted you to I decided to run away from my feelings and hide from the alternative which was my life without you.’</p><p>‘You got all that from me saying pirate?’</p><p>They both laughed loudly now and she tickled him while kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>‘That was a spectacular response Anne it really was, I was so confused I can tell you. I accepted it though because I knew how out spoken you were and I realised that if you truly loved me you would have just told me. You never usually had trouble expressing yourself.’</p><p>She moved herself on top of him so she was straddling him. Her hair tickled his face and she gently moved up and down rubbing herself against him. She lent closer to whisper in his ear.</p><p>‘Not when it came to you Gilbert, I was so surprised I couldn’t find any words.  Communication was never our strong suit, until now of course.’</p><p>She sat upright and looked at him as she continued to ride him back and forth. He groaned quietly as she did and placed his hands on her thighs so he could guide her movements. She felt his cold hands move up and down her thighs as he slipped one of his hands between her legs. She gasped at his touch and it made her body move forward so they were face to face. He moved his other hand to her face as he kissed her softly and whispered in her ear.</p><p>‘Communication at its best.’</p><p>He swiftly flipped her over onto her side so he could get closer to her but his hand still remained firmly placed where she wanted it.  She lifted her leg up a little higher so he could move his hand freely. He remembered she had promised to scream louder this time so moved his ear closer to her mouth in anticipation of hearing her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Gilbert packed his case ready for the next day he watched Bash from his window pottering around in the barn. He was going to miss him so much, he always felt so warm and safe when he was with him. The thought of leaving everyone felt different this time, it felt more painful somehow and knowing that his brother was going through such a bad time made it even worse. He knew he needed to go and see Mr Finch before he left if only to try and reason with him. He had a feeling he wasn’t a man to be reasoned with but he had to at a least attempt it. He heard Bash in the kitchen now so quickly popped his suit jacket on and made his way to see him.</p><p>‘You look smart Blythe, I thought you were leaving tomorrow not today, have I got the day wrong?’</p><p>‘No I leave tomorrow but I was hoping that maybe I could stop by Mr Finch’s to try and talk with him.’</p><p>‘No Blythe I don’t think that’s a good idea, he won’t listen to you, he’s not a normal person, he’s bitter and twisted and…’</p><p>‘I know but I’m calm now and I’m ready to try and vouch for you. Maybe, just maybe some good could come of this. I will stay calm and try to reason with him and then if he becomes aggressive or offensive I will leave.’</p><p>‘You will no doubt be leaving straight away then.’</p><p>‘Yes probably but I will know that I had tried, I hate seeing you so unhappy and you of all people deserves it the least. You deserve happiness in every sense of the word and I would never forgive myself if I didn’t try.’</p><p>‘Then I will come with you, it’s my battle and I will fight it. I still want you with me though Blythe, I couldn’t do it without you by my side.’</p><p>‘I will be by your side every step of the way. So are you ready?’</p><p>‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’</p><p>‘Be prepared, he will try every trick in the book to get rid of us. He will despise us turning up at his home, I know that for sure. We will remain calm and composed, that he will also despise. Let’s hope Mrs Finch is there, she always seems so gentle and unassuming. How she ended up with a monster like him I’ll never know.’</p><p>Bash didn’t appear to be focusing on what he was saying as he slowly made his way to his room to get changed. Gilbert knew he was dreading every minute but he also knew Bash needed to do this for his own peace of mind. Sometimes the things we dread the most are the things we must endure, in order to come out the other side better equipped to face what is yet to come.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sat looking out of the window nervously, she knew that Gilbert was visiting Mr Finch and she was sick with worry. She didn’t trust that man and she knew what he was capable of, she just hoped Gilbert would remain calm. She knew his nature was naturally calm and gentle but she also knew when it came to the people he loved he had another side to him. This is where they were dissimilar, Anne lost her temper frequently but Gilbert managed to store his away until it was necessary. She just hoped today wasn’t one of those days. She wouldn’t rest until she knew he was ok and he promised to come and see her straight away afterwards. She fiddled with the skin on her thumbs and then started biting her nails. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together, she would go downstairs and help Marilla with some baking while she waited.</p><p>‘Anne perfect timing, can you just grab the vanilla from the pantry for me my hands are covered in flour.’</p><p>‘The vanilla or the liniment?’ </p><p>They both laughed loudly remembering her mistake in the cake competition as she made her way to the pantry. She heard Marilla call out to her as she scanned the shelves for what she needed.</p><p>‘I threw that old bottle away as soon as I came home, Mary would have been devastated to see all of your hard work go to waste.’</p><p>Anne started to feel emotional at the mention of her name and then wondered what she would think of this awful mess Bash found himself in. She had a vision of her standing tall and proud in his defence with her hands on her hips. She would be devastated to know all of the pain he was going through and she would have been stronger than anyone in the fight for what was right. Mary and Muriel were so alike, she had never realised it properly until now. They were head strong, opinionated, creative, passionate and loving. They both had one thing in common more than anything else, they both loved Bash. Anne was crying now just at the thought of it.</p><p>‘Anne are you ok, oh goodness me what’s all this about?’ Marilla held Anne in her arms and stroked her hair.</p><p>‘I was just thinking of Mary and how sad she would be to know that Bash was going through so much pain. Gilbert is going to see Mr Finch today and I’m so worried Marilla.’</p><p>‘Now listen, Gilbert is a sensible young man and he wouldn’t do something like this without thinking it through first. He loves Bash and he has to do this for him, he has to try which I totally support. Mr Finch might not listen but at least he can leave tomorrow knowing he did attempt it. When he goes back to university Bash will have continue to be brave without him. Bash knowing that Gilbert has done this for him will give him the strength he needs in his absence.’</p><p>‘I know Marilla, I understand, I just feel so emotional today I can’t explain it. My tummy feels empty and achy.’</p><p>‘Well of course it does, tomorrow you will be saying goodbye to Gilbert again and this time I can only imagine it will be ten times harder. You two have grown closer in more ways than one, whether I like it or not and make of that what you will. You are both strong willed and know what you want and for that I am truly thankful because it will stand you in good stead. Just remember that although you are apart you will always remain in one another’s hearts.’ Anne eyes flooded with tears now.</p><p>‘Oh Marilla that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said.’</p><p>‘And no doubt the last time you will hear it. Absolute fiddlesticks.’</p><p>They both laughed warmly in each other’s arms and upon Matthew entering the kitchen swiftly moved apart and carried on with their baking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bash and Gilbert arrived at Mr Finch’s home, they both looked down the drive way and took a deep breath. They chose the side door of the house to catch him off guard. Gilbert tapped firmly on the door. To their surprise Mrs Finch answered so were a little taken aback, her eyes revealed a look of complete shock and for a moment no.one spoke.</p><p>‘Mrs Finch, we are so sorry to bother you, please forgive our unexpected visit. We were hoping to speak with Mr Finch if that was possible.’</p><p>Mrs Finch looked to the floor as if willing it to open so she could escape. She whispered quietly in response.</p><p>‘Gilbert, I mean Mr Blythe, I don’t think that is a good idea. He won’t be happy when he sees you and then he will…’ Mrs Finch’s hand began to shake and Gilbert felt awful as she looked so frail and afraid.</p><p>Violet upon hearing the commotion ran to the bathroom from her bedroom and opened the window ever so slightly so she could listen in. She didn’t know who it was but she could hear a young man’s voice and see the top of someone’s head ever so slightly.</p><p>‘We understand Mrs Finch, we don’t want to cause any trouble we just wanted to try and talk with Mr Finch amicably if we could?’</p><p>She laughed a little to herself and then sadness appeared in her eyes.</p><p>‘My husband doesn’t know the meaning of the word Mr Blythe.’ </p><p>She went to close the door on them but Bash stepped forward slightly and put his foot in the way to stop her. She forced herself to look him in the eye as he spoke.</p><p>‘Please Mrs Finch, I will do anything to try and reason with him. The woman I love has been threatened into submission. The only crime we have committed is loving one another. Love knows no boundaries, it doesn’t see the colour of skin or the wealth in its purse, it only knows what it feels.’</p><p>Violet immediately recognised this man had a different accent, he sounded like he was from a faraway land. His voice was soft and gentle and full of emotion, she grabbed a stool so she could get a better look. Mrs Finch looked into his eyes and was for a moment lost in them, almost as if she was reliving a memory in her mind. The sound of Mr Finch bounding up behind her snapped her out of it.</p><p>‘What in hells name do you think you’re doing here? Leave my house at once.’</p><p>Gilbert could see how he vehemently looked at Bash so intervened.</p><p>‘Mr Finch we just want to talk that’s all, we don’t want to cause any trouble.’</p><p>‘You’ve caused enough trouble Mr Blythe bringing him here in the first place, you should have left him where he was with his own kind. If anyone is to blame it’s you, you have given him ideas beyond his station, you have allowed him to think his kind are within their rights to be welcomed into our civilised society, it’s all on you.’ </p><p>Gilbert felt his fists clenching in anger but then remembered he had to stay calm as he had promised. He chose to ignore him.</p><p>‘A civilised society means to be civilised Mr Finch, I wouldn’t say your tone is civilised right now would you?’</p><p>‘Well aren’t you the little wordsmith since you’ve returned from university, think you’re a big man all of sudden do you? Your father was just the same, lots of big ideas and no back bone to do anything about it.’</p><p>Bash put his arm across Gilbert as he knew what was about to erupt and he wouldn’t let it. Violet lent so far forward she was almost hanging out of the window she wanted to see and hear more. Bash lent forward to say one last final thing.</p><p>‘I can see you have no intention of listening to us Mr Finch but that’s ok. Men like you will never be satisfied until you’ve squashed every living thing around you. What has happened to you in your life that makes you so bitter? There’s only one person who can judge me and he will be the same person that will eventually judge you. I sleep soundly at night knowing I’m a good person but you must be wallowing in nightmares of the most tragic kind.’</p><p>Mr Finch’s face contorted and he pushed his wife out of the way to make his way forward, spit formed in the corners of his mouth as it was already gathering in spite.</p><p>‘How dare you come here telling me about the lord and who he will judge, I know what god intended for you and it certainly isn’t to live amongst your betters thinking you can do as you please. You should be reminded every day where you belong and where you should remain. Crawl back under the grubbiest stone you came out from and get out of my sight. To quote the lord, his judgment cometh and that right soon.’ </p><p>‘Yes it does Mr Finch and in response I can only quote him back to you. Why do you look at the spec of saw dust in your brother’s eye and pay no attention to the plank of wood in your own? We will take our leave, good day.’</p><p>Mr Finch’s face was as red as a beetroot and his face was so screwed up it looked like it may turn inside out. Gilbert stood proudly next to Bash after his response when they all heard a clatter from upstairs and a girl scream out. Mrs Finch looked up and a look of fear spread across her face as Mr Finch glared openly at them both before slamming the door shut in their faces.</p><p>Bash and Gilbert looked up to the window wondering who had made the noise from up above them. They were both shocked to see a young woman looking back at them. She stared back in utter surprise like she was in a trance but Gilbert noticed she was only looking at Bash. They both stared at one another until she eventually smiled and Bash smiled back. She was suddenly dragged back out of sight and the window was slammed shut.</p><p>‘Bash did you see what I just saw? I haven’t just imagined that have I?’</p><p>Bash still remained looking up to the window as if she might reappear but then looked to the side as if trying to contemplate his own thoughts.<br/>‘Yes I saw her Blythe and am I glad I did. It makes more sense now than it ever did before.’</p><p>‘What do you mean, I don’t understand?’</p><p>‘You remember in Trinidad when we same across that girl, she had a white mother and a black father. You won’t see anything like that here because the two don’t normally mix. We both admired her and commented on how beautiful she was because she had such light hair but dark skin, do you remember?’</p><p>‘Yes I think do, do you really think that is the case here? Could it be possible that he is hiding her away? Muriel did mention that she saw a girl in his carriage the day he came to threaten her.’</p><p>‘He’s up to something Blythe that’s for sure, I just hope she’s not in any danger that’s all. A man like him is capable of anything.’</p><p>‘I wish I wasn’t leaving you tomorrow, what if he takes it out on you because he knows we have seen her?’</p><p>‘As long as he doesn’t take it out on her, he can do what he wants to me. I have a feeling I might not hear from him for the time being. He will rear his ugly head again I’m sure of it but until then I will lie low until I know more.’</p><p>‘Be careful Bash, just promise me that. If anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry about me, I’m big enough to take care of myself.’</p><p>‘After listening to you put Mr Finch in his place back there I believe you. I have never been more proud of you than in that moment. You were amazing Bash.’ He hugged him tightly and held the back of his head. Bash pulled back to look at him.</p><p>‘I was pretty impressive wasn’t I?’</p><p>They both smiled and made tracks back home, wondering where this afternoon had placed them in their battle. They weren’t entirely sure if they were one step ahead or one step back however both felt immediately better for doing it together. At least Gilbert could tell Anne he kept calm and that way he might get a sneaky kiss before he went home. He suddenly remembered he was leaving her tomorrow and had an undeniable urge for time to stand still. </p><p> </p><p>Anne paced up and down the porch waiting for Gilbert to get back, he had been gone ages and she was worried sick. Marilla shouted to her from the kitchen.</p><p>‘Anne will you come and sit down, pacing up and down like that you are wearing away the wood.’</p><p>‘I can’t sit down right now Marilla I need to keep moving, you know what I get like when I’m nervous.’</p><p>She spotted him a mile away so ran to meet him, she had to lift her skirt up off the floor in order to pick up speed. She ran through the gap in the fence and then noticed he wasn’t with Bash and panicked.</p><p>‘Gilbert you’re here, I’ve been worried sick, what’s taken you so long? I’ve been going out of my mind and where’s Bash?’</p><p>Gilbert looked at her raising an eyebrow and smiled.</p><p>‘Which question would you like me to answer first my love?’</p><p>She stopped for a moment to breath then reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him not once or twice but three times. He pulled her into him and found her lips again to make it a fourth.</p><p>‘Can’t we just do this instead, god you taste good’</p><p>‘I’m just so glad you’re ok, I was worried you both might end up smacking his face in and then burying him somewhere.’</p><p>‘I thought about it but then thought you might not talk to me again if I did, so it put me off.’</p><p>‘Gilbert seriously what happened, is Bash alright?’ She stroked the back of his head and he looked happier the moment she did.</p><p>‘Yes he was brilliant, he said all the right things and remained calm even though Mr Finch was absolutely obnoxious and vile. We didn’t get any sense out of him, he’s the most evil looking man I think I’ve ever come across.’</p><p>‘That he most certainly is but we already knew that. So apart from that did you make any progress at all or are we in the same position we were this morning?’</p><p>‘Actually I do have something to tell you but I’m not sure if it puts us in a better position or a worse one. I will let you be the judge, you’re the wise one after all.’</p><p>She continued to stroke the back of his head and he moaned as she did leaning in to kiss her neck.</p><p>‘Stay focused Mr Blythe, you have something interesting to tell me and I’m waiting.’</p><p>‘Sorry, yes, I’m so easily distracted when it comes to you, what was I saying? Oh yes well, just as Mr Finch slammed the door in our faces we heard a girl scream from upstairs.’</p><p>Anne took her arms from round his neck and then her face revealed a look of recognition.</p><p>‘The girl that Muriel mentioned, it was her?’ </p><p>‘How did you think of that so quickly? Yes it must be but what I’m about to tell you must remain between us. Bash said the young woman he saw was possibly of white and black origin. Well for a better way of explaining she has a black father and white mother or vice versa. Bash doesn’t know for sure but he thinks he’s on the right track.’</p><p>‘Well I didn’t expect you to say that but for some reason it makes more sense where Mr Finch is concerned.’</p><p>‘That’s what Bash said.’</p><p>‘Who is she and what is she doing hidden away in Mr Finch’s house?’</p><p>‘That’s what we’re not sure of but Bash was worried for her that maybe she was in danger. She seemed to stare at Bash for a long time, she was almost mesmerised looking at him. Let’s hope it gives Bash a bit of peace from Mr Finch for a while but no doubt it won’t last long. Now he knows he may have seen her he will feel threatened and he won’t like that at all. I’m worried about leaving him.’</p><p>‘Yes I can imagine but having you here for the last two weeks will have in its own way given him the support and reassurance he needed so desperately. Sometimes in a world of chaos all you need is someone you love to come along and hold out their hand to help you and everything makes a little more sense.’</p><p>He pulled her towards him and lifted her chin gently before bringing his lips down to meet her own. His hand remained on her cheek, he stroked it gently like she was most precious thing he had ever beheld.</p><p>‘I know how that feels, I’m not looking forward to tomorrow Anne and the more I think about it the more I want it to go away. I just can’t imagine being away from you, we have spent every day together since we came home and I’ve loved every minute. I love being with you, talking, laughing, bickering, kissing, touching…..’</p><p>‘I was wondering when you would get to that part.’</p><p>‘Seriously though, I have loved being with you in every sense of the word and now we have become closer I honestly find it hard to stay away from you. It was bad enough before this, what will I do now? I’m going to miss you so much, it hurts already.’</p><p>‘I’m not looking forward to it either, I felt sick earlier just at the thought of saying bye to you. I wish we could live together, wake up together, and go to bed together. That dream in my head keeps me going and when I feel utterly desperate to see you that’s what I will think of. I’m not sure what you will need to do though, maybe have a cold wash every morning and every night.’</p><p>‘And in between lessons….’ His eyebrows furrowed a little.</p><p>‘You can’t be serious Gilbert? I had no idea I was that beguiling.’</p><p>‘Don’t give me that you know exactly what you do to me. You are well aware of what you are capable of. There’s no turning back for me now, I’m gone.’</p><p>She couldn’t help but giggle at him, she was very aware of her power over him but she would never admit it. She set about trying to tease him a little more.</p><p>‘I’m getting hot just hearing you talk about it, I can feel myself getting excited and all I can think about is getting you alone so I make you groan in my ear.’</p><p>He could only stand shaking his head in disbelief knowing exactly what she would do to make him groan.</p><p>‘Now this is what I’m up against, I never stood a chance did I?’</p><p>‘No not really but you never did when it came to me, I was a fiery tornado that whipped into your life and left carnage in its wake.’</p><p>He pulled her back towards him where she belonged, she slotted nicely up against him as he placed his hand further down her back and then towards her bottom. He cleverly moved her across to the left slightly which placed them behind the trees against the fence, out of the vision of Green Gables. They both seemed surprised that all they seemed to want to do was hold each other tight, Anne took in his smell and he nuzzled his face into her hair. They eventually joined their lips together properly one last time and it was the most sensual kiss they had ever experienced. They both found it extremely hard to pull away knowing it would no doubt be their last intimate kiss for quite some time. Just the thought of it joined them back together and there they remained until Marilla called to them both from the porch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire burnt brightly and the wine was ready waiting, as brother and sister made their way to the lounge for drinks after dinner. Roy had really made the effort in his dress suit and looked fit to be attending a gala dinner. Penelope was exquisitely dressed in a black velvet ball gown with a jeweled red flower in her hair.</p><p>‘I can safely say brother I feel so much more comfortable with you dressed for the occasion, all that weird casual attire was making me nervous.’</p><p>‘Why what is the occasion sister, pray do tell.’ He laughed playfully as he picked up a glass of wine and handed it to her.</p><p>‘You know exactly what the occasion is, we promised to talk about our plan. When we are dressed like this we will only be capable of the finest work.’</p><p>She gave him a wicked smile and then sat down comfortably on the couch. Her delicate finger smoothed over the rim of the glass and she licked her lips almost hungry to get started.</p><p>‘Come Roy, sit down, you’re making me feel on edge, bring the wine with you.’</p><p>He grabbed the bottle and made his way over to the fire, sitting in a smaller chair opposite her but close enough to refill her glass. </p><p>‘So tell me what you have been up to in your conquest to win over Anne and fill me in on all of your deceptive plans so far.’ </p><p>Roy took some wine and then sat back in his chair.</p><p>‘Not a lot really, I try and talk to her as much as possible but without being too cocky, she hates it when I brag and show off. I also managed to convince her to attend a poetry reading with me at the local pub and she loved it.’</p><p>‘Oh my goodness, you mean like a date together, surely she wasn’t that quick to be unfaithful to Gilbert?’</p><p>‘Good god no, I caught her at a difficult time really so she had to agree to accompany me if I’m honest but she did conveniently bring a friend with her. The brutes in the pub were intolerably common but she seemed to relish in it and they seemed to relish in her. I did manage to impress her with my piano playing though it wasn’t a total disaster.’</p><p>Penelope was hoping she had been unfaithful to Gilbert but she kicked herself for believing it would be that easy.</p><p>‘So what else have you done?  Is she fond of you now or is the jury still out?’</p><p>‘I think fond is going a bit too far, I would say she’s warming to me. I have been thinking of her morning, noon and night and it has paid off I can assure you. Yes I know it surprised me too, Roy not thinking of himself all day, a turn out for the books. She has that effect on me, I just want to impress her so badly I can’t even think straight.’</p><p>She couldn’t help but huff a little into her glass, what was it that men found so special about her? She looked like a pale, carrot haired, skinny fool to her. It was ridiculous the way she managed to have men eating out of the palm of her hand. She needed to dig a little deeper to find out more, she didn’t care for her brothers feelings she just needed to know what she was up against.</p><p>‘So if you were distracting her so magnificently with your attention, what made her go all the way to Toronto to see Gilbert?’</p><p>Roy bit his lip then a look of annoyance appeared on his face.</p><p>‘Well that was kind of my fault, it was done with all of the worst intentions I can promise you but it didn’t quite plan out like I wanted it to. I managed to intercept two letters from Gilbert, I have an agreement with the man at the post office you see. The only problem was, he would only hold them back for two weeks and then posted them. She was obviously that concerned he hadn’t written to her so she jumped on the next train to Toronto and I was well and truly livid.’</p><p>‘She really does act on impulse doesn’t she? I’m starting to think that’s what he likes about her, she is the total opposite of him. She decides she wants to do something so does it, whereas he would never dream of it. He thinks carefully about everything, plans things out, he very rarely acts on impulse unless he really has to. For example, even though she never answered his first letter he waited and wrote another. Even when she didn’t answer the second letter, he still waited because that is how his mind works. She on the other hand couldn’t get on that train quick enough, we need to think carefully about how we go about this.’</p><p>Roy sat listening massively impressed with how she managed to decipher so much with such a small amount of information. He couldn’t help but get excited with how quick her mind worked. She continued to unravel them out loud.</p><p>‘The mistake you made was intercepting the letters and never allowing her to receive them. What you should have done is intercepted them and paid a forger to write another one but write exactly what you wanted her to read. This way she still receives the letters but they are brief, lacking information but still contain a hint of endearment. It needs to be distant enough to concern her but not enough to panic her into submission.’</p><p>‘That is utterly brilliant sister but how will I go about disposing of the letters when the old codger at the post office won’t give them to me? A forger I can most certainly find, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before, I presume I would just use the same envelope and then reseal it?’</p><p>‘You’re learning fast, as for the old codger at the post office, if he won’t help you, you find someone who will, it’s as simple as that and immediately pay them the highest price. The one thing we have in abundance is money darling. To be quite honest though, it might be better if I intercept Anne’s letters to Gilbert because he is most unlikely to behave out of character.’</p><p>‘So shall I allow a few letters to slip the net? We don’t want her to panic though do we and then ruin our plans?’</p><p>‘I think letters that contain quite significant events in their lives we should hold back but more so as we are progressing. There is nothing worse than thinking your beau isn’t sharing things with you and it might be all we need to tip them over the edge at the right moment. You will know which ones to hold back and which ones to let slip but we will keep in touch if anything major happens so we are forewarned and forearmed. Let’s not start straight away let’s give them a period of grace, we need to get to know them better first to worm our way in.’</p><p>‘I don’t like the sound of worming my way in, it sounds like my intentions are not honourable.’</p><p>‘Dear brother it’s a little late for that surely? You are attempting to take away her true love, it is in no way honourable no matter how you look at it. What do you intend to do with her when you do have her?’</p><p>‘What do you mean? I want to marry her, that’s what I intend to do, I love her and I want her by my side for the rest of my life.’</p><p>She spat her wine out back into her glass and wiped her mouth like a commoner.</p><p>‘I don’t believe you! You can’t be serious? Mother and father would never allow it in a million years.’</p><p>‘I don’t care for what they allow or what they want, I only care for what I want and that’s Anne.’</p><p>‘Yes that much is obvious but there is just one thing you haven’t considered. What will Anne say when she realises what you have done?’</p><p>‘She won’t care by then because by that time her precious little Gilbert will have been well and truly lured into your arms and no doubt in between your legs.’</p><p>‘You flatter me brother but yes I imagine he will have. You never asked me what I intend to do with Gilbert?’ She licked her lips and sat back in her chair.</p><p>‘Go on, surprise me.’</p><p>‘I haven’t decided yet but I might just take a leaf out of your book and set out to irritate father to the furthest degree possible and consent to be his wife. He’s so utterly charming and handsome I could quite happily wake up next to him every morning, that jaw of his clenching down my thighs would be enough to keep me entertained for some time.’</p><p>Roy didn’t even both explaining why that was a ridiculous idea but he didn’t need to. He knew his sister well enough by now.</p><p>‘You wouldn’t dare, you would eat him for breakfast and you know it. Just one thing that’s come to mind, did you ever introduce yourself in full to Gilbert or to Anne?’</p><p>She smiled smugly now already knowing the answer.</p><p>‘No, lucky for you I hate parading my family name, makes people act weird when they know who I am and I prefer the element of surprise. Miss Penelope is the name on my card and that’s how it will remain. Have you ever mentioned me to Anne?’</p><p>‘Not a jot, she knows nothing of my family other than we are gold merchants.’</p><p>‘I should be offended but I’m not. I wonder if Gilbert knows of you? I will find out and do some digging, I will imagine he does, just a feeling I get. I have a nose for these things you know.’</p><p>Roy sat forward with a look of pure satisfaction and had his glass ready perfectly placed.</p><p>‘So sister, are we in?’</p><p>‘Yes brother, we most certainly are.’</p><p>Their glasses clinked and the fire burned bright as they stared into its flames. Feeling content they sat back happily, laughing and joking like their conversation had never taken place. Once the wine was gone they shouted out for Jenkins to immediately replace it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many tears at the train station, mostly from parents but a few of the youths couldn’t help but get emotional. Anne was one of them, she hugged Marilla and Matthew so tight it was almost like she was leaving for another country. Bash was there with Dellie so Anne held on to her so tight giving her extra squidgy hugs while she had the chance. Bash laughed a little when he saw her, although Dellie hadn’t seen as much of her lately she still took to her like she had never been gone and she was the same with Gilbert.</p><p>‘Did Gilbert have everything he needed when he left this morning for the train?’</p><p>Bash could only smile to himself at her concern and then thought it better to reassure her.</p><p>‘Yes, that boy is far too organised. He was up with the larks, I told him the train was at seven not five and the rest of us needed our sleep.’ </p><p>She was happy knowing he had got on the train safely but felt an immediate ache in her tummy imagining him already moving further and further away from her.</p><p>‘Anne their asking for everyone to board the train, Matthew already has your cases. Now, come here so I can check you haven’t got anything on your face.’</p><p>‘Marilla don’t you dare clean my face with your spit, as much as I enjoy your love and devotion to me, I think I’m a little too old for that now.’</p><p>They all laughed and walked towards the carriage door as she turned to blow them all a kiss. The smoke from the train was already building up so she jumped up quickly to make her way into the carriage.</p><p>‘I hope you’re not leaving without me Anne Shirley Cuthbert?’ She froze in position not quite believing her ears.</p><p>‘Gilbert?’</p><p>She jumped down excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in surprise while giggling. </p><p>‘Oh Gilbert, what are you doing here? You said you had to leave on the first train to make it back in time for a university meeting?’</p><p>He had a very naughty look on his face and she turned to look at the others who looked equally guilty.</p><p>‘You tricked me? Oh if tricks feel as wonderful as this then please play a few more on me.’</p><p>‘I wanted to surprise you, as if I wouldn’t grab every available opportunity to spend time with you before I leave.’</p><p>She kissed him again and Marilla coughed loudly to hint at an immediate separation.</p><p>‘Now go on you two, stop parading yourselves like that for all to see, we’ll be the talk of the town when you’ve gone.’</p><p>Anne laughed openly and rubbed Gilbert’s cheek softly before turning to look back at them.</p><p>‘I hope so Marilla, everything will be so boring when we’ve gone.’</p><p>She gasped at the comment and used her arms to push her on the train.</p><p>‘Now be off with you both, do be careful. We will miss you.’</p><p>Gilbert held on tight to Anne’s waist as she remained waving for dear life as the train made its way out of the station. He looked at her and smiled, the one and only Gilbert Blythe smile that made her feel butterflies in her tummy. Once the smoke covered them she turned and kissed him again, she intended to make the most of him while she still could. He gently pushed her up against the carriage wall, kissing her neck softly and slowly, allowing his hands to move from her waist to her breast line. His thumb stoked the side of her breast gently and she let out a little moan that only he could make amidst the noise of the train. Diana and Ruby interrupted them as they both came running out of the carriage to check she had boarded the train. Diana had a very smug look on her face and Ruby was turning a similar shade to her dress having witnessed it.</p><p>‘To think we were worried for your safety Anne, when you seem to be very well looked after in every sense of the word.’ Diana giggled and grabbed her away from Gilbert's grasp.</p><p> His head tilted to one side while he managed a little smile at the sudden intrusion but he knew better than to interrupt the girls when they wanted to do something. </p><p>Ruby was still a little red so just gave him a shy peak out of the corner of her eye, she still felt a little embarrassed after seeing Gilbert being so amorous.</p><p>‘Sorry Ruby, I hope I didn’t embarrass you back there.’</p><p>‘No not at all, I was just a little surprised that’s all. I’ve never see you behave like that before, you have always been such a romantic gentlemanly sort of person and Anne has always been the bride of adventure. Who knew you would end up like this.’</p><p>‘Have faith Ruby, we are still all of those things. She just has a certain effect on me that’s all and when I’m with her I find it hard to stay away. In a few hours from now I will have no choice and will have to accept it once again.’</p><p>‘Yes, I’m sorry, that must be awful. Now you’ve put it like that, we should have left you alone for longer.’</p><p>‘That’s very sweet of you Ruby, let’s go and see where Diana has taken my future wife. Don’t tell her I said that, just in case she doesn’t say yes when I ask her.’ He whispered the last part and gave her a playful smile.</p><p>‘You really are still Gilbert Blythe, I knew you were, that makes me very happy. Once a romantic, always a romantic.’</p><p> He nodded his head and linked her arm as they made their way into the carriage to be met with playful cheers and jibes. Anne was included in the raucous behaviour that only seemed befitting of the Avonlea school room.</p><p>‘Ruby Gillis I leave you alone with my beau for one minute and this is how you behave.’ Anne laughed and nudged Moody in the side so he eagerly joined in.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe I always knew you would stab me in the back at some point, put her down for heaven’s sake, she’s spoken for.’ </p><p>Gilbert looked at them amused with their childish antics but Ruby was turning a deeper shade of red. Gilbert noticed straight away so put her at ease.</p><p>‘They’re only kidding Ruby don’t worry, they’re awful aren’t they?’</p><p> He assisted her to her seat and she looked up at him and gave him a little dimple smile like she used to. Gilbert looked down at Moody and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>‘You better treat her right Moody Spurgeon or I’ll hunt you down.’ Anne gasped and Moody’s eyes brightened enjoying the sparring.</p><p>Everyone fell about laughing as Gilbert took his seat next to Anne, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. They both gave one another a look only they understood, having a past entwined together meant their own private sentiment would always remain. They both knew that historically Ruby’s love for Gilbert caused a barrier between their own but eventually like everything else that had attempted to get in their way, it would only fail in its attempt. Their love for one another was something even they couldn’t explain and even before Anne arrived in Avonlea they believed the wheel of fate was already in motion.</p><p>It was a very jolly journey to Charlotte Town, the boys were loud but the girls were even louder as they cackled and giggled in their carriage. Anne commented it was definitely Gilbert’s presence that made it a little more rowdy, Diana on the other hand claimed it was having both of them together that was the deadly package. When Gilbert spotted the train getting closer to the station he gripped her hand tighter and his jaw clenched along with it. She didn’t dare look up at him in case she started crying, she didn’t care what anyone thought, she just didn’t want to make it any more painful than it already was.</p><p>Diana noticed straight away how uncomfortable they looked so cleverly got everyone moving to get their bags and make their way to the door. They all jovially made their way along, calling back to Gilbert to shout farewell and sending him best wishes. The train pulled into the station, Anne still remained in her seat not letting go of his hand but still couldn’t look at him. He turned quickly to face her as the passengers started to make their way off the train and he could see Diana waiting patiently for her, next to the bench at the entrance.</p><p>‘Anne its time, Anne look at me please.’</p><p>‘No I can’t, I don’t want to, I can’t bare it.’</p><p>He knew exactly what to do when she was feeling like this so made a joke quickly. If he didn’t he would end up crying himself.</p><p>‘Well isn’t that charming, I thought you said you liked looking at me? Well what a wonderful parting gift that is, I can’t even bare to look at you Gilbert. Well I feel on top of the….’</p><p>Before he could say another thing she was attached to his lips caressing his face like she would never touch it again for the rest of her days. He clamped his hands around her own and kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm. He eventually pulled away to look at her. </p><p>‘I can’t even say I’m going to miss you anymore because the word miss really doesn’t cover everything I’m feeling right now.’ </p><p>They both jumped as they heard the whistle blow and ran to the door as they heard the carriage doors starting to slam shut. Before she jumped down onto the station she turned to kiss him one last time and stroked his head just how he liked it.</p><p>‘How about we call it something else then, instead of I’m missing you, I burn for you.’</p><p>His eyebrows playfully danced as he looked down at her impressed with her erotic description.</p><p>‘Oh I like that, that’s more like it.’</p><p>He grabbed her quickly for another kiss as the whistle blew and she jumped down from the train. The train immediately started to chug and moved slowly out of the station.</p><p>‘I love you Gilbert, don’t forget to write to me.’</p><p>‘I love you too Anne and I already have.’</p><p>He pointed to her coat pocket and gave her a cheeky smile, she felt inside and her heart skipped a beat as she felt the paper beneath her fingers. He blew her a kiss and slowly disappeared into the smoke of the train once more. Diana ran to her and wrapped her arms around her bosom friend as the tears started to flow.</p><p>Gilbert sat back in his seat and wiped his eyes feeling the worst he had felt in a while. He knew the last two weeks of utter heaven would have to come to an end but he didn’t realise how bitter sweet it would actually be until it came around. To think he believed studying to be a doctor would be the hardest thing he ever did, compared to leaving Anne it was a walk in the park. He glanced over at his new doctor’s bag initialised with GB and smiled as he felt the letters. He opened the clasp and it made such a crisp little sound when he did, he felt inside for his book as he attempted to distract himself from his own thoughts. </p><p>As he opened his book a little note felt out into his lap, he looked down already beaming with anticipation as he opened it. Just when he thought he had pipped her to the post with his surprise letter she had thought of it too. A familiar vision of her suddenly came into his mind. They were running together as they always were, her fiery hair flowing behind her as she suddenly started to speed up. This is where he would normally watch her admiringly as she ran off into the distance but this time instead of running on ahead, she remained beside him. Her hand stretched out to take his and he held it tightly. They continued running together happily in one another’s stride, occasionally falling out of sync but then immediately finding their natural rhythm once more. When they did, they went faster and faster and faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs Blackmore was waiting at the door when they arrived at the boarding house, the other girls were already in the parlour drinking tea. Anne and Diana had a moment together to talk as they walked slowly from the station, Diana could see how upset she was leaving Gilbert. As she watched them both saying goodbye she couldn’t look away, it was almost as if they were part of the same being and it was splitting into two parts. She didn’t say it out loud to Anne but she longingly hoped that she would have a love like theirs in her lifetime. Mrs Blackmore shook her head as she saw them both lagging behind.</p><p>‘Why am I not surprised that you two are the last to show up, come on now, there will be no tea left at this rate.’ Anne looked up at her not all surprised at the welcome.</p><p>‘It’s good to see you too Mrs Blackmore, did you have a good Christmas?’ Diana stifled a giggle and Mrs Blackmore raised her eyebrow at her smart comment.</p><p>‘Yes I did thank you Anne, pleasantries over, into the parlour immediately please.’</p><p>Anne looked to Diana and gave a little smile, they both felt instantly at home.</p><p>‘Diana, Mr Dumont left you a note this morning. I think he was hoping to catch you but I explained you weren’t due until late morning at least. It’s on the table by the stairs.’ </p><p>Diana felt a nervous energy in her tummy and ran inside to find it. Anne noticed the eager look on her face and waited for Mrs Blackmore to disappear before teasing her.</p><p>‘He’s leaving you notes now, whatever next Diana Barry? Anyone would think he was eager to see you.’ </p><p>Diana looked up from her note with a certain undeniable twinkle in her eye.</p><p>‘It’s strictly professional Anne, he just wants to meet up after class so we can discuss designs that’s all.’</p><p>‘Couldn’t he just tell you that in the morning when he sees you?’ Anne smiled playfully taking her scarf off and popped her coat on the hook, she loved teasing her.</p><p>‘It’s so much more personal like this don’t you think?’ </p><p>A quiet smile played around her lips but then she bit her lower lip instead as she admired his penmanship. Mrs Blackmore’s voice interrupted her thought.</p><p>‘You two still haven’t made it into the parlour, there are two cakes left so I suggest you get in there, as Tillie has her eye on one of them.’</p><p>They both ran in now giggling, pushing at one another to get to the table first. Mrs Blackmore followed closely behind looking like she may combust with frustration.</p><p>‘Good heavens stop running immediately, you’ve been gone for two weeks and you’re already behaving like wild animals.’ She disappeared into the kitchen to prepare some more tea and listened in from the hatch.</p><p>The girls started to chatter amongst themselves, telling tales from home and talking of what was yet to come this term. Stifled giggles ensued which quickly turned into raucous laughter and before long the ever familiar cackling sounds echoed against the walls. Mrs Blackmore slammed the tea pot down onto the tray as she prepared to warn them to pipe down. Just as she picked up the tray she stopped at the door and quickly removed the smile that had formed in the corners of her mouth first.</p><p> </p><p>When Gilbert arrived in Toronto it was dark, he was exhausted as always but had a spring in his step at the thought of seeing his partner in crime. No sooner had he thought of her the door swung open and she ran out to greet him. He kissed her cheek gently as he always did and she held him a little tighter in response to him.</p><p>‘Now lad, get yourself inside I’ve made you some supper and some pudding.’ His face lit up and he felt his mouth watering, he was starving.</p><p>‘You literally read my mind you know that don’t you?’</p><p>‘I read it before you thought it’. She patted him on the back as she took his coat and his bags. He kept hold of the heavier one but he let her take his new doctors bag so he could show it off. She held it up to get a good look at it.</p><p>‘Well would you look at this, your initials and everything. This could only be from Anne?’</p><p>‘Yes it most certainly is, I dread to think how much it cost her.’</p><p>‘Never mind all that, if she wants to treat you then let her, she obviously thinks you’re worth every penny. How about your present, did she like it?’ He rubbed the back of his head and had a look on his face that appeared to be thinking of the right answer.</p><p>‘I don’t think a yes or a no would suffice, more like a yes, then a not sure, then a yes.’</p><p>Mrs Cooper looked very confused as she popped his coat and bags to one side but couldn’t wait to hear him explain what he meant. There was one thing for certain, Anne and Gilbert’s life together would never be dull. He sat down as she made him some tea and popped his dinner on the table, he made short work of it and ate every last bit.</p><p>‘So how was your time with Anne, did you manage to spend some time together?’</p><p>He delayed a little before responding remembering their intimate moments together in his mind, it made him feel content and warm in the base of his tummy.</p><p>‘Yes we did, it was wonderful but it made it a hell of a lot harder to say goodbye this time though. I know it sounds crazy but I just want to be with her all the time, I’m so eager to marry her, have a family with her, live with her. I know that’s not possible yet but god I’ve never wanted anything more than this in my entire life.’</p><p>‘How does Anne feel about all this?’</p><p>‘She’s not ready for all that just yet but she said she will be eventually.  Society’s expectations of her will change once she’s married and I don’t want that for her. She’s so intelligent and capable of achieving every possible thing she desires and I want her to live her dream. Anne is so ambitious, what if a family life isn’t enough for her?’</p><p>‘I think you should let her decide that don’t you? You will both find a way, I know that. People change, circumstances change and sometimes when you thought you wanted one thing above all else something else takes its place. What would you do if she didn’t want those things, would it change your feelings towards her?’</p><p>He looked at her like she had spat in his eye but Mrs Cooper already knew what his response would be, she was just making him realise that worrying about it wouldn’t change the outcome.</p><p>‘My feelings for Anne will never change, I love her and always will. For as long as she wants me I will always be by her side, I will never love anyone but her. I want her no matter what, that means with or without those things. There is no question as to what I want more than anything else and that will always be Anne.’</p><p>‘Well you’ve already answered your own question, be patient lad, she’s said what she wants and she wouldn’t say so if she didn’t mean it. Anne’s strong and ambitious for sure but more than anything else she loves you, that is obvious and undeniable. Never underestimate the power of that, it’s stronger than anything else, you should know that better than anyone.’</p><p>He heard the truth and enormity of her words as they made perfect sense to him, nothing was more powerful than the love he felt for Anne so maybe she was right.<br/>‘It’s so good to be home, you always know what to say to lift my spirits.’</p><p>‘That’s the first time you’ve called it that, home I mean.’</p><p>‘Yes I think you’re right, you know I’m referring to you and not the house don’t you?’</p><p>She couldn’t help but blush a little at his comment, he always seemed to know what to say to lift her spirits too. She stood up quickly to grab his apple pie and his eyes twinkled a little as he saw it coming his way. He ate the lot and then made his way up to his room, as he passed the lounge he noticed her wedding picture on the wall, it made him so happy to know she was pleased with it.</p><p>‘It looks good, I never said when I gave it to you but you look absolutely stunning on that picture.’</p><p>She looked at him a little embarrassed and then seemed to process his words as they caught up with her.</p><p>‘That was the exact word he used when he saw me for the first time. You would have both got on extremely well, you are so alike in many ways. Mr Cooper was the perfect gentleman, witty, charming and very protective. He was too protective at times, drove me mad, never a moments peace.’ </p><p>Gilbert listened intently, she rarely spoke of him so he knew he should pay close attention when she did.</p><p>‘We wanted a family you know, we planned a house full. When we realised we hadn’t been blessed that way it was extremely hard for us both. It was the darkest time of our marriage but we got through it because our love was so strong it wouldn’t let us give up. Relationships are never straight forward, there will be times when certain things are sent our way to test us but as long as we listen to our hearts we will never go wrong.’ Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the painting, so he gently placed his arm around her.</p><p>‘Listen to me going on with myself, silly old devil aren’t I? I bet you’re thinking why is she telling me all this.’</p><p>‘No I’m not actually, I think I understand perfectly.’</p><p>‘Of course you do, I might have known. Now be off with you, get yourself to bed and get a good night’s rest before university tomorrow. No doubt Dr Oak has all sorts lined up for you. Sweet dreams Gilbert.’ She tapped his hand gently on the banister.</p><p>‘Thank you Mrs Cooper, for everything, sweet dreams.’</p><p>As he opened his door he looked over towards Thomas’s room and wished he was there to keep him company. He had been keeping in touch with letters so he knew he was extremely settled and that made him very happy. He turned and noticed a parcel on his bed, it was flat and immediately recognised the hand writing as the ever elusive one. He opened it to reveal a brand new calendar for his wall and he couldn’t help but chuckle imagining him laughing to himself as he wrapped it.</p><p>He opened it up to have a little look through the pictures, it was a medical calendar so had diagrams of body parts on each month of the year. He spotted black bold print on certain months so looked a little closer so he could read it, he chuckled again as he realised he had placed the word Anne in every holiday set out for the rest of the year. He knew him so well, just seeing her name so boldly on display made him feel better almost instantly. He took down the old calendar and replaced it with the new one and then quickly undressed to get into bed. </p><p>He looked over at Anne’s photo neatly placed on his bed side table. She was looking over at him, her eyes a little shy but the twinkle that was behind them shone through, he could see her lips plump almost teasing him. He hoped she had time to read his letter, he had a feeling she would be cursing and praising him at the same time when she did and he laughed to himself just thinking about it. He lent over, picked her up and kissed her, he fell asleep holding onto her wishing with every bone in his body that she could be there with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne made her way to English class feeling a little moody, she hadn’t slept particularly well and woke up with a stiff neck. She had read Gilbert's letter and it was so sensual and provocative she couldn’t sleep. He had most definitely got her back for the cheeky letter she had left under his pillow that’s for sure. She was that excited by the time she had finished reading it, she could think of nothing more than his hands all over her body. She felt every muscle twitch and ache for him, nothing could satisfy her desire for him and she ended up falling asleep with her neck so full of tension it had twisted into an unusual position.</p><p>Roy looked up as she entered the room and felt his heart do a little somersault having not seen her for so long. He noticed her hair was a little wild and she looked like she had been involved in a long night of debauchery. Just the thought of it drove him to distraction so he forced himself to regain composure before he approached her.</p><p>‘Good morning Anne.’</p><p>‘Is it?’ She looked up sleepily from her desk and then put her chin in her hand as if she had no energy to hold her head up. He couldn’t help but smile, she was always desirable even when she was grumpy.</p><p>‘Well isn’t that a delightful way to welcome me after not seeing me for two weeks.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, I’m a little grumpy today you’ll have to excuse me. I didn’t sleep very well, someone thought it would be amusing to keep me awake all night highly frustrated.’ </p><p>‘Diana or Josie? I have a feeling they are the most troublesome out of the bunch.’</p><p>‘Neither actually, it was Gilbert.’ </p><p>She was that exhausted she wasn’t thinking straight and it just popped out without warning. He felt his body tense up in his own frustration, just the idea of him being in bed with her made him feel sick.</p><p>‘Gilbert? Sorry I’m confused, how did he manage to keep you awake all night all the way from Toronto?’ </p><p>His hands were shaking a little waiting for her answer but he tried to remain composed. Anne suddenly realised what she had said so woke up instantly to rectify her mishap.</p><p>‘I meant a letter, a letter he had written kept me awake all night, yes that’s what I meant. All is well now, I’m sure I will wake up a little as the day goes on. Did you have a good Christmas?’</p><p> She swiftly changed the subject hoping he didn’t ask any further questions but then realised he was aware Gilbert was in Toronto, she couldn’t recall telling him that.</p><p>‘It was interesting, yes that’s how I would describe it. Normally it’s horrendous so interesting is good I can assure you.’ </p><p>He inwardly smirked knowing the reason why. She didn’t appear to be taking much notice so he continued on.</p><p>‘Did you have a good time back at home?’ He hoped she didn’t mention that idiots name again, he couldn’t even bear to hear his name cross her lips.</p><p>‘I had a scrumptious time, sorry that’s the only word I can think of to sum it up. The heat was wonderful, it made me burn for more.’ She had drifted off again thinking back to Gilbert’s letter. Roy looked a little concerned and then daren’t let himself believe for one second she was talking about him.</p><p>‘Right ok, well I can see you are somewhat preoccupied today Anne so I’m going to sit down and I’ll catch up with you later when you are back with the land of the living. Maybe I could buy you a coffee to wake you up?’ </p><p>He said this while he was walking back to his seat so strained his ears just in case he missed her response.</p><p>She didn’t even hear his question properly as she held up her hand as a lazy recognition without even looking at him. He felt a little concerned with her behaviour, he had never seen her like this before, and she was in a sleepy state, almost like she was still in bed. He immediately imagined her in bed with him, wondering if this was how she behaved first thing in the morning when she woke up from slumber.</p><p>Miss Maloney arrived the same time as Lottie, she ran straight over to Anne and gave her a hug.</p><p>‘It’s so good to see you, I’ve missed you Anne.’</p><p>Anne gave her a warm hug, almost like she was still sleepy and lying in bed.</p><p>‘Lottie you will have to excuse me, I didn’t sleep too well last night so I’m miles away this morning and a little grumpy. However as grumpy as I may be, I missed you very much my dearest friend.’</p><p>Miss Maloney looked over to Anne and gave her a little smile before getting the attention of the class.</p><p>‘Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Like everything in life, all good things must come to an end so onwards and upwards to a new year.’</p><p>There were chants and feet banging on the floor from the boys at the back, a few cheers from the girls at the front but Anne remained quiet not having the energy to be enthusiastic. Miss Maloney took out a few pieces of paper from her bag and then made her way to the very front of the class.</p><p>‘I have some amazing news everyone, the results are in from the writing competition and here in my hand lies the piece of paper containing the name of the winner.’<br/>
Anne ears suddenly pricked up, it was like having a poker shoved up her back as she sat upright to pay attention. Roy noticed this from behind and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at her reaction.</p><p>‘So the journalists at The Daily Mail have spoken, after much deliberation the piece they would like to be published in their newspaper will be…..’ Miss Maloney slowly opened the piece of paper and a bright smile appeared on her face.</p><p>‘Fit as a Fiddle by Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’</p><p>The class erupted into cheers and chants then followed it with a round of applause, Lottie hugged her tightly praising her efforts. Roy could only clap proudly knowing she would win.  Anne was in complete shock, she couldn’t seem to find any words at all, not one. Miss Maloney laughed out loud as she watched her struggle to process the news.</p><p>‘Anne are you ok, did you hear me? You’ve won!’</p><p>She suddenly snapped out of her trance and revealed the biggest smile, she popped her hand over her mouth in surprise.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, I’m just so surprised, I wasn’t expecting that.’</p><p>‘I read it Anne and it was most certainly deserved in every way. Can you believe that a piece of your work will be published in a newspaper? It’s just fantastic it really is, but that’s not all. The Daily Mail have informed me that they want you to gain work experience at the paper throughout your course.’</p><p>‘Really? Please tell me this isn’t a cruel trick and you’re going to tell me this isn’t real? Maybe I need to pinch myself, that’s what I normally do when I’m daydreaming about something I like.’</p><p>Roy chuckled again from the back of the room, he honestly believed she became more adorable every day he knew her.</p><p>‘Well if that makes you want to pinch yourself you better get ready for the next surprise. As part of your prize you will also get to meet the one and only Kit Coleman.’</p><p>It was everyone’s turn now to look surprised, they all gasped in disbelief. Kit Coleman was a massively popular journalist writing for the Toronto Star and even The Globe. Not only were they classed as an amazing writer but the stigma around their unknown identity was notorious, their gender still remained a mystery. Anne’s mouth was wide open, she still didn’t dare believe it was true.</p><p>‘You will get to work at the paper every Tuesday and Thursday and work towards writing another article to be published. You may have to sign a disclaimer to protect Kit’s identity and maybe even meet in private but honestly it doesn’t get any better than this. Congratulations Anne, I’m so proud of you!’ </p><p>Roy sighed at the fact she was to be absent two days a week, he was utterly gutted at the prospect of not seeing her in class.</p><p>Miss Maloney started to clap again and the class automatically joined in. Lottie put her arm around Anne to calm her a little and bring her back to earth. </p><p>‘Thank you so much everyone, I still can’t believe it. I’m thrilled!’</p><p>She squealed now with delight and Lottie looked relieved that she was starting to look a little bit more like herself. Anne was utterly elated and finally felt the tension in her neck ease a little. She thought of Gilbert straight away imaging how proud he would be when she told him the news.</p><p> </p><p>After college Lottie offered to take Anne for afternoon tea to celebrate, she was so chuffed she wanted to treat her so jumped at the chance. They linked arms and chatting excitedly as they made their way through the park. Once they arrived at the tearoom they had a little nosey inside before entering, the cakes on display made their mouths water. </p><p>The young waitress made her way over to them and smiled as she scanned the tearoom to find a table but it appeared they were all taken. They must have shown their obvious disappointment as the waitress immediately started to apologise profusely.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry ladies, if you come back later we may have a table come available in the next hour or so.’ Anne smiled quickly to make her feel at ease.</p><p>‘Please don’t worry it’s no problem at all, we will pop by later.’ Just as they turned to leave Anne heard a familiar voice call her name from across the tearoom asking her to join them.</p><p>She had to take a moment just to process the vision before her. It was Winnie, as clear as day and she was waving beckoning for them both to come and join her. She could only smile transfixed, suddenly wishing she had combed her hair and dressed a bit smarter this morning. She took Lottie’s hand gently and made her way over apprehensively. Lottie looked to Anne a little curious.</p><p>‘Who is it Anne?’ Anne responded briefly out of the side of her mouth to muffle the sound.</p><p>‘Oh you’ll find out.’ Lottie didn’t catch what she said but held back a giggle at the look on Anne’s face.</p><p>Winnie looked as lovely as ever, she was dressed in lilac, her hat delicately placed as it always was.</p><p>‘Anne it’s so lovely to see you, you don’t mind joining me do you? Sorry I know it’s a little awkward.’ </p><p>Lottie was intrigued as to who this elegant lady was and why it was awkward to sit and have afternoon tea.</p><p>‘Well maybe a little but if you’re happy for us to join you then we will take the invitation, we’re starving!’ They all laughed a little more relaxed now as they took their seats. </p><p>‘So who is this striking young friend of yours Anne? You have the most beautiful eyes if you don’t mind me saying so.’ Lottie turned a lighter shade of pink at such a compliment from so elegant a lady.</p><p>‘This is Lottie, we share an English class at Queens. We were immediately drawn together and have been inseparable ever since. This is Winifred, a close friend of Gilbert’s.’</p><p>Anne wasn’t quite sure how to introduce her but Lottie couldn’t hide the inquisitive look on her face as she tried to place where she had heard the name before.<br/>
They both nodded to one another in greeting and then Winnie sipped her tea, never once taking her eyes off Anne as she did. The waitress came over to the table with cakes and sandwiches, their eyes lit up as they noticed how delicate they were. Anne nibbled on a cake but still managed to talk.</p><p>‘I thought you were in Paris? Are you visiting or returning home?’ </p><p>Anne tried to steer conversation away from the elephant in the room but she wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up. Lottie picked a cake, wondering what was more delicious, the mysterious lady or the food.</p><p>‘Just visiting, I return next week. I had a much needed break, it gave me time to reassess my future. I thought I had it all planned out you see, so having time to think has allowed me to really consider what I actually want in life.’</p><p>Anne gulped down what felt like a whole cake as it got stuck in her throat willingly. She picked up her teacup and took a big swig of tea to try and force it down. Winnie noticed her reaction so cut in quickly.</p><p>‘Oh Anne I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to say, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. Listen, what happened between us I don’t regret it one bit. I don’t regret meeting Gilbert either, he’s a kind, decent man who deserves the very best in life and all he desires. His only crime was falling in love you and I’m afraid I can’t blame him for that.’</p><p>Anne felt the cake move down her throat slowly as Lottie suddenly put two and two together remembering where she recognised the name. Lottie grabbed another cake watching the drama unfold, any occasion with Anne were always eventful.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Winnie, for how it turned out I mean, neither of us meant to hurt you, I think we were just so caught up in our love for one another we couldn’t see the wood for the trees.’</p><p>‘How is the man in question? I hope he’s well and enjoying Queens?’</p><p>‘Yes he’s very well but he’s not here at Queens, he’s at the University of Toronto studying for his doctorate. Steaming ahead by all accounts and hopefully he will get to complete his studies earlier so we can…’</p><p>She cut off at the end of her sentence realising her surprise at saying it out loud and to the entirely wrong person. Winnie noticed she had stalled so helped her along a little.</p><p>‘Settle down, get married, have children, go on you can say it. Its ok honestly, I wish you both the very best. I can imagine being away from one another is difficult though, no doubt you keep one another entertained with letters and such like.’</p><p>‘Actually I’ve been to visit him in Toronto and stayed at his boarding house, his room is a lovely size with a nice big comfy bed.’</p><p>Winnie nearly choked on her tea at the comment so Lottie stood up and patted her on the back as she tried to hold back the laughter. Anne suddenly realised what she had said.</p><p>‘Sorry, I didn’t mean like that, I stayed in my own room. Oh dear I always put my foot in it.’</p><p>Winnie managed a little smile and then cleared her throat, thanking Lottie quietly for her assistance.</p><p>‘Oh Anne you are funny, I don’t doubt for one minute what you two get up to. Your fiery passion is enough for both of you I can see that.’</p><p>‘Oh you would be surprised, Gilbert is a fire all on his own.’</p><p>Winnie raised an eyebrow now and smiled playfully, she had a feeling Anne had a power over him like no other. The way she managed to secure his heart forever even though he thought his love was unrequited, now that was power in itself.</p><p>‘I have some good news of my own actually and I must share it before I go. I’m engaged to be married, for real this time.’ </p><p>Anne was a little shocked but not massively surprised, she had a feeling Winnie wouldn’t wait around for long.</p><p>‘Congratulations, this is wonderful news. Who is the lucky man?’</p><p>‘We met in Paris, he’s a lawyer, older than me but very doting and full of energy. It seems like we were meant for one another.’ </p><p>Lottie sipped her tea, not really knowing what to say to add to the conversation.</p><p>‘I’m very happy for you both, I wish you all the luck in the world.’ Anne meant every word, remembering how Winnie was the first one to tell her how much Gilbert loved her. Winnie stood up slowly and picked up her bag.</p><p>‘Thank you Anne, it was nice to meet you Lottie, I really must be going.’</p><p>Lottie nodded her head politely. Winnie stopped just as she walked by the table to leave.</p><p>‘Say hello to Gilbert for me and tell him I took his advice and I wasn’t settled for. The best advice he ever gave me. All the best Anne, you both deserve it.’ </p><p>She smiled sincerely and disappeared out of the tearoom without a backwards glance. Anne had a funny feeling their paths would never cross again for quite some time.</p><p>Lottie looked to Anne with a mischievous smile.</p><p>‘So that was Winnie? You couldn’t be more different, it’s very amusing. It now makes so much more sense than it did before. She’s extremely polished, gentile, decorous and refined. Having that comparison will have made it all the more easier for Gilbert to realise.’</p><p>‘Realise what?’</p><p>‘That he desired the exact opposite.’ </p><p>Anne laughed openly reaching across the table to grab her hand, feeling massively content knowing she was absolutely right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily was thrilled to see Gilbert, before any of the other students arrived she asked him all about what he had done over Christmas. She shared a few amusing tales about Phil and Jane and how they drank that much wine they fell into the Christmas tree. </p><p>‘Did you like the gift from Anne?’</p><p>‘Like it, I love it, it’s perfect. She mentioned you had given her a few ideas so thank you for that.’</p><p>‘The bag itself was actually Anne’s idea, all she required from me was my agreement. She was so nervous about getting you the wrong thing, bless her.’</p><p>‘I would be happy with anything she bought me. She mentioned that maybe there’s a chance I could speed up my studies, is that correct?’</p><p>‘Yes it most certainly is, I mean you’re way ahead of the others already Gilbert, with the amount of extra training you’ve managed to squeeze in and the assignments you’ve completed its looking very positive. I just need to have a chat with Dr Grayson and then I will definitely be able to confirm.’</p><p>‘So as things stand now how long do you think it could take for me to complete?’</p><p>‘I would say you could manage it in three years Gilbert, maybe even less if you can find a position that allows you to continue your training at the same time. If you keep working hard and gaining experience in all different areas it’s looking very likely indeed.’</p><p>He was so thrilled he felt like jumping up and kissing her but he remained composed as he heard the other students start to arrive. He was so excited to tell Anne but then worried he was getting her hopes up if it wasn’t possible, so thought he would wait a while until he knew for sure. </p><p>‘You have hospital observations with Doctor Grayson in the next few weeks so keep sharp and listen to everything he says, he’s a good doctor and a great teacher. He helped me a lot while in training, he’s authoritarian but he’s understanding and patient too. If you ever feel a little nervous around him just try to remember he’s only human and at one time he was right where you are now.’</p><p>Gilbert nodded his head and took a mental note to remember that, it was so easy to get overwhelmed with hierarchy at the hospital.</p><p>At the end of the lesson Gilbert stayed to help put everything away as he always did. Emily came over to join him, seemingly holding back on asking him the next question.</p><p>‘Jane has asked if you want to go to the women’s hospital at some point? I know it’s not normally what the course would expect of you as it not really classed as medical training but I thought….’</p><p>‘I would love too.’ </p><p>She looked a little surprised, not because she thought he would disapprove but because he was so young and she felt he might be a bit apprehensive.</p><p>‘You would? Well I’m thrilled, I honestly wasn’t sure if you would be comfortable with the idea.’</p><p> ‘As if bringing life into this world isn’t classed as essential medical training, it’s just ridiculous.’</p><p>‘Well it’s not just child birth, there are other female medical issues too, are you sure your prepared to see all of those things? It means seeing parts of the female body in intimate detail where you may not have before.’</p><p>‘A body is a body Dr Oak, it makes no difference to me. I think I may be a little shy at first but as long as the female patients are comfortable with me being present at the hospital then I am willing to help in any way I can. I think it will give me an opportunity to learn new things and you know how I like to know more than my peers.’</p><p>She smiled now at his eagerness to know more and then imagined he would be perfect at talking to female patients. Her main concern was their reaction to him as a young man, he was incredibly handsome and charming and she wasn’t sure if they would let him look at anything below the belt. She hoped they would but at the same time she hoped if they didn’t he wouldn’t take offence to it. She had a feeling Jane wouldn’t allow any rudeness of any sort so felt comfortable he was ready for the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>As he made his way to the women’s hospital he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, it wasn’t because of what he might witness it was more how the women would react to his presence. Just as he was contemplating what that might be he spotted Jane bounding over to him.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe it’s been far too long.’ She shook his hand vigorously and then handed him a doctors coat. She looked down noticing his new bag.</p><p>‘Nice bag my friend, a good start if you want to be taken seriously.’</p><p>‘Thanks, Anne got if for me.’</p><p>‘Good girl and good choice. Follow me, lots to discuss before we make a start.’</p><p> She walked very fast and Gilbert had to speed up to keep up with her. She continued to talk as she walked the hospital corridors, several nurses passed by and smiled sweetly.</p><p>‘Now I’m not going to pretend this experience will be an easy one, prepared as you think you might be it never works that way. The patients might not want you anywhere near them because of your gender and your age.’</p><p>She pointed to her office that had a sign on with her name in capitals. Gilbert walked straight in and prepared himself for what was to come.</p><p>‘You won’t see any other males here Gilbert, you’re the only one in this hospital. Male doctors are not interested in visiting because to them there is nothing of importance to see. There is no surgical ward, all of our wards are built for natural labour, natural remedy and can be solved with stitches, creams, lotions, exercise and massage. If major surgery is required then they will be transferred to another hospital.’</p><p>‘Wouldn’t it be easier to perform the surgery here?’</p><p>‘Yes it would that is certain, it’s something I’m fighting for I assure you. We are not a million miles away though, the board is warming to the idea. Our argument was that it meant freeing beds in other hospitals so we could be purpose built to take care of our own patients. They like the idea of that but it means allowing one thing, female doctors to perform surgery which appears to be a more complex issue. Rest assured we are on the case Gilbert, so watch this space.’</p><p>‘Well I hope you are successful, it would make things a lot easier. So are the patients aware I am here and are they ok with it?’</p><p>‘Yes they know you are here, as do the midwives and nurses on duty. Some were giggling with excitement and others were very apprehensive, some patients are young women and some are older. It depends on the medical issue doesn’t it really as to the level of embarrassment? So without further ado let me cut to the chase, I apologise in advance for my forthright question. Have you ever seen a vagina?’</p><p>Gilbert tried to hold back his laughter. He didn’t know Jane particularly well but he could see by her face she was extremely serious and what he did know of her she preferred straight talking. He took a deep breath and answered honestly.</p><p>‘Yes I have, I’ve seen two.’ He continued to give her eye contact but was relieved he had answered her. He had a feeling she wasn’t finished with him yet.</p><p>‘So, whose have you seen? Sorry to sound forward but it’s important you are prepared.’</p><p>‘I have seen a young lady’s in Trinidad when I helped her give birth to her baby that was breech.’</p><p>‘Right well, aren’t you just full of surprises, well done you, and the other?’</p><p>He paused a little but seemed to feel comfortable with her so didn’t hold back.</p><p>‘The other is Anne’s.’</p><p>‘Good Christmas then?’ She bellowed with laughter and he couldn’t help but laugh with her.</p><p>‘Well thank you for your honesty Gilbert it will stand you in good stead. The reason why I’m asking is because as a man you are used to a man’s genitalia, young and old. You know this because you have probably seen your fathers, male friends and possibly so far male patients too. Men are more open about revealing their bodies to one another, whereas women are a little more reserved and shy. I don’t know why this is but it appears to be the case so we just have to deal with it. When women come to this hospital, on occasion the only other person to have seen their vagina is their mother and on occasion their husband or partner. As you can imagine they are extremely distressed that another person may be looking at it, especially a male and especially a male who is young and good looking.  I just want to make sure that you are prepared for their reaction and more importantly not to take it personally if it’s negative one.’</p><p>‘No of course I understand, it will probably be a little hard for me at first too, I am new at this. I hope they will get to know me a little and then allow me to help.’</p><p>‘That’s the thing, you don’t always get time to get to know them. You need to master your own way of getting them to feel comfortable with you so they trust you. I also want you to try and be prepared for seeing different problems relating to the vagina, some may be a little shocking to look at and you may be a little surprised when you see them. Above all we are here to help with extremely delicate issues that mean the world to these ladies and their peace of mind. Does that make sense?’ </p><p>‘Perfect sense, will I be with you today?’ She looked at him and smiled.</p><p>‘Yes you will, I won’t throw you in the lion’s den alone just yet.’</p><p>He was a little relieved with her answer, she had a certain safety blanket around her that seemed to extend towards him and make him feel secure.</p><p>‘Right lets crack on, lots to do and lots to see. Get your coat on and cleaned up ready, I’ll see you on the main ward in two minutes to start the rounds.’ </p><p>She stood up quickly and pointed to a room at the back of her office where he could prepare.</p><p>Once he was in his coat and ready to go he made his way to the main ward as quickly as he could, some of the nurses he passed stared at him in surprise and a few others looked back after he had long passed them. As he entered the ward he was immediately surprised at how big it was and immaculately clean. The floors were shining bright and the beds were crisp. He spotted Jane stood with the matron.</p><p>‘Ahh Gilbert there you are, this is Susan she is the matron of the ward.’ </p><p>Gilbert noticed she had a very professional presence about her and also noticed she looked quite young to be a matron.</p><p>‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Susan, if you don’t mind me saying you don’t look old enough to be matron. Sorry if that sounds a little rude I was just expecting someone older. You must have trained when you were very young, you can’t be more than thirty.’ </p><p>Susan scoffed a laugh and then held it back when Jane gave her a knowing glare.</p><p>‘Sorry I didn’t mean to laugh. I am most certainly older than thirty but it’s absolutely wonderful to hear you say it all the same. What do you make of our ward Gilbert, I hope you find it to be satisfactory?’</p><p>‘You can’t be serious, this is the cleanest ward I think I’ve ever seen. I could practically see my face on the floor when I came in.’ Susan couldn’t hold back the proud look on her face at his comment.</p><p>‘Well if that’s the case I’ll make sure it’s even shiner for your next visit, it is a handsome face after all.’</p><p>Jane coughed loudly and raised one of her eyebrows at Susan in disbelief.</p><p>‘Yes thank you Susan that will be all for today, I will shout you when I need you.’ Susan nodded and smiled, occasionally glancing back at Gilbert as she made her way out of the ward.</p><p>‘Well that’s one person you’ve already managed to charm.’ </p><p>Gilbert rubbed the back of his head not intending for that to be the purpose. As they walked further into the ward he noticed he was receiving what could only be described as a frosty reception from the female patients.</p><p>An older lady looked up from her bed as they approached her, she didn’t look happy at all and pursed her lips ready for their arrival. Jane looked at Gilbert with wide eyes to warn him she may be a tricky patient. </p><p>‘Good morning Mrs Leech, this is Gilbert who I mentioned would be visiting today from the medical school.’ She chose not to look at him and would only look at Jane when she spoke like he wasn’t there.</p><p>‘Yes I can see who it is, a woman’s ward is no place for a man.’ </p><p>Jane didn’t retaliate but continued on to describe the patient’s symptoms and treatment.</p><p>‘Mrs Leech has what we call Vulvitis, if you don’t know what that is it’s a common allergic reaction which affect the layers of skin on the vulva and irritate it. Every time we think we’ve solved the problem with creams and ointments, it appears to come back again doesn’t it Mrs Leech?’</p><p>She still refused to look at Gilbert and looked mortified that Doctor had even mentioned her private parts in front of him. Gilbert knew he needed to tread very carefully, he sensed she was a very proud lady. He felt sympathy for her knowing she had probably lived her entire life taking great pride in her appearance and cleanliness.<br/>
‘I keep it clean down there I always have, they make out like I’m not taking care of myself but I am I can assure you.’ Jane was about to reply but Gilbert suddenly walked around from the top of the bed to join Mrs Leech by her side. </p><p>‘Of course you are Mrs Leech I wouldn’t expect anything less from a proud lady such as yourself. Now I might be barking up the wrong tree but is there a possibility you might be washing too regularly? I know that sounds strange but sometimes certain soaps and chemicals can cause all sorts of irritations. I know when my father was dying I had to help him bathe more regularly because he was stuck in bed for a long time. We both noticed when we used a particular soap it would irritate him and become sore. I wonder if this is the case with you.’</p><p>Mrs Leech made eye contact with him now and on hearing the story of his father she seemed to warm to him. Jane looked at her notes and rubbed her chin.<br/>

‘It does say here that vigorous cleaning will help with the irritation Gilbert but having thought about what you just said it will no doubt effect the power of the cream and its attempts to heal the problem.’</p><p>Mrs Leech suddenly spoke as she sat up.</p><p>‘I do wash a lot down there and sometimes I use a carbolic soap if I can’t afford anything else.’</p><p>Gilbert suddenly became excited at hearing her say it and shook his head smiling.</p><p>‘There we have it, carbolic soap is full of all sorts of harsh ingredients and I would imagine it’s not the best to use in more delicate areas. Would you mind if I take a look at you just to make sure we are on the right track? I have a feeling once I have I can offer a better remedy for you.’ </p><p>Jane thought she better intervene, she had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well but then Mrs Leech answered him.</p><p>‘Yes alright, if you helped your father you must be a decent sort. I need Doctor Smilie to stay though if that’s ok?’</p><p>Jane was impressed with his bedside manner already, she was just a little nervous with his certainty in his own remedy.</p><p>‘Of course Mrs Leech, I wouldn’t have it any other way, Dr Smilie will remain with us the whole time. If you would like her to help you get prepared and then all I need to do is have a quick look under the blanket and it will all be over. Is that ok?’</p><p>Mrs Leech nodded her head as Jane closed the curtain and looked across at him.</p><p>‘Yes of course, don’t mind me Mr Blythe I’ll just do as I’m told.’ Jane winked at Mrs Leech and they both started laughing.  Jane made her way over to her to help her undress her bottom half and get back under the blanket. </p><p>Gilbert didn’t even seem to notice the joke as he remained focused on what he was doing. He looked under the blanket quickly so he didn’t make her feel uncomfortable and immediately recognised it so smiled happily. Jane helped her to get dressed again and popped the blanket back over her.</p><p>‘Just as we thought, I know just the thing to make it better too. Stay away from any form of soap for bathing in the area, I would suggest warm water and a little honey. I have a home remedy that you can make yourself for a cream, its apple cider vinegar, yoghurt and baking soda, once mixed together it will turn into a cream. Apply once in the morning and once at night, I have a feeling it will be feeling better very soon.’</p><p>‘I have all of those things in my cupboard at home, it’s like something my grandmother would suggest. Are you sure it will work?’</p><p>‘I discovered it while visiting an Indian community back home, an amazing medicine woman kindly gave me the ingredients for the remedy. I am almost certain it will work, that is ok isn’t Dr Smilie, to suggest a home remedy?’ She looked back at the notes and then back to Gilbert.</p><p>‘I don’t see why not, clearly what we are trying at the moment isn’t working. Have you had any experience of it working on other patients?’</p><p>‘Not patients as such, family members. My niece Dellie when she had severe nappy rash, my brother Bash when he discovered a rash down below and it worked for them.  I understand it’s a little different but I really believe it will work.’ Jane made a few notes on the paper work and then popped them back on the table.</p><p>‘Well that’s good enough for me, let’s give it a go. You’re free to go Mrs Leech whenever you’re ready.’</p><p>Gilbert was really pleased with the outcome and turned to look at Mrs Leech.</p><p>‘Just make sure you follow my advice about washing and also with the ingredients for the cream. Will you do me one favour?’ </p><p>Jane almost felt like she was invisible now, Mrs Leech had gone from only looking at her to forgetting she was even there.</p><p>‘Yes of course Gilbert.’</p><p>‘Come back and let me know if it works.’</p><p>She smiled and nodded her head as they opened the curtains around her bed. She heard the scatter of footsteps as the other ladies on the ward ran off suddenly jumping back onto their beds. She realised they had all been eavesdropping outside the curtain. Jane looked up to see what can only be described as a transformational sight. The ladies were now eagerly waiting, legs delicately placed out in front of them, hair and makeup pristine, waving their hands, hoping to be seen next by the new student doctor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Dumont was sat waiting patiently for Diana in the classroom, it was after college hours so they weren’t breaking any rules. Mr Robinson had given him the go ahead so he felt a little more comfortable meeting her on his own. He knew why he was so on edge of course but he daren’t think about it for too long. He had worn his best work suit which was a darker shade of blue and had opted for a slightly lighter waistcoat. He wanted to look smart for her so had styled his hair too, not too much of course just enough so she might notice he had made an effort. He did like fashion but he wasn’t obsessed with it, it had been ingrained into him from an early age that the way you look said a million and one things about you. </p><p>His mother and father were both obsessed with fashion, to the extent of making him feel a little self-conscious. He quickly realised that it wasn’t the most important attribute as he watched his mother and father socialise with people who were narcissistic and selfish. The biggest blow was when he realised his own mother and father were like that too and then he started to wonder whether he was related to them at all. He had inherited his father’s black hair, his mother’s blue eyes and good bone stricture but that’s where it ended.</p><p>As he started to lose interest in their obsession with fashion they started to lose interest in him. It happened almost sporadically at first then became more of a permanent thing as time went along. They started to ostracise him in their own delicate way, leaving him out of things like fashion events and parties. He enjoyed the design element of fashion but not the dangerous obsession with one’s appearance, he believed that you could enjoy clothes without making them the centre of your world.</p><p>His mother always called him Alexander even though he preferred Alex, she said it sounded more glamorous and elegant. It didn’t really matter what he thought at times, his invisibility became normal. On occasion they almost forgot he existed, it was like he was no longer part of them because he had his own personality traits and his own interests. When he told them he was moving to Canada they didn’t flinch and when he expressed an interest in running the factories they had a tiny hint of surprise but nodded their heads in agreement. It was like they were happy to get rid of him but still liked the idea of him being involved in the business so it relieved their own guilt. He left Paris five years ago, without so much as a goodbye or a wave and his parents carried on with their glamorous lifestyle occasionally being asked about their long lost son who ran off to Canada. They enjoyed the drama of the situation more than anything and used to enjoy telling their narcissistic friends how their son was an imposter.</p><p>He loved being in charge of running the factories across Canada, he tried to visit as many as he could and as often as he could. He had studied at Queens when he first arrived so he formed a particularly strong bond with the one in Charlotte Town as he felt a deep connection to the people who worked there. He respected them all greatly and felt like they were his family to a certain extent, it was the closest he had ever come to it anyway. The only thing he despised were the living conditions which were ridiculous and insulting to them. He had tried so many times to contact his parents to ask for help, he even went back to Paris but they had no interest in seeing him. He was allowed access to business funds but he was limited to a certain amount and when it came to amending the structure of the building he had no authority. There were certain clauses in the building contract that wouldn’t allow changes without signatures. He had a feeling the majority of his parents clothes factories were very similar and while their loyal staff lived in the cold they reaped the rewards surrounded by French high society. The French fashion houses sparkled with every elegant piece of silk, lace and diamante design that could be found and no one gave a damn how it got there.</p><p>‘There you are, penny for your thoughts?’ Diana’s playful voice echoed around the room and he looked up to greet her happily.</p><p>‘You don’t want to know trust me.’</p><p>‘Ooh I’m intrigued, I would love to know what goes on in that head of yours.’</p><p>He looked a little shy now but held out a chair so she could sit by him. She sat down excitedly and opened her portfolio eager to get started. She took out some of her designs looking through them to find her favourites.</p><p>‘I know we have met a few times now to go through these but I still think this one is not quite right, I know you disagree but I’m just not sure.’ She bit her lip while concentrating on the page and then passed it to him so he could look at it.</p><p>‘I just think there’s something about it that stands out, the silhouette is somehow different to the others. It gives an almost elongated design but at the same time the delicate bustle at the back allows it to offer a curve to most female shapes. I also adore the colour, not that it’s massively important at this stage but I love the midnight blue.’</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh at his mention of liking the colour as her inspiration was from Anne’s dress that Marilla had so lovingly made. The design was totally different though, it was if anything a little riskier and modern in its shape and detail. It had a low neckline too revealing the ladies chest.</p><p>‘I do like it but do you think it a little too forward thinking, will people find it a little too different compared to the popular styles at the moment?’</p><p>‘They will and that’s the point, it’s about the design pushing boundaries. Don’t forget these designs will start in Paris first and then make their way across the globe. If they like the outfit then it will automatically filter its way through, that’s how powerful you are right now.’</p><p> She felt herself getting excited at the prospect of actually having a design of her own made into an actual dress and it was so exhilarating. Then to imagine it would be worn by some of the most influential people in Paris made her so giddy. She started shifting in her chair.</p><p>‘Oh Alex I’m so excited, can I call you Alex is that ok?’ He felt his heart flutter as she said it and he could only stare back into her beautiful brown eyes. He didn’t answer so she spoke again.</p><p>‘I thought maybe you would prefer Alex rather than Alexander, am I right? If you would rather I called you Mr Dumont that’s absolutely fine honestly, I wouldn’t take offence.’ </p><p>He suddenly snapped out of his day dream and noticed the confusion on her face as he sat in silence staring at her lips.</p><p>‘Perfect, I mean yes, Alex is perfect. I don’t like Alexander, my mother calls me that. Mr Dumont is fine when I’m your teacher but Alex would be lovely when we are alone.’</p><p>She gave him a cheeky glance and then continued looking through the designs. She suddenly looked up and noticed his wonderful dark hair and prominent cheek bones, he was looking down so unfortunately she couldn’t see his piercing blue eyes. She suddenly felt a little braver so jumped right in.</p><p>‘Strictly speaking you are a classroom assistant. I’m not trying to undermine your position in any way at all but I am merely pointing out to you that you are not under any restriction. I mean you can spend time with a student as and when you decide to.’ </p><p>She carried on looking through her designs without looking at him but he couldn’t help but wonder what was on her mind. He was itching for her to say it out loud, it was all he had thought about for weeks. He decided he would test her and wait for her response.</p><p>‘It’s against the rules to socialise with a student or to fraternize.’ He watched her carefully to see her reaction.</p><p>‘I think you need to read your handbook correctly Mr Dumont.’ </p><p>She took out the college handbook from her bag, opened it up on the exact page and pushed it towards him. She still remained calm looking down at her designs waiting patiently for him to take it all in. He looked down at the large handbook of college rules and regulations and noticed she had underlined a sentence with pencil a few times. As he read it in his head she advertently read it out for him.</p><p>‘Relationship between teacher and student must remain strictly pedagogical. If their position in class is a position of voluntarily nature such as class room assistant or tutor from previous student eligibility then no restriction is enforced, as long as they maintain their professionalism while in college.’ </p><p>It suddenly dawned on him what she was trying to imply but he daren’t make an assumption and get it horribly wrong. Just the thought that she might be considering it made his tummy giddy with excitement. He took a leap of faith.</p><p>‘So are you suggesting we remain professional only in college?’ His heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he stared down at her lips waiting for the answer.</p><p>‘That’s exactly what I’m suggesting Mr Dumont.’</p><p>They suddenly leapt forward and kissed each other lustfully, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him further into her as his hand fell to her waist and squeezed it gently. They slowly came to a stop and then he continued to kiss her straight away like he was missing her already. She laughed suddenly and drew back looking him in the eye.</p><p>‘Well this isn’t maintaining professionalism is it?’ The both laughed and joined lips once again savouring it a little longer this time as they did.</p><p>‘Diana I’ve waited so long for this, from the first moment you told me off sat right there.’</p><p>He pointed to where she sat on her first day, and then they both chuckled remembering what she said. She suddenly had an urge to get out into the open air, the classroom felt a little stifling.</p><p>‘Would you like to go for a walk with me?’</p><p> He shot up out of his seat gathering her designs back in her case forgetting to answer her and both laughed hysterically at his eagerness to accept. They practically ran out of the classroom, giggling as they suddenly realised they both felt the same.</p><p>They both held hands walking round the park, chatting openly about their feelings, their families and their dreams. It felt like they had known each other for years but there was still so much to learn. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately.</p><p>‘What have I done to deserve you Diana, I feel so lucky. You do realise I’m already in love with you.’</p><p>She felt her heart melt at his words and felt heat rise from her toes up to her neck.</p><p>‘You are not, you are teasing me.’ She looked up slowly not quite sure whether he would agree or start laughing.</p><p>‘I can only presume from your reaction that the feeling isn’t mutual. That’s ok I’ve had a little longer to think about it.’ He was smiling so she knew he wasn’t upset.</p><p>‘I’ve never been in love before so I’m not sure what it feels like. I knew that from the first moment I saw you I was attracted to you and then I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When you came to see me at the boarding house and revealed to me how much you believed in me, it changed everything. I knew at that moment that I felt something more powerful and I couldn’t explain it. No one has ever believed in me the way you do, apart from Anne of course.’</p><p>He listened carefully and processed everything she was saying, it was clear she was trying to process her feelings and he was content hoping she would eventually feel the same as he did. He pulled her towards him but not before having a quick look around to see if anyone was around, he didn’t want to risk her reputation in broad day light. He held her face gently and then kissed her softly.</p><p>‘I would love for you to come to the factory and see how it all works, would you do that for me?’</p><p>‘Just try and stop me, I will do it for you and for me. I can’t wait to see how the factory works.’</p><p>He picked her up unable to hide his beaming smile and she giggled as he did leaning down to find his lips once more. After they snuck in a few more kisses, he walked her home and waved as she disappeared into the boarding house. It was the best walk home he had ever had and he felt like he was on top of the world. He had never felt like this about anyone and he knew almost instantly their future ahead was going to be full of excitement.</p><p>Diana practically ran upstairs to find Anne, she was so eager to share her news she barely made it to the top without screaming it from the roof tops. She flung the bedroom door open to see Anne looking startled staring back at her as she lifted her nose out of a book.</p><p>‘Diana, what in heaven’s name has happened, are you ok?’ Anne sat up quickly and made her way over to her.</p><p>‘Oh Anne, we kissed, we finally kissed and he loves me! I can’t breathe I’m so happy.’</p><p>Anne squealed in response and grabbed her tightly in a firm embrace.</p><p>‘Diana I’m so happy for you, I knew it would happen. Come and tell me every last detail.’</p><p>They both giggled as they as they made their way over to her bed and lay on their backs like they were back in Avonlea again in their bedrooms.</p><p>‘So did you read from the handbook like I said?’</p><p>‘Yes I did, it took him a while to comprehend what I was intending but when he did, oh Anne it was magical. He kissed me like he had been waiting a life time for it, it was passionate and powerful. I can’t explain it.’</p><p>‘I understand what you mean, it’s like you’ve been dying to do it for so long that when it does finally happen, it’s like all those times you wanted to kiss is all rolled into one moment.’</p><p>‘Yes that’s exactly it, I knew you would understand. The only thing is, when he said he loved me I didn’t say it back because I wasn’t ready to. I told him how I felt about him and he understood and he said he was just so happy that I thought so highly of him.’</p><p>‘Oh Diana he sounds perfect, he’s everything you deserve and more.’</p><p>‘When I fall in love with him, will I know?’</p><p>‘Oh trust me you’ll know, it will hit you like a train.’ They both giggled a little and felt so warm and safe lay next to one another.</p><p>‘Anne, when I look at you and Gilbert and see what you both have, I never dreamt for one second I would have it too. It feels so wonderful doesn’t it?’ Anne turned over to look at her.</p><p>‘It really does, who knew we could both be so lucky?’</p><p>Their heart necklace they had bequeathed to one another lay comfortably under their dresses and close to the beat of their hearts, after all these years they still remained the best of friends. They were kindred spirits, bosom friends and would always be forever in each other hearts.  They both lay together, talking and giggling for hours like they were fourteen again and it felt utterly wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the two men had visited the house her grandfather had been utterly vile, he had ordered her to her room and said she couldn’t come out until she knew how to behave. She was allowed to the bathroom and then had to return to her room and stay there until he said so. She wasn’t entirely sure what she had done that was so inexplicable, all she did was look out of a window and listen to a conversation. It was like she had committed an unforgivable crime and her punishment was in line with her unthinkable behaviour. </p><p>It was at moments like these that she utterly despised her life and no longer wanted to be part of it. She couldn’t live a life she didn’t understand, she couldn’t bear the thought of surviving purely based on existing. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she started to despise what looked back at her, she seemed to lose all connection she once had with herself and although it was minimal it had existed. A memory of the black man outside her window slowly filtered into her mind, he was staring up at her, his eyes wide with surprise but then warmth as he smiled back at her. She had never seen a black person before, he was the first. His face was so bright, open and welcoming and the shock of seeing him had made her fall off her stool. </p><p>The way her grandfather spoke to him was unforgivable, he said such mean and hurtful things.  It was like he wasn’t good enough to be breathing the same air as him, it was almost like he wished him dead. The way the man responded so calmly was admirable, he managed to fight back without being aggressive or insulting. She knew straight away that her grandfather was hoping he would lose his temper or goad him into hitting him. She wondered why he wanted to hurt this poor man the way he did and what could possibly inspire him to want to cause so much misery to such a gentle being.</p><p>She didn’t bother getting dressed, she didn’t have the inclination to or the energy to do so. She also refused to eat and left her breakfast tray as full as it was when it arrived. Some would say she had given up, some would say she didn’t care but most of all some would say she was tired, tired of fighting and tired of attempting to live.</p><p> </p><p>Muriel walked home through the woods and heard a noise from behind the trees so immediately grabbed her weapon of choice which was a walking stick. She had gotten used to being followed in the past few weeks, on occasion the cowards actually revealed themselves. Some just threatened her but with their faces covered, some just made snide remarks from behind a tree and then continued to follow her home. Her look of relief was undeniable as she spotted Bash walk from behind a tree.</p><p>‘Oh god, Bash it’s you, I thought it was one of them.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, I just had to see you. I wanted to check you were ok and it appears you’re not.’ She carried on walking ahead not wanting to spark a conversation up with him because she knew where it would end.</p><p>‘I’m fine honestly, I’ve gotten used to it so don’t worry I know how to handle myself. You need to go in case they see you.’ He had to speed up to catch up with her she was quick on her feet.</p><p>‘Muriel please wait, I just want to talk for a few minutes that’s all.’</p><p>She continued walking and if anything started moving faster as he practically ran to catch her up.</p><p>‘Muriel Stacey! Will you please stop.’ </p><p>She heard the desperation in his voice so stopped suddenly. She didn’t turn to face him, she couldn’t bear it. She knew if she caught his eye that would be it.</p><p>‘I just want you to know that I’m not giving up on us, I love you and that will never change. There will come a time when we can be together and we will be left alone to do as we please. There will come a time when we love one another without having to worry about what everyone thinks. I just want you to know that above all else I am here, still loving you, still desiring you, and still needing you, in every way imaginable.’</p><p>She heard every last word leave his lips like golden velvet and her heart melted hearing his determination. She slowly turned to face him, her body relaxing slightly as she did.</p><p>‘I am so proud of you, everything you have done for me, for us. It would have been so easy for you to give up on us but you didn’t. You are everything I have ever wanted, I didn’t realise how much until it was snatched away from me. They will never let us be, they will never allow us to be free and that I may have to accept and so may you. It’s hard to hear but it’s the truth and I can’t pretend it isn’t. If they hurt you because of this I will never forgive myself. You need to turn back now and go home.’</p><p>‘Muriel, you are my home.’</p><p>‘Bash please go, I won’t ask as you again.’</p><p> He heard the tone in her voice change as she turned around and carried on walking through the trees. He could only watch her as she slowly disappeared before his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Neither could see one another’s tears but it didn’t stop them from knowing they were there.</p><p> </p><p>Marilla was busy baking when the post arrived, Matthew and Jerry were due for a tea break so brought it in with them.</p><p>‘Before you even dare step foot in my kitchen take those boots off the pair of you, I’ve just cleaned this floor. Anything of interest in the post today?’</p><p>Matthew took his boots off while holding onto the mail and Jerry followed suit trying not to kick mud on the floor.</p><p>‘There is an usual looking letter that has a solicitor’s stamp, mighty keen to open it, if that’s ok?’</p><p>Marilla looked up from the stove a little inquisitive.</p><p>‘Our solicitor, surely you have all of our correspondence up to date from when you went two weeks ago?’</p><p>‘It’s not ours Marilla, it’s from Nova Scotia.’ She dropped what she was doing and hurried over to the table with the tea pot.</p><p>‘Well go on then, open it for heaven’s sake.’</p><p>Jerry shifted a little in his seat and stood up slowly to give them some privacy. Marilla looked at him like he was dancing a jig.</p><p>‘Sit down Jerry, you’re part of the family now, we have nothing to hide. Let’s just agree that whatever is in this letter remains between us.’</p><p>Matthew gave him a nod and he nodded back in answer to Marilla. He sat back down feeling extremely proud that they trusted him. Matthew opened the letter and briefly scanned the pages then looked up with a slightly confused look on his face.</p><p>‘We’ve inherited a property in Avonlea’ Marilla looked totally confused and her face looked totally bewildered. </p><p>‘What, from whom exactly? Not to mention there are no available properties in Avonlea. There must be some mistake.’</p><p>‘No mistake, it’s all laid out in this contract here.’ He passed it to her and while she read it he continued to explain.</p><p>‘It’s the old smugglers cottage down by the bay, no one has lived it in for years. Old John Doughty had it last but that was in our father’s time.’</p><p>‘I know which one you mean it’s in a beautiful spot but it must be practically derelict by now surely. How can this be? I don’t understand how can we have inherited a property from him?’</p><p>‘Well like it says in the letter someone will visit week after next so we can discuss it. It says if the date isn’t convenient we need to write to let them know as soon as possible.’</p><p>‘Of course it’s convenient, I’m just surprised that’s all. I remember old John Doughty but only vaguely, he was a very private man and rarely spoke with anyone. I remember father used to visit him every Tuesday and Thursday and when he came home he looked exhausted.’</p><p>Matthew seemed to wander off into his own thoughts as Marilla repeatedly looked at the papers in front of her trying to make sense of it all. She continued talking through her thoughts out loud.</p><p>‘I remember when John died, I don’t remember there being a funeral, a burial or a wake. I just recall father being very upset which was unusual because he always tried to keep upbeat for us because of mother. When I noticed he was upset he quickly disappeared to the barn so I couldn’t see him.’</p><p> Jerry daren’t say anything, he knew better than to interrupt when Marilla was processing her thoughts. She passed the papers to Jerry to look at and he scanned over them quickly.</p><p>‘Jerry not a word of this do you hear? Once this gets out it will be round the whole of Avonlea. We don’t want anyone knowing our business not until we fully understand it ourselves.’</p><p>At that moment there was a knock on the door and no other than the spreader of news herself appeared thirsty and ready for tea.</p><p>‘Rachel! Well what do we owe the pleasure?’ Marilla shouted her name loudly to alert Jerry. He tried to respond as quickly as he could by shoving the papers under his bottom.</p><p>‘Well well, have I got some news for you. I’ve just been to Carmody and discovered that Mrs Heaver is pregnant again with her twelfth child, can you believe it Marilla? I mean she is forty three for crying out loud, that will be no easy birth I’m telling you now.’</p><p>They all breathed a sigh of relief as Marilla made her tea quickly and passed her some plum puffs swiftly across the table. She chatted on while scoffing not one but two plum puffs as she described the difficulties of child birth at a mature age. Jerry sneakily popped the papers down the back of his trousers and then crept out with Matthew as they quickly returned to the barn away from prying eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Daily Mail’s office looked particularly daunting from the outside and she suddenly started to feel extremely nervous. The butterflies in her tummy were flapping their wings excitedly as she contemplated how she would behave and greet people. They were all industrious people in the big wide world of journalism and just the thought of working alongside them was a little petrifying. She met the receptionist first who was busy typing away, Anne couldn’t help but admire her typewriter she had always wanted one but could never afford it. She looked up slowly from her glasses which were perched on the end of her nose, she looked slightly irritated at the interruption.</p><p>‘Yes, can I help you?’ </p><p>‘Hello I’m Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I won the writing competition at…’</p><p>‘Straight through that door, down to the bottom, turn left, then left again, then right, you will see an office labelled with Mr Morris, knock on and announce yourself.’</p><p> She nodded her head hoping she could remember the instructions, she had a funny feeling she wouldn’t dare come back to ask for them again. She noticed another lady come in behind her waiting to be seen, she looked terribly smart but gave her a friendly smile. Anne turned to the receptionist before she left.</p><p>‘Thank you for the directions, what’s your name?’</p><p>She looked up again in annoyance, then pushed her glasses up her nose as she spoke.</p><p>‘What difference does it make? You probably won’t get to see me very often and when you do I won’t take offence if you don’t call me by my name.’</p><p>‘Well I will, I like to address people by their names as a mark of respect. I believe we were christened with them for a reason not just as a suggestion.’</p><p>The lady behind them chuckled but then lifted her hand up to her mouth by way of an apology for interrupting. The receptionist could see she wasn’t going to be rid of her until she told her so gave in.</p><p>‘My name is Florence, happy now?’</p><p>‘Yes ecstatic, that is one the most ethereal names I have ever heard. If I had that name I would tell everyone I met even if they didn’t want to know. See you soon Florence, see it just rolls off the tongue.’ </p><p>Florence could only stare back now in disbelief, she wasn’t sure whether to shake her or say thank you for the compliment. Anne didn’t give her a chance though she was already in a world of her own imagining the streets of Italy as she made her way down the hall. The lady behind her finally reached the desk but looked to Anne with a watchful eye as she watched her vibrant red hair slowly disappear.</p><p>Anne couldn’t help but peer through the office windows watching the writers busily typing away with intense looks of concentration. A few of them stopped what they were doing as they saw her, she cursed her red hair at times, she could never be inconspicuous even if she tried. One was a gentleman who gave her a little wink and a wave, then a lady who did the same. Winking and waving was obviously a journalist greeting and wondered if she may need to master it. She came to Mr Morris’s door and noticed underneath in big bold letters it said Editor in Chief and underneath a quote in extremely small letters.</p><p>“Journalism can never be silent, that is its greatest virtue and its greatest fault.” </p><p>Anne loved a good quote and this one was particularly poignant, she wondered to herself why it was so small. His office didn’t have a window so she took the opportunity to tidy her hair and fix her blouse as she knocked.</p><p>‘Mr Morris, its Anne Shirley Cuthbert, may I enter?’</p><p>There was no answer as she waited patiently for a response but there was no noise of any kind to indicate if he was there. She shouted again but a little louder this time.</p><p>‘Mr Morris, are you there, can anyone here me?’</p><p>She slowly turned the handle as she sneakily peeped behind the door, she couldn’t see anyone so took a seat in front of his desk so she could wait for him.</p><p>‘BOO!’</p><p>She fell out of her seat and onto the floor as she jumped in shock, her bag went with her and fell on her head. The sound of belly laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls as she slowly looked up to see a big tall man with a huge tummy and red cheeks. His whole body shook as he laughed at her predicament but he had one of those faces where you had to laugh with him. She suddenly burst out laughing herself and he looked almost surprised at her reaction as he held out his hand to help her up.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Miss Cuthbert, it’s a standing joke of mine, I think I need to grow up a bit.’ She took his hand still laughing.</p><p>‘Growing up is so overrated, I wouldn’t if I was you, you’re a long time dead.’</p><p>It was his turn to laugh at such a comment and especially hearing it from a young girl lips. He pointed to the seat she had been sat in.</p><p>‘Let’s try again shall we and this time I promise not to hide under the desk. I hear you are the winner of the Queens College writing competition? I must say I enjoyed your piece it was exhilarating, you really have a talent for writing Miss Cuthbert.’</p><p>‘You read it? That’s wonderful, I didn’t think for one second that you would have time to read it. No need to call me Miss, Anne will do, all I ask is that you spell it with an e.’</p><p>‘Well Anne with an e, you must always make time to read up and coming talent, you never know when you might find the next big thing. I have a few things I need you to sign first and some information about your night visits but then you’re as free as a bird to wander around as you please.’</p><p>‘Sorry, did you say night visits?’</p><p>‘Well yes, you can’t meet Kit Coleman any other way, they insist upon it to protect their identity. Is this alright?’</p><p>‘Absolutely, I’m just a little surprised that’s all. Will it be suitable to meet Kit alone if he happens to be a man?’</p><p>‘They have their own female assistant either way so I wouldn’t worry. Not that I’m saying I know anything about Kits identity because I don’t, its top secret, it’s all part of the thrill. Have you read any of Kits work?’</p><p>‘Yes I have actually, I’ve been following Kit for a while. The way they manage to invoke such controversial subjects without managing to exclude either sex is truly inspirational. Somehow their writing is so relatable, so real and so humorous yet they manage to steer away from offending anyone. Now that’s clever writing, don’t you agree?’</p><p>He sat back in his chair now and laughed out loud again, she noticed his eyes brightened a little when he liked something.</p><p>‘You certainly have a way with words Anne, you’re in the right place I can tell you.’</p><p>He passed her a few papers for her to sign and she read through them carefully noticing they were both signing to say she would protect Kits identity. It was all very exciting and she couldn’t help but squeal out loud at the prospect of signing such important documents, it reminded her a little of espionage.</p><p>‘So I take it from your squeal you’re excited? Well let’s get you situated, your first day doesn’t need to be too intense, I think a little introductory class will work just fine.’</p><p>Mr Morris showed her to the offices where everyone was still busy typing away, she noticed the gentleman from before kept his head down this time no wink or wave. She then laughed to herself that he must be frightened of the boss. Mr Morris turned to her now with a serious look on his face.</p><p>‘Now Anne, Mr Morris the man you just met and Mr Morris the boss you are about to witness are two different people. I shout a lot, scream and turn red, just stay here and protect your ears.’</p><p>He walked into the office, closed the door and left her looking through the window. She noticed him asking questions and then looking at his watch as he tapped it, he was indeed turning a scarlet red. She could still hear him shouting through the walls as the glass started to shake while he lent on their desks demanding more. She could make out certain words so put the phrases together, type faster, your job is on the line and the paper wont write itself. They all seemed to type faster the louder he shouted and didn’t look up at him once. She continued to witness the display quite amused, it was almost as if they were all enjoying the tension. He finished shouting and made his way to the door, as he came out he turned his frown into a smile in an instant. He tapped on the glass as if to check it was still one piece.</p><p>‘Good job they order it thick and strong, I hope you didn’t hear my profanities?’</p><p>‘I think I was more concerned you might have a heart attack if I’m honest, the screaming and cursing wasn’t a concern.’</p><p>He laughed a little now and had a look of mischief in his eyes.</p><p>‘You sound like my wife.’</p><p>‘Well she must be very smart and very cheeky.’</p><p>‘Yes to both of those.’</p><p>He lent forward and shook her hand vigorously with a firm smile.</p><p>‘Welcome to the fold Anne with an e. Always remember, journalism can never be silent, that is its greatest virtue…’ She cut in quickly to finish.</p><p>‘And its greatest fault.’ She continued shaking his hand a little harder now and he found it hard to look away as she did.</p><p>‘You read my quote?’</p><p>‘I most certainly did, if you want people to think you believe it, I think you should make it bigger. Thank you Mr Morris, a real pleasure to meet you. I’ll pop by later to see how you are.’</p><p>He could only watch her as she ran away excitedly, waving to workers through the windows as she went, seemingly leaving a red warmth in her wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few weeks of training at the women’s hospital Gilbert got to know Jane a lot better, she was probably one of the most mesmerising women he had ever met, after Anne of course. When she spoke about medicine and her experiences he found himself in a daze, totally in awe of the things she had witnessed and achieved in such a short space of time. He loved the way she spoke with clarity and honesty, never holding back and saying it in the exact way she wanted it to be heard. To others she may have appeared rude and abrupt but to Gilbert she was pure brilliance. </p><p>‘So Gilbert, how has it been for you?’</p><p>‘I’ve loved it, if you had asked me how I thought it would turn out the first morning I arrived I would have said the opposite. I was so nervous about the patients accepting me, I honestly didn’t think I could get passed it. How do you think I’ve done?’</p><p>‘The fact you don’t already know the answer allows me to still have faith in the male species so therefore I’m going to compliment you freely and without guilt. You have been nothing short of wonderful Dr Blythe and as I call you that it’s the greatest compliment you will ever receive from me. I don’t call anyone by their official title until they are credited with it but I believe in my professional opinion you are already there.’</p><p>Gilbert felt the hairs on his arms stand on end and a lump form in his throat. She remained looking at him earnestly and realised she had hit a nerve. He swallowed hard so she waited patiently for him to answer.</p><p>‘Your opinion means the world to me, thank you.’</p><p>‘Have faith Gilbert, always believe in yourself. You have been assigned this mountain to show others it can be moved, never forget that.’</p><p>She immediately stood up, coughed and removed her doctor’s coat.</p><p>‘Fancy coming to see my den?’ Gilbert raised an eyebrow and lent forward in his chair.</p><p>‘I thought you’d never ask.’</p><p>They both laughed and made their way outside, they chatted all the way to the main street and cut through the infamous tunnel to the other side. Gilbert noticed it wasn’t quite as daunting in the day light, there was still an eerie feel to it but not as bad as he remembered. As they approached Jane’s front door he heard someone shouting from behind.</p><p>‘Well if it isn’t the beautiful one, not seen you for a while. Have you changed your mind yet?’</p><p>He turned to see a young woman he recognised from the last time he walked Jane home, she had the same bright blue orchid in her hair. He smiled to say hello as Jane walked back from the door to join them.</p><p>‘Mabel, will you never learn? Like I said last time, Gilbert is so far from being tempted…’ Mabel interrupted her.</p><p>‘He would have convinced Eve not to eat the apple, yes I know, I remember.’ Jane looked a little surprised as she quoted it back to her.</p><p>‘Mabel you always seem to surprise me, there was me thinking you don’t pay attention to a word I say then you remember something like that word for word.’</p><p>‘I have a good memory Miss Smilie, especially when it comes to things I like.’ She gave Gilbert a cheeky smile and he smiled back looking a little nervous.</p><p>‘Mabel be off with you, can’t you see he’s embarrassed.’ She backed away now but didn’t take her eyes off him, she gave him a playful wave as she did.</p><p>‘Bye Gilbert.’</p><p>He managed a little wave and turned quickly as he practically ran through the door into the house. Jane scoffed a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head in amazement.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about Mabel she’s not a bad egg, she’s bloody foolish at times but she’s a good girl.’</p><p>‘That’s the thing that frightens me the most, she’s just a girl. She can’t be much older than me surely?’</p><p>‘She’s seventeen Gilbert.’</p><p>‘That’s awful, how did she get into this, I mean how does it happen to someone so young?’</p><p>‘Well she’s an orphan, left with no money, no home and no prospects. She ended up on the streets and the rest is history.’</p><p>He couldn’t help but imagine Anne when she was orphaned and started to imagine her abandoned with no one to help her. He then felt physically sick even thinking she could have ended up on the streets. </p><p>‘The sad part is her parents were in fact performers, they were in the circus I think but quite a famous one. They both died in a horrific accident while performing, she did remain with the circus for some time but eventually she got in with the wrong crowd thinking she could survive on her own and they left for another country without her. She’s a clever one though, not necessarily in an academic way but more with facts and figures, her memory is astounding. She’s got no common sense though and trusts people far too easily. It gets her into some scrapes I can tell you.’</p><p>‘Have you had to help her quite a few times?’</p><p>‘Countless I’m afraid but luckily she’s still here to tell the tale, now come and see my secret emergency room.’ </p><p>They made their way to the very back of the house which appeared to go on forever like he had originally thought on first seeing it. He remembered thinking it looked deceptively small from the outside. They came to a very thick looking medieval door which looked like it could only be knocked down with a huge log attached to an army of soldiers. Jane lifted up a small piece of floorboard and picked up a huge key that was wrapped in a gold material. As she turned the key and then opened the door Gilbert couldn’t quite believe his eyes. </p><p>Before him was a shining surgical room, fitted with every piece of equipment you could ever need. The lighting was perfect and the bed remained in the middle of the room next to the surgical table that was home to every tool necessary. Surgical probes, clamps, retractors, scissors and scalpels, there were cupboards containing every single cream, liquid and medicine needed for surgery.</p><p>‘I can’t believe it, it’s like walking into a surgical ward. This is so surreal.’</p><p>‘Yes but it’s necessary, I’ve saved many a life in here Gilbert, the day I don’t is the day I’m in trouble. The hospitals won’t accept the girls passed the door I’m afraid so if they don’t come here they die on the street. The police record it as accidental death and it’s covered up like a crap in the snow. I know I’m taking a risk I understand that but it’s worth it if I can make a difference somewhere. Out of all of the girls I’ve helped only two have returned, alongside this I try and educate them, tell them how to avoid certain situations, how to keep clean, all sorts of different things. Like Betty at the hospital, we are sometimes told not to medicate her because there is no point, one doctor told me to turn her away all together and they think that’s fair. If they pretend it’s not happening for long enough they think it will disappear.’</p><p>Gilbert understood exactly what she meant, he had witnessed it at the police station when he reported Jude, they didn’t care at all about Penelope when they thought she was a prostitute. He did worry for Jane though, he was concerned that someone would find out and her medical licence be taken away. The thought of that made him feel an awful gripe in the pit of his stomach, she was such a pioneer, it would be a travesty. She could see the look of concern on his face.</p><p>‘Gilbert I’m showing you this so you can see there are other ways, other avenues to take in the world of medicine. It’s not all one road, or one way, it’s about saving lives. I would never want you to take this road because this isn’t meant for you. I’ve always been a bit of a rebel and I’m thick skinned to go with it, I wouldn’t be happy if I wasn’t fighting against something. I know I will be one of those doctors who attempts to defy the powers that be, I’m well aware of who I am and I’m not afraid of it. The different between you and me is that you have no restrictions Gilbert, you are a free man to fulfill every part of your vocation, you will never be told what you can and can’t do. I started fighting and will go down fighting and I take great comfort in knowing that once you start there’s no turning back. So on that note this will be the first and last time you will see this room, you will never step foot in here again because I won’t allow you to. I wanted you to witness it just once so I could share my experience with you, I trust you implicitly so I know you will pretend this never happened.’</p><p>‘Why what happened?’</p><p>‘That’s my boy. Now out you get and let me lock up. I owe you a glass of wine.’</p><p>They talked well into the night about all sorts of things, people, love, work and life in general. He felt like he could sit and chat all night with Jane, she was just one of those people that could easily inspire him with just a sentence. He fully understood her reasoning, her passion and her plight and admired her greatly for standing up for what was right. He knew he would never forget this night for as long as he lived but more than anything he knew he would never forget her. There was only one woman he admired more and she was in Charlotte Town no doubt causing more havoc than Jane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne had to get a signed letter from Mr Morris to say that she could go out under the cover of darkness to meet Kit Coleman, Mrs Blackmore wouldn’t let her out of her sight until she did. A young lady came to meet her at the boarding house, she had a very friendly face and immediately made Anne feel at ease.</p><p>‘Hello Anne, it’s lovely to meet you I’m Miss Rigg. Are you ready for an adventure?’</p><p>Anne squealed with delight upon hearing her words and realised almost straight away she was a kindred spirit.</p><p>‘You must be Kits assistant, do tell me, is it everything I have imagined in my mind? Do you travel around incognito looking over your shoulder, never truly belonging to anyone or anywhere?’</p><p>‘Yes absolutely, it is truly mysterious and intriguing in every possible way. I have a feeling you’re going to fit right in, Kits going to love it.’ She looked to Anne with a twinkle in her eye and held out her hand for her to take it.</p><p>Mrs Blackmore looked at them both like they belonged in the loony bin and thought it better to hear no more of it.</p><p>‘Right well, enough ridiculousness, off you go the both of you. Don’t be back later than ten o’ clock please.’</p><p>They both giggled and Anne nodded her head in agreement. Miss Rigg took her arm and they both disappeared into the darkness seemingly equally excited with the venture.</p><p>‘So Anne, how do you feel? Are you excited? You should be, Kit is going to be one of those people you remember for the rest of your life. I’ve never come across a person who hasn’t had their life dramatically changed for the better after meeting them. I mean don’t get me wrong you can only count them on your fingers, Kit is very fussy and rarely takes the risk in meeting anyone.’</p><p>‘Why do you think they have agreed to meet me of all people?’</p><p>‘They read your piece of writing and felt an instant connection, it happens very rarely I assure you. You should be extremely proud of your achievement.’</p><p>‘I noticed you are still using the words ‘them’ and ‘they’ you are absolutely brilliant at this.’</p><p>Miss Rigg smiled coyly and then giggled in the moonlight.</p><p>‘Years of practice dear girl, just rolls off the tongue. We are nearly at the office, are you ready Anne?’</p><p>‘Yes I think so, what should I say, I’m so nervous I will say the wrong thing.’</p><p>‘Just be yourself, that’s who Kit was attracted to in the first place.’</p><p>Anne nodded her head a little apprehensive, hoping and praying she was right. Miss Rigg opened the back door into the office of the Daily Mail and popped on the light. </p><p>‘Walk down to the black door on the right, Kit will be waiting for you.’</p><p>She smiled warmly to make her feel at ease. Anne took a deep breath and walked down steadily as she tried to think of things she would say. The door was surprisingly already open and she walked in slowly with her eyes closed. Anne daren’t open her eyes just in case she wasn’t supposed to but called out to them so they knew she had arrived.</p><p>‘Kit are you there?’ A smooth voice projected itself across the room in answer to her.</p><p>‘Actually my real name is Katherine, I do believe we were christened for a reason and not just a suggestion but you can call me Kit.  It’s a pleasure to meet you Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’</p><p>Anne heard her own words said back to her in a warm, velvety voice as she opened her eyes slowly to look at whence it came. The first thing she saw was a pair of bright green eyes, full of sparkle and mischief. Her dark curly hair was lose around her shoulders and her features were as dainty as her height. She wore comfortable pants with deep pockets, her white blouse tucked inside revealing ink stains on her cuffs.</p><p>‘Oh my goodness I remember you, you were behind me in the reception when I was talking to Florence. If you don’t mind me saying you look so much more empowering while sat inconspicuous in the shadow of darkness. It a rare pleasure to meet you Kit.’ </p><p>Anne held out her hand out in greeting and Kit immediately took it smiling brightly.</p><p>‘You certainly have a way with words Anne, I think we are going to get along very well. Your fit as a fiddle piece was mesmerising.’ Anne was nearly fit to burst with such a wonderful compliment.</p><p>‘I never thought it would be taken in such a way, I just take people as I find them and then write about it.’</p><p>‘It was more than that and you know it but taking people as you find them is always a good place to start. Some people have the ability to see it but can’t put into words, you have the ability to do both. Do you want to know what stood out more than anything about your piece?’</p><p>‘I would love to.’ Anne inwardly squealed as she waited to hear her opinion and hoped it would be memorable.</p><p>‘I asked for the gender of the writers to be hidden from me before I read all of the pieces. I didn’t know whether you were a man or a woman.’</p><p>‘Is that a good thing?’</p><p>‘The biggest compliment you will ever receive. It’s how you appeal to the masses without being judged first, without judgment readers are open to all sorts of suggestions and new ideas. Once you have captivated your audience they are hooked whether they like it or not.’</p><p>‘Thank you for such a compliment, I never really thought of it like that. The big old world is such a complicated place isn’t it? I love being alive in it though all the same.’ Kit looked down and a laughed a little.</p><p>‘So do you know why we are meeting like this?’</p><p>‘Not really I just know that we must protect your identity at all costs and that I’m here to learn from you in any way I can.’</p><p>‘We can go one better than that, my aim before I go is to get you a front page story.’ Anne laughed out loud and then stopped suddenly as Kit had a serious look on her face.</p><p>‘What’s so amusing Anne Shirley Cuthbert? I never joke about my aims and goals and I very rarely stop until I achieve them.’</p><p>‘I’m just a student, I will never be able to do that. It just won’t happen.’</p><p>‘Never say never, ever, that’s your first lesson, come here and look at this.’</p><p>Anne walked around the desk to the back of the room where there was a printing press set up. It had layers and layers of paper stacked up ready for action.</p><p>‘What a machine, I love it, look at its mechanics, I’ve never seen one in action.’ Anne admired it closer to get a better look.</p><p>‘This is just my travelling press Anne, wait until I show you the big printing press downstairs. I left instruction for Mr Morris to allow me to show you. No one is here tonight as there will be no printing until Saturday night so it’s the perfect opportunity for us to go and take a look, are you ready?’</p><p>Anne was already near the door waiting to go, almost dancing on the spot she was that excited.</p><p>‘I take it that’s a yes.’ </p><p>Kit couldn’t deny she was equally excited to see how she would react. They passed Miss Rigg as they made their way to the door that lead to the lower floor. Anne stopped and turned before opening the door.</p><p>‘Are you coming Miss Rigg? I would love it if you could be part of my adventure too.’</p><p>She couldn’t hide how happy she was with the invitation and Kit called back in agreement.</p><p>‘Miss Rigg has been with me for many years, she’s seen many a printing press but I bet she hasn’t seen someone as excited as you before.’</p><p>Miss Rigg was up out of her seat and following on behind them as they all excitedly made their way down the steep set of stairs. Anne noticed there was a wonderful smell that travelled towards her, ink, fresh paper and linseed oil.</p><p>She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the printing press, it covered the span of the whole room, wheels upon wheels, cogs attached to one another seemingly joining together to make a whole. Kit flicked the switch and it fired up like a train and started to pump away, continuously pushing back and forth tirelessly. It was so unbelievably loud, hissing, chugging and rolling. Kit ran over pointing to the paper going in the press, shouting over the press to explain its next movements then swiftly moving round the machine explaining where the paper was at that moment. She then disappeared around the back of the machine but Anne could still hear her as she shouted loudly to tell her it was making its way through the final loop.</p><p> Anne could only look at it in amazement, Miss Rigg smiled brightly as she witnessed her reaction and Kit returned to the switch still watching her every move. The press printed a copy of the paper and it lay in waiting as Kit flicked the switch and allowed it to return to its slumber. Anne eyes were still wide with enthusiasm as she observed its movements slowing coming to a stop. Kit was just as enthusiastic as her little legs ran over to the press and picked up a copy of the print.</p><p>‘Still a little warm to touch, just how I like it, here Anne come and have a look, do you notice anything special?’ Anne stood beside her as she looked down at the page of the newspaper which was literally hot off the press.</p><p>‘It’s the literary page, my favourite.’</p><p>‘Mine too, look a little closer at the double spread.’</p><p>Her hands suddenly went to her mouth as she gasped.</p><p>‘It’s my story! Oh my goodness I think I may have to pinch myself. Is this real?’</p><p>Kit gazed at her with admiration, she had never seen such a humble reaction to something so immense. Miss Rigg caught Kit’s eye and they both nodded to one another in silent agreement.</p><p>‘It most certainly is, like I said never say never, ever. In this world anything is possible Anne. Next step is the front page. For now though you will have to make do with the literary page, do you realise that your story will be seen within a five hundred mile radius and possibly beyond?’</p><p>‘I thought it was fifty miles?’</p><p>‘Not now I’m on the front page.’ She winked looking highly impressed with the fact.</p><p>Anne’s hands had returned to cover her mouth, she was still in shock. Then her hand moved to her forehead as she paced up and down. Miss Rigg started laughing now she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>‘Oh Anne you are so comical, congratulations, you deserve it.’</p><p>‘Congratulations indeed, sorry forgot that part, that’s why I have Miss Rigg, she brings me back down to earth. Who will you tell first? You’re allowed to tell one person before it goes to print but remember not a word about the real me, that’s the deal.’</p><p>Anne knew exactly who she wanted to tell first but then she started to worry it wouldn’t get to him before it went to print. Kit noticed she was now sporting a frown.<br/>‘Is all ok, what is it?’</p><p>‘I want to tell my beau Gilbert before anyone else but he’s in Toronto and I won’t get to tell him on time. He would be so happy for me, I would hate to imagine him finding out from someone else.’</p><p>‘I can go one better than a letter, we will send him a copy of the newspaper, totally off record of course, not a word to anyone.’ Kit’s eyes sparkled with excitement.<br/>‘It still won’t arrive on time, my letters take at least a week to get to him.’ </p><p>‘I write for the Toronto Star and The Globe Anne, I will get that newspaper to Gilbert quicker than it goes to print. I have ways and means trust me.’</p><p>Anne leapt forward and hugged her tightly, she was a little surprised but accepted it warmly all the same. She then turned and took hold of Miss Rigg who didn’t seem surprised at all. </p><p>‘How will I ever thank you both? This is like a dream come true.’</p><p>‘Start thinking of that front cover story Anne, that will be thanks enough.’ Kit glanced over in earnest and Anne could only shake her head in disbelief.</p><p>‘Can I ask you a question that seems to be puzzling me and it has nothing to do with your gender.’</p><p>‘Well thank goodness for that, ask away.’</p><p>‘Why the Daily Mail in little old Charlotte Town, you write for huge national newspapers in Toronto, what made you come all the way here to write for such a small newspaper?’</p><p>Kit looked straight over to Miss Rigg who could only look back at her smirking waiting for her to answer the question.</p><p>‘A true journalist in the making Miss Rigg, well one of the reasons I decided to come here was so I could offer my expertise and popularity to help a small newspaper. Then in doing so I could also help find new talent like yourself.’</p><p>‘And what was the main reason?’ Anne had a feeling she was hiding something as the whole situation didn’t seem to add up. Kit looked to the floor then back up to meet her eyes.</p><p>‘I’ve come to see an old friend, who just happens to live in this town. I noticed there was a very reputable newspaper so thought I would keep myself busy at the same time. I like keeping busy you know, don’t like to sit still for too long.’</p><p>‘I had a feeling it was a personal reason.’</p><p>‘She’s a very dear old friend, I grew up with her and we both came to Canada together from Ireland. It was a long journey though and with seven children in tow it felt even longer.’ Anne ears pricked up at the mention of seven children and couldn’t believe what a small world it was turning out to be.</p><p>‘Catherine? Your friend is Catherine?’</p><p>Kit stepped back a little surprised and rubbed her head as she did.</p><p>‘It is indeed, do you know her? As we had the same name I was given the name Kath and now its Kit. I can’t believe it.’</p><p>‘I’m very good friends with her daughter Lottie, I’ve visited her many times and know the family well.’</p><p>‘Lottie! I hope shes well, I will find a way to visit them while I’m here, I’ve missed them all so much. I hear she works at the clothes factory in town?’ Anne had a funny feeling Kit wouldn’t be happy when she saw the conditions in which she lived.</p><p>‘Yes she does and they are all very well, they made me feel very welcome.’</p><p>‘Yes that’s Catherine, she doesn’t mince her words but she’s a soft as putty really and loves entertaining people. I can’t wait to see her. The children don’t know I’m Kit Coleman though, they only know me as Auntie Kath.’ Miss Rigg suddenly tapped her watch.</p><p>‘Right Anne that’s all for tonight, its now ten to ten and if Mrs Blackmore doesn’t see you back on that porch by ten o’clock she might just pop me in a pie and pretend I disappeared.’</p><p>‘Now your imagination is on a totally different level Miss Rigg.’</p><p>‘I know, I’m very proud of it. Come on off we go, I’ll walk you home. Say bye to Kit.’</p><p>‘Kit I’ve had the best time tonight, I can’t thank you enough. If I write down Gilberts address and a little note for him will you be able to work your magic and send it to Toronto with fairy dust?’</p><p>‘Absolutely, Gilbert must be one hell of an amazing guy if he’s captured your heart.’</p><p>‘There are no words.’</p><p>‘And for you that’s saying something, pardon the pun.’</p><p>They both giggled and said goodnight. Kit waited for them both to leave and then switched off the lights and locked the doors. She put on a big black coat and a big black hat before stepping out onto the street then had a quick look around before scurrying off into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Finch stared at his wife from across the room, it was her fault, she should have closed the door on them straight away. She was always so timid and weak, allowing people to manipulate her into doing what they wanted. She also gave Violet too much leeway, if she had been keeping a better eye on her none of this would have happened. It was the same problem years ago with their daughter, he warned her but she never listened.</p><p>‘I will go up to the loft later and see what she’s been hiding up there, whenever we shout her she’s always in that damn place.’</p><p> Mrs Finch looked at him and then carried on watching the rain fall against the window. She didn’t have the energy to answer him.</p><p>‘Nothing to say, I thought you might want to try and defend her or say how its my fault again because I’m too hard on her? Will you never learn woman? You allowed those men to come to our door and if it wasn’t for you she would never have seen him. Now she wants to know more about him and his background.’ </p><p>Mrs Finch felt her muscles twitch as he criticised their granddaughter but then grasped at her fond memories in case they disappeared forever.</p><p>‘Do you remember when we used to be happy? I think back to those early days and even manage a smile at times. I remember when we used to laugh, play and talk together as a family, when she was first born we were so excited, our own little family. As father and daughter you both got on so well, you were always so good with her.’</p><p>‘Well that was before she turned her back on us and everything we had done for her. She let her obsession with him ruin what we had and then fought against us out of spite.’</p><p>‘I don’t think she did anything out of spite, she loved us both, that I know.’</p><p>‘All I know is the pain she left us with, you just remember what you want to, you always have, you have a very short memory.’</p><p>‘My memories are all I have.’ </p><p>She stood up and left the room leaving him alone with his newspaper and the rain splashing against the window. </p><p>Violet lay on her bed watching the rain slowly drip down the window, she was mesmerised by the sight as it calmed her nerves. She hadn’t eaten properly for a while so she felt weak and empty, when she felt like giving up all together she thought of her mother’s face and the friendly man at the window. He had such a kind face, a look she didn’t get to see very often, he looked honest, wholesome and kind. She realised she must be a very bad person if she didn’t deserve to know anyone like this, up close, so she could touch them and hold them. Maybe she only deserved her grandmother and her grandfather, maybe it was punishment for something she had done in a former life. A thought came to her mind that maybe it was a punishment for her mother’s wrong doing. Thoughts swam around in her mind, going back and forth, round and round until they fell to bottom of the pool and remained there.</p><p>‘Violet, are you there? I want you to come out here please.’</p><p>It was her grandfather, she was debating whether to answer him or whether she had the energy to. She knew if she didn’t he would get angry and then eventually force her to come out either way. She made her way to the door hoping and praying he didn’t want her to read from the bible again, it was always passages about sin and punishment. She opened the door slowly and she thought she saw a softness in his eyes, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.</p><p>‘I want you to come with me please. It’s about time we cleared a few things away up there.’</p><p>She was uncertain about what he meant but she was curious so followed him anyway. He was making his way to the attic and she felt her heart ache the closer he got to the stairs.</p><p>‘Where are we going Pappy? I’m cold, I want to go back to my room, I don’t feel very well.’</p><p>‘That’s because you’re refusing to eat, if you did as you were told and stopped behaving like a silly girl then maybe you would feel a little better’. </p><p>She knew better than to argue with him, he didn’t understand anything about how she felt so they would be wasted words. They both arrived at the bottom of the attic stairs.</p><p>‘It wont take long, I’m sure once I’ve had a good look around it will take a matter of minutes.’</p><p>She felt her palms becoming sweaty, she didn’t want him to go up there, it held all of her treasured possessions. It was also the place where she hid her plans of escape. Maybe he wouldn’t find some of them, that was all she hoped and prayed. It wasn’t that she was worried about losing the information, she knew it all off by heart but she knew once he discovered it, her bedroom door would be permanently locked. He allowed her to lead the way and when she reached the top she forgot to breath and lent against the wall to support her.</p><p>‘Well you have set up a nice little den up here haven’t you?’</p><p>If this had been anywhere else and the words spoken by anyone other than her grandfather she would have believed it to sound sincere. She knew him well enough by now to know his intentions were only bad, she could hear it in the tone of his voice. He scanned the room now looking at her pictures on the walls of beautiful fields of green, exotic flowers and a map of the world with little pins attached to mark where she would like to visit one day. Her favourite books were stacked high against the old fire place, all different colours, shapes and sizes. She had made little paper butterflies that hung from the ceiling from pieces of string and it looked like they were fluttering in flight. Ornaments from her bedroom had been moved into this space to give it a homely feel, a few cushions and pillows lay on the floor for comfort. As she looked around her haven, it made her feel warmer instantly and gave her energy.  </p><p>He walked over towards the book case and felt behind it, she felt her heart skip a beat and her palms became sweatier as he searched angrily behind the space. A content expression came over him as he had found what he wanted, he pulled out her binoculars.</p><p>‘Have you been spying on people Violet? I don’t think that’s a very nice thing to do, people don’t like to be spied on, it’s not decent.’</p><p>‘I wasn’t spying, I just like watching people that’s all.’</p><p>‘Watching, spying, either way they aren’t aware you’re doing it so I don’t agree with it. I’ll take these with me I think.’ </p><p>She wanted to lurch forward and grab them but she knew it was a fool hardy thought so calmed her breathing and tried to not let him show it had bothered her. She knew if he thought he had rattled her he would only continue until she snapped. He always liked to get a reaction from her so he could blame her in the end for her outburst and bad behaviour. He wandered over towards the map and laughed to himself.</p><p>‘Do you really think you’re going to get to see these places? I mean who would you go with? You have no life experience, you would last five minutes. I think its ungrateful towards me and grandmother that you would be so selfish after all we have done for you. You would just leave us and start a new life, forget everything we have ever given you and given up for you.’ </p><p>She looked down now as he made eye contact, there was so much she wanted to say but knew she could never say it.</p><p>‘It wasn’t that I was intending on leaving and never coming back Pappy, you will always be my family that will never change. I love you and grandmother I would never turn my back on you.’</p><p>Her words seemed to anger him as his mouth twitched in the corners, his eyes seemed to crinkle as he tried to process what she had said.</p><p>‘I know you won’t because you will never leave, you know how I know that?’ He came a little closer now as she looked him in the eyes.</p><p>‘I know because I will never let you. Now I know how desperate you are to escape, I will endeavour to make sure every door is locked, every window is secure and every moment you are in this house you will be make yourself known. No hiding away up here or in your room, you will remain downstairs where we can see you. It’s not for forever, if you prove you can do as your told then I might let you come back up here, heck I might even give you these back.’ He held up the binoculars and studied them like they were a dangerous weapon.</p><p>‘I will make myself clear, from here onwards, if you refuse to eat, not follow rules or try to argue back I will ensure this nightmare of yours continues on far longer than you want it to. If you do as I say then eventually we can go back to the way we were, nice books, nice dresses, nice attic, you get the picture.’ </p><p>He nodded his head slowly and then walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>‘I’m only doing this for your own good Violet, I need to protect you from yourself. Don’t you understand, if you go beyond these four walls they will crucify you. Those people down there on the streets might look friendly and welcoming as they go about their business but trust me once you get up in theirs they will turn on you quicker than you can say boo to a goose. They have no sense of obligation, no sense of loyalty towards you, I do because I love you and care about you. I just don’t want you to come to any harm and once you step foot out there, I can assure you, you will be praying to come back in.’</p><p>She listened intently, wondering if what he said was right, she was different, she always knew that. If he didn’t truly love her why would he try to protect her from bad people who would never accept her? The walls of the house started to feel a little safer after she contemplated his words of advice, she knew he wasn’t always kind but he was all she had ever known, she considered maybe the people outside were worse. He walked over to the window and lent on the window frame, she held her breath once more as he lifted up the book where she hid her notes and her plan of escape. He looked towards her and smiled.</p><p>‘I bought you this one about two years ago, do you remember? I can see it as clear as day, you had your lilac dress on and a bow to match. You came running over to me when I walked through the door because you knew it was a best seller and you were so excited. You read it in two days you loved it that much, do you remember?’</p><p>‘Yes I do Pappy, it’s still my favourite.’</p><p>He popped it back down and she found the air return to her lungs. He walked towards the door and held out his hand for her to take it.</p><p>‘Are you coming Violet?’</p><p>She paused for a second but it felt like hours, she knew in that moment that there was no turning back. Once she put her hand in his she was allowing herself no other option but she felt by accepting it she had finally come to a decision. She turned to look at her haven one last time, scanning her attic of buried hopes and desires. She smiled looking at the little fantasy world she had created realising for the first time that’s exactly what it was, a fantasy. </p><p>‘Yes I’m coming Pappy.’</p><p>She took his hand and followed him downstairs, the most content she had felt in a long time. He looked at her proudly, taking her hand to guide her down the steps. As they reached the bottom he turned and kissed her hand.</p><p>‘Welcome back to the real world Violet.’</p><p> She could only smile in recognition but not because she believed his version of the world to be the right one. The real world harboured dangers, adventure, love, loss, happiness, sadness that she knew she could never be part of. The world to her was unknown but she was bright enough to realise that the world she knew was equally delusional in every sense of the word. She was tired of fighting, tired of searching for the truth, she wanted to fall into a deep slumber and never wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>English class without her was utterly miserable and devoid of all excitement, all he could do was think about her and missed her awfully. He was happy she had won the competition though, just seeing her happy little face was enough for him. He just wished he could see more of her, now she was at the newspaper it was even less than it was before and it was killing him. He watched Miss Maloney at the board and could see her mouth was moving but heard no words, George was watching him out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>‘Are you alright old friend? I presume from that melancholy demeanour of yours, you’re missing a certain someone.’ Roy glanced over towards him and sighed.</p><p>‘Is it that obvious? Yes I am, you know me I never like to admit when I’m totally and utterly in someone else’s power but god she has me exactly where she wants me.’<br/>‘Where is that exactly? Sorry what I mean is, where does she want you?’</p><p>Roy considered his question for a moment and realised he wasn’t entirely sure, his statement appeared to be without clarity. All he knew was that he had fallen in love with her and wanted so desperately to be with her he couldn’t think straight and nothing else made any sense.</p><p>‘I’m not sure where she would like me to be if I’m honest, I’ve always told women where I want them so this is new to me. I’ve never had to do this before so I’m unsure.’</p><p>‘What make an effort?’ George smirked and lent back in his chair.</p><p>‘What is that supposed to mean? Yes I admit they do normally fall into my arms pretty quickly but it’s not like that with Anne, she’s not like the others. No one has ever made me feel like this, she makes me question everything about myself, my opinions, my ideals, my aims and even my future. I have never in my life considered changing who I am for another but I know I need to attempt it in order to be a better person.’</p><p>‘You are attempting it, don’t you see? You have changed Roy, I can see it already so she must see it too. Whatever it is she has done to have such power over you, whether it be love, desire or the chase, you are better off for having met her that is for sure. I’m not sure what your plan is to capture her heart but I hope it’s an honest one Roy that’s all I’m going to say.’</p><p>Roy felt a twinge in his tummy that occurred when he felt a moment of guilt, he imagined Penelope following Gilbert around Toronto trying to conveniently slot in where ever she could. Then he imagined Anne in Gilberts arms caressing one another and the guilt immediately subsided. He didn’t even know what Gilbert looked like but when he did, he tried to imagine him small and weedy. He just had a feeling he was a little bit of a wimp no matter how Penelope described him.</p><p>‘You can’t always be honest George when you’re trying to get what you want, sometimes you have to play dirty to succeed.’</p><p>‘Have you ever considered just telling her how you feel? Sometimes just telling the truth can be more powerful than you could ever imagine. Anne would admire you more if you were honest with her, that I know.’</p><p>‘You know nothing George, the plan is too far ahead now and the cogs are in motion. It’s too late to change it now.’</p><p>‘It’s never too late Roy, don’t make the mistake of desiring her so much that you forget what is right and honourable. When all is said and done and you have what you want and I’m not saying you will, you will have to face your own reflection. The Roy you once were could look back without hesitation but the Roy you will become may struggle to face it.’</p><p>‘Trust me if I get what I want it will be all I need, my own reflection doesn’t concern me.’</p><p>‘Well I shall say nothing more on the subject but just remember one thing.’ George lent in to look him clean in the eyes before he spoke.</p><p>‘When you think that feeling of elation will come and another feeling replaces it, remember my words.’</p><p>Roy stared back trying not to listen to his words but couldn’t help but allow them to enter his ears so they could toy with him. George looked away and started reading from his notes like he had never said it while Roy remained looking at him still hearing the echo of his warning. He wanted to ask him what he meant but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had affected him. He eventually turned to face Miss Maloney as she remained almost stuck in time at the board still talking like she was before.</p><p>He wondered what Anne was up to, if she was enjoying being at the newspaper office. He couldn’t help but smile as he could see her in his mind walking up and down the hall, talking with everyone genuinely interested in what they had to say. He could see ink on her cuffs, her white shirt showing signs of little ink spots and her hair tied up with curls attempting to escape. Somewhere at the back of his mind a little hint of guilt did surface but only dissolved into insignificance when he saw her. He knew how much he loved her and all he wanted was to spend his life with her. He would never give up on her or his dream, not for anyone, not for anything and although he didn’t care to admit not for her either. </p><p>Time was ticking and they were nearly at another holiday, it was nearing February half term. Penelope was right to hold back until it was over or all of their hard work would be undone once Anne and Gilbert were together again. After half term they would strike while the iron was hot, everyone knew after February half term it was all go, it was the busiest time of the year for studying and revising for midterm exams. Queens college remained in house for Easter so he would have until May holiday to really get stuck in. Hopefully Penelope would be a little further ahead too, having her on his side gave him confidence they would succeed. </p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the class had come to an end, he looked up surprised to see Lottie approaching him.</p><p>‘Hi Roy, I was just wondering if you fancied coming with me to see Anne at The Daily Mail after class next week?’ </p><p>He was so shocked at her invitation he forgot to answer her.</p><p>‘If you don’t fancy it that’s ok, I can go on my own, I just thought you might want to say hello.’</p><p>He suddenly stood up quickly not wanting to lose his chance.</p><p>‘Absolutely, I would love to Lottie, I was just a little surprised you asked me that’s all.’</p><p>She looked down a little shy now, Roy was very tall so looking up at him hurt her neck. George glanced over at Roy with a little smirk on his face.</p><p>‘Roy is very lucky Lottie, that’s a very nice gesture.’ Lottie went a little red, she didn’t want Roy to think she had asked him because she fancied him but at the same time she did feel he was a lot nicer than she originally thought.</p><p>‘I thought now you and Anne seem to be getting on better that maybe you might like to find out how’s she’s getting along?’</p><p>‘Yes of course, it would be my pleasure. Thank you for asking me.’</p><p>She nodded her head and wandered over to pack the rest of her things. George watched Roy as he still look genuinely surprised at being asked to go with her. George stood up and patted him on the back.</p><p>‘See old friend, what did I tell you? You have already changed, take it back to the start of term, Lottie wouldn’t have given you the time of day.’</p><p>He smiled nodding his head in agreement but still remained looking at her as she left the room. He packed his own bag and felt such a wonderful feeling, if Lottie had warmed to him that meant Anne wouldn’t be far behind or maybe even a little ahead. He left class feeling magical, he strutted out of college with a spring in his step, waving to the ladies as he walked by. They all followed his every move as he elegantly wandered by in his tweed suit, new brogues and brilliant white smile. There weren’t many women who would turn him down and he knew it, it was a shame that the only one he desired most would turn him down, inside out and back around again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Diana first walked into the factory she couldn’t believe her eyes, it was a magnificent sight. It was spotlessly clean, brightly lit and everyone was clearly focused on their work in front of them. It didn’t stop the ladies from chatting though as they worked, it was a wonderful atmosphere, the laughter could be heard from behind the glass as she watched them. They were all very smartly dressed, most wore pants but they were personalised somehow, Diana had never seen anything like it. Some had lace designs, some had little pockets to hold thread, scissors and other handy bits and bobs. One lady had a little frilly apron holding all sorts of things but it was in a gorgeous blue material adorned with pretty lace edging. </p><p>There was one lady who was particularly striking, she had lovely dark hair, beautiful green eyes and appeared to be the one in charge. She immediately realised it was Lottie’s mother, she looked up and caught Diana’s eye. Diana sensed she had made her feel a little uncomfortable as she didn’t smile but rather looked a little concerned with her presence. Alex suddenly appeared behind Diana and gently popped his hand on her waist, looking in at Catherine to acknowledge her.</p><p>‘Shall we go in and say hello my love?’ She turned to him and couldn’t hide her look of apprehension. </p><p>‘I’m not sure my visit will be welcome, they all look so busy, and I don’t want to get in the way.’</p><p>‘Nonsense, they will love the distraction. It will give you an opportunity to see how the shop floor really works, you need to know how your designs will be pieced together. Some of these women are the best in the business, I’ve been to a lot of factories so I know what I’m talking about.’ </p><p>She nodded her head still feeling a little nervous, she felt like an outsider looking in. He could see she was apprehensive so turned her to face him.</p><p>‘Diana just be yourself, they will love you. You worry far too much about what other people think. What would Anne say?’ </p><p>Alex got on swimmingly with Anne straight away, he knew instinctively she was a wonderful friend to Diana and he knew if he mentioned her she would take notice. Diana rolled her eyes at his clever question.</p><p>‘Don’t you two start ganging up on me, you’re both as thick as thieves.’</p><p>‘We are not, we both love you dearly and want you to start believing in what you can achieve.’</p><p>After he said this he didn’t allow her time to think about it so quickly opened the door and walked in taking her with him. They all stopped what they were doing to look at them, even the machines had stopped and silence descended. Alex had a smile on his face as he witnessed the display of inquisitive faces in front of him.</p><p>‘Good afternoon everyone, I would like to introduce you to Miss Diana Barry. Diana is a student at the university and will be introducing her designs to you all over the next few weeks so we can make a start at producing them.’</p><p>Catherine listened intently but never took her eye off Diana, she looked far too young and inexperienced to be trusted with new designs let alone actually produce them. Looking at how beautiful and young she was it was clear as to why Mr Dumont had allowed this to happen. She didn’t like it when strangers came into the fold, it was only ever the team and Mr Dumont. They had managed to escape a visit from the Mr and Mrs Dumont and that’s the way she wanted it to stay. If she caught wind of her sons new bit of fancy she would be there quicker than a heartbeat. She knew her to be a cold hearted woman and once she was aware that her son was lenient with working hours and had increased their pay she would banish it immediately. Diana suddenly spoke but she could hear a quiver of nerves in her voice.</p><p>‘It’s lovely to meet you all, I just want to say how wonderful I think your factory is.’ </p><p>A few laughs were heard from the back of the room and someone answered mockingly.</p><p>‘Did you hear that? Our factory she said.’ A scoff followed the comment and Catherine intervened, her strong Irish accent commanding attention.</p><p>‘Watch your tongue Beatrice, it might not be our factory on paper but it is in our hearts. We all know that well enough to not argue the toss. Miss Barry is here to show us her designs and we will do everything we can to make her feel at home, in our home, isn’t that right?’ </p><p>A few hear hears could be heard from the others and Catherine wasn’t entirely sure why she was already defending her but she was. Alex looked over to her and nodded in appreciation.</p><p>‘Thank you Catherine, I was hoping you would be Diana’s guide. I know she is eager to learn as much as you can teach, isn’t that right Diana?’</p><p>‘Absolutely, I am so new at this, I wouldn’t know where to begin. Do you have enough time though, you look incredibly busy.’</p><p>‘I will make time Miss Barry, now where are these designs you speak of?’ </p><p>She waved her arm in the air to signal to everyone to get back to work and they immediately obeyed and continued on. A few of them still eyed her up from their machines and some laughed together making a joke she couldn’t quite catch. Catherine pointed to a desk at the other end of the room and she eagerly ran over to join her. Alex gave her a little wave and left her to it but not before looking back to check on her when she wasn’t looking. Catherine popped her glasses on and sat down.</p><p>‘Now let’s have a look then, where are they?’</p><p>Diana quickly grabbed her portfolio and spread her designs on the table in front of her. Catherine was a little taken a back at how good they were, she picked them up to get a closer look studying the angle, shape, material and detail added. She then picked up another to get a closer look once again, she didn’t utter one word just stared intently at the pages before her. Diana felt her top lip getting sweaty as she waited to be bombarded with criticism. </p><p>Catherine stood up to walk towards the window seemingly attempting to get a better look, a few of the girls looked up from their machines interested to see their boss showing so much enthusiasm wanting to see more. She looked up and down slowly, turning the page at an angle and then used her fingers to trace up and down the outline of the design. She stopped what she doing and looked over towards Diana from the window and shook her head. Diana got prepared for the biggest embarrassing moment of her life, she felt like closing her eyes as she walked towards her.</p><p>‘These are bloody brilliant, pardon my French.’ A few of the ladies scoffed a laugh and looked to one another with a hint of excitement in their eyes. Diana still hadn’t processed her words.</p><p>‘Did you hear me Miss Barry, these are some of the best designs I’ve seen in a long time. You have your work cut out for you girls I know that.’ </p><p>She looked across at her team and they all smiled with anticipation of what was to come their way.  Diana was so happy she felt like dancing around the factory in just her underwear.</p><p>‘Really, you mean that?’</p><p>‘I don’t say anything I don’t mean, just ask this lot.’</p><p>They all nodded their heads to agree and laughed at the same time. Catherine placed the designs back on the table carefully and studied them once again. She picked up a base design without dress or detail and her head titled to one side and she appeared to recognise something. </p><p>‘Who taught you how to design the base, it looks very familiar?’</p><p>‘You won’t believe it when I tell you.’</p><p>‘Try me.’</p><p>‘Your daughter Lottie.’ She looked up slowly from the designs with her mouth agape.</p><p>‘I knew I recognised it, that little bugger wait until I see her. I had no idea you were friends.’</p><p>‘Please don’t tell her off, she helped me when no one else could. If it wasn’t for her helping me with the basics I would never have succeeded. I owe her everything.’ </p><p>Catherine looked at her and smiled but Diana could see she was equally as proud as she was.</p><p>‘She’s a good girl with a heart of gold, I’m not surprised in the slightest. I have never seen you at our home that’s all, I’ve met Anne, Roy and Josie so far.’</p><p>‘Yes Anne is my best friend, Roy I’m starting to get to know a little better and Josie I’ve known all of my life.’ Catherine took the opportunity to ask a bit more.</p><p>‘Yes I remember her visit, don’t take this the wrong way but she was a little rude and judgemental for my liking. Is she to be trusted as one of my daughter’s friends?’</p><p>‘That doesn’t surprise me at all, Josie very rarely makes a good first impression, second or third but by the fourth you start to warm to her a little. She’s changed massively since coming here, the way she looks at things now and how she accepts people is a million miles away from what she used to be like trust me. Lottie took to her straight away, I have a feeling she must have the ability to see things no.one else can.’</p><p>‘Yes that’s Lottie, as long as you say I can trust her then I feel a little better now having heard it. So when shall we arrange to show this rowdy lot your designs?’ Catherine pointed her head towards the team busy sewing away.</p><p>‘Can’t we show them now?’ </p><p>Catherine was surprised she didn’t want to make more of a fuss, usually young rich girls wanted as much attention as possible, clearly she was mistaken with this one.</p><p>‘I think you deserve something a little more spectacular than that, I think we will arrange a design viewing next week here at the factory. We can present it to the team professionally, we will display your designs and allow them to view them openly and add their own ideas to the production of them. Remember you need to take their comments on board, they know better than anyone how to make your dream a reality.’</p><p>‘It’s so exciting Catherine, thank you for helping me like this, I don’t know how to thank you.’</p><p>‘You don’t have to it’s my job, I’m thrilled we have something new and exciting to produce. The designs of late are a little lack lustre, I’m not sure who Mrs Dumont has designing for her at the moment but they seem a little bit on the formal side. Let’s hope you don’t ruffle her feathers though when she sees these, we’ve managed to escape her wrath for quite a few years, I want to keep it that way.’</p><p>Catherine suddenly realised she had spoken out of turn but Diana lent in to whisper to her.</p><p>‘Is she that bad? When Mr Dumont talks of her it appears to be very cold and unloving. Has she ever visited the factory?’</p><p>‘Not once in all the years I’ve been here, I don’t think they have a close relationship but she’s the boss when it comes to the business and it’s in her name not her husbands. The Dumont name is hers after all, it’s been part of the fashion world for centuries. Between you and me, please don’t repeat this to Mr Dumont, I get the feeling she isn’t interested in the welfare of her workers. It’s a shame but it’s the way it goes sometimes.’ </p><p>Alex appeared at the window and they both automatically stopped whispering and smiled to greet him. He looked so relieved they were getting along so he came straight in to see what they had been up to.</p><p>‘Well Catherine what do you think?’</p><p>‘She’s brilliant Mr Dumont, a fine catch indeed.’</p><p>He looked over towards Diana and neither could hold back their own intimate connection to the phrase she used. He felt like running over and kissing her but he knew he couldn’t, he made a mental note to make up for it when they were alone. </p><p>‘I’ve just made some tea Diana, do you fancy a cup?’ She ran over to join him but not before turning to address Catherine before she left.</p><p>‘Thanks Catherine, let me know when we can meet next week to show the team the designs. I can’t wait, I’m so excited.’</p><p>‘I will Miss Barry.’</p><p>‘Please call me Diana, I would prefer it, is that ok with you?’</p><p>‘Of course it is, it’s nice to have you on board Diana.’</p><p>As Catherine watched them both leave she spotted his hand touch her waist and her own hand met his affectionately. It was just as she thought they were an item, for some reason she couldn’t help but be happy for him but at the same time be sad for herself. She knew now that her presence here would bring about all sorts of things, possibly good and bad. It was all he had missing from his life and now he had the love of another it meant everything would change. She wanted to welcome the change with open arms but couldn’t help but fear what would come with it. Her family was the most important thing to her and being on her own with seven children was a daunting prospect all on its own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope sat in Cleavers restaurant waiting for her first sighting of Gilbert, she had tried this last week when she expected him to be there but he didn’t show up. She preferred when he stuck to his routine and when he didn’t, she started to worry he wasn’t as predictable as she thought. She spotted his grey hat a mile away so quickly finished her wine and made her way to the door. She pinched her cheeks to give them some colour and added some rouge to her lips. Her dark green emerald dress looked stunning and she knew he would like the shade. She waited for him to approach then descended the stairs bumping into him at the bottom.</p><p>‘Oh excuse me Sir, I am sorry.’ She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, his arm still around her where he had to catch her as she fell.</p><p>‘Miss Penelope, it’s you, we really have to stop meeting like this.’ </p><p>He smiled at her and immediately let go.  His hands on her body felt utterly wonderful and she would give anything to push him into the doorway and strip him down to nothing.</p><p>‘My goodness Gilbert, fancy seeing you here, are you sure you aren’t following me?’</p><p>‘To Cleavers? As you well know that’s not my sort of thing. I was just heading to O’Neill’s actually for a quick drink before heading home.’ </p><p>Gilbert was in a hurry to leave as he needed to be back for dinner with Mrs Cooper for six so he tipped his hat politely.</p><p>‘Until we meet again Miss Penelope.’ He stepped forward to leave but she put her arm on his to stop him.</p><p>‘I’ve never been there before, would you like some company?’ </p><p>He didn’t want to appear rude by saying no, so thought it would be better to agree to her joining him. Penelope was still surprised she had suggested it, the place looked filthy and full of commoners.</p><p>‘Yes why not, I’m not sure it will be to your liking though it’s a bit lively.’</p><p> He laughed a little now envisioning her looking over her shoulder nervously at every loud noise and every random person who came over to say hello. </p><p>‘Oh I don’t mind a bit of liveliness Gilbert, don’t let appearances deceive you. I may be dressed to impress in emerald green but I can assure I can mix with all types of people.’</p><p>‘Actually in that colour you will fit right in, the Irish love a bit of green.’</p><p>He went to hold the door open to the pub as he she stopped under his arm to look at him.</p><p>‘Do you love it? The dress I mean?’</p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes staring into the back of his soul urging him to answer correctly. A sudden holler of his name came from across the road and he let go of the door apologising to her as she was forced to hold the door herself. She noticed a more mature lady making her way over to him with a large envelope in her hand, he hurried over to her meet her.</p><p>‘Gilbert, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!’ </p><p>She was out of breath and she lent on him to catch it again. He popped his arm around her so he could support her. She looked up at Penelope seeming to assess her for a moment then looked towards Gilbert.</p><p>‘Mrs Cooper, what’s happened, is everything alright?’ </p><p>‘It’s this package it arrived for you this afternoon with the express mail, it only has yesterday’s date on and it arrived with a delivery man I have never seen before in my life. He wouldn’t give his name he just said it was urgent.’ </p><p>Mrs Cooper passed him the envelope and he scanned over it trying to work out what it could be. He didn’t recognise the hand writing at all but he did notice it had a PEI stamp and started to panic something had happened to Anne. It had the word urgent in big red letters and he felt a shiver go down his spine.</p><p>‘We will go straight home and open it, Penelope will you be ok returning to Cleavers alone to get your carriage?’</p><p>‘Absolutely Gilbert, no problem at all. I hope it’s nothing too serious.’ </p><p>By this time she was only talking to the wind as he already has his back turned and was making his way across the road. She walked to Cleavers grinding her teeth in anger at how close she was to sharing a drink with him, it would have been a prime opportunity to gage whether or not he was moveable in his affections for a certain someone. That blasted old dear would just have to turn up at the exact wrong moment, he was so attentive towards her too which was highly irritating to watch. She couldn’t help but wonder what was in that envelope and whether it had anything to do with Anne, surely Roy would have written to her to forewarn her of anything untoward? She would have to ensure she found a way to cross paths with him again soon so she could find out.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Cooper popped the kettle on while Gilbert stared at the envelope in his hands, part of him was nervous to open it in case it was something bad. What if Anne was ill or Bash had been hurt? </p><p>‘Go on then lad, open it, aren’t you intrigued? I know I would be.’ </p><p>Her relaxed response to the letter now made him feel a little more at ease so he opened it slowly feeling a little sick to the stomach as he did. Mrs Cooper turned her back to finish the tea and hoped and prayed it was nothing bad but she didn’t want him to see her face so didn’t turn around until he opened it.</p><p>He took out a copy of The Daily Mail and sat looking extremely confused as Mrs Cooper joined him to get a better look over his shoulder and commented as she eyed it up.</p><p>‘The Daily Mail newspaper, oh look it has Kit Coleman on the front, I love Kit, what a writer.’</p><p>‘Why is Kit Coleman on the front page of the Charlotte Town Daily Mail of all newspapers? Kit writes for the Toronto Star and The Globe. This is a massive achievement for The Daily Mail but I wonder why someone has sent me a copy?’</p><p>‘Oh my goodness Gilbert look at the date, it’s not in circulation until tomorrow. You have a national newspaper before its even been printed, now that is unusual.’</p><p>She tapped his shoulder in excitement now but they were no closer to solving the mystery. Mrs Cooper spotted something stuck to the envelope. </p><p>‘Gilbert look, there’s a note.’</p><p>There was a note attached in big red letters, similar writing to the word urgent on the envelope. He read it aloud.</p><p>‘Dear Gilbert, I promised a certain red head I would deliver this via magic so I have. Go to page 12. Love Kit.’</p><p>They both froze in shock, not quite believing what they were seeing. Gilbert looked up slowly to Mrs Cooper who could only look at him urging him to turn the page.<br/>‘Go on then what are you waiting for? If Kit is telling you to go to page twelve, you go to page twelve.’</p><p>She looked over his shoulder waiting patiently, holding her breath until he moved. He turned to page twelve and opened the newspaper fully on the table as it appeared to be a double spread. They both looked down not realising straight away what faced them, and then they both spotted her name. Gilbert grabbed the newspaper to get a closer look and nearly fell off his chair with excitement as he did. Mrs Coopers hand went to her mouth in shock as she looked down to read the title.</p><p>‘Fit as a Fiddle By Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Oh my goodness me, I can’t quite believe my eyes.’</p><p>Gilbert could only look at it with utter pride, emotion and amazement. To see her name so boldly written for all to see was one of the most wonderful moments he had ever experienced, only their intimate night together could go one better. He knew how happy it would make her and he tried to imagine her smiling face and her cute little dimple. Before he knew what was happening he was crying like a baby. Mrs Cooper rubbed his shoulders softly.</p><p>‘Oh Gilbert are you alright lad? It really is wonderful, I can imagine you are very proud of your girl. It appears she went to a lot of trouble to get that to you and even before it was printed, now that is a thing unheard of. Can you believe Kit left you a personal note? It doesn’t bear thinking about, how that girl manages to get people to do things is beyond me. Look there’s another note at the back.’</p><p>Mrs Cooper read aloud as Gilbert was still too emotional to read it but he listened carefully. She noticed their address was written on one side and then recognised Anne’s hand writing so passed it to him.</p><p>‘You better read this Gilbert, I think it’s from Anne.’</p><p>He took it from her and he could have sworn he could smell her perfume on the paper. His heart melted just smelling her and for a moment it was like she was there. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and read it aloud anyway so Mrs Cooper could hear it.</p><p>‘Hello my love, I hope you’re surprised, I would do anything to see your face right now. Kit said I could I tell one person about my achievement before the paper went to print and I chose you. I can’t think of anyone I would rather share my firsts and lasts with, other than you, long may it continue even though we are miles apart. I love you Gilbert, Your Anne with an E.’</p><p>It’s all it took to make him cry again and Mrs Cooper lent over to hold him. He held onto to her arm that embraced him and he nuzzled into it for comfort. He spoke in between in his tears.</p><p>‘I just wish I could be with her.’ </p><p>‘I know you do lad but this is the next best thing.’</p><p>She held him tighter as he continued to cry but she didn’t let go, she had a feeling he didn’t want her to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hullaballoo by the newspaper stands was astronomical in Charlotte Town, every man and woman seemed to be scrapping for a copy of the Daily Mail that couldn’t be swiped quickly enough. They all stood looking at the front page in shock, Kit Coleman gracing it pages was the talk of the town. Another delivery arrived with more copies as the queue started to stretch all the way down to Daltons Hats. Anne walked by with Diana and the seller immediately recognised her and tipped his hat as he passed her a copy.</p><p>‘Well if it isn’t Miss Anne Shirley Cuthbert looking as fit as a fiddle, what a pleasure.’</p><p>Diana looked a little confused and took the paper from her to get a closer look.</p><p>‘All this fuss about Kit Coleman, I mean really…oh my god…’</p><p>Diana’s eyes looked fit to burst as she could only look at the paper in shock. Anne gave her a little smile and tilted her head.</p><p>‘Surprise!’</p><p>‘Anne this is your story, your story is in the Daily Mail, the Daily Mail has printed your story, you’re in the Daily Mail with Kit Coleman, you Anne, you……’ </p><p>She seemed to lose her thread and could only stare at her friend in shock. Anne couldn’t help but laugh out loud, Diana was hilarious when she was surprised by something. Diana leapt forward to embrace her, the newspaper wedged between them crumpled loudly.</p><p>‘I wanted to tell you but I wasn’t allowed, strict orders from the boss. So, can you believe it?’</p><p>‘Anne this is just thrilling in every sense of the word, I can’t believe you’ve managed to get your story in print and alongside Kit Coleman. I’m so proud of you Anne.’ Diana hugged her again and she felt tears forming so breathed in deeply to control them.</p><p>‘Thank you my bosom friend, I am utterly thrilled. Kit is an amazing person, I’m going to learn so much from them. I wonder what Marilla and Matthew will say when they see it. I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone so they will be amazed when they read it. I just wish I could see their faces when they do.’</p><p>‘Oh Anne what about Gilbert, he will be so disappointed when he hears about this from someone else, The Daily Mail will probably make it to Toronto as well because Kit is a Toronto based writer. He will pass out in shock when he sees it, what will you tell him?’ Anne bit her lip and rubbed her forehead.</p><p>‘Please don’t be mad Diana but Kit gave me the option of telling one person about my article before it went to print and I chose Gilbert. I wanted him to know before anyone else and I couldn’t bear the thought of him finding out any other way, are you mad?’ Diana smiled and shook her head.</p><p>‘Don’t be silly, I totally understand. Gilbert is your one true love and your soul mate, if you hadn’t told him I would have been very disappointed. Oh my, can you imagine his face when he saw it. Wait hold on, how did you do it, how did you get word to him all the way in Toronto?’</p><p>‘Let me tell you on the way to Aunt Jo’s, you will love it.’ They both squealed and linked arms as they made their way through the crowds that were still forming into orderly queue.</p><p>Rowling’s answered the door but was practically pushed out of the way by Cole who ran onto the front step to bombard Anne with a million questions.</p><p>‘How did you do it? When did you do it? Is Kit a man or a woman? I can’t believe you’re in the Daily Mail.’ He hugged her tightly then embraced Diana too, Rowling’s coughed from the doorway.</p><p>‘Do you think maybe we could let the guests in Sir so they can have a spot of tea before their interrogation?’</p><p>They all laughed and made their way into to the house as Aunt Jo came in to join the banter.</p><p>‘Well I never, Anne Shirley Cuthbert you’re a dark horse.’ </p><p>She held her arms out to embrace her and kissed her on the cheek. Diana came forward and kissed her aunt affectionately. She looked towards Rowling’s who answered without being asked.</p><p>‘Tea in the parlour Miss Barry, I will bring extra cake, I think it may be required.’</p><p>They all nodded their heads in unison and quickly ran through to the parlour in excitement. As they made themselves comfortable the questions came thick and fast.<br/>‘So is Kit a man or a woman, please do tell us.’ Cole had his hands clasped together as if in prayer.</p><p>‘I’m afraid I am sworn to secrecy, I even signed documents to prove it. Just know that they are the most wonderful, beguiling, passionate, individual you will ever come across. Their work just seeps out of them, every piece I have ever read came to life even more after meeting them. It just made perfect sense.’ Aunt Jo smiled brightly and tapped her walking stick.</p><p>‘I am so happy for you Anne, it’s a wonderful accolade it really is. Did Kit give you any advice or any helpful hints for future writing?’</p><p>‘Yes they did, it was interesting because the big mystery surrounding Kit is their gender. No one knows whether they are man or woman and the secret is no one can tell by their style of writing. Kit said that this is a massive achievement because it allows the audience to engage with the writing rather than the writer itself. Kit said when they read my piece of work, they didn’t know if I was male or female and they said that is the biggest compliment I will ever receive.’ </p><p>Cole rolled his eyes and groaned in his chair.</p><p>‘Oh come on! You have mastered the art of aversion with your they, them and theirs! Come on give us something for crying out loud.’</p><p>Anne could only giggle at his reaction and a cheeky smile appeared as she answered him.</p><p>‘Well I can share something with you, Kit will be hanging round for a while longer yet and they have said they will help me with my writing. They have proposed an even bigger surprise but I won’t divulge that yet because it’s never going to happen. Sorry Kit I’ve just remembered, you said I should never say never, ever.’ </p><p>She looked up to the ceiling as if she was talking to someone.</p><p>They heard a gentle tap on the door and a head popped round with a big smiley face.</p><p>‘Seems like wonderful advice to me.’ Anne’s face lit up.</p><p>‘Thomas! Oh come here and give me a cuddle. I haven’t seen you for ages.’</p><p>He ran over quicker than he should and hugged her tightly while swinging her round lifting her off her feet. He popped his head into her hair and took a big breath in. Cole laughed loudly as he did and shook his head while pouring him a cup of tea.</p><p>‘Oh god you smell so good and you look positively radiant as always, what’s your secret?’ </p><p>Diana watched a little surprised from the couch at how affectionate they were, she had only ever seen Anne be like that with Cole.</p><p>‘Thomas, this is my best friend Diana, Diana this is Thomas.’ Diana stood up to greet him and held her hand out so he could kiss it. He slowly took her hand while looking up at her and winked as he kissed it.</p><p>‘Oh my, aren’t you just a brunette beauty? Look at those eyes, for heaven’s sake don’t you have any ugly friends Anne? I can just vision you two walking down the street hand in hand, the most perfect vision in contrast, your dark chocolate hair and Anne’s red locks. I can imagine the boys don’t know where to look first.’ </p><p>Diana was already giggling and liked him immediately.</p><p>‘I think they do, Anne always manages to steal the show these days.’ She gave Anne a playful glare and giggled as she did. Thomas sported a serious look.</p><p>‘Nonsense I won’t have it, you complement one another beautifully, and it brings a whole new meaning to bosom friend doesn’t it?’ Cole shouted across the room.</p><p>‘For crying out loud let her get a cup of tea, honestly, you could charm the birds out of the sky with that tongue of yours.’ Thomas looked to Diana with an earnest glance.</p><p>‘He’s implying my words are not sincere but they most certainly are I can assure you.’ Thomas then looked over to Anne.</p><p>‘So Miss Cuthbert, I hear congratulations are in order? You really are a secretive little so and so, sneaking into the paper like that, it’s nothing short of espionage. Please tell me you let Gilbert know before it went to print?’ Anne sat down next to him and sipped her tea as they chatted.</p><p>‘Of course I did, as if I’d let him find out by any other means. Kit arranged for the newspaper to be sent to him before it went to print, marked urgent.’</p><p>‘Thank god for that, I can just vision his gorgeous little face when he saw it. I bet he nearly fell off his chair in excitement. Let me paint the picture for you all.’</p><p>He stood up dramatically now and everyone looked towards him waiting eagerly to hear what he had to say. Aunt Jo looked at Cole and they both chuckled knowing what was coming, he had been their primary form of entertainment over the last few weeks.</p><p>‘Mrs Cooper, for those of you who don’t know, is a wonderful, nurturing woman who runs the boarding house and makes the most delicious apple pies you will ever taste, she also adores Gilbert like he is her own son. She is always pampering after him and to be quite honest he pampers over her too and to watch them both makes your heart melt.’</p><p>Anne had a vision of them both in her mind now, Mrs Cooper is linking his arm as they walk to the kitchen, and Gilbert attentively helps her to a chair. She feels her tummy do a little somersault thinking of him and she can see his big strong hands as he places them gently on her back. Thomas continues with his description.</p><p> ‘So Mrs Cooper must have received the urgent letter while Gilbert was out, he’s always out by the way, whether he’s at university, training at the hospital or volunteering at the morgue, yes I said the morgue.’ Diana scoffed a little laugh remembering Anne’s story about Gilbert fainting.</p><p>‘So where was I? So yes, he’s always out busy doing something, I’m not joking, the man never stops, even when he gets home and he’s clearly exhausted he still helps Mrs Cooper do odd jobs around the house. When he finally falls into bed at night, his thoughts are still not his own because they are occupied by a certain someone. I say this just happens at night but it’s not strictly true, he thinks of her morning, noon and night. You ask how I know this, aha! Well he told me that’s how I know. He is so romantic when it comes to her, he doesn’t hold back and cares what no one thinks. I’ve also heard him say her name in his sleep, yes he dreams about her too. No laughing at the back.’</p><p>Thomas pretended to be addressing someone at the back of the room and Cole tittered as he did. Anne felt herself getting a little emotional listening to his words but held it in as she didn’t want to ruin his story. The way he was describing his movements and his thoughts somehow made her feel a little closer to him. She had a feeling in her tummy that was building up and she couldn’t quite describe it and a lump was forming in her throat.</p><p>‘Sorry I digress, so Mrs Cooper has received the letter and Gilberts not in. Now if my memory serves me correctly on a Saturday he sometimes stops for a pint at O’Neill’s Irish pub on his way home, just the one mind he has to be back for dinner at six. Now I’m thinking to myself Mrs Cooper will have had that letter all day and she might be concerned because of the urgency. Does she go and find him or stay at home and wait for him to return? I think she would wait, it’s not really like her to venture out looking for him.’ Diana shouted from across the room.</p><p>‘She goes out looking for him!’ Thomas rubs his chin playfully.</p><p>‘Ok for the pure pleasure of Miss Diana Barry I’m going to succumb to her request. Mrs Cooper decides to go out and look for him, as she doesn’t want to wait any longer for Gilbert in case the letter contains something awful. It could be the news of someone’s death or a letter warning Gilbert that Anne is gravely ill.’ </p><p>Anne now had a worried look on her face.</p><p>‘Oh Thomas don’t, I’m emotional enough as it is! He might have actually thought that, oh god what if he did?’ Cole gave Thomas a little look of warning when he saw Anne’s face so Thomas quickly made light of it.</p><p>‘Well even if he did it doesn’t matter now does it? Now he knows the truth and I’m getting to the good bit. Should I carry on or call it a day?’ Diana and Aunt Jo shouted playfully.</p><p>‘Carry on!’</p><p>‘Carry on!’</p><p>Thomas smiled playfully and carried on walking around the room performing to the crowd.</p><p>‘So Gilbert is totally unaware any of this has happened at this point, he’s having a drink with some waif or stray, he’s exactly like Anne in that sense, they would both talk to anyone and have no fear of the most unusual. He once told me that Anne was the epitome of who he wanted to be, brave, smart, honest, outspoken, compassionate and loving. He listed at least another eighty things but I won’t bore you with that right now. So he’s drinking a pint and then whoosh in comes Mrs Cooper out of breath, beckoning him to come home and read the letter, he immediately thinks of Anne. How do I know that?’</p><p>He points his finger up in the air and then rubs his chin.</p><p>‘I know that because whenever Gilbert hears the word letter or sees a letter he thinks of Anne. He waits for her letters to arrive like he’s waiting for gold, I’m not kidding. When they arrive it’s like a jackpot for Gilbert. It’s his only lifeline into her whereabouts, her happenings and her meanderings. He can’t see her or touch her so this is what provides him with a good scope for the imagination, again another Anne Shirley Cuthbert quote.’</p><p>Anne nodded her head and smiled but still felt like a ticking time bomb as he openly described Gilbert’s feelings and musings about her. She hadn’t seen him for a while and she wasn’t sure if she could hold back her emotions any longer. Thomas continued full of sprite and gusto.</p><p>‘They finally arrive home and the envelope in his hands, Mrs Cooper sits beside him as a support while he opens it, oh wait hold on, no she makes a cup of tea, she loves making tea, it calms her nerves. Gilbert is concerned about opening it, don’t forget he’s calm and calculated by nature but not when it comes to Anne. His whole persona changes, his passion and his inner soul burns for her and without her he feels like he may as well give up. He can’t control it, I’ve witnessed it for myself, she has a power over him like no other and suddenly he forgets what he would normally do.’</p><p>Anne’s tears are now falling down her cheeks at the accuracy of his description, she never thought just by hearing it out loud like this it would make her so emotional. Thomas realises he may have gone too far so he stops talking, he makes his way over to her and pops his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Anne I didn’t mean to upset you it was just a bit of fun. I will stop now.’</p><p>‘No I’m fine don’t you dare stop. I feel so close to him just hearing you speak about him. Please carry on.’</p><p>‘Well the lady insists I carry on so I must. Gilbert opens the envelope and pulls out The Daily Mail. He notices Kit Coleman is on the front page and is shocked by that at first and wonders why Kit is on the front of such an obscure paper. Maybe there was a note?’ Anne perks up and plays along.</p><p>‘Yes a note from Kit that mentions me.’</p><p>Diana gasps and Aunt Jo taps her stick. Thomas clicks his fingers as if solving a riddle for the first time.</p><p>‘Of course! Oh this is wonderful, so I imagine he turns to the correct page to see Anne in all of her glory, he’s that excited to see her name in bold and her story that he has seen in the making. I do believe Anne that you both discussed the notes on your article when you visited him in Toronto, am I correct?’ She nodded her head and smiled.</p><p>‘So not only is he relieved that she is ok, he is now so proud of his beautiful girl that he is lost for words. He knows how much she wants this and how happy it would make her and his heart swells. He then tries to imagine her face and what it looked like when she first realised her article was in the paper. He suddenly realises he won’t ever get to see that face, so he tries to paint a picture in his mind. He does succeed but it’s not quite enough for him. He wants to see her face in front of him, he wants to touch it, kiss it and hold it but he can’t.’ </p><p>Anne looked down now and fiddled with her sleeve. Thomas asked one last question.</p><p>‘Maybe there was a special note from you?’</p><p>Anne ponders his question but doesn’t answer immediately, making them wait. Thomas looks a little defeated so assumes he’s tripped up on the final hurdle.</p><p>‘If there wasn’t that’s ok. Mrs Cooper would have forced fed him apple pie until it filled the void. The End.’ </p><p>Cole gave a little laugh to lighten the mood. Anne smiled and answered him.</p><p>‘There was a note.’ </p><p>Diana cheered and Thomas jumped up excitedly.</p><p>‘Aha! I knew it Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I knew there was no way on this earth that you wouldn’t have popped a note in there. So there it is, the note although short and sweet will have been all he needed to lift his spirits right back up. He read her words and his heart soared to the highest heights because if it’s one of Anne’s notes it will have been full of love, sentiment, passion and emotion. For Gilbert it was more important than the note from Kit, the newspaper and the article because it was from the woman he loves more than life itself. He will have taken all of those items to his room that night but only one would have remained by his side. The most precious one, close to his heart while he slept and that was the note from you. He held it and whispered to you he loved you and he was proud of you. His final thought before sweet dreams overtook him would have been you, of that I am certain.’</p><p>Thomas took a bow and everyone cheered loudly and stamped their feet. Anne was crying more now than she was before and leapt up to embrace him as the force of her hug pushed him backwards.</p><p>‘Now what’s all this for?’</p><p>‘Thank you Thomas, I couldn’t quite picture it in my mind and now you have painted it for me so eloquently and honestly it’s just made me feel so much closer to him. I know you spent a lot of time together while we were apart, so I know your observations of him are a true likeness in every sense of the word.’</p><p>‘Oh trust me, I left the part out when he was sobbing like a baby.’</p><p>She grabbed him again and held him close, almost feeling that if she were to close her eyes for a moment she could imagine it was him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marilla and Matthew chatted all the way home on the train back from Charlotte Town, they didn’t normally talk that much but they couldn’t quite believe the news of Anne’s article in the paper. As soon as they heard from Rachel they hopped on the train and went to see her. They were both as proud as punch and when they saw her they didn’t hold back with praise and delight. Marilla still held the paper in her hands and continued to stare at it in amazement.</p><p>‘I still can’t believe it Matthew honestly I can’t. Our girl in the Daily Mail, I’m fit to burst with pride.’</p><p>‘Me too, just to see her face, she was an absolutely picture. All of her hard work paying off, she deserves it. Kit Coleman too, now to have met Kit is most certainly an accolade in itself.’</p><p>Marilla laughed now and smiled so brightly her cheeks looked fit to burst.</p><p>‘It most certainly is, do you think we should have told her about the solicitors coming?’</p><p>‘No, I think we did right, she’s got enough excitement going on. Once the solicitor has been we will know more and we can tell her then. Seems like the right thing to do to me.’</p><p>Marilla nodded but still looked a little apprehensive as she looked out of the window.</p><p>‘Anne will be so excited when she hears about it, especially as it’s down by the bay, she’s admired that house many a time and peered through the windows. I’m still confused as to why it’s been left to us, it still doesn’t make any sense.’</p><p>‘It will all make sense no doubt when we’ve had our visit, until then it makes no sense to try and work it out ourselves.’</p><p>‘When did you become so sensible? That’s normally my job.’</p><p> ‘So if it is ours and solely ours, what shall we do with it?’</p><p>‘We will cross that bridge when we come to it but I have a few ideas already.’</p><p>‘Not so sensible after all then?’</p><p>He huffed a little laugh and tapped his nose, pretending he knew something she didn’t. They both smiled at one another and looked again to the paper which so boldly highlighted their girls name for all to see. They would never forget this moment for as long as they lived, a Cuthbert journalist, who would have thought it. So many new and exciting ventures appeared to be happening at once, it was hard to decipher which one to concentrate on first.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert walked to the hospital with a spring in his step, he was feeling so content this morning when he woke. He had written to Anne to tell her how proud he was and how much he loved her and was missing her. It was hard for him to put into words how proud he was, also how much he wished he could have been there. Upon seeing the newspaper and her note and the way it all came about was a bit much for him. His emotions certainly took over but they always did where Anne was concerned, he just couldn’t hold them back any longer. Now he had written her a letter he felt better and all he wanted to do was show her off. </p><p>He had the newspaper in his doctor’s bag so he had it at the ready so he could show everyone. He knew it wasn’t long until he could see her again, the next few weeks would be hard but he could get through them knowing he would see her again soon. He longed to grab her and kiss her, lie with her, talk to her, hold her, when he thought back to their night together it made him feel so warm inside. To think they could even get to be that close again was all he needed to give him a burst of energy. He spotted both Jane and Emily stood together by the main desk. Emily turned to look at him and tilted her head to one side with curiosity.</p><p>‘Well Mr Blythe don’t you look bright and breezy this morning, a twinkle in your eye, a smile wider than a river, it can only mean one thing.’ </p><p>Jane quickly cut in playfully.</p><p>‘A letter from Anne surely?’ She rubbed her chin comically, they loved to tease him.</p><p>‘You won’t believe it when I show you.’</p><p>He took out the newspaper and slapped it down on the desk, they all peered over to see Kit Coleman on the front page. Emily recognised it straight away.</p><p>‘Ahh yes Kit Coleman is on the front of The Daily Mail, I saw it on the newsstand. Everyone’s been talking about it, it’s a big thing that she’s written for such a small newspaper you know, she’s the only reason it’s made it this far across country.’ Jane suddenly caught up.</p><p>‘I love Kit Coleman, she’s definitely a woman. There is no mystery for me, you can just tell.’</p><p>Emily shook her head and looked like she may disagree, Gilbert just smiled letting them both decipher Kits gender.</p><p>‘I’m not sure Jane, I think there’s a possibility he’s male. I mean the way he writes so comically about ladies hat fashions being inconvenient at the theatre because they get in the way of seeing the stage. A woman would never write that!’</p><p>‘You found it funny, so why not?’ Jane gave her a clever smile then and Emily nodded thinking about it. Gilbert thought it was only polite to interrupt them.</p><p>‘This newspaper arrived yesterday, in an urgent envelope. Inside there was note from no other than Kit Coleman themselves.’ </p><p>They both stared at him now waiting for the punch line. He passed them the note and they grabbed it excitedly. Jane looked up to catch his eye.</p><p>‘This can’t be real, I might have known Anne had something to do with this, she’s the red head yes?’</p><p>‘She most certainly is, so go on, Kit says turn to page twelve.’</p><p>They both hurriedly grabbed the paper almost fighting over it to turn the page. They opened it up and gasped in surprise. Gilbert laughed at their reactions, watching someone else respond to it was very entertaining. They both turned to look at him eyes wide and mouths wide open. Jane patted him on the back as if he had written the article.</p><p>‘Congratulations Gilbert, what a woman! Did you have any idea she would be in the paper?’</p><p>‘All I knew was that she had entered a writing competition and I know how creative she can be but I never imagined anything quite like this, I’m so proud of her. She never does anything by halves, that’s for sure.’</p><p>Emily joined him on his other side and popped her arm around him.</p><p>‘Please pass on my congratulations to her Gilbert, this is such an amazing achievement. Now I’ve met her I can just imagine her face when she realised she was in the paper.  Can I read it, do you mind?’</p><p>‘Go for it but promise me you won’t lose it, its extremely precious.’</p><p>Jane suddenly shot forward and walked away down the corridor. Emily looked around confused as to why she was in such a rush. Gilbert peered down after her.</p><p>‘Jane, where are you going?’ She turned quickly but carried on going.</p><p>‘I’m going to get my own copy’ Gilbert smiled and Jane shouted after her.</p><p>‘Get me one will you?’</p><p>Gilbert felt so proud of Anne his heart was bursting out of his chest, to think her article was travelling around Toronto in the hands of so many, people were reading her words, admiring her observations and smiling at her quips and anecdotes. He felt like everyone was seeing her, loving her and admiring her.  He could only sit back content that she was his and he was hers because he knew deep down no one could ever love and admire her as much as he did, it just wasn’t possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only one week to go until February half term Anne was almost bubbling with nervous energy at the thought of seeing Gilbert, it was making her muscles twitch again. She had received the most beautiful letter from him saying how proud he was of her and how much he missed her. The way he described his feelings for her and how much he wanted to get close to her made her feel incredibly hot and excited, she had thought of nothing else since. She had imagined what they would do when they saw one another, she imagined how he would smell, taste and what he would feel like. She knew all of these senses of course but being away from him sometimes urged her to imagine them in her mind. It was all about feeling close to him, that’s what she looked forward to the most, just being by his side gave her so much comfort it was hard to describe.</p><p>Matthew and Marilla said they were looking forward to seeing them both too, they said they may have some exciting news to share. She felt so happy knowing she could be with Gilbert when they heard the news, it would be so nice to have him there to share the same things at the same time for once. She was busy at the newspaper, helping sort through the endless used paper from the machine that needed to be used for scrap, she asked Mr Morris if she could take some home for her to use to write notes on and he agreed. She watched the others as they quickly typed on their typewriters, the noise it made was wonderful, she would try and save up for one but god knows how long it would take. Florence appeared at the window beckoning her to come out and see her.</p><p>‘Anne you have two visitors, are you due a break?’ She had a quick look around, she couldn’t find Mr Morris so looked a bit unsure as to what to do.</p><p>‘He’s gone out for a coffee, he won’t be back for ages yet, off you go, I will keep a look out for you.’</p><p>‘Thank you Florence, you’re a star.’</p><p>Florence smiled and pretended to push her down the corridor and through the door.</p><p>‘Go on be off with you, see you in half an hour.’</p><p>When she opened the door she was very surprised to see Lottie and Roy, an usual combination but she was happy none the less.</p><p>‘Well hello you two! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.’</p><p>Roy immediately felt his throat go a little dry at the sight of her, it was just as he imagined. Her hair tied up but loose, her shirt partially loose from her skirt and ink stains on her cuffs. He swallowed quickly before she noticed him staring. Lottie gave her a cuddle and kissed her cheek.</p><p>‘Oh Anne we’ve missed you so much in class, it’s so boring without you, isn’t it Roy?’</p><p>‘It’s hideous, that’s the only way I can describe it.’</p><p>Anne laughed at them both now and mocked them for over exaggerating. </p><p>‘Don’t be ridiculous, have I missed anything?’</p><p>‘Like we said it’s boring, so you didn’t miss anything. Are you enjoying the newspaper, I bet you’re loving every minute!’ Lottie held her hand now as if excited for her. They all took a seat on a bench next to the park. Roy lent forward so he could see her.</p><p>‘Congratulations on your article Anne, when I opened the paper I couldn’t have been more proud.’</p><p>‘Thank you Roy, that means a lot coming from you.’ She looked out of the side of her eyes to Lottie who giggled knowing the teasing had commenced.</p><p>‘What do you mean by that? Can’t I say something nice to a dear friend without receiving criticism?’</p><p>‘A dear friend? Well we have progressed since we last saw one another. I thought I was just a mere acquaintance of Royal Gardener.’ Lottie giggled quietly under her breath, enjoying the banter between them.</p><p>‘The last time we saw one another you were going on about being awake all night and your hair looked like you had been dragged through a hedge. You were babbling something about liking the heat and burned for more or words to that effect.’ </p><p>He sat back quite smug with his quick reply, Anne felt her cheeks burning up as he said it and Lottie was utterly confused.</p><p>‘Did I miss something you two?’</p><p>‘No it’s just Anne and her morning ramblings, I quite enjoyed it actually. She did look like she had a sleepless night of drunken debauchery.’ </p><p>Anne gasped in surprise and lent across playfully to hit him. Roy loved every minute, he suddenly realised she liked being teased more than he did. </p><p>‘So Anne, what did you make of the elusive Kit Coleman? Was she astounding and beautiful or was he handsome and rugged?’ Roy waited patiently hoping she might give in.</p><p>‘Yes.’ Her eyes widened and her smile joined in to match it. Lottie chuckled at her clever response but then asked her a serious question.</p><p>‘Seriously though, what are they like? The way they write is so powerful and engaging, they must have so much they can teach you. Man or woman, I don’t think it matters one bit.’ </p><p>Anne was suddenly surprised now, she realised that Kit was right Lottie had no idea about Kit’s identity.</p><p>‘Spot on Lottie and also the main point of their writing in the first place. It’s going to be one hell of an exciting road ahead either way.’ </p><p>Roy lent his strong arms back stretching them around the back of the bench.</p><p>‘Spoken like a true journalist Miss Cuthbert. I think you will be bloody marvellous at it.’ </p><p>Lottie gasped at his cursing but Anne laughed so loud her head fell back, Roy felt her hair fall against his hand on the bench.</p><p>‘Lottie, compared to some of the words I’ve heard from Mr Morris, Roy’s a saint.’ Roy laughed at the notion.</p><p>‘Now that’s something I have never been compared to.’</p><p>It was Lottie’s turn to chuckle now as she shoved him to one side.</p><p>‘Now, why am I not surprised Mr Gardener? I’m sure there wouldn’t be enough hours in the day for your confessions.’ </p><p>Roy attempted to look surprised and concerned but all done in good humour.</p><p>‘Lottie they are all rumours and I can’t believe you have been taken in by them. I thought you were better than the idle gossips around town. You must know by now that my appearance and demeanour is just a cover up for a lonely young man in desperate need of love and affection?’ </p><p>He stopped for a moment to process his own words and the truth in them alarmed him a little. Anne noticed he paused but she wasn’t surprised by his comment even if he was. Lottie was a little shy with him now he had spoken so honestly and openly.</p><p>‘I must admit I did think you were just a snob at first Roy, no offence.’</p><p>‘None taken, I noticed you have given me a glimmer of hope there and said at first.’ His eyes smiled playfully waiting for her response, Anne could only admire their banter.</p><p>‘Yes, that was only when I first knew you, after getting to know you better I would say I actually quite like you.’ </p><p>He leapt up from his seat and picked her up with him like she was as light as a feather. She squealed in surprise as he swung her round in a twirl while shouting in a very silly voice.</p><p>‘I knew it, I knew it. I’m going to alert the church elders, Lottie has changed her mind about me and there’s no turning back.’ Anne giggled playfully enjoying this new side to Roy she hadn’t witnessed before.</p><p>‘Oh my goodness Roy, put me down you crazy fool.’ He placed her down gently back on the bench and lent forward to tease her once more.</p><p>‘Oh dear have I got ahead of myself?’ She grabbed him and sat him back down.</p><p>‘If you don’t behave I might change my mind, Anne seriously where is Roy and what has this imposter done with him?’</p><p>They all laughed together like old friends, Lottie made fun of Roy, Anne sat back enjoying every minute and Roy stretched his arms out once again at the back of the bench close to Anne’s shoulder. Every time she laughed he felt her back against his thumb and her hair continued to tickle his fingers as it playfully teased its way out of her twirl. Every time Lottie lent forward he caught a glimpse of Anne’s stunning smile and it made him realise more than ever how much he wanted her. He was getting closer and closer and closer. His final thought was Gilbert, saying to him in his mind, let the battle commence.</p><p> </p><p>Josie had witnessed everything from the park and upon seeing Lottie and Roy together was seething with jealously. She was going to approach them to ask if she could join them but then spotted them clearly flirting with one another so hid behind a tree to get a better view. For some reason she watched the whole thing unfold, torturing herself as she did. She watched her playfully nudge him, making jokes and laughing with one another. Then he picked her up like she weighed nothing, holding her so close and so affectionately. She waited to see Lottie’s face, she wanted to see how she looked at him, how she responded to his sudden outburst. </p><p>She noticed her cheeks were flushed and it made her feel sick with envy. She thought maybe she would push him back, she hated men like Roy but he seemed to have won her over, she didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. One minute he was in love with Anne and now he was after Lottie, he was an absolute cad and she had her eye on him now. Did she have a right to ask her about it? Maybe she would just tell her to mind her own business, she wouldn’t blame her if she did. Since their fall out it hadn’t been the same between them, that was all her own fault she knew that but she couldn’t help feeling confused about her feelings. </p><p>Now that the possibility of someone taking her away from her had come to light she realised more than ever how she felt. She couldn’t bear the thought of it but it also left Josie with many unanswered questions. It now wasn’t clear why Lottie was attracted to her if she was also attracted to Roy, did she like men and women? She considered the possibility for herself and wondered if she was attracted to both and thought maybe that it was indeed true. She had spent so long trying to decipher how she truly felt that now she had probably lost her to another anyway, she looked very happy with Roy, she couldn’t deny it. </p><p>When it came to the life’s expectations they certainly were the pretty picture, a happy couple, to be engaged, get married, then start a family. What would they have together, a life of secrecy, no marriage union, no family and no acceptance from others. She couldn’t see a happy ending for them and it didn’t make any sense to her. The only thing that did make sense was how she felt about Lottie but she didn’t know if that would be enough, for either of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main hospital in Toronto was huge, Gilbert looked up at the tall building and it always felt a little daunting when he saw it. He was feeling a little nervous anyway as it was his first week of training with Dr Grayson. He was a very successful doctor and surgeon and was renowned for having a bit of a temper. Emily had assured him he was a decent man so he trusted her judgment implicitly, he had witnessed him in action at the hospital before but it was fleeting and a little tense. He was training with another doctor at the time when Gilbert had witnessed him reprimand another student doctor. </p><p>He didn’t catch what it was about but he did notice him going head to head with him before making him look totally stupid in front of everyone. It may have been deserved Gilbert wasn’t sure, there’s a possibility the student was being disrespectful but the whole thing just made him feel a bit out of sorts. He considered the possibility that after many years working as a doctor under pressure and working long hours may take its toll, doctors were only human after all. He saw the other students gathered in the preparation area so he joined them to get cleaned up and put on his coat and gloves. One student from his class spotted him and wandered over.</p><p>‘Hey Gilbert, ready for the onslaught of Grayson?’</p><p>‘Hi Harry, that’s sounds frightening, he can’t be that bad surely?’</p><p>‘Teddy over there was just saying he was that close to someone’s face last week he was spitting at them when he spoke. He did say the idiot he was shouting at was a total prat though so maybe it was warranted.’ </p><p>Gilbert laughed and fastened his coat. They all suddenly sped up as Doctor Grayson appeared out of nowhere. He was a tall man, in his late fifties with a white beard and a commanding presence. His eyes appeared to be ready for a joke at any moment but also had a glint of belligerence at the same time. </p><p>‘Get a move on the lot of you, how long does it take to get ready for ward visits, you’re not performing heart surgery you know.’</p><p>Gilbert hid his smile and immediately got ready to follow him, the others followed suit as he swiftly made his way to the first ward. As they made their way around the ward Gilbert paid close attention to everything he said, taking notes in a little hand book. </p><p>They visited a patient who had appendicitis, Dr Grayson immediately tested them.</p><p>‘Teddy, signs and symptoms please.’</p><p>Teddy seemed to freeze on the spot, Gilbert noticed he spent half of his time in a bit of a daydream.</p><p>‘Too slow man, remind me not to have you by my side in an emergency. Harry, symptoms please.’</p><p>‘Is one of them a pain in the back and then…..’ Dr Grayson cut him off in irritation.</p><p>‘No its not and I don’t want one, I want them all you fool, Gilbert please don’t let me down.’</p><p>‘Pain usually starts in the middle of your stomach but it comes and goes, feeling nauseous, loss of appetite, constipation and diarrhoea,  a high temperature and a flushed face?’ </p><p>He said the last part a little unsure and felt his own temperature rising as he waited.</p><p>‘Thank the lord for small mercies, yes Gilbert you are correct, at last someone who actually pays attention in class. I thought they were all dead, thank you for proving there are a few left.’</p><p>Gilbert couldn’t help but smile now, he was definitely humorous but Gilbert felt he could flip a switch at any moment and surprise him.</p><p>Teddy butted in as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>‘How can they have diarrhoea and constipation at the same time, I don’t get it?’ Dr Grayson raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.</p><p>‘Why doesn’t that surprise me? If you paid attention in class young Teddy you would know that the human body doesn’t always make sense, when it’s failing it fights, sometimes that causes the body to not know what it wants or what it wants to do. That is why we need to be on our guard and alert and not allow the body to hoodwink us.’</p><p>They visited several patients with several ailments, Gilbert continued taking notes and Dr Grayson eyed him closely as he did. Gilbert asked questions, he was a little afraid at first but then he gained a little confidence and remembered what Emily had told him about Dr Grayson being a junior doctor himself at one time.</p><p>They suddenly came to a patient who had arrived with symptoms of a bad heart, they thought he may have suffered a heart attack. He was a rather large man who looked a little uncomfortable with everyone around his bed. Dr Grayson tested Teddy one more time.</p><p>‘Teddy, symptoms of a heart attack, go.’ He looked to panic but then Gilbert nodded his head and he calmed a little and answered excitedly.</p><p>‘Shortness of breath, pain in the chest, nausea, sweating and light headed?’ Gilbert smiled at him to confirm he was correct. Dr Grayson looked up to the ceiling.</p><p>‘Well I never, the second time I am to be shocked to my very core today.’ A voice whispered from the back.</p><p>‘No wonder he’s got a bad heart look at the size of him.’ </p><p>Gilberts jaw clenched already anticipating what was coming by the look on Dr Grayson’s face. He suddenly shot over to the student who suddenly looked down in dread. He came right up to his face as if challenging him to a fight but whispered as he spoke.</p><p>‘Don’t you ever disrespect a patient like that, do you hear me? That man has come to us for our help and he trusts us to take care of him and you stand here making him question that trust. Make that your first and last time or I will see to it you are sent home with your tail between your legs. Is that clear?’ </p><p>He nodded his head, still in shock at having been reprimanded in front of everyone but not underestimating his warning.</p><p>A nurse suddenly asked for Dr Grayson’s assistance urgently so he ran from the bed to see where he was needed, the other students followed to see what was happening. They arrived at the bed of a man who was in his early thirties, he looked up and smiled when he saw Dr Grayson but then winced in pain as he did. Gilbert studied him a little closer, trying to work out what was wrong.</p><p>‘Dr Grayson we meet again, I should get my mail sent here.’</p><p>Dr Grayson stopped and rubbed his head as if in no way surprised at the sight before him.</p><p>‘Mr Raynard, I would like to say it’s a pleasure but I’m not so sure it is. What is it this time?’ Dr Grayson took his notes from the nurse and scratched his head.</p><p>‘It says here you have been playing football again and they think you have pulled a muscle in your groin?’</p><p>‘Well yes I have been playing football but it feels different this time, something doesn’t feel right down there. Will you have a look?’</p><p>‘I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about, it happened last time didn’t it?’</p><p>‘Yes but I’m struggling to pee as well, it’s painful when I do.’</p><p>‘Well it will be if you’ve pulled your groin. Right boys come a little closer so you can see what I’m doing. Its ok Mr Raynards used to it, he’s been here many times.’</p><p> They all stepped a little closer while he felt around his groin area. Gilbert wasn’t paying attention as he noticed Mr Raynard was sweating a lot and looked very yellow around the gills. Dr Grayson stepped away from the bed and smiled.</p><p>‘Just as I thought it’s a groin strain, please stop playing football for a while, just so it can heal and so I can get a bit of peace.’ </p><p>The other students laughed a little now and Mr Raynard managed a smile even though he looked very uncomfortable. Gilbert stepped forward to feel his forehead, Mr Raynard was a little taken aback but let him do it. He noticed he was burning up and he was shivering slightly. </p><p>‘Can I ask you a few questions Mr Raynard, would that be ok?’</p><p>Dr Grayson made his way over with a very angry look on his face, he interrupted them immediately.</p><p>‘What do you think you’re doing?’</p><p>‘I just wanted to ask Mr Raynard a few questions for my notes.’ </p><p>Gilbert tried to tread carefully, he didn’t want to undermine Dr Grayson but he was also concerned for the patient’s welfare if what he feared was correct.</p><p>‘I don’t care what you want, he’s my patient, I’ve examined him and given my medical prognosis and that’s the end of it.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry Dr Grayson I’m not trying to undermine you I’m just concerned that maybe in this case it could be something….’</p><p>‘Mr Raynard is in here every other week with an injury from exercise I know better than anyone. How dare you question me and my methods, step away from the patient at once.’ </p><p>Gilbert took a leap of faith, he knew it would get him in trouble but he did it anyway.</p><p>‘Mr Raynard, are you peeing more regularly, is there a burning sensation when you do?’</p><p>Dr Grayson’s face was one of utter amazement and started to turn redder by the minute. Mr Raynard answered quickly.</p><p>‘Yes Sir, to both of those.’ Gilbert continued faster in case he never got the chance. The other students at the back gathered in closer feeling the tension build up.</p><p>‘Do you feel nauseous, pain in the back….’ Dr Grayson’s deep voice rattled the equipment on the tray by the bed.</p><p>‘Enough! Gilbert Blythe, come with me at once.’ </p><p>He walked him away by popping his hand under his elbow to a vacant area of the ward.</p><p>‘What in god’s name do you think you’re doing? I have never in my life been so undermined in front of one of my patients and by a student doctor.’</p><p>‘Dr Grayson please I’m not trying to undermine you at all, I am genuinely concerned that Mr Raynard has a severe water infection, he’s showing all of the signs and if we leave him….’</p><p>‘You don’t know when to stop do you? I swear another word out of you and I will…..’ </p><p>He mopped his brow and pinched the skin at the bridge of his nose. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, Gilbert noticed he looked exhausted and had dark shadows around his eyes.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, it was never my intention to undermine you in any way at all. I just didn’t want anything bad to happen to him that was all. I’m probably mistaken, I am just a student doctor after all.’ </p><p>Gilbert tried to play to his better nature hoping he would reconsider, after all he was still massively concerned for Mr Raynard. If he didn’t get treated quickly he could end up with a severe infection in his kidneys if he hadn’t already. Gilbert had seen it time and time again while on the ship with Bash.</p><p>‘Gilbert I appreciate your concern but I know my patient, I will check on him later to be sure, how about that?’</p><p>Gilbert nodded his head and Dr Grayson patted his shoulder to clear the air. They made their way back over towards the bed where the other students were asking Mr Raynard questions about football but he could barely speak he was in that much pain.</p><p>‘Right students, lots more patients to see, let’s move on. I will come and check on you later Mr Raynard.’</p><p> Dr Grayson hurried on with the others as Gilbert went to follow them. Mr Raynard shouted to him before he did but winced in pain and sat forward with a lurch and a moan.</p><p>‘Yes to both of those questions by the way, I really don’t feel right lad.’</p><p>‘Leave it with me.’</p><p>Gilbert ran after them, the last thing he wanted was to be reprimanded again. He had a feeling Dr Grayson was just exhausted from long hours at the hospital and didn’t really mean the things he said or the mishap he had made in his diagnosis. All that aside, he knew regardless of all these things illness did not care one iota and would attack where and when it wanted. He just hoped Dr Grayson would realise before it was too late.</p><p>A sudden clatter came from behind him as Mr Raynard fell out of bed, Gilbert ran back to him and Dr Grayson turned around quickly to make his way back too. He dropped to the floor to see he was now shaking uncontrollably with a fever, sweating and had started to urinate without realising. Dr Grayson looked down in shock but then quickly asked the students to leave and shouted to the nurses and another doctor on the ward for assistance. They all came running quickly, he heard Dr Grayson shouting orders to fetch equipment and fluids as the curtains closed around him. Gilbert could only crawl backwards in shock as he was still on the floor, Teddy came over to help him up and dragged him over to the chairs against the wall.</p><p>‘Come on Gilbert leave them to it, they will sort it my friend, come on now let me get you a hot a drink.’ </p><p>Gilbert couldn’t take his eyes away from the curtain as he continued to hear the strained voice of Dr Grayson as he shouted orders. Teddy pulled him away as he saw Mr Raynard being taken away on his bed, Dr Grayson was by his side holding onto his hand talking to him as he went. Mr Raynards eyes were closed and he was unresponsive, he watched him disappear through the doors of the ward.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert couldn’t focus on anything else while he waited, he sat by Mr Raynards bed waiting for Dr Grayson to return. He felt like he had been sat their hours but eventually he saw Dr Grayson appear in the corner of his eye.</p><p>‘Gilbert, my office please.’ </p><p>He slowly stood up not quite knowing what was coming his way, the death of Mr Raynard or his expulsion from medical school but he had a feeling he was prepared for neither. Dr Grayson pointed to a chair at his desk.</p><p>‘Sit down Gilbert. Firstly I wanted you to know that Mr Raynard is going to be ok.’</p><p>Gilbert took a deep breath as he rubbed his head then smiled.</p><p>‘Thank god for that.’</p><p>‘Don’t thank god, thank yourself, you were right he did have a water infection, a very serious one but with enough fluids and medication he will be ok. He very nearly wasn’t and that’s down to me. I should have listened to you and I apologise for my ignorance. There are no excuses for how I behaved, I should know better but after so many years you sometimes become a little complacent. In 30 years, when I am dead and gone, I hope you will remember my words so you ensure you never do as I have.’</p><p>‘Dr Grayson please don’t say that, you’re a brilliant doctor, if I’m as half as good as you are I will be a very happy man. We are only human and we can only do so much, we are not invincible.’</p><p>‘You are very gracious Gilbert. Having witnessed what I did today, I still can’t quite believe it. I have never in all of my years in training witnessed a student doctor so experienced and confident in their bed side manner. You knew immediately what was wrong him and even though I was being so pig-headed and obnoxious you still stood up to me for the welfare of the patient. I’m just utterly astounded, so that’s why I have a proposition for you.’</p><p>‘You do?’</p><p>‘Yes I most certainly do. How do you feel about coming here to train alongside me? It will be hard work I warn you but the experience will be invaluable Gilbert. I have already heard great things about you and as I’m part of the university training programme I already know how far ahead you are. I can ensure you it will mean you can speed up your training massively and you could be aiming to qualify as a doctor in two years, maybe less.’</p><p>Gilbert couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, it was the opportunity of a life time.</p><p>‘How can that be I don’t understand?’</p><p>‘Every now and then we make allowances for impeccable students who we believe are ready to become doctors sooner rather than later. You will still remain at the university but possibly one day maybe two a week, the rest of the time you will be here with me doing all sorts of things. Not just assessing patients but surgical procedures, even heart surgery with me if you’re ready for it. Gilbert this is where the true experience comes to life, you will take your exams as normal but you will fly threw them because you are actually doing what you are writing about. I will accredit you myself at the end of it. If you take me up on it you could be practising as a doctor very soon. What do you say?’</p><p>‘I say yes, thank you so much for offering me this opportunity. I can’t believe it.’</p><p>‘Well you should believe it Gilbert because you deserve it. So I will see you Monday next week at nine o’clock.’ </p><p>Gilbert inwardly cried at the mention of next week, he was supposed to be going home to see Anne. It was like being given one dream in one hand and snatching it out of the other but then he imagined graduating the same time as Anne, marrying Anne, living with Anne and he forgot all about it. He stood up eagerly and shook his hand.</p><p>‘Yes I’ll be there, thank you again Dr Grayson.’</p><p>He left feeling a mixture of utter elation and utter misery at the same time. Seeing Anne was all he had thought about for weeks and now he couldn’t go home he felt a horrible pain start in his tummy. He knew that in the long run it meant so much more but he just couldn’t focus on anything else. He mentally slapped himself across the face and reminded himself of the bigger picture and that was his future with Anne. As soon as he got home he would write to her, he was dreading it but he had to do it fast, so she got it before the end of the week. If she didn’t she would be so mad, he might even hear her cursing him all the way from Charlotte Town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls had already started packing and were excitedly running back and forth collecting their things ready for home once again, they knew it was the last holiday for a while so were looking forward to it. Mrs Blackmore heard them running around so shouted up to them to calm down. Diana was sat in the window looking a little dreary, Anne noticed she was a little upset so came to join her.</p><p>‘Are you ok Diana? You look a little solemn.’</p><p>‘Yes I suppose I am, I’m going to miss Alex so much, I wish I could stay here for the holiday. Sorry if that sounds a little heartless but I adore spending time with him. We are just starting to get to know one another better.’</p><p>‘It won’t be long dearest Diana, before you know it you will be back here arranging to see him. He will no doubt be missing you just as much and be moping round like a love sick puppy.’</p><p>‘Do you think so Anne?’</p><p>‘He’s in love with you Diana of course he will silly.’</p><p>‘I bet you can’t wait to see Gilbert, I bet it’s so hard for you both, I can’t imagine being that far away from Alex. It must be so painful at times, it just proves how strong your love really is. Nothing can get in its way.’</p><p>‘I have to confess I’m so excited to see him, I’ve had many a dream about him I can tell you and none of them befitting for a young lady.’</p><p>They both started giggling uncontrollably as Mrs Blackmore appeared at the door.</p><p>‘Anne a letter has arrived for you.’ </p><p>Mrs Blackmore had recognised Gilbert’s handwriting so came upstairs with it straight away. She had a feeling it may not be news she had hoped for. Anne looked a little surprised as she made her way over to her and then her heart dropped to the floor as she saw it was Gilbert’s handwriting. Mrs Blackmore gave her a little nod and made her way out of the room and closed the door so she could have some privacy. Diana noticed the concerned look on her face and sat up to turn around.</p><p>‘Anne what is it, is everything ok, who is it from?’ Anne sat down with full force on the window ledge, a look of dread came over her face.</p><p>‘It’s from Gilbert, I don’t want to open it Diana.’</p><p>‘It could just be an older letter he has sent you and it’s been delayed in the post, don’t worry Anne.’</p><p>She opened it slowly, scanning the pages and upon reading his first line saying he was sorry she already knew. She couldn’t hold back her tears at the realisation she wouldn’t get to see him, she felt utterly horrible. Diana quickly popped her arms around her to hold her.</p><p>‘Oh Anne what did he say?’</p><p>She held back the sobs and tried to speak as Diana smoothed over her hair and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>‘He’s not coming home, oh Diana I miss him so much, and I was so looking forward to seeing him. It means I’m not going to see him for such a long time, the next holiday is May, oh Diana!’ She sobbed  now at the realisation of the truth. She couldn’t bear to think about it.</p><p>‘There is no way that you two will not see one other for that long, you wouldn’t be able to even if you tried. You might be able to go and see him in Toronto one weekend?’</p><p>‘I can’t go alone Diana, it just won’t happen, Marilla would never allow it and Mrs Blackmore is onto me on that score too. If I could just hold him for a few minutes, it would make it a little better.’ She started crying again just at the thought.</p><p>‘What else does he say, have you read the reason why?’</p><p>‘I can’t bear to read anymore it’s horrendous.’</p><p>‘Give it to me for heaven’s sake.’</p><p>Diana quickly read through the letter to get to the bottom of it, her eyes wider by the moment. She suddenly stood up and Anne fell back a little from where she had been resting against her.</p><p>‘Diana what is it?’</p><p>‘Anne he’s been offered a placement at the hospital and it starts next week but their accelerating his studies. You’re not going to believe it, he may be graduating in two years now instead of five.’</p><p> Anne suddenly sat up not quite believing her ears. Diana continued quickly before she got so excited she lost all sense of reality. She read from the page but picked bits out she needed to tell her, she spoke quickly but precisely.</p><p>‘They are so pleased with his progress and he’s so far ahead that they will be accrediting him as a doctor before his training is complete. He’s so happy because it means he may be able to graduate the same time as you.’ Anne squealed a little when she heard it.</p><p>Diana blushed a little now before reading the rest out loud and couldn’t help but smile a little as she did.</p><p>‘He also says that the only thing that is keeping him going each day is a vision of you both together in the future, where he will wake up beside you every morning, so he can kiss you, hold you, feel you, make you scream with pleasure when he puts his head between your…….’</p><p>Anne quickly took the letter out of her hand to get a better look, Diana laughed out loud as she did.</p><p>‘You two are so fiery, you really are a passionate pair aren’t you?’</p><p>‘Yes I suppose we are.’ Anne couldn’t help but smile now even though she was still wishing he was there so he could do all of those things.</p><p>‘There is no suppose about it.’ She gave her a little knowing glance now and giggled.</p><p>‘Just reading his words on paper makes me feel hot and bothered.’</p><p>‘You’re not the only one Anne, he’s really good at that isn’t he? Maybe we should open a window.’</p><p>‘Trust me he’s better in action.’ Diana lent forward to open the window and looked back in surprise.</p><p>‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert I could have fallen out of this window to my death at such a statement!’ </p><p>They both went hysterical with laughter, they both felt happier now the mood had shifted.</p><p>‘I will write to him now and return the sentiment, he will be worried sick at my reaction I know that. He knows my temper well enough by now to know exactly what I’m capable of. I know he looks out for my letters so he will be waiting for this one with bated breath. Where passion is concerned I better make it a good one, after all he won’t get to see me for some time.’</p><p>‘Let me read it before you seal it, actually no don’t, I will be stuck on the train for hours very hot and flustered. Everyone will think I’m under the weather.’</p><p>‘Can you imagine me and Gilbert graduating at the same time? It’s just so wonderful, I never imagined that to be a possibility at all.’</p><p>‘You know what’s coming next don’t you?’ Diana had a smug look on her face now.</p><p>‘No, what?’ Anne looked genuinely unaware.</p><p>‘Gilbert’s proposal.’ Anne eyes became wider as they looked up at her.</p><p>‘You can’t be serious, do you really think so? No he wouldn’t do that until we graduate and know our plans for sure. Maybe he hasn’t really thought about it yet, I mean he’s so busy with his studies he won’t have time to think. He might decide to stay in Toronto and marry much later when he’s settled.’</p><p>‘Yes ok Anne, you’re saying it but you don’t actually believe it. What would you prefer? Maybe you aren’t ready to settle down yet either, you have so much to do.’</p><p>Anne thought about it for a moment and the whole thing seemed to be all consuming. She thought about Gilbert proposing and it was a little frightening but then she considered he didn’t want to and that frightened her more. She imagined herself stuck at home married with nothing to do and it felt suffocating, then she imagined herself with lots of children running around the house and felt contentment. She then imagined Gilbert in his doctor’s coat helping patients and her writing for a newspaper or teaching a class of unruly children and it made her smile. Somehow all of her imaginings were part of the same dream but she couldn’t quite put them in order. She started to worry she would never know what order they should go in and felt her palms getting sweaty at the thought as she tried to write her letter to Gilbert. She was glad it was a letter of a more passionate nature, she knew exactly what order that should go in.</p><p> </p><p>As the girls made their way to the station, they all giggled and tittered and discussed what they would do when they got home. Ruby spoke of going for chaperoned walks with Moody and Anne felt a little sad for a moment. Diana held her arm a little tighter when she noticed and Anne held her arm tighter to say thank you. Anne suddenly ran towards the newspaper office as she had left her scarf there.</p><p>‘I just need to grab something Diana, can you wait with my bags for a second.’</p><p>‘Yes of course, can’t have you getting a chilly neck now can we. It will be a shock to the system after all that passionate writing.’ They both giggled as she ran to the door and disappeared out of sight. </p><p>Roy suddenly spotted them both and came over to say farewell.</p><p>‘On your way to the station Diana, I take it Anne is trying to get some last minute work in before she leaves?’ He looked to the door and shook his head.</p><p>‘No she’s just forgotten her scarf that’s all, she’s a little down today so I’m attempting to cheer her up a little.’ </p><p>Roy’s ears suddenly opened up a little wondering why.</p><p>‘I thought going home was supposed to be a happy prospect?’</p><p>‘Well it would be normally but unfortunately Gilberts stuck in Toronto so as you can imagine she’s not best pleased.’ </p><p>He nearly wailed out loud with happiness when he heard the words leave her lips and the best thing was the inconvenience had nothing to do with him.</p><p>‘Oh dear I can imagine she is very disappointed.’</p><p>‘You can at least try to pretend you mean that Royal Gardener.’ </p><p>Diana gave him a knowing look that they both understood. He couldn’t help but smile, she was her best friend after all and she would be blind if she hadn’t noticed his love for her.</p><p>‘I don’t know what you mean Diana Barry, send my best wishes to Anne, and tell her I will be thinking of her morning, noon and night.’ He tipped his hat as he walked away with a big smile on his face.</p><p>Anne came running out with her scarf in her hand, noticing Roy walking away towards the park.</p><p>‘Was that Roy, what did he have to say?’ She popped her scarf around her neck and tucked it into her coat.</p><p>‘Oh nothing of any importance, are you ready?’</p><p>‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’</p><p>They both linked arms and walked happily together chatting about things they could do when they got home. Diana turned round once more as she caught a glimpse of Roy as he walked away. At first she thought Roy’s affection towards Anne was a fleeting visit, mainly due to his reputation but it appeared she had got that wrong. It was obvious that he had changed a great deal since she had first met him and she knew what had brought about this sudden change. He had most certainly fallen in love with her that was plain to see but he had a certain air about him that implied he knew something she didn’t. He also gave the impression he wasn’t the sort of man to give up easily when he had something in his sights. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Anne missed Gilbert she did manage to distract herself with a few things at home, Marilla, Matthew and Jerry all made an extra special effort to distract her which was nice. She had also spent a lot of time with Diana and that was also wonderful. The week had flown by and she was happy for that at least. The only problem was, everywhere she went she was reminded of him, it didn’t surprise her but it was still painful. Walking around Green Gables she recalled every place they had kissed one another, then when she went in the lounge her head nearly exploded with lustful memories. </p><p>When she went for a walk she spotted places they had snuck off to when they were home last time, then when she stood by the lake which was no longer frozen she thought of him. The whole place reminded her of him but she wasn’t surprised, it was their home and they had grown up here together. It wasn’t a bad feeling it was a lovely feeling, like she was with him but she wasn’t. The book he bought her for Christmas sat in her room on her dressing table, she occasionally read through it knowing exactly how it would make her feel but she couldn’t stop herself.</p><p>She turned to the back and smiled as she looked at the drawing of herself, then she softly touched their names that surrounded it. He was so romantic and sentimental, a little like herself, they were so alike in many ways. She then turned the first page and read his message to her, she looked at the words ‘our children’ again and this time it didn’t frighten her at all. The fact he had written it now made her feel so safe, there were no words to describe it. A sudden shout from downstairs made her jump and she realised it was time for the surprise news. She closed the book gently and placed it on the table again stroking it as she did. She then ran downstairs like she was thirteen again giddy with anticipation of what was to come. Marilla and Matthew rarely made such a fuss so she knew it must be something exciting.</p><p>Marilla was stood at the bottom of the stairs, coat and hat was on ready as was Matthews who stood by the door with a smile on his face.</p><p>‘Come on then, get your coat on.’ Matthew held it out for her so she ran over excitedly.</p><p>‘Where are we going, oh this is so intriguing. I don’t think I can wait, can’t you tell me now?’</p><p>Marilla huffed and popped Anne’s scarf around her neck.</p><p>‘No we most certainly can not, you can wait until we get there. Matthew have you got the food?’</p><p>Matthew nodded and gestured towards the door to get things moving.</p><p>‘Your carriage awaits my lady.’</p><p>Anne giggled and made a squealing sound only mice could hear or make sense of.</p><p>When Anne was sat in the carriage wedged between them she tried to work out where they were going, when she realised they were going in the direction of the beach she got even more excited. A picnic on the beach would be a little chilly but she would love it all the same. The carriage made a little turn in a different direction to where they would normally park up to walk down to the beach so she was very intrigued. They came to a halt a little near the end of the cove, it was the most picturesque part of the beach which Anne loved as she could spend hours looking for perfect pebbles and shells. </p><p>It was also home to Smugglers Cottage which was the most magical yet tragical tale of abandonment. Anne had always wondered who had lived in there and why no one would want to enjoy its mystical beauty. She often peered through the windows trying to get a better look but the windows were tightly covered with material to the corners. When they came for picnics they would normally stick with the other end of the beach as the sand was softer.</p><p>‘We don’t normally go for a picnic here, won’t it be a little hard on your feet?’</p><p> Marilla couldn’t help but smile, it wasn’t very often she was allowed to surprise Anne it was normally the other way around.</p><p>‘We aren’t having a picnic, so we don’t have to worry about our feet.’</p><p>‘Well what are we doing with this food then? Please tell me, I’m literally bursting out of my corset with anticipation.’</p><p>Marilla tapped her nose playfully and Matthew already walked on ahead seemingly more excited than Anne. They walked up a little windy path that lead to a smaller road lined with little snow drops at either side, pretty little shells also accompanied them. She could see Smugglers cottage at the bottom of the path and smiled, it still looked as magical as ever. When they continued towards it and got closer and closer to its door she became even more confused. Matthew stopped by the front door which Anne noticed was newly painted in a gorgeous midnight blue. Marilla turned to look at her and smiled.</p><p>‘Well Anne, you’ve waited long enough so we may as well tell you. This house now belongs to us, it was left to us by a friend of our fathers. We were just as surprised as you are now I can tell you but if you would willingly accept we would like to hand it down to you. We understand you haven’t made any firm plans yet for the future but we both hoped you would come back to Avonlea some day and settle. Anne, are you alright?’</p><p>Anne was completely frozen to the spot, she hadn’t moved or spoken or looked in any other direction than at the house. It was almost like she was in a magical wonderland and she suddenly moved to pinch her arm. Matthew moved a little closer.</p><p>‘Anne are you ok, did you hear us?’</p><p>‘Yes I think I did but I’m still not sure if what I heard was real.’ Marilla looked at Matthew and chuckled.</p><p>‘Oh it was real, would you like to go and take a look?’ </p><p>Marilla held up the key to the door, her door. The realisation kicked in and she ran forward to embrace them both. They both grabbed hold of her tightly realising all too soon how much it meant to her. She had never had much given to her in her life so this was by far probably one of the most memorable moments ever. She cried into their arms because she was so overwhelmed, she never dreamt this could ever happen to her, it was like a wish come true. She gently took the gold key which in itself was a beautiful little thing. Marilla had attached a little red ribbon to it as she knew Anne would love it.</p><p>As she looked up at her little home she couldn’t quite believe her eyes, she popped the key in the lock and turned it slowly. She closed her eyes as she stepped in and then slowly opened them to take it all in. It was far more beautiful than she ever imagined, the walls were freshly painted, and there were a few items of furniture and pretty little curtains up in the windows. There was a lovely a little fireplace and a hearth and she immediately felt at home.</p><p>‘I don’t understand why does it look so fresh and clean and welcoming?’</p><p>‘Matthew, Bash and Jerry came down to help with the paint work, new windows and floor. I made the curtains and the new bedding while Muriel and Hazel cleaned the house from top to bottom. I know you will probably change it all eventually but I thought it would help you visualise how wonderful it could be.’</p><p>‘You all did this for me?’ </p><p>She looked around the little cottage and tears fell down her cheeks without warning. Marilla popped her arm around her again and kissed her forehead.<br/>‘I take it you like it then?’</p><p>‘Oh Marilla it’s the most treasured gift anyone could ever give me.’</p><p>Matthew stood by the door crying himself, so Anne ran over to embrace him and they cried together. He eventually pulled her back to ask her an important question.</p><p>‘Can you see yourself here in the future Anne, maybe with a certain someone?’ She didn’t even have to think about it because it was her first thought when she walked in.</p><p>‘More than anything Matthew, that’s exactly what I see.’</p><p>Matthew turned to Marilla and smiled, it meant the world to them both to know she would be settled. They both knew they were getting older and couldn’t live forever and just the thought of knowing she had someone to spend her life with was such a comfort to them both.</p><p>‘So how come this random, magical, ethereal house by the sea was left to you both, I’m still a little confused.’ </p><p>Marilla tried to explain as best as she could. </p><p>‘Yes so were we but it appears our father looked after old Mr John Doughty all the way through quite a bad illness, we had no idea at the time but it explains a lot. The solicitor said he had one other living relative, a nephew who by all accounts was supposed to be the one who made us aware of his dying wish but he was also not a well man. It turns out now he has passed away, god rest his soul. So the house could finally be gifted to its original owner or his children which is me and Matthew and now, our child.’ She smiled warmly at the phrase and felt tears welling up at the mention of it. </p><p>‘It’s almost like something from a novel, very befitting for its new owner don’t you think?’</p><p>They all laughed now at how comfortable she looked in its four walls and popped their coats on the chairs to continue having a look around. She adored the little kitchen and the bathroom with its quirky wall that jilted out slightly near the bath, she had visions of Gilbert banging his head on it and then giggled to herself. There were four bedrooms which she couldn’t quite believe, one little one which wasn’t much bigger than a large pantry but big enough for a little bed, then there were two good sized rooms which had ample space for a bedroom or a reading room.</p><p>Marilla opened the door excitedly to the large room at the side and the first thing Anne saw was the view. It spanned out across the sea, she watched it glisten magically in the sunlight as the seagulls swooped down over the waves by a fishing boat. She felt like crying again but she knew she needed to hold it together. She touched the curtains softly, Marilla had put so much work in and they were perfect. She glanced over to see a lovely big wooden bed with stunning sheets with intricate designs that swirled round like a delicate moon. She wanted to jump in it but didn’t dare upset its peaceful perfection. Marilla watched her closely as she looked at it, she had a feeling she knew who she was thinking of so gave her some privacy with her own thoughts. Marilla didn’t feel in anyway embarrassed, if anything it felt homely and secure, to know that Anne would have a family one day gave her nothing but contentment.</p><p>Anne smoothed over the bed with her hands, stroking it gently as she did. She felt a magical tingle through her fingers that seemed to spread further through her body and down to her toes. A vision of her and Gilbert came into her mind but it wasn’t just sexual it was more powerful than that. It was togetherness, bodies entwined as one, moving back and forth in a powerful motion. She couldn’t only see the image she could feel it in her soul, it was something she couldn’t really explain but she felt its strength in every inch of her body. She had such an over whelming feeling of ecstasy wash over her that she had to lift her hands away from the bed as it came. A noise from in the kitchen disturbed her and she looked up a little startled. She walked to the door and had one last look around, she couldn’t help but smile knowing the room would go from one of emptiness to one of utter delight.</p><p> </p><p>After they had a good long look around and ate their lunch, Matthew took her to the garden at the back, he excitedly showed her where she could plant her favourite flowers, her vegetable patch and maybe a few apple trees. He said he would pop over while she was at college and make a start on a few things as the garden was very overgrown. He seemed to be enjoying all of the planning and arranging. Marilla shouted to them both that they needed to head back to Green Gables so they picked up their things to make a move. Matthew walked on and then noticed Anne was holding back a little.</p><p>‘Are you coming Anne?’</p><p>‘Can you give me a minute? I won’t be long.’</p><p>He nodded, understanding straight away she needed a few moments alone, so he left her with her thoughts. She walked to the end of the garden and looked out to the horizon feeling so overwhelmed with everything she had been given out of love. She hadn’t had the best start in life she knew that, her early experiences she didn’t want to think about but she couldn’t help it. Being passed from pillar to post, used and abused by each and every one. At one time in her life she felt useless, ugly, abandoned and unlovable. If someone could have told her back then what she would have now and how she would feel right at this moment she would never have believed them. </p><p>Studying at college, a wonderful family, friends, a home of her own and the most truly amazing man she could ever wish for, it was all a faraway dream. <br/>She felt so proud that she could offer something substantial to Gilbert. As a woman it meant everything to know that she had the bricks and mortar under her belt. She knew he would support her no matter what because he loved her but still as a woman she knew it meant the world to have her own input and security into their future. She could see her future so clearly now and realising she was ten steps ahead of Gilbert made it even better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert received her letter and nearly collapsed with relief, he had checked the post every morning praying she had written to him. He felt awful not being able to go home and telling her last minute was even worse. He imagined how angry she would have been, no doubt cursing him to high heaven, so to hear from her meant everything to him.</p><p>In the letter he was expecting a bit of an onslaught of abuse at first, then maybe she would calm a little when she knew the reason and then possibly a little bit of affection towards the end. Having expected all of this, he couldn’t get over the surprise at the contents of her letter. The only way he could describe it was pure filth from start to finish and he utterly enjoyed every minute. He did notice there was a small paragraph on how she was elated with his news on graduating early but then swiftly found a connection to that and returned to what they would do together when he did. If anyone could have watched him reading that letter they would have laughed so loud, he shook his head, laughed, gasped, rubbed his head, stood up, sat down, took his jacket off and then washed his face with cold water.  She always knew exactly what to say to drive him crazy, her letter made the visions in his mind even clearer and all he could do from there onwards was imagine them bring her suggestions to life. It made his week at the hospital go by quicker that was for sure.</p><p>Time was ticking by so quickly now, the weeks seemed to flow by while he was busy. He was learning so much from Dr Grayson and they discovered after their first disagreement they got on very well. They both had a similar humour and Gilbert felt him being there to help took the pressure off in a big way. He was without a doubt a fantastic doctor and he was already learning a massive amount from him. Being a part of the hospital team felt amazing but it was also exhausting, some nights he came home he just collapsed into his bed. </p><p>Mrs Cooper sometimes waited up for him so she could run him a bath and make sure he actually ate something but sometimes he was home so late she had already gone to bed. He realised he was trying to do to too many things and Emily ordered him to stop helping out at the morgue and Jane demanded he stop visiting the women’s hospital. He did give in when it came to the morgue but he insisted he still visit the women’s hospital one day a week. </p><p>‘Gilbert I’ve seen it all before you’re exhausted, you need to rest a little.’</p><p>‘I’m ok, I promise, if I wasn’t I would tell you Jane, you know that. Besides you know when I’m lying so I couldn’t get away with it even if I tried.’ She laughed and agreed with him.</p><p>‘Yes that’s true, oh I nearly forgot I’ve got something for you.’ She stood up to make her way over to the table in her office and came back with a box of expensive looking chocolates.</p><p>‘There you go, don’t get excited they're not from me.’</p><p>‘Who are they from then?’ His mouth was already watering as he contemplated how good they would taste. She leant back in her chair not able to hide her grin.</p><p>‘Mrs Leech kept to her promise.’</p><p>‘It worked! I knew it! What did she say?’</p><p>‘She said tell Gilbert he’s wonderful and say thank you to the Indians.’</p><p>They both laughed hysterically now both visioning her saying it with a funny look on her face.</p><p>‘You see that’s what makes it all worthwhile and you want me to give that up?’ Gilbert gave her a sideways glance attempting to disagree with her.</p><p>‘I don’t want you to trust me, you’re a breath of fresh air around here Dr Blythe. The women are all chirpier since your arrival, the ones out front and back of house. The nurses ask what shifts you’re working first and then check their rota to see if they are working with you, it’s ridiculous. If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me if you were spoken for I would be a very rich lady. I then have to irritate them immensely by telling them you are indeed taken and are head over heels in love.’ </p><p>Gilbert listened rubbing his head always hating when she tried to embarrass him with tales of his popularity, half the time he thought she made it up.</p><p>‘I just want you to know Gilbert, you’re welcome at any time and at my abode you know that. I have some books you might find useful actually, they came in handy for me while I was studying.’</p><p>‘Thank you, for everything and I mean that. As for the books I will be over soon, hold on to them for me.’</p><p>There was a knock of interruption and they both knew their moment of peace was over. A nurse asked for one of them to assist Mrs Booth who wanted a second opinion on her rash down below. She had heard a rumour that a young doctor had a better remedy than the cream she had been prescribed.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope had a letter from Roy telling her the most wonderful news that Gilbert was too busy at university to return home for the holidays. Although they were already over and leading into March it didn’t matter, it was still great news and meant the distance between them both would have added some pressure. She instructed Roy to start proceedings, he had it a little easier than she because he had finally established an amicable relationship with Anne and they attended the same college. He was also not expected to intercept any letters, well not for now anyway.</p><p>She didn’t want Anne to panic unnecessarily and rush to Toronto, that’s the last thing she wanted. For Gilbert however it was going to get a little painful, she knew how busy he was so that would be a bit of a distraction but it wouldn’t be long before he started to question the content of her letters and Anne’s true feelings. She knew it was cruel but it was the only way to go about it, Gilbert would react differently to Anne she knew that for sure. She knew she would have to let a few letters slip the net to confuse him which was all part of it but the others she would amend all together without hesitation. Once he became concerned about her letters Roy would then have to intervene and intercept Gilberts letters to Anne because he would obviously write to her asking questions which they couldn’t allow. They needed Anne to feel secure at least until they decided differently. </p><p>Gilbert had no idea how handsome and amazing he was and she would use his lack of confidence against him. It wasn’t all bad, when he was exhausted, feeling low and doubting Anne’s affections she would be there to comfort him. After all Anne was thousands of miles away she couldn’t do it, it would be an age since they had seen one another too which just played in her favour. He would be missing her affection, her kisses, the closeness and she would be there to offer all of those things willingly. </p><p>She wasn’t stupid though she knew it wasn’t going to be easy, he was loyal and trustworthy, she would take her time and bit by bit she would get under his skin. She had come so close to joining him for a drink and although lately they were few and far between she would wait patiently in the wings to strike. She just needed to befriend him so he trusted her, then she would get him talking. She had just over two months and time was ticking, she would focus on going for a drink first and then see where it went from there. He still had two favours to call upon and she knew he would need them at some point for someone, he was too good a person not to.</p><p> </p><p>Roy was elated when Penelope’s letter arrived saying it was all systems go, he was thrilled, he had already made massive leeway. Anne, Lottie and Diana seemed to be getting on well with him, Diana was a working progress but he would find his moment to win her over. He noticed Josie Pye didn’t seem to accompany them as much these days but he had spotted she seemed to magically appear whenever he was Lottie. It was almost as if she wanted to come and join in but didn’t have the balls to ask, when he mentioned it to Lottie she just said they had a disagreement. He decided not to get involved, he had enough to think about. </p><p>After the holiday without Gilbert he was expecting Anne to be a little down but she seemed brighter than ever which he took as a good sign. Lottie included him in all of their outings together and when she arranged to meet Anne at the newspaper office she took him along with her. They both got on amazingly well and he really enjoyed being with her, he even visited her home again with Anne too. This time he made sure he didn’t behave like a total idiot and by all accounts had a splendid time. </p><p>Lottie’s family were so welcoming and lots of fun he forgot about his surroundings. They even let him in on a little secret that they may be taking part in a protest march to fight for the rights of factory workers. He discovered it was also to protest against the living conditions of the workers so looking around him he couldn’t do anything but support their cause whole heartedly. They wanted to make it a little bit more of a show stopper to get the attention of the people who could make a difference and hear their plight. He noticed Diana wasn’t there though, maybe it was because she was seeing the boss man and he wouldn’t be happy, either way he didn’t care he was just happy to be joining in.</p><p>Anne couldn’t wait to hear more about it and she listened intently to Catherine as she explained the plan. Roy watched her come alive as they discussed what they intended to do, she instantly became brighter at hearing she would be able to support a good cause and fight for what was right. She also told him how proud she was of him for joining them in their support and hugged him affectionately in the process. He definitely noticed a change in her and she looked at him differently, she was softer somehow and more attentive towards him. He finally felt part of something worthwhile and he would be damned if he was going to give that up for anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie started off wallowing in her own misery knowing she hadn’t spoke with Lottie for weeks but now she had seen her with Roy it changed everything. Now she felt anger and confusion at being rejected and whenever she saw Roy she wanted to hit him. He was probably going to hurt Lottie and she couldn’t bear the thought of it. She made a quick decision that she would have it out with him so when she saw him strolling through the park thinking he was god’s gift, she stole her moment. Roy realised she had been following him for a while so he turned in anticipation as she approached him.</p><p>‘Hi Josie, can I help you?’</p><p>‘I doubt it but I’m going to ask you anyway.’</p><p> He sensed she didn’t want to discuss the weather and she looked seething so he got ready for an entertaining battle.</p><p>‘I want to know your intentions towards Lottie, one minute you’re in love with Anne and the next you’re showering Lottie with your affection.’ </p><p>Roy had a feeling she was just being nosey so thought it would be fun to tease her.</p><p>‘What business is it of yours Josie?’ Her eyes turned a little venomous at his reaction.</p><p>‘It’s my business because they are both my friends and I don’t want to see them get hurt.’</p><p>‘Why would Anne get hurt? She has a beau as far as I’m aware and Lottie is free and single to do as she pleases, I think if anyone is set up to get hurt it’s me. Lottie is a grown woman, so I’m sure she can decide who she wants to spend time with, it just so happens she likes spending time with me.’</p><p>He added the last bit to wind her up, she had far too much to say and she was annoying him. He still wasn’t sure as to why she was so uppity.</p><p>‘She deserves better than you, she deserves someone who will love her and adore her. Lottie is smart and beautiful and brave and……’ </p><p>She seemed to pause and then in that moment Roy worked it out. He watched her face as she lost her fight a little, he had seen that face before in his own reflection over the last few months. He decided to poke the angry bear a little more to be sure.</p><p>‘You’re right Josie, she is all of those things and more and I care about her deeply. What do you say to that?’</p><p>‘I say you can’t possibly care for her as much as I do and if she knew how much she was hurting me I don’t think she would be putting me through this.’</p><p>‘Through what exactly, so far all you have declared is that you are worried I will break her heart and I most certainly won’t. So what is she putting you through that is so bad?’</p><p>‘I just feel she is worth ten of you and she won’t find happiness with you Roy.’</p><p>‘If that’s the case why don’t you tell her that yourself, if you care as much as you say you do and think so highly of her why are you here preaching to me and not to the lady in question? Let Lottie decide who she wants to be with, if that happens to be me then I hope you will honour her decision.’ </p><p>Roy could have told her at any point that Lottie had no physical attraction to him and he was madly in love with Anne but he felt she needed to be challenged. She was clearly in denial about her feelings so she needed to face up to them.</p><p>Josie looked down now not really knowing what to say, he was right she had never told her those things. What if she did choose him, what if it was too late and she had lost her chance? She wanted to punch him in the face but only because she knew he was right.</p><p>‘I will go and find her and when I do I will tell her exactly what you’re like and order her to stay away from you.’</p><p>She briskly walked passed him, happy with her parting words. </p><p>‘Then you really don’t know Lottie at all.’ He still had his back to her and heard her stop in her tracks. He raised one eyebrow smugly knowing she would.</p><p>‘What do you mean, I know her better than you do.’</p><p>‘Well if you did you wouldn’t dream of telling her what to do, all you will do is push her further into my arms. She’s kind hearted and loyal but she’s also smart and stubborn. If you go to her all guns blazing trying to call the shots it will blow up in your face and then she really will be mine. Actually go on, you will be doing me a favour Josie.’ </p><p>Her face was red in anger and her fists were clenched ready, he was getting prepared for a smack in the face but it never came. </p><p>‘We’ll see about that.’ </p><p>She marched off full of pent up anger, her hair swishing in the wind and her fists still ready for action. Roy couldn’t help but admire the vision before him, suddenly realising there was one thing even more erotic than a woman scorned and that was a woman in love.</p><p> </p><p>Lottie was busy at home helping her mother make dinner, it seemed to take forever as the potatoes were all in one big pan and they had no room to move let alone cook. Her little brothers were out playing and her other siblings were outside keeping their eye on them. She loved having a moment alone with her mother, they had time to chat and discuss things they wouldn’t normally have time to do.</p><p>‘Roy is funny isn’t he? Do you remember when he first came here and looked utterly petrified! It’s hard to imagine now isn’t it?’ Lottie laughed so much she dropped her knife in the pan and burnt her fingers trying to fish it out.</p><p>‘He was that Lottie, I sensed he was a good sort though even if he was a snob. He still is a snob deep down but he’s getting there. I noticed you both get on very well, it’s nice to see.’ She raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.</p><p>‘Yes mother I know exactly what you’re thinking and no it’s never going to happen. He’s madly in love with Anne and even if he wasn’t as you well know, there’s one small issue.’</p><p>‘I just wish sometimes things were more straight forward for you. You won’t have an easy time of it, you know that don’t you? People are afraid of what they don’t understand and that scares me.’</p><p>‘I know it does mother but what would you prefer I did, marry a man I don’t love because I want to be accepted in life? There are many reasons why people don’t accept other people, if it wasn’t that I loved the same sex they would find another reason, ignorant people always do.’ </p><p>Her mother reached over for her, beckoning her to come in for a cuddle. She fell into her arms, holding on tight, wishing she could stay in the safety of her arms forever but she knew that wasn’t possible.</p><p>‘I’m so proud of you, you know that don’t you? At any point you could have chosen to avoid this, run away from your feelings, pretend to be something you aren’t but you didn’t. You are brave and smart, don’t ever forget that. Roy is handsome though.’ She playfully pushed her mother in the chest and she giggled.</p><p>‘Yes he most certainly is, it’s a shame he’s not a woman. Good heavens, can you imagine? He would be a nightmare, at least as a man we know what to expect!’ </p><p>A bang at the door scared them, they both looked to one another wondering who it could be. Lottie made her way over to the door hoping it wasn’t one of her little brothers playing a joke, she anticipated it was so grabbed the door and swung it open to scare them.</p><p>‘What do you want you rascal?’ </p><p>Josie stepped back a little surprised, Lottie stood staring wondering what she was doing on her doorstep. Josie seemed to take a deep breath and walked passed her into the house not waiting for an invitation. She saw Catherine said a polite hello and soldiered on.</p><p>‘I want you to know you’re making a grave mistake, I couldn’t bear the idea of you being hurt by that fool so I just had to tell you exactly what I thought.’</p><p> Josie was red in the face and her hair which was normally so neat and pristine was wild and unruly. Catherine lent back against the kitchen side waiting for the show to begin. Lottie could only look to her in confusion. </p><p>‘Excuse me, have I missed something?’</p><p>‘Yes you clearly have because you think it’s a good idea to parade around town with that man, allowing him to touch you, hold you and shower you with affection. You must be mad to think this will ever work out the way you want it to.’</p><p> Lottie quickly realised who she was referring to and was about to correct her when Josie continued with her rant.</p><p>‘How could you be so naive, so foolish, he doesn’t care about you, it wasn’t long ago when he was obsessed with Anne and all of a sudden he’s obsessed with you. He even admitted it himself.’ </p><p>Catherine was thinking it may be time to intervene but she couldn’t help but wonder what Roy had said. Lottie looked even more confused now, knowing full well that Roy thought nothing of the sort.</p><p>‘Admitted what exactly?’ Lottie neared closer to her now starting to get annoyed.</p><p>‘He said that he loves spending time with you and then he had the audacity to say he wouldn’t break your heart. He’s a liar that’s what he is.’ </p><p>She was even redder now and looked like she was going to burst into flames. Lottie couldn’t help but laugh a little at Roy’s response to her, he knew exactly how to wind people up. Josie noticed her laugh and snapped at her.</p><p>‘You think this is funny? Oh yes I’m sure you do, I can imagine you both laugh at me when you are alone. Poor Josie, delusional, emotional and blind, why couldn’t she see what was going on right under her nose. Well I know one thing, as your friend I demand you to stop seeing him. You need to put an end to it now before you get hurt.’ </p><p>Catherine was amazed she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing, she waited for Lottie to speak before saying a word. She knew she would never forgive her if she intervened.</p><p>‘Is that so? What gives you the right to tell me what to do?’ Lottie was angry now and she felt like pushing her out of the door she was so angry.</p><p>‘I just wanted to try and help because…’ Lottie cut her off mid-sentence.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare say you’re trying to help because we both know that’s not true. Roy has been a better friend to me than you will ever be, at least he doesn’t judge how I think and how I feel. He accepts me for who I am which is more than I can say for you. How dare you come here telling me who I can and can’t love, you don’t get to decide that Josie Pye, I do.’</p><p> Josie’s face fell as she spoke, she could no longer look her in the eye. Catherine stood wide eyed not quite believing her daughters response. Lottie walked slowly towards the door but opened it with all of her might when she got there.</p><p>‘I would like you to leave.’ </p><p>Lottie looked up to the celling still fuming but not wanting to catch Josie’s eye in case she didn’t go through with it.  Josie looked like she might burst into tears at any moment but obeyed Lottie’s request.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Lottie, I didn’t mean to….’</p><p>‘No, you never do.’</p><p>Josie tried to gain eye contact with her but Lottie wouldn’t look at her. She gave in and walked out of the door. Lottie slammed it shut behind her out of anger and desperation but she lent her whole body against it as her head dropped to her chest. Catherine quickly ran over to catch her as she fell to the floor. Lottie started to cry uncontrollably as she held onto to her mother for dear life.</p><p>‘Oh mother, it hurts so much. How could she do that to me? I love her so.’</p><p>‘I know you do sweetheart and I think after that performance we can safely say she loves you too.’</p><p> Lottie pulled her face back from her mother’s to look at her.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘As much as I hate to admit it, it’s written all over that angry red face of hers.’</p><p>Lottie laughed a little now in between her tears, she even managed a smile.</p><p>‘I asked her to leave, what will she think now?’</p><p>‘She will think exactly what she should do, that she loves you more now than ever and will do anything she can to make you love her again. She needed to hear that tonight, sometimes in order to realise love, you have to lose it first.’</p><p>They stayed snuggled together by the door, warm and content in one another’s arms until they heard the potatoes boil over and shot up to salvage dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana was so pleased the team liked her designs, they had noticed a few issues with the some of the hem lines and added lace but they said it was nothing they couldn’t fix. They all had so many positive things to say it was very liberating, they even commented on how low cut the designs were and hoped that would be the fashion trend going forward. She got on so well with Catherine, she had so many helpful tips and new ideas, and she really was a decisive woman.</p><p>Alex was so supportive and encouraged her in everything she did and they even managed to steal a few moments alone intimately in his office which was wonderful. She felt as they became closer everything changed, they trusted one another and allowed their relationship to go to the next level. When she told Anne how amazing it felt to finally feel closer in the physical sense she totally understood and immediately Diana felt more comfortable and liberated. </p><p>She took a moment just to look around the room admiring the factory once again, the shiny floor, the beautiful little curtains they had all personalised to make it look more like home. Their uniforms they had also personalised, their work pants she adored with their bits of lace, little bows and in different shades. It felt like she was surrounded by a team of true dedication, they lived and worked here but still managed to make it a unique experience and loved their work. She knew Anne had mentioned their homes were a little uncomfortable, squashed and drafty but she had a feeling she may have been over exaggerating as Alex would never let allow it. He got on so well with his workers she just knew he would never allow them to live in anywhere so inhabitable.</p><p>Catherine was looking at her designs and scratching her head, Diana noticed she was debating with something in her mind so intervened.</p><p>‘Come on, what are you thinking?’ Catherine looked up and moved her lips to form a bit of a pout. </p><p>‘I was just thinking maybe we could add something to the back of the dress to give it a bit of pizazz, I saw something in a magazine from Paris that gave me the idea. Fancy coming to take a look? It’s at home but it’s only through to the back door there and round the back of the loading bay.’ </p><p>Diana thought she would never ask, she had wanted to be invited round for a cup of tea ages ago.</p><p>‘Lead on boss, I want to see this pizazz you speak of.’</p><p>‘To be honest some of your friends are already there making boards in the back room for the protest, Anne is there I think.’</p><p>Diana looked a little confused now as she had no idea what she was talking about but before she could answer they were making their way outside. She was a little taken aback at how dingy it appeared but she didn’t show it, the walls were dark and damp and mould spread eagerly and beyond. All of the rooms were dark, small and appeared to have no running water or electricity. When she entered Catherine’s home she couldn’t believe how small it was, with seven children and two living spaces she could see how squashed they were. There was only a curtain dividing the kitchen and lounge with the bedrooms. Catherine had clearly tried to make it look homely but Diana couldn’t help but feel ashamed. </p><p>The factory was immaculate, bright, shiny, wet lit, warm and with running water. The contrast was shameful and unforgivable. The first person she thought of was Alex and how he could be so uncaring and heartless towards his staff. He professed to be so caring and considerate but it was all a lie. He was quite happy to allow them to make the produce and make money but when it came to making their home lives comfortable he was nowhere to be seen. She felt like crying with disappointment, she thought he was something he wasn’t. Catherine was totally oblivious to Diana’s thoughts and feelings and went to look for the magazine from Paris so she could show her.</p><p>She saw Anne, Roy and Lottie painting wooden boards on the floor and wooden planks waiting to be attached to make a sign. She leant over to read their words, realising all too soon their plans and their intent. Anne spotted her first, jumping up to go and see her excitedly.</p><p>‘Diana, what are you doing here?’ </p><p>‘I could ask you the same question, what are these for and why haven’t I been included?’ Anne noticed she seemed upset.</p><p>‘Of course you’re included, everyone is. We have only just started really but it’s all coming together nicely.’ Diana still looked confused but then looked at the words on the boards and realised it was for a major protest.</p><p>‘Is this for a protest for factory workers?’</p><p>‘It most certainly is, it’s not just the hours and the pay it’s for their living quarters so they can help improve where and how they live. We are joining the Knights of Labour in their march. They are such a powerful organisation and fight for so many worthy things Diana. If we can make but one change it will be such an achievement. Will you join us?’ </p><p>Lottie looked over hoping Anne could convince her to join in with them, the more supporters the better. Diana looked almost seething as she stepped back from the Anne and made her way towards the door. Anne shouted to her as Catherine turned up holding a magazine for her to look at.</p><p>‘Diana what’s wrong where are you going?’ She looked back almost demonic.</p><p>‘I’ll kill him.’</p><p>‘What do you mean, Diana, what’s gotten in to you?’ Anne and Catherine looked to one another confused.</p><p>‘He’s allowed this to happen, he’s sat in their drinking tea in his nice warm office, not a care in the world while his workers are living like this.’ </p><p>She stormed off without a backwards glance as Catherine shouted to stop her but it fell on deaf ears. Catherine went to run after her but Lottie stopped her by taking hold of her arm.</p><p>‘Mother let them talk it through, he will explain.’</p><p>Catherine remained where she was, Anne looked over to Roy with a worried glance but he just shrugged his shoulders and carried on painting. Roy wasn’t surprised at all, he knew it was coming. He gestured over to Anne pointing to the board with his paintbrush.</p><p>‘Get back here Cuthbert you’ve missed a bit.’ </p><p>She gave him a cheeky smile as she sat beside him once more grabbing the paintbrush from his grasp. She tapped him gently on the nose splodging him with black paint and he lent back in surprise. Anne’s mouth opened wide realising he would probably despise anything on his face but then he surprised her by adding another splodge to his cheek and then the other. She laughed so much because she really didn’t expect it but then he lent forward and splodged her with paint too.</p><p>‘Right that’s it Royal Gardener, you asked for this.’ </p><p>Lottie joined in with her brush and they all ended up with more paint on their bodies than on the board but laughed hysterically when Roy fell back into the pot and immersed his whole hand inside. They all paused waiting for his movement but upon seeing the cheeky glint in his eye ran for their lives as he covered their bodies in black hand prints and appeared to be revelling in every moment.</p><p> </p><p>Diana barged into his office and slammed the door hard, he looked up totally bewildered at her abrupt entrance. He noticed the look of anger on her face and panicked.</p><p>‘Diana my love what’s wrong, has someone upset you?’ </p><p>He walked around the desk to hold out his arm to comfort her but she moved her arm away and gave him a look of death.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare touch me, how could you allow this to happen?’</p><p>‘I don’t understand allow what to happen?’</p><p>‘I’ve seen your staff living quarters, I’ve seen how cramped they are, how cold they are, no running water and mould on the walls. Why in god’s name would you think that is acceptable?’</p><p> He stepped back a little surprised at her tone but not her reaction.</p><p>‘Diana if you just let me explain.’</p><p>‘I don’t want you to, there is nothing you could possibly say that would make this any better. How dare you let this happen.’ She walked over to his desk and lifted up his cup.</p><p>‘You sat here, with your delicate cup and saucer, in your nice warm office, totally oblivious to everything around you.’ She then walked over to his board where copies of her designs and plans hung neatly pinned to it.</p><p>‘This may as well go up in flames because I’ll have nothing more to do with it.’ He stepped forward now desperate to cut in.</p><p>‘Diana will you please just stop for one minute, you won’t let me speak.’</p><p>‘No you’re damn right I won’t.’ She walked towards him pushing him back onto to the desk as she did.</p><p>‘Is that why you never mentioned the protest march, you kept that conveniently quiet didn’t you?’</p><p>‘No I didn’t I was going to ask you about it today, if you let me talk I can explain.’</p><p>She leant in closer to him now inches away from his face but he could only look into her eyes as she pounded him once more with her words.</p><p>‘Don’t bother, I’ll have my placard at the ready whether you like it or not.’</p><p>With her final words she turned and stormed out of the room slamming the door that hard his notice board fell to the floor. He could only stare at the door totally dumfounded wondering what in hells name had just occurred. He couldn’t quite grasp which emotion to feel first, shock, admiration, desire or a hunger for more. Diana Barry was everything he had been waiting for, she was full of compassion and focus and wouldn’t give up without a fight. Catherine appeared at the window with a slanted smile, he looked over and rolled his eyes gesturing her to come in.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert noticed Penelope was stood by the bar in O’ Neill's and was immediately surprised when he saw her. She was chatting to one of the locals laughing away and seemed to be relaxed and having a good time. He was a little taken aback she was even there, he didn’t get the impression these were the kind of people she would normally mix with. She looked and smiled triumphantly as she saw him wander in, she had been there for half an hour longer than she cared to be and the man next to her was positively revolting.</p><p>‘I didn’t expect to see you here Penelope, are you staying or going?’ She smiled openly and took hold of her drink.</p><p>‘Now you’re here I’m definitely staying, I’ll have another one though if you’re buying.’ </p><p>The man sat next to her laughed and downed his own hoping Gilbert would be generous and buy him one too.</p><p>‘Joss you want another?’ Joss held his glass up but Gilbert already knew the answer. He had known Joss since he first came to Toronto and he was a decent man with a good heart.</p><p>‘Gilbert you’ve been keeping this one quiet haven’t you? This must be the one you always talk about I presume. She is a beautiful lady indeed.’ </p><p>Joss looked at Penelope and winked. Gilbert looked a little embarrassed but Penelope loved every minute.</p><p>‘No it’s not actually Joss, this is Penelope a friend of mine, Anne is in Charlotte Town.’</p><p>‘Oh I see pardon me, I didn’t realise. The way she spoke so fondly about you I just presumed and you did describe her as breath-taking and smart so it seemed to make sense.’</p><p> Joss appeared to be very generous with the compliments and Penelope smiled innocently lapping it up. Gilbert was about to reply when Joss continued clumsily.</p><p>‘You must agree this young lady is most certainly striking you can surely see why I made the mistake.’ Joss held his hands up in defeat. Gilbert didn’t want to appear rude so answered him.</p><p>‘Yes she most certainly is, very striking.’ </p><p>Gilbert coughed and looked down a little embarrassed. Penelope felt her heart lose its rhythm at her first real compliment from him and didn’t want it to end, she would even brave another half an hour with toothless Joss just to hear it again.</p><p>‘Oh he is shy isn’t he Joss? He doesn’t like giving compliments too often do you Gilbert?’</p><p>‘That’s not true I like giving compliments.’</p><p>‘That’s the first real compliment you’ve ever given me.’</p><p>‘No it isn’t, I said you were very intriguing the first time we met.’</p><p>‘That’s not a compliment about my appearance though is it?’</p><p>‘No it isn’t but you said compliments, not everything I admire is based on appearances.’</p><p>She loved arguing with him it felt wonderful especially when he was being so gentlemanly. She had managed to get two compliments out of him so she was thrilled, striking and intriguing were two of her best qualities and he had noticed both. Joss laughed as they bantered with each other. Penelope tested to see if she could squeeze a bit more from him.</p><p>‘That’s very true Gilbert, I’m starting to learn that more and more these days. The more people I meet and the more I broaden my horizons the more I’m learning. It’s a big old world out there and I don’t want to waste my time just plodding around irritating my father all day.’</p><p>Gilbert smiled now, she really was different somehow but he couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>‘I thought you were busy on stage performing to the people of Toronto? Surely that is meaningful and not a waste of time.’</p><p>‘Yes I suppose it is, I do enjoy it but I would rather do something a bit more stimulating and worthwhile to help others. I am in need of a whole new outlook and you made me challenge myself Gilbert so I thank you for that.’</p><p>‘I did? How and when did I do that?’</p><p>‘The day you saved me from my terrible fate, it made me look at life so differently. If it wasn’t for you I could have died.’ Joss looked a little concerned and shocked at the sudden revelation.</p><p>‘Oh dear miss, I hope you weren’t hurt in anyway.’</p><p>‘Oh Joss it was awful, wasn’t it Gilbert? He had me by the throat and nearly choked me to death.’ </p><p>She became teary and lent into Gilberts chest grabbing onto him. He lent back a little, not quite expecting it and Joss tapped his hand on her back to comfort her. Joss hinted at Gilbert with his eyes to pop his arm around her too so he complied. He didn’t have Penelope down as the emotional type so if anything he was unsure as to what to do next.</p><p>‘Yes but he soon ran off didn’t he and it’s over now so don’t get upset.’ He patted her back gently and she kept her head on his chest not moving away in the slightest. Eventually she wiped her tears away and looked up at him inches away from his face.</p><p>‘I am so thankful Gilbert, you don’t know how much.’ </p><p>Her plump red lips glistened in the light as she paused noticing how he looked at them. He smiled awkwardly and then popped his hands on her shoulder to move her back slightly.</p><p>‘You don’t have to thank me honestly, I would do the same again.’</p><p>‘I know you would and it means the world to me.’ </p><p>She popped her hand on his cheek affectionately and smiled. Gilbert smiled back but turned quickly to take some of his drink. Joss shook his head and laughed.</p><p>‘Are you sure you two aren’t an item?’</p><p>Penelope laughed in delight at the toothless old buffalo, she chose well sitting next to him. Gilbert quickly downed his drink and made his apologies as he was late for dinner. Joss tried to convince him to stay for one more but he politely declined. He had seen Penelope’s carriage outside so he knew she didn’t have far to go and with a tip of his hat he was gone. As soon as he left the bar she jumped down off her stool, grabbed her bag and made way to the door. Joss looked up a little lonely with her sudden departure.</p><p>‘What no more drinks?’</p><p>‘You must be joking, I’ve got better things to do.’</p><p>He looked a little surprised at her sudden harsh tone, such a contrast compared to moments ago when it was so endearing and emotional. She jumped into her carriage and immediately wiped her hand on her dress from touching the door handle of the bar as she left. She couldn’t quite believe what she was doing in order to get closer to Gilbert Blythe but after tonight and how he looked at her she knew it would be worth every moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne felt like the weeks flying by, she was so busy at the newspaper and trying to keep up with college work too, it was a little exhausting. She was still receiving regular letters from Gilbert, he was keeping her well updated about his training at the hospital and he kept her well and truly entertained with his stories. He always knew how to make her laugh, the way he described things sometimes had her hysterical. She in turn had been sending regular letters back telling him about her valuable experience with Kit and even mentioned the protest march she was going on. </p><p>She yearned for him so much lately she had to include a few naughty parts in her letters because if she didn’t she would probably go insane with sexual frustration. As the weeks were flying by it was giving her comfort knowing they would be together soon. Gilbert did mention he might ask Dr Grayson for a weekend off so he could come and see her but he said they were so busy at the hospital it might not be possible. She could tell from his letters he was really missing her, she knew him well enough now to know when he was struggling. It wasn’t just the way he described what he wanted to do intimately it was in his tone, his sentiment and his expression. It was almost like he didn’t want to worry her so held back in certain parts and she could almost see where his pen stopped on the paper. She was sat with Kit while she was thinking of him and she coughed loudly to get her attention.</p><p>‘Hey daydreamer, are you there?’ Kit lowered her gaze to get her attention. Anne suddenly looked up a bit startled.</p><p>‘Sorry Kit, yes I am. What were you saying?’</p><p>‘I was just wondering, if have you any ideas for the front page yet?’</p><p>‘Actually, as it so happens I do have an idea.’ Kit’s eyes suddenly became animated.</p><p>‘Prey do tell, I have been waiting very patiently for you to bloom.’ Anne couldn’t help but chuckle at the word.</p><p>‘I’m not sure if it will bloom, it might be a little bit too controversial. In one way it’s perfect because it is controversial and political. I want people to take notice and I want the reader to absorb the message and maybe even support and get involved in a topic they wouldn’t normally consider getting involved with. It’s something I believe in strongly and in order to bring about change we need to try and grasp the attention of all classes, male and female.’ </p><p>Kit sat forward now obviously excited by her words itching to discover what it was.</p><p>‘Anne what you have just said is exactly how journalism is meant to work, it doesn’t always work out that way but if it’s done in the right way it can be. Look at me, I’ve been writing for quite a few years now and have managed to capture a very wide influential audience. This has nothing to do with being male or female it’s about writing about what is real. Don’t get me wrong when you write for the masses you need to be clever and witty and pop little anecdotes in to your writing that are suggestive and leave a lasting impression. So come on what is it?’</p><p>‘It involves a very dear friend of yours and she’s in support of this so don’t worry on that score but it is a sensitive issue.’</p><p>‘It’s the Knights of Labour march isn’t it, the march to fight for better working and living conditions?’</p><p>‘Yes it is but if you think it’s a bad idea I understand, they are classed as being a little aggressive in the public eye. I just think there’s a way we can present it differently in order to appeal to a new audience somehow, to change the mass opinion and hopefully make real changes. A lot of my friends are itching to get involved and everyone from the factory is raring to go.’</p><p>Kit was already thinking so loud Anne could hear the cogs turning as she did. She stood up and walked over to the window, she then walked over to the other side of the room and rubbed her head. Anne watched her quietly allowing her to think, she hoped she could help her in some way to make this a reality.</p><p>‘I have an idea, you want your piece to make its mark, you want it to reach a new audience, so you need to shake things up a bit. You need to hear me out though before jumping to any conclusions.’</p><p>‘As if I would, you’re the expert here.’</p><p>‘The Knights of labour are a little daunting, don’t get me wrong their movement is extremely powerful but I think there’s a certain element to them that make people look away and turn the page. We need to make it fresh, new and exciting. The fact your friends want to get involved will appeal to a different age group. There’s also a new way of looking at this, it’s a clothes factory for a fashion house so we need to incorporate that element. Somehow we need to appeal to men and women and make it stand out.’</p><p>Anne understood exactly what she meant, she had a similar thought herself but didn’t think Kit would like the idea of glamourizing such an important march and resounding message.</p><p>‘How can we do that without upsetting anyone or debilitating what we are trying to achieve?’</p><p>‘Anne sometimes that’s impossible my dear, upsetting people is getting their attention no matter how you look at it. We need to make it different, eye catching, almost quirky in its presentation, I will let you work on that part.’ Anne started to bite her nails at the request.</p><p>‘I will work on the wording but not a word to Mr Morris yet. I think we need to go a little further afield than The Daily Mail with this one. The Toronto Star would snap my hand off, don’t panic I will offer it to the mail first but only at a fifty mile radius, the Star wouldn’t accept it if not and we really need to push it. They would also offer a photographer on the job too, it could be just what we need to spread the word.’ </p><p>Anne could hear Kit’s excitement in her voice and it gave her confidence in the mission.</p><p>‘Do you really think you can pull this off?’</p><p>‘Yes I think ‘we’ can pull it off, this was all your idea Anne and you can make it come to life. We will write it together, the cover story will be by Kit Coleman and Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’ </p><p>‘You can’t be serious, I can’t write for the Toronto Star!’</p><p>‘Yes you can and you will, we will do it together.’</p><p> Anne lent back in her chair barely able to focus on the prospect that lay before her. Kit lent forward and took her hand.</p><p>‘Anne, this is by far been the best experience I’ve ever had with another writer. You have taught me so much in such a short space of time. I know journalism may not be your true vocation in life but god you’re one hell of a writer, never forget that. I’m so happy that my final weeks here will be spent with those I hold dear. There’s so much to see and do and anything is achievable, I’m living proof of that.’ </p><p>She said this with so much emotion and intent and Anne couldn’t help but think she was holding something back.</p><p>‘Kit, you are by far the most interesting woman I have ever met and I will never forget you. You have taught me to believe in myself when I thought it was impossible to achieve the impossible. You’ve given so much pleasure to me and so many readers over the years. I don’t know how or why you have such a fire in your belly but thank god you do.’</p><p>‘To answer your own question, I just think you need to ask yourself the very same and therein lies the answer.’ Kit tapped her hand and laughed playfully.</p><p>‘Now we have work to do my little redhead, let’s crack on, no time like the present.’</p><p>Anne grabbed her pencil and started jotting down a few notes, she had so many ideas and so many ways to help gain popularity for their story. There was one person who she believed would be able to help more than anyone, she just had a hunch. Diana was fashion forward, passionate and she knew how to get attention by using clothes as a talking piece. She always had that ability from being a young girl and she still had it now, she would ask her opinion tomorrow and hopefully she could think of something to rock the boat. The march wasn’t far around the corner but they still had a little bit of time to plan, she would write to Gilbert to forewarn him this time, that way he wouldn’t pass out in shock at a vision of her on the front of the Toronto Star.</p><p> </p><p>Diana lay in bed feeling utterly miserable, her fight with Alex had left her feeling frustrated and sad at the same time. She couldn’t get passed how disappointed she was in him and also how surprised she was that he would ever allow that to happen. She trusted him implicitly, which is why she had been so intimate with him and now she was left with nothing but a hole in her heart. She heard a tap on the window and then another, it sounded like someone was throwing stones. Maybe it was Anne and she was locked out but she could have sworn Mrs Blackmore had given her a key when she worked evenings at the newspaper. She crept over to the window to get a better look, she immediately recognised the mounds of curly hair and realised it was Lottie. She opened the window and whispered.</p><p>‘Lottie what are you doing, you will wake everyone up.’</p><p>‘I need to talk to you, it’s urgent. I need you to know something about Mr Dumont.’</p><p>Diana felt her tummy jump just at the mention of his name, she realised he had probably sent her to give her some ridiculous speech about how sorry he was. She really didn’t want to listen to it but at the same time she was interested in what she had to say. She signalled to her that she would come down to see her. She tiptoed downstairs and popped her coat before braving the cold.</p><p>‘Lottie, if Alex has sent you, you can tell him I’m not interested in listening to his pathetic excuses.’</p><p>‘He hasn’t sent me and they aren’t excuses, you need to hear this because you are so far off the truth you really don’t have a clue.’ Diana stayed a little quieter now sensing that Lottie was a little anxious.</p><p>‘Ok if I’m so wrong and he’s so wonderful tell me what it is that I’ve mistaken in his actions and his behaviour.’ Lottie pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled.</p><p>‘That’s easy, everything.’</p><p>Diana fiddled with her coat pockets a little worried now not really wanting to hear what she had to say.</p><p>‘Just hear me out Diana and if after I tell you this, you still don’t want to talk to him then that is up to you. Mr Dumont is one of the kindest, most generous men you will ever meet. He’s a wonderful boss too, he listens, he understands and he is lenient with our working hours.’ Diana interrupted her a little frustrated.</p><p>‘But he allows you to live in a room with no running water or electricity, oh yes he’s marvellous.’</p><p>‘Just let me finish and then you can call him all you like. The factory’s he happens to be in charge of in this country are the very best and compared to other parts of the world we are extremely lucky. His parents don’t care about the factories or how they are run and they don’t care about the workers, their working hours or their living quarters. All they care about is money and how much they can make with the smallest of inconvenience. He has tried to change the living quarters many times, he asked his parents but they ignored him, he tried to use business funds so they stopped them, he even went to Paris but they refused to see him.’</p><p>Diana felt better knowing he had at least attempted it and the team thought highly of him for doing so but something just didn’t add up.</p><p>‘He could change the living quarters with his own money, what do you say to that? He has enough of it. If he was a decent man he would do that for the people he cares about and calls his family. He would use his own money to turn things around.’</p><p>‘He can’t do that.’</p><p>‘You mean he won’t, he is too busy with his head up in the clouds not really seeing what’s right in front of him.’</p><p>‘It isn’t that he won’t, he actually can’t. If anyone is not willing to see what’s right in front of them it’s you.’</p><p>Diana shut her lips now a little dumbfounded.</p><p>‘He couldn’t use his own money to adapt the living quarters even if he wanted to, it’s in the building contract. He can change the factory though any time he desires, why do you think it’s so bright, fresh and new? The contract states he can’t change anything other than the factory space without Mrs Dumont’s signature.’</p><p>Diana felt her heart drop to her knees as she listened to Lottie, she had made a terrible assumption and now it had back fired massively.</p><p>‘So he isn’t uncaring, heartless and selfish?’</p><p>‘No that he most certainly is not I can assure you. Not that I’m wanting to make you feel any worse than you already do but he also pays for the workers medical bills out of his own pocket. He also pays my college fees and got my sister a job in the college library.’</p><p>Diana couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing, she felt like such a fool.</p><p>‘What about the protest march?’</p><p>‘It’s Mr Dumont’s idea, he organises them for us so we can join the Knights of Labour every year. He hopes that one day his mother and father will maybe hear of our protest and do something honourable for once.’</p><p>Diana sat back stunned and nearly missed the step to the porch as she did. She put her head in her hands and felt like crying on the spot.</p><p>‘Oh Lottie, what have I done?’</p><p>‘Don’t be too hard on yourself, it was an easy mistake to make.’</p><p>‘He probably thinks I’m a foolish, hot headed little girl.’</p><p>‘No I don’t think they were the words he used. I think it was passionate, astounding, frightening and utterly captivating.’</p><p>Diana slowly looked up from the depths of despair with a glint of hope in her eyes.</p><p>‘Did he really say that about me, even after I behaved the way I did?’</p><p>‘I think he said those things because of how you behaved. You clearly have the spice he’s looking for and he loved every minute. I fear you’ve managed to make him fall even more madly in love with you than he was before, if that’s possible.’ </p><p>Lottie gave her a playful grin and Diana leapt forward in relief to grab her in a warm embrace. Lottie said her goodbyes feeling a lot happier knowing she had explained the truth. Just as she left the gate to the boarding house she looked up at Josie’s window imagining her beautiful body all nice and warm in her bed. She wished she could lie beside her, to feel her warmth radiate from her body to warm her own. There were so many moments she desired to come to life and she believed if she wished for them long and hard enough, someone, somewhere, might just hear her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had a really long day at the hospital and although he was feeling a little weary he thought he might take a walk to Jane’s to see if she was at home. She was easy to talk to and when it came to work she always knew what to say because she understood how hard it was at times. He hoped when he got home he had a letter from Anne, he hadn’t heard from her for a few weeks which surprised him. He had sent her a few letters telling her all sorts of things so he was a little disappointed she hadn’t responded. He had a feeling she must have been very busy with college work and the newspaper because that was the only reason he could think of or the only reason that gave him peace of mind. He always worried when he didn’t hear from her mainly because it was so unlike her and because he missed her terribly. </p><p>By the time he got to the adjoining tunnel from the main street it was dark, although he knew the experience he had with Jude was so long ago he still couldn’t help but look down it with trepidation. The smell was as hideous as ever, stale alcohol, urine and sewage flew up his nostrils and made him gag a little. He decided to walk a little faster so to not have to endure it but as usual it was hard to see where he was walking because it was so dark. He stumbled into something on the floor and kicked it forward, it felt hard and realised it was a rock but he had to lean on the side of the tunnel to regain his balance. He attempted to try and stop himself from breathing in through his nostrils to evade the smell but it didn’t work. He knew he was coming to the end as he could see a little light in the distance and he felt like rejoicing when he saw it flicker. He suddenly walked into something once again but this time it didn’t move as his foot connected with it. </p><p>He heard a whimper in the darkness and jumped out of his skin, he felt with his hands as he couldn’t see properly but he could make out it was a person lying on the ground. He crouched down to get a better look realising it was a young woman, he could see her hair and dress lay out in the mud.</p><p>‘Please help me.’</p><p>Gilbert recognised the voice straight away but he couldn’t quite place it as it was so faint and quivery. He lent forward to try and feel her face, she was freezing cold and lifeless.</p><p>‘Don’t worry I’m here now, can you tell me what has happened to you. I’m worried about moving you until I know. Where is it hurting?’</p><p>She didn’t answer so he felt down her body to try and decipher if she had broken anything. He accidently lent on her tummy and she let out a blood curdling scream that echoed around the walls of the tunnel. He felt beads of sweat start to drop down his forehead as he frantically tried to attempt to find out what was wrong. His hand moved lower down towards her skirt but he was afraid of scaring her so was extremely gentle so not to alarm her.</p><p>‘Please, please do something.’ </p><p>Her voice was shakier now and she reached out for his hand. He took it to keep her calm but then his other hand continued to feel down her skirt and it felt warm and wet. Whatever it was it was everywhere and then he lost his breath for a moment realising it was blood. Her skirt was covered in it, he could still feel the warmth of it as it spread across his hands. </p><p>He acted quickly now and reached forward to pick her up in his arms, he held her tightly and securely attempting to make his way out of the tunnel into the light. She whimpered in the darkness with every step he took no doubt feeling the pain of her injury. He tried to move slower so not to hurt her but he soon realised time was not on their side. He finally reached the end of the tunnel and looked down. </p><p>Her dark hair and blue flower stood out first as he realised it was Mabel and he swallowed hard upon seeing her deathly mask. Her skirt was covered in blood and it continued to drip down his arms as he ran frantically towards Jane’s house.  He arrived at the door and kicked it repeatedly as hard as he could hoping and praying she was in. The door suddenly opened and Jane gasped at the sight before her. She grabbed him in quickly, slamming the door shut behind him, away from prying eyes on the street.</p><p>‘Well that is not what I expected, bring her through quickly.’</p><p>Jane lifted the floor board, took out the key and opened the big door for him to enter. He ran forward placed her on the bed and looked to Jane for help.</p><p>‘I need facts Gilbert, quickly.’</p><p>‘I found her in the tunnel, she’s bleeding down below, I have no idea how long she’s been there. She’s in and out of consciousness but fading pretty quickly.’</p><p>‘Right get her clothes off and fast, I will get prepared.’</p><p>Gilbert started with her top half, fiddling at the buttons with bloodied fingers. He ripped it open instead and took her chemise off quickly laying her back down gently as he did. He didn’t hesitate as he moved his way down to her skirt, he pulled it off gently so as not to cause more blood loss, he slowly removed her underwear and turned white at the blood red colour that covered her below the waist. He felt his gut wrench inside for her as he looked down at her so helpless and vulnerable. He turned to see Jane coated up, gloves on and ready to go.</p><p>‘Well done Dr Blythe, let me get a closer look I need to be sure I know what I’m dealing with.’</p><p>She put her legs in stirrups gently and looked in between her legs nodding to herself.</p><p>‘It’s a butcher’s job, I can tell straight away. No time to lose, if I don’t stop this bleeding she will die.’</p><p>Gilbert felt the air in his lungs start to fade as he realised the enormity of what may happen to her. He found his second wind and stepped forward.</p><p>‘Tell me what to do.’</p><p>Jane glanced up quickly and paused.</p><p>‘Gilbert you don’t have to do this, you realise once you do there’s no turning back. Do you understand what that means?’</p><p>‘Yes I understand, tell me what to do.’ She sighed nodding her head.</p><p>‘Shut the door and lock it, we have to be quick.’</p><p>He ran over slamming the door shut and rolled up his blood soaked sleeves, he had an idea of what he needed to do after witnessing surgery with Dr Grayson so got everything prepared that she may need. Jane watched him carefully as he methodically laid out the tools she required. She looked to him and took a deep breath; it was going to be a long night ahead.</p><p> </p><p>They both worked endlessly and tirelessly throughout the night, Jane’s eyes were blinking uncontrollably as she fought to stay awake. Gilbert sat by Mable’s side now with her hand in his, he rubbed it occasionally hoping she may get comfort from it even though she was unconscious. His head rested on the bed as his eyes opened and closed fighting exhaustion but he seemed to drift in between a dreamlike state. He had a vision of Anne, she reached out to his hand but he couldn’t reach her. He stretched his arm as far as he could but her hand began to move further and further away the closer he came. She suddenly moved closer eager to be near him but then was once again she was dragged away from him into the darkness. </p><p>‘Gilbert, Gilbert.’</p><p> He looked up to see Jane’s face looking tired but still managing a smile.</p><p>‘What is it? Is everything ok?’ His head shot up suddenly forgetting where he was and Jane placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him.</p><p>‘It’s ok don’t panic everything is fine, she’s stable.’</p><p>They both looked to Mabel lying peacefully, even appearing to be regaining some colour back in her cheeks. Gilbert held her hand a little tighter and then looked up to Jane with relief. He let go now and rubbed his face up and down trying to wake himself up.</p><p>‘What time is it?’</p><p>‘Five o’clock, we’ve been at it for around ten hours so no wonder we are nearly dead on our feet.’</p><p>‘We did it though didn’t we?’</p><p>‘Yes we most certainly did Dr Blythe.’ She patted him on the back and rubbed him affectionately to try and bring his aching muscles back to life.</p><p>‘You need to go home now Gilbert, I won’t allow you to implicate yourself in this any further. Promise me you won’t argue? Use one of my old over coats to put on before you leave and use the back door.’ </p><p>He already had a look of defiance so she gave him one of her death stares that told him she meant business. He got up slowly and made his way to the door.</p><p>‘Gilbert.’</p><p>He turned to look back sleepily as he rubbed his head.</p><p>‘You were astounding, you know that don’t you? You stuck your neck on the line to save another, I’ll never forget it.’</p><p>‘I have a feeling I won’t either.’ He laughed a little and left the room with a smile.</p><p>Jane still looked towards the door in admiration, she had never met anyone like him in all her years of medical training. She had been all over the world and met so many interesting people but she had never come across anyone quite like Gilbert Blythe. He was so studious, controlled and decent yet at the same time passionate, brave and spontaneous. She knew what was at risk when he made his decision to help her, she wasn’t quite sure if he understood the enormity of it though. He acted on impulse because his gut reaction was to save the patient and that reaction would always be the right one. So many people would have ran away quicker than their legs could carry them based on what they had to loose but Gilbert chose to stay. After ensuring Mabel’s recovery the first thing she set out to do was to erase his involvement in every possible way. </p><p> </p><p>Gilbert tried to open the door as quietly as he could so he didn’t wake Mrs Cooper but as he turned around to tiptoe down the hall she was sat waiting at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>‘Oh thank god your home.’ She came running over to him and immediately noticed the blood down his trousers and his shirt as he took his coat off.</p><p>‘Gilbert, what’s happened are you hurt?’</p><p> She looked frantically all over his body attempting to find a wound and reached out to check him. He gently took her hand and looked calmly into her eyes.</p><p>‘It’s not mine don’t panic, I’m not on my way out just yet. I’m dying for a cup of tea though if that’s any conciliation.’</p><p>She looked at him relieved and popped her arm around his back to walk him to the kitchen. She quickly made the tea while he attempted to explain the night’s events. She couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing and started to worry for him. He put her mind at rest though explaining he was never seen entering or leaving Jane’s house. She seemed content with that for the moment so didn’t press him any further. He realised he had a shift at the hospital so said he would go and have a bath and get changed.</p><p>‘Not a chance Gilbert, no arguing. I will go to the hospital and explain you are not well.’</p><p>He didn’t even attempt to argue as he was already falling asleep stood up. </p><p>‘You have a letter from Anne in your room.’ </p><p>Just hearing that woke him up with a jolt as he ran upstairs now so eager to hear from her. Mrs Cooper shook her head and laughed at him but not in any way surprised. He ran in his room and picked it up, he noticed it smelled a little different and wondered if she had changed her perfume, he did recognise it though. It was just what he needed to help him relax after such a hideous night, her words would soothe him and then help him to sleep.</p><p>He opened it and immediately noticed it was a very short letter, their letters to one another were normally at least four to five pages long. He hadn’t even read the words and already felt disappointed, her writing also looked a little rushed almost like she had written it in a hurry. Her words could only be described as pleasant and a little formal, nothing like Anne at all. She hadn’t really mentioned anything she had been up to and if he hadn’t have known better it could have been from an acquaintance rather than the woman he loved. She always called him her love but it was just Gilbert and her parting words love Anne was lacking in any form of endearment at all. He lay back feeling absolutely heartbroken wishing he had never opened it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was always so quiet and miserable, she couldn’t even call it miserable really because that would imply it had an atmosphere at all. She looked over to her grandmother who sat quietly embroidering occasionally looking up at her but then looking down again quickly almost afraid she may ask her a question. Her grandfather was upstairs pottering around, she could hear his heavy footsteps loudly thudding against the floor. She knew if she didn’t ask her the question now she never would.</p><p>‘I went with Pappy to a school in Avonlea, there was a teacher there. They had an argument and she said he was keeping her from the man she loved. What did she mean?’</p><p>Her grandmother wouldn’t look up as she waited patiently for her to respond. Violet felt her anger rise up in her throat.</p><p>‘I’m talking to you, answer me or I swear to god I will leave right now and never come back.’ Her grandmother stopped, took a deep breath and made eye contact.</p><p>‘Your grandfather doesn’t agree with Miss Stacey’s love for this man, he feels it can only end badly so is trying to avoid any upset that’s all.’</p><p>‘Who is he to tell people who to love? I didn’t realise he was such an expert. Is the man she loves the black man who visited here at Christmas? Don’t lie to me because I will know.’</p><p>She sounded like her grandfather now and although the realisation frightened her she knew it was the only tone that would work with her grandmother.</p><p>‘Yes it is, your grandfather thinks they will be better off apart. He was only trying to warn her that’s all, if people realise they are together it will cause all kinds of controversy.’</p><p>‘Isn’t that for them to deal with and not Pappy, why is he so invested in interfering in their lives, surely if they love one another they are better off together than apart?’ </p><p>Her grandmother looked away to avoid her glare, hoping her husband would come back down and rescue her from the onslaught.</p><p>‘I feel sorry for you, you allow him to bully you and torture you into submission. Did my mother allow him to do that to her?’ Her grandmother’s mouth twitched now at the mention of her mother.</p><p>‘No she didn’t but sometimes it’s easier just to give in you see. I would give anything to take it back, I would give anything to see her face again and I would give my own life to let her live hers.’</p><p>Violet should have felt pity in that moment but she didn’t.</p><p>‘But you will allow him to take mine.’</p><p>Violet looked at her in disgust and walked out of the room not looking back. She hated her, she hated him and she hated her life. It was devoid of any feeling, honesty, love or compassion and if this was how it was meant to be she would rather be dead.</p><p> </p><p>Bash and Elijah got the cart ready to make their way to see Mr Finch, he had seen Muriel that morning and she looked on edge, pale and exhausted. She was tired of looking over her shoulder, being followed and waiting for something bad to happen. She had warned him to stay away as she always did but then had broken down in front of him so he ran forward to catch her as she did. It was all he needed to make his decision, he was sick and tired of being bullied and he wasn’t going to take it lying down. He warned Elijah before they set off to keep calm, he explained how he thought Mr Finch would respond, he even gave examples of phrases, insults and abuse that he would use in order to rile them.</p><p>They pulled up in their cart outside Miss Jeanie’s as he didn’t want Mr Finch to see them from his window. In his experience Bash had realised it was better when he was taken off guard so he wasn’t prepared. The roads were very busy as it was a Monday morning, deliveries and local business men were out and about selling their wares. Carriages sped back and forth some nearly colliding as they did, he put his arm across Elijah’s chest to warn him to wait before they crossed. </p><p>He could see Mr Finches house from where they waited and he looked both ways getting prepared to run without being seen. He stopped Elijah in his tracks as they spotted a young woman dressed in blue walk down the path of Mr Finches home slowly, as if sleep walking. Bash recognised her immediately and froze on the spot as he saw her walk to the edge of the road, she didn’t look up as she stepped forward into the oncoming traffic. Elijah followed his gaze and ran into the road, darting carriages as he did, she managed to miss being hit by an inch as she walked in a straight line eyes staring ahead. Just as she reached near to the path a carriage came out of nowhere and Elijah flew forward shielding her body pushing her to the roadside as they both fell onto the path with a bang. She banged her head on the ground as she fell but still lay in Elijah’s arms as Bash ran over full of panic shouting Elijah’s name.</p><p>‘Elijah are you alright? Is she alright?’</p><p>They both looked down to look at her, her eyes were closed and she was unresponsive. Elijah couldn’t look away from her, he had never seen anyone like her before. Her beautiful face was almost like a doll and her tight curls surrounding it seemed to encase it. Miss Jeanie came running out the shop and made her away over to them.</p><p>‘Quickly get her inside.’</p><p>They didn’t ask any questions but noticed a few people had noticed the commotion and started to make their way over. Elijah carried her in his arms and Bash pushed the door open so he could run in out of sight. Miss Jeanie shouted to them both.</p><p>‘The back room both Bash, quickly.’</p><p>She slammed the door and pulled down the blinds turning her sign to closed. She hurriedly ran to the back of the shop to join them.</p><p>‘Is she ok? I saw what happened from the window, good gracious young man you acted quickly and bravely. You should be very proud of yourself.’</p><p> Elijah smiled but still couldn’t look away from her, it was almost like he was in a trance. Bash noticed his attentions and coughed a little to alert him, he suddenly looked up to Miss Jeanie.</p><p>‘Oh I’m sorry, I think I’m still in shock.’</p><p>‘Yes, she is beautiful isn’t she?’ </p><p>Miss Jeanie laughed a little and Bash couldn’t help but smile at Elijah’s reaction to this mysterious young lady. She started to stir a little and they all looked down to wait for her eyes to open. She attempted to focus and then when she did she jumped a little when she realised she was in the arms of a man, a black man, whose eyes were kinder than any she had ever seen. She looked up and recognised the man who visited her home too and smiled as she saw him. He knelt down beside her now and took her hand.</p><p>‘Are you ok Miss? I’m Bash and this is Elijah, you gave us a bit of a fright there for a minute. We thought you were dead.’</p><p>The younger man stayed holding her like she was made of glass, she felt comfortable in his arms so she daren’t move in case she disrupted the feeling. Miss Jeanie looked over Bash’s shoulder.</p><p>‘Violet are you alright, what were you thinking walking across the road like that, you didn’t even look. It’s a good job this young man was here and thought on his feet, you could have died.’</p><p>Miss Jeanie felt emotional just thinking back to watching her own mother’s death in the exact same way. The thought suddenly came to her that maybe that was Violets intention and she felt sick to her stomach. Violet looked back at the young man who was also looking at her, he seemed to be in a bit of a trance and she wondered if her unusual face offended him in some way.</p><p>‘Thank you for saving my life, I don’t want to appear ungrateful but it isn’t much of a life worth saving.’ Tears formed in her eyes and Elijah felt his heart turn upside down at her harsh words.</p><p>‘From where I’m sitting you have everything to live for and more, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a beautiful face in all of my life.’ </p><p>Violet was so taken aback by his declaration she nearly passed out again. Bash was still surprised Elijah was so forthright he had never known him to be so outspoken. <br/>The door to the shop suddenly barged open and they all jumped in response to the unwanted interruption. Violet knew who it was before they did, she recognised those pounding footsteps anywhere. The door to the back room swung open to reveal Mr Finch, his whole body shook in anger and his face was bright red at the sight before him. </p><p>‘Get your filthy hands off my granddaughter or I’ll kill you do you hear.’</p><p> He leapt forward and lifted his fist in the air ready to connect with Elijah’s face. Violet shot up in front of him to shield him and stopped his fist in her hand.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare touch him Pappy or you will live to regret it.’</p><p> Her grandfather stepped back in shock at her demonic eyes which were just as inflamed as his own. Elijah could only hold onto her from behind to support her. Bash gave him a warning look to remain calm so he let them speak without interruption. </p><p>‘Violet I want you to come home immediately with me, do you understand?’</p><p>‘You mean I don’t have to wait until its dark Pappy so no one can see me? How long will I have to live like a prisoner before you accept me for who I am? I look at the faces in this room and it’s so much clearer than it’s ever been. I finally know why you won’t accept me and you won’t allow others to see me, you’re ashamed of me. You don’t want them to know who I am.’</p><p>‘I’m not ashamed of you, I never have been. We’re going home now and there will be no arguments.’</p><p>Bash cut in wanting to try and get him to see reason.</p><p>‘Mr Finch why are you so afraid, why do you see hate and spite where there is only love. I will never understand you.’</p><p>Mr Finch appeared to grind his teeth in anger and frustration, his mouth already wrinkling in the corners like he was chewing a lemon.</p><p>‘Well you would say that wouldn’t you, you’re just like the rest of them. You will draw Miss Stacey in and then abandon her when you get bored. Then the world will be left with children that don’t make sense or have no place in society. They will become lost lives that have no meaning or definitive path to take.’</p><p> Violet could only feel sadness hearing his words, he was so lost in his own turmoil he would never see the truth.</p><p>‘So I don’t make sense Pappy, I’m a lost life that has no meaning or definitive path? Yes it all makes sense now but it doesn’t make me angry with you, if anything I pity you.’</p><p>He could only look down seemingly affected by her words but she rose to her feet knowing what she must do. Miss Jeanie held her arm as she did and Elijah stood up alongside her.</p><p>‘I will come home with you now, under one condition.’ Elijah and Bash stepped forward as if to stop her words but they knew it was pointless. Mr Finch looked to her waiting for her to finish.</p><p>‘You will promise me that you will allow this man and Miss Stacey to be together, without interference from you. That means no abuse, no threats and no contact of any sort and if you so much as go against what I have asked, I will walk out of that door and you will never see me again. You should know me well enough now to believe me capable of that.’</p><p>Mr Finch could only stare back at her realising he was pushed into a corner. Bash had allowed her to speak but he couldn’t allow her to waste her life locked in a prison with no real love or interaction in her life.</p><p>‘Miss Violet I can’t let you do that, as much as I admire you I couldn’t take my dream in one hand knowing I’ve thrown away yours from the other.’ She took Bash’s hand in her own and smiled, then looked to her grandfather.</p><p>‘You see Pappy, this is love, this is compassion, and this is what it means to give unconditionally. I am happier for having witnessed it and if I never get to see it again I will always relish in the thought that I did see it, if only once.’ She let go of his hand now and made her way to her grandfather. </p><p>‘Promise this man that you will do as I say.’ Mr Finch pursed his lips and nodded fighting against every bone in his body.</p><p>‘I promise.’ His whole body twitched as he said it.</p><p> Bash nodded and couldn’t help finally feeling relief but then dread at the same time of what Violet faced in her future. She took her grandfather’s arm but stopped next to Elijah before she left.</p><p>‘I will never forget you Elijah, you saved my life. After today I now realise it is precious because if a man such as you were willing to save it, it must be.’</p><p> He took her hand and kissed it, and then unwillingly watched her leave. She made her way to the door but turned one last time to give him a smile. She lifted her jacket over her head and shot outside, as they ran through the passing crowds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert felt he had left it long enough before visiting Jane, he had heard from Emily how Mabel was doing and he was thrilled to hear she was back on her feet. He took a little walk over to see them, it was a good distraction from his lack of contact from Anne. Even though her letter had been brief and a little distracted he just put it down to her being busy so didn’t mention it in his letter to her. He didn’t mention Mabel either, although he was tempted to get some sort of reaction from her, he thought better of it.  He knew Anne would never mean to hurt him, so he just presumed it was a mixture of her being very busy and him feeling a little lost having not seen her months.</p><p>When he realised this was the longest they had gone without seeing one another he knew it was more about how he was feeling rather than how Anne was behaving. He did try to make sense of it in his mind though. He couldn’t help but worry at her sudden change in affection and he started to become concerned as to what had made it come about.</p><p>He knocked on Jane’s door quite excited to see how Mabel was coming along, he was just so relieved she had a second chance at life. Jane answered and greeted him with a welcoming smile as always.</p><p>‘I knew you couldn’t keep away, you’ve done well though to resist as long as you have I’ll give you that.’</p><p>‘I do take some direction you know, you told me to stay away for a while so I did. I’ve been getting regular updates from Emily so I know she’s doing well.’</p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of someone singing, Gilbert noticed it was a beautiful operatic voice and it came flowing through the walls demanding to be heard.</p><p>‘That can’t be who I think it is?’ </p><p>Jane rolled her eyes and took his coat.</p><p>‘Yes it is, morning, noon and night.’</p><p>‘She has a beautiful voice I can’t believe it.’</p><p>‘Well I told you she comes from a theatrical background, you can tell by how she behaves and also by how she doesn’t.’ They both laughed now and nodded in agreement.</p><p>‘Can I knock on and see her?’</p><p>‘Yes she may be sat in bed though as I’ve asked her to rest, so let me knock on first to make sure she’s decent.’</p><p>Gilbert took his hat off and waited by the door as Jane popped her head around to tell her he was here.</p><p>‘Gilberts here right now? Oh no let me do my hair and makeup first at least, I look an absolute state.’ </p><p>Gilbert laughed on the other side of the door, relishing in the fact she was almost back to normal. He walked forward and Jane let him enter. Mabel frowned and then attempted to straighten herself and pinch her cheeks. Gilbert noticed she looked even younger without makeup and her black hair falling loose around her shoulders showed off her natural beauty.</p><p>‘Mabel I’m just happy to see you alive and in one piece I can assure you. Just for the record you don’t need makeup and you don’t need to style your hair you look beautiful without it.’</p><p>She blushed a little at his remark which was a new thing for Mabel, she never blushed at anything.</p><p>‘I can see your nose growing from here Gilbert Blythe.’</p><p>They both giggled and felt at ease. She quietened a little and then lent forward to take his hand.</p><p>‘Thank you Gilbert, for everything. I know what it cost you to do what you did for me and I know what was at risk. Miss Smillie has explained it to me and I couldn’t be more grateful if I tried.’</p><p>‘I would do it all again Mabel, I didn’t even have to give it a second thought.’</p><p>‘I can only imagine how afraid you were when you saw me in that state. What a fool I was to believe that going to the butcher could solve all of my problems. I just didn’t have any other choice Gilbert, there was no other way and I can’t be with child, what would I do if that happened? It would be cruel to bring a child into this world, they would end up like me that’s what.’</p><p>Gilbert felt so sorry for her knowing she was stuck in a revolving door that went round and round and never stopped. When she attempted to get out it sucked her back in again and round she went. </p><p>‘What will you do now?’</p><p>‘I will get back into the saddle Gilbert there’s no other way, how else do you expect me to survive?’</p><p>‘You can’t be serious Mabel, another incident like that could kill you. Even the thought of you having intercourse with someone makes me nervous. Sorry to be blunt but you were so badly hurt inside, what if someone is rough with you and damages you. I can’t bear to think about it Mabel, I can’t allow it.’</p><p>She was almost silenced by his words of compassion, she had never known anything like it before. He genuinely cared for her safety and wanted to keep her from harm. She then felt a little embarrassed suddenly realising he had seen her most intimate parts and not in the best light.</p><p>‘Gilbert I have no other choice but you’ve made me very happy knowing how much you care. I’m sorry that you had to see me in that state, I’m so embarrassed that you’ve seen my, well my everything.’</p><p>Gilbert could only smile at her comment, she didn’t understand that he didn’t look at a body that way when he was with a patient.</p><p>‘Have no fear I protected your modesty at all costs and to be honest I was so worried for your life I didn’t notice.’</p><p>‘You little liar, Miss Smilie told me who had to rip my clothes off and I was naked as the day I was born with my legs in stirrups.’</p><p>They both went hysterical laughing and then Gilbert rubbed his eyes in frustration.</p><p>‘Jane really has a way with words doesn’t she?’</p><p>‘She doesn’t mince them that’s for sure, I like it that way though, I know where I stand.’</p><p>‘That’s true but going back to you returning to the streets I’m not happy Mabel.’</p><p>‘You not being happy doesn’t change things, I don’t have many options as you can see. I would choose differently if I had choices but I haven’t. It’s not as if a decent man like you would come along and marry me and solve all of my problems is it?’</p><p>Gilbert looked a little shocked at her comment but understood what she meant before he could reply she continued.</p><p>‘That’s just what a decent man wants, a lady of the night to call his own. I’m the furthest down the pecking order Gilbert and I know it. Someone like you would never want to be with me because I’m dirty, used and abused. The facts are plain and simple and I’m intelligent enough to accept the truth.’</p><p>He couldn’t help but wince at her choice of words and hated to hear how she felt about herself.</p><p>‘I could never marry you because I love someone else not because I think any less of you. If I loved you I wouldn’t think twice.’</p><p>She felt her heart burst with such lovely words and the strange thing was she believed him. She wondered why god didn’t make two Gilbert Blythe's then maybe she could live a happy life without fear. She started to feel a little emotional thinking about it and she didn’t like people seeing her cry.</p><p>‘I’m feeling a little tired now Gilbert, would you mind if I had a little rest?’</p><p>‘Not at all, I will leave you in peace. You have a beautiful voice by the way, now that is a talent.’ </p><p>He smiled before he left the room and when she heard his footsteps move further away she dropped into her pillow and cried.</p><p> Gilbert joined Jane in the kitchen and sat at the table with a hot drink, neither spoke for a while so he wasn’t sure what was coming.</p><p>‘Don’t think that you just magically change her life Gilbert because you can’t. I’ve seen it time and time again, just when you think you’ve managed to drag them away they get pulled right back in. Sometimes it’s easier to accept the inevitable, at least that way you can try and protect them while doing the only thing they understand.’</p><p>‘I know what you mean Jane honestly I do but it’s different with Mabel, she has something else, there’s a fire in her that keeps her alive and motivated. She’s strong willed, smart and I know she’s thinking about it, change I mean.’</p><p>‘Thinking about it won’t change it or make it any more possible we both know that. Try not to give her false hopes that’s all I’m saying and whatever you do don’t let her fall in love with you or should I say more than she already is.’</p><p>‘Don’t be silly, she just loves the idea of me, not the actual me. If someone better and more handsome came along she would drop me like a hot potato.’ </p><p>They both laughed a little now imagining that would probably be the case. After Gilbert went home Jane sat wondering whether he was right, was there another path she could take. The problem was she had no qualifications and no accommodation and Jane knew once she did it for Mabel she would be inundated with young girls asking for the same. She knew that was unthinkable and foolish and would give her unwanted attention she really didn’t need. She hoped Gilbert would think of something before Mabel was thrown back into the lion’s den once more, to be continually used and abused.</p><p> </p><p>On his walk home Gilbert tried to think of something that would help Mabel, he racked his brain trying to come up with an idea to get her away from the streets. Every time he thought of something he found a problem or a hurdle of some sort that would get in the way. He tried to think of factory jobs that she could do but then having no real place to live she would find it extremely difficult to keep up with long hours while moving from place to place. He walked by the theatre and heard a round of applause echo through the windows and wondered whether Penelope was on stage tonight. He had a vision of her in one of her elaborate dresses floating across the stage teasing every male who looked at her from the audience. One thing was for certain she was meant for the stage, he felt her whole persona was an act but very entertaining all the same. She was the sort of woman whom commanded attention and he was sure she got it wherever she went. An idea suddenly hit him and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before.</p><p>Mabel had an amazing operatic singing voice and she had a theatrical background, there was a chance Penelope might help him out and offer to take her on. He would probably have to explain her situation of course , he wouldn’t lie to her but there was every chance he might be able to appeal to her better nature. Then he remembered he had two favours left, she surely wouldn’t deny him those favours after saving her life. He walked home with a spring in his step realising he may have just offered Mabel a lifeline and lord knows she deserved it. He would go and find Penelope tomorrow after working at the hospital, he always seemed to bump into her lately so he didn’t think it would be an issue and if he didn’t he knew where to find her.</p><p>As he arrived home he noticed Mrs Cooper was still out, she must have been visiting her sister. His heart leapt out of his chest as he saw a letter from Anne on the table next to the door. He grabbed it excitedly knowing the last letter was just a blip and he got excited wondering what she had been up to. He noticed that smell again when he opened it, it wasn’t her usual scent, not that he didn’t like it, he just didn’t associate it with her. He opened it and his heart fell once again, it was a single page and he could see her hurried scrawl once again lack lustre and devoid of feeling. He almost didn’t even read her words as they sat formally on the page, he didn’t relate to any of it and it seemed distant and a little cold. Once again she didn’t really include anything she had been doing or make the usual jokes she would normally. There was no talk of passion or burning for one another or what she would do when she saw him. </p><p>He felt like crying but then something else took over, it was dread. What if she had fallen out of love with him and being apart from him had made her realise she didn’t need him? He suddenly felt physically sick and ran over to the wash bowl in anticipation. When nothing came he took a deep breath to gain composure. He would write her a letter straight away asking her why her letters were so short and cold but not in so many words. He needed to know why this sudden change in her had come about and he started to fear the worst. More than anything he started to doubt himself, he started to think maybe he wasn’t enough for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group all gathered together discussing the plan of the protest march, they plotted where it would start and where it would end. They knew they had to be part of the Knights of Labour but they somehow wanted to create their own march to attract particular attention to them.  It was to take place in two hours’ time so they needed to think quick and fast. Anne told them the photographer from the Toronto Star had already spoken with her and he was excited about getting a front cover photo.  Diana was suddenly very quiet, she hadn’t spoken for the last half an hour and Anne could tell she was worried about something. Alex had noticed too as he looked over at Anne having the exact same thought. She asked her outright while she had the chance.</p><p>‘Diana is everything ok? You are happy with the outfits and what we have decided aren’t you?’</p><p>‘No something isn’t right, the low cut dresses and frills and such like, it’s fine for the streets of Paris but it’s not right for this cause. We need something different, something connected to the profession and the reason why we are doing this.’</p><p>Catherine listened intently understanding what she meant but not able to think of something to fit the bill. Roy wandered around the factory space looking at the machines and the designs that were displayed next to them. He was utterly amazed at how they managed to make an outfit based on a design that was drawn on a piece of paper but then somehow turned it into a something real. He could see Diana was struggling a little and the others wanted to do something a little quirky to stand out but it was hard when everyone was talking at the same time.</p><p> He noticed a pair of ladies pants on the side and couldn’t help but look at them, he loved a woman in a dress but a woman in tight pants was something else. These particular ones were decorated with frills and god knows what, he tried to lighten the mood by getting a few laughs. He held the pants up next to his body and shouted to them all to get their attention.</p><p>‘Hey ladies, do you think you could make a pair like this to fit me? I could even come and give you all a hand with the sewing.’ He fluttered his eyelashes and the factory girls burst out laughing. Diana leapt up from her seat with wide eyes that had a moment of madness.</p><p>‘Roy you’re a genius.’</p><p>‘Well it has been noted before, I have to warn you….’ She cut him off abruptly.</p><p>‘We will all wear work pants, personalised work pants, added frills, pockets for gadgets, lace, colour, and the tighter the better.’ </p><p>‘Gets my vote already.’ Roy continued to banter to keep the camaraderie going, the girls laughed once again but Diana kept going.</p><p>‘We will wear work shirts, sleeves must be rolled up, fabric and ribbons in our hair. I know it sounds like we are sexualising this a little but I honestly believe this is the way to go. This will attract the attention we need, from males and females. It’s a clothes factory so it’s about fashion, new ways of looking at fashion which reflect changes in a modern society. If we don’t reflect change, then how can we expect our audience to?’ She looked to Alex for confirmation.</p><p>‘Alex what do you think?’</p><p>‘Honestly Diana, I think it’s bloody brilliant.’ He had the biggest smile and walked over to her to kiss her.</p><p>They all laughed out loud and cheered, especially Roy who loved the odd curse and public display of affection. Everyone immediately got more excited and the buzz around the factory was unmistakeable. The placards were ready against the wall, their outfits now being adjusted to suit the team who were ready to make their debut. They all knew it was now or never and had to go out with a bang. Anne ran over to Diana eager to get organised.</p><p>‘Diana lets go home and get some lunch, get washed and dressed ready for action. Maybe we could ask the girls if they want to get involved.’</p><p>Diana nodded her head grabbing her hand, she popped back quickly to kiss Alex and he grabbed her affectionately for a little squeeze in the process. Lottie hoped and prayed they would ask Josie and if they didn’t she would ask her herself. There was so much she needed to say and she couldn’t rest until she told her how she felt.</p><p> </p><p>The girls made their way across the park and spotted the girls with Moody and Charlie walking back to the boarding house, they ran over to join them.</p><p>‘Hey everyone, listen we know its short notice but would you like to get involved in a protest march for better working hours and living conditions for factory workers? We promise it will be exciting, we even have our own outfits to wear to represent the fashion houses.’</p><p>The girls all looked a little unsure and Moody sighed relieved that Ruby didn’t like the idea, he wasn’t surprised though it wasn’t really her sort of thing. Anne smiled cheekily knowing exactly what would talk them round.</p><p>‘The Toronto Star will be there especially for us and a photographer, we’re going to make the front page.’</p><p>They all squealed and started to jump up and down and Diana looked to Anne and smiled in triumph. Josie did look excited but waited to hear what they had to say. Jane and Tillie immediately joined in and then Josie stepped forward a little apprehensive, Anne knew the reason why so helped her out a little.</p><p>‘Lottie had asked if you could be there Josie, she would love you to be part of it.’</p><p>‘She actually said that?’ Josie’s eyes were so full of hope and Anne knew how Lottie felt about her so bit the bullet.</p><p>‘She most certainly did, she said it would be nice if you could both get the opportunity to talk for a moment.’</p><p>‘Well in that case, count me in.’ </p><p>Anne was so happy it was all come together, the Avonlea girls crusading together again.</p><p>‘Ruby I don’t even have to ask you, I know you will join us, you love a good riot.’ Moody suddenly perked up and put his hand in hers.</p><p>‘It’s not really Ruby’s sort of thing is it sweetheart? Besides you’re bound to faint from all of the commotion and if things get a little rough I will have to come and take you home.’ Ruby’s face was a picture as she took her hand out of his.</p><p>‘How dare you, I can answer for myself thank you very much and I’ll have you know it is my sort of thing. You have a short memory, I was involved in the mission to save Miss Stacey and our action for freedom of speech back in Avonlea. When things get a little rough as you so eloquently put it, I rise to the occasion Moody Spurgeon.’</p><p> He couldn’t believe his ears and he felt intolerably stupid for putting his foot in it. Anne clasped her hands together in excitement that she had accepted the invitation.</p><p>‘We have just the perfect shade of pink for your shirt Ruby.’</p><p>‘Actually Anne I think I would like a different colour to mark a new me, maybe a nice yellow for a change, it will go with my hair.’ </p><p>All the girls looked to one another and giggled while Moody could only watch his new woman walk away without a backwards glance. He could do nothing but watch her golden hair sway in the breeze at she moved further away. He just hoped this new Ruby would be just as forgiving even though he really didn’t deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>They all met together at the planned time, the Knights of labour had gathered with their placards all dressed in black like they were attending a funeral. Anne realised what Kit meant when she described them as daunting but she was also right about their powerful presence which commanded attention. Anne didn’t let it deter her, their plan was individual and it was meant to be, they were trying to captivate a totally different audience. </p><p>All of the team came dressed accordingly, even Roy and Alex who adored the factory pants and their shirt sleeves rolled up. Anne thought they both looked rather dashing in workman pants as opposed to smart tailored suits they always wore. It always appeared restricted in some way. She immediately thought of Gilbert and his lovely relaxed appearance, it’s what she loved the most about him. She thought back to his letter and wondered why he had never mentioned her taking part today, she had forewarned him so he could be prepared but he didn’t even refer to it in his last letter. She knew how busy he was so she didn’t worry too much, the last thing he needed was her adding to his stress. She couldn’t wait to see him, she felt they had been apart an age, she always made sure she told him so in her letters.</p><p>The march had started and they joined in at the back with their placards standing out from the rest of the protest in their bright colours. The crowds cheered them on as they chanted their wants and desires not giving in to the crowds chanting louder. The police were covering the side of the road in case anything got out of hand, the Knights of Labour were renowned for sometimes getting heated and starting a row with the spectators. Anne spotted the photographer further up so alerted everyone quickly to be on top form.</p><p>‘Right team, like we discussed arms ready and flexed we are fighting for what’s right, shout louder and don’t give up!’</p><p> The photographer joined them and started taking photos, the look in his eye when he saw the contrast of their appearance to the Knights of Labour was one of delight. He shouted over to Anne.</p><p>‘I need a full team shot for the front page Anne, can you stall a moment and get together.’</p><p>‘Yes of course we can, right everyone get together.’</p><p>Anne stood in the middle with Diana and Alex, Roy quickly slipped in next to Anne and popped his hand around her waist pretending to lose his balance. Anne’s red hair was blowing in the wind as she turned to the side to show her pants and the designs while flexing her arm out in protest, Diana and the other girls immediately followed suit and the flash of the camera illuminated the sky. The photographer shook his head and revealed a big smile.</p><p>‘That was utter perfection, right keep moving we need to catch up, I need to get a few shots of you with the march.’</p><p>They all sped up to catch up and they noticed the crowd was getting a little leery all of a sudden, a few policemen had to barge over to stop a fight. They huddled together now a little nervous, Alex held Diana’s hand tightly and gave her a look of reassurance.</p><p>‘You will be alright my love, stay close to me.’ She nodded at him and smiled but she felt a little frightened all the same.</p><p>Lottie looked for her mother who was a little further back and as the crowds started to push through she lost her balance and nearly fell losing her glasses in the crowd. Everyone started pushing and she felt herself being taken along with the stream of movement, she couldn’t see anyone she knew and started to panic. She tried to get back in line but she couldn’t fight the steady flow that merged pulling her in with it. She suddenly felt a hand in hers as it gripped hold of her tightly, a kiss fell on her hand as she desperately searched to focus on who it was.  Josie appeared right by her side and she put her arm around her securely so that she could fight with her to move away from the crowd. They couldn’t fight it though as the crowd became livelier in their pursuit to move paths, Lottie felt Josie moving further away and she panicked not wanting to let go of her.</p><p>‘I’m here Lottie, I promise I won’t let go, not ever. I love you.’</p><p>Her declaration surprised her and caught her off guard, she lost her concentration and a sudden crack to the head made her fall to the floor amidst the crowds. Josie kept hold of her hand as she fell with her, people were standing on them and kicking them as they passed but Josie covered her body to protect her from the blows. A huge figure appeared and pushed several protestors out of the way with one push. It was Roy, he saw Josie covering Lottie and ran over to her in a panic. Josie stood up trying to get her balance as she saw more crowds making their way towards them. Roy picked Lottie up in his arms and popped her head on his shoulder as he lifted her up higher so he could grab Josie’s hand. </p><p>‘It’s ok Roy just take Lottie, please.’</p><p>‘I’m not leaving without you, you come as a package, now grab my hand.’ </p><p>She grabbed his hand and they managed to make their way to a clearing on the pavement. He laid Lottie down on a small area of grass to check she was ok. A policeman spotted them so immediately ran for an ambulance. The road was blocked by protestors so it couldn’t get through, the others spotted them and Catherine ran over panicking as she realised Lottie was passed out on the grass. Josie held her hand tightly not wanting to let go. </p><p>‘Josie I need to carry her to the ambulance they can’t get through.’ </p><p>Roy had to prize her hand away from Lottie and ran with her as fast as he could up the hill. Josie watched him as he bravely ran through the crowds, she saw Lottie suddenly look up to meet his gaze and she tightened her grip around his neck nuzzling into him for safety. Josie was just happy she was ok but couldn’t mistake the look she gave him when she realised he had come to her rescue. She was right he had rescued her, when she needed to be strong she just wasn’t strong enough and never would be.</p><p>She watched Catherine jump up into the ambulance and Anne and Roy followed with them. She felt like crying as she watched the woman she loved being taken further away from her and there was nothing she could do about it. She still felt the warmth of her hand in hers and the look she gave her when she told her she loved her but more than anything she remembered the silence of her response.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor said Lottie was extremely lucky she hadn’t been crushed, a few scrapes and bruises after such an ordeal was indeed a narrow escape.</p><p>‘Roy, how will I ever to repay you?’ Catherine held his face gently and he felt the butterflies in his tummy dance around with pride.</p><p>‘Well you know a few kisses here and there should do it.’</p><p>‘Get away with you, I’m old enough to be your mother.’</p><p>‘You most certainly are not and besides I’m quite mature for my age.’ Anne giggled so loudly it couldn’t be ignored and she was eager to bring him back down to earth.</p><p>‘Who ever told you that? They are clearly very stupid and very blind.’ Roy raised an eyebrow and walked towards her.</p><p>‘Can you hear how cruel she is to me after all of my heroic efforts today Catherine? It’s positively barbaric that’s what it is. Nothing impresses Anne Shirley Cuthbert clearly.’</p><p>‘Oh Roy that’s not true I was very impressed and very proud.’</p><p>‘Right then, well come on, I want a kiss right here.’ He pointed to his cheek playfully.</p><p>‘Not a chance.’ Anne folded her arms looking ahead.</p><p>‘Oh come on just one, I did save Lottie’s life I’m sure that deserves a little kiss. Come on right here, right on this spot, this is where I want……’</p><p>She suddenly leapt forward and pecked his cheek and burst out laughing at the look of shock on his face as she did. Catherine chuckled too as she knew how he felt about Anne so it was very amusing to watch him look so vulnerable while trying to be so cocksure. </p><p>‘Now shut up before I throttle you, let’s go and see Lottie.’ </p><p>She jumped up off her seat and ran to see her friend. Roy could only watch her still in a trance after his little kiss. Anne saw her sat up in bed and immediately gave her a big cuddle.</p><p>‘Lottie thank goodness you’re ok.’</p><p>‘I’m fine I need to get up and find Josie, she had hold of my hand and then suddenly she was gone.’</p><p>‘Josie is fine Lottie, she waited with you by the grass and made sure Roy got you safely into the ambulance.’</p><p>Roy could see she was concerned so thought it was only fair to tell her the truth.</p><p>‘Josie was very heroic actually Lottie, when I found you she was shielding you from the crowds as you had passed out on the floor. Her whole body was covering you and she was taking the kicks for you.’ </p><p>‘She was?’</p><p>‘She most certainly was and even when I picked you up to carry you away I tried to grab her hand but she just told me to focus on you and nothing else. She is a very loyal and devoted friend.’ Roy glanced at Anne and she smiled at him in silent understanding.</p><p>‘I can’t believe it, that makes me so happy.’ Roy was even happier that he had found his conscience for a change and not taken all the credit.</p><p>‘I mean don’t get me wrong it’s not quite as chivalrous as carrying you through the crowded streets of anarchy but you know I’m not one to blow my own trumpet.’</p><p>Anne threw a pillow at him and rolled her eyes as Lottie and Catherine couldn’t help but laugh uncontrollably. Lottie was left with just one thought in her mind, Josie had finally said she loved her and she was utterly thrilled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He went to the theatre first but he couldn’t find her so he made his way to Cleavers as the next best option. Luckily he had his smart suit on from a meeting at the hospital so the porter would let him in. He had gotten to know him pretty well now anyway as he passed him most days, his name was Bob and he was actually a very friendly guy. He told Gilbert how much he loved his job because it meant he could people watch all day and he found it intriguing. He said he loved eyeing people up as they walked out of the train station, especially people arriving in the city for the first time. As he arrived he spotted Penelope’s carriage parked outside and he laughed realising her own movements were as predictable as his own.</p><p>‘Evening Bob’ He tipped his hat and made his way up the posh red carpeted stairs.</p><p>He walked in having a good look around trying to scan the room but he couldn’t see her. A waiter approached him concerned he was lost.</p><p>‘Hello Sir can I help you?’</p><p>‘Yes I’m looking for Miss Penelope, I noticed her carriage outside.’</p><p>‘Miss Penelope is in her private booth this evening Sir, is she expecting you?’</p><p>‘Private booth? No she isn’t expecting me but if it’s not too inconvenient could you tell her I’m here. If she’s busy tell her its ok, I will catch her another time.’</p><p>‘Of course Sir, please wait a moment.’</p><p>The waiter made his way to the other end of the restaurant behind a screen and disappeared. Gilbert smiled at the notion she had her own booth, he hoped she was in good spirits and feeling generous.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was in a terrible mood and had already made one of the waitresses cry. It was her own fault she spilled wine on her purse and deserved the ear bashing. She hadn’t seen sight or sound of Gilbert all week but it wasn’t through want of trying, he wasn’t doing any of the normal things and she was struggling to keep up with his whereabouts. Anne’s letters nearly made her throw up, they were so soppy and encouraging, she took great delight in destroying them. Her latest one was the biggest surprise, saying she would be on the cover of the Toronto Star she was clearly delusional if she thought that was going to happen. Her sexual referencing was entertaining she would allow her that, she was a fiery one in no uncertain terms. She had clearly underestimated her on that score, she needed to up her game if Gilbert was as willing as she described. When the waiter approached her she snapped at him before he even spoke.</p><p>‘Yes, what do you want, you absolute irritant.’ </p><p>‘I’m sorry madam I just wanted to inform you that a Mr Gilbert Blythe is here to see you. I did tell him you may be…..’ </p><p>‘Tell him yes you fool, now you idiot, go on.’</p><p> She pushed him away and he rolled his eyes before making his way back into the main restaurant. She was the most obnoxious woman he had ever met, spoilt, vile and totally self-absorbed. He seriously considered poisoning her wine.</p><p>‘Come this way Sir, Miss Penelope is waiting.’</p><p>He followed him to a private area at the back of the restaurant, he could see the back of her as he approached.</p><p>‘Well, why am I not surprised you have your own private booth?’</p><p>She instantly stood up to greet him and held her hand out so he could kiss it.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe, always a pleasure never a chore. You look very smart, did you dress up for me?’</p><p>‘Yes do you like it?’ He told her a little white lie but he needed her on his side.</p><p>‘Oh yes definitely, it suits you. To be honest you could look handsome in a bin bag.’</p><p>Gilbert could have sworn he saw the waiter roll his eyes at her comment but he must have imagined it, maybe he had something stuck in his eye.</p><p>‘So Gilbert, what can I do for you? Please have some cake there’s plenty, I know how you like cake.’</p><p>He noticed there was enough cake to feed an army and wondered if she was expecting someone else at some point. He was starving though so she didn’t need to ask him twice.</p><p>‘Actually there is something you could do for me, its favour number two.’</p><p>She tried to hide her elation at him needing her once again and she loved the way he phrased it like it was a private joke between them both.</p><p>‘Oh now I am intrigued, what do you need, name it.’</p><p>‘I know a young woman who is in need of some help, she needs a break in life, an opportunity to escape something that has a hold on her.’</p><p>‘That does sound dramatic, so how can I help.’</p><p>She didn’t like the fact he was helping another woman, it was like they followed him round like puppy dogs getting in the way. If it meant she could get closer to him though it was worth it.</p><p>‘Well talking of dramatics, she has a wonderful operatic voice, I mean exceptional and she has a background in entertainment.’</p><p>‘What sort of entertainment, I’m guessing if she needs my help there is more to this than meets the eye.’</p><p>‘Well her family were performers in the circus, a well-known successful travelling circus but she was orphaned suddenly and ended up on the streets. She fell in with the wrong crowd and then unfortunately ended up working on the streets.’ He whispered the last part.</p><p>She was utterly amazed once again by Gilbert Blythe, she did not expect him to be socialising with ladies of the night.</p><p>‘Ahh I see, so if you don’t mind me asking how did you come to meet her.’ </p><p>He lent in a little closer now and whispered close to her ear, she could feel his breath on her skin and she felt a tingling sensation between her legs as he did.</p><p>‘Well she got herself into a little trouble physically and I happened to help her out of it and I don’t want her to go back on the streets. If she does she will end up dead.’</p><p>He moved away again which was disappointing, she wished he could whisper in her ear all day.</p><p>‘You are so good Gilbert, she’s a very lucky girl. So what did you have in mind?’</p><p>‘I was hoping you could talk to the theatre manager or your production team and see if there’s a part for her in a play or work for her at the theatre maybe?’</p><p>Penelope knew this was her time to shine, if she could offer all she could to this woman he would realise she had a good heart. He would see her differently from this moment on and he would immediately trust her.</p><p>‘You know what, I think I know just the thing.’</p><p>‘You do?’ His little face was a picture and she would have been happy just to stop at that but her greediness took over.</p><p>‘I most certainly do, the theatre group are in fact looking for a singer and it comes with living quarters all expenses paid. I presume she requires somewhere to live?’</p><p>Gilbert shot up from his seat and kissed her cheek so hard she nearly fell backwards off her chair. The waiters eyes widened at the vision before them but they quickly looked away not wanting to gain eye contact with her. Penelope wanted to shout from the rooftops and then jump on him to shove her tongue down his throat but she refrained.</p><p>‘I apologise for the outburst Penelope but you don’t know how happy that makes me.’</p><p>‘Quite the contrary Gilbert I enjoyed every moment.’ He looked down a little embarrassed and laughed.</p><p>‘This is like the opportunity of a life time for her, she will be so happy.’</p><p>‘Bring her to the theatre tomorrow at nine, will you be able to get time off from the hospital?’</p><p>‘Yes I have a day off tomorrow so I’m free all day. Thank you so much Penelope, this is just so selfless of you, how will I ever repay you?’ </p><p>‘I believe you already have when you saved my life. Having said that I am feeling a little lonely and would appreciate the company tonight in the bar for a glass of wine?’</p><p>‘You’re on.’</p><p>He stood up and held out his arm for her to take it and she had never felt so smug than in that moment. He looked down at her and smiled, taking hold of her hand resting on his arm as they made their way to take a seat for the evening. Gilbert was utterly thrilled, he never believed the night would be such a success, Mabel would be on top of the world when he told her. He knew Penelope was a little brazen and dramatic but what she had offered to do tonight was nothing short of brilliant. Mabel was finally going to get her chance at breaking free, he could sit and endure cleavers restaurant ten times over if it meant she could achieve at least one of her dreams.</p><p>He would write to Anne and tell her all about what had happened, she would be so proud that he had managed to secure Mabel a position but then he remembered she might not be interested in hearing it. It never occurred to him ever that she wouldn’t be interested until now but he had an awful feeling that her new exciting life at Queens had drawn her away from him. It was her letters that had made him feel that way, nothing else. He knew deep down in his heart that she loved him and he loved her more than ever but something wasn’t sitting right with him. Just the thought of losing her was too much to bear, he couldn’t imagine life without Anne, he didn’t want to. All he wanted was to hold her and for her to tell him everything was going to be ok. In the last letter he had asked her if there was something wrong or if he had upset her, he was hoping she would respond telling him not to be silly and that she would love him always and forever like she always did. All he ever wanted was her, he just hoped she still wanted him too.</p><p>‘Merlot or Shiraz Gilbert?’</p><p>‘Red.’ He was already laughing at his reply.</p><p>She flung her head back to laugh with him, he always knew how to make her giggle and tonight was no exception. Yes tonight had been a success for her indeed, this would be the turning point, her little worm had finally burrowed through and made a hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked together quietly to the theatre, Gilbert realised she was a little on edge so attempted to calm her nerves.</p><p>‘Mabel you will be amazing, just be yourself and sing like your life depends on it.’</p><p>‘My life does depend on it though doesn’t it?’</p><p>‘No it doesn’t because if you don’t succeed you don’t have anything less than what you went in with. We will keep on looking until you do find something that works for you.’</p><p>‘I don’t know how I will ever repay you Gilbert, how can you be so kind to me, I don’t deserve it.’</p><p>‘Yes you do, you deserve it more than anyone I know. You can do this, I have every faith in you. I have something for you and you must accept it, I won’t allow it any other way. It’s so you can get yourself situated so you don’t have to rely on anyone until you get paid.’ He passed her a roll of very tightly squeezed money and pressed it into her hand firmly.</p><p>‘Gilbert no, I can’t it’s too much.’</p><p>‘What did I just say? Yes you can and you will, I’ve been holding onto that for some time now. I know the person who gifted it to me would be very happy with who I’m gifting it to now, trust me.’</p><p> Gilbert imagined Thomas laughing to himself never imagining where it would land in the end. </p><p>Mabel could only glance at him in amazement. She felt so humble knowing he was truly supportive of her every move, he really was one in a million.</p><p>‘This one true love of yours, she’s one hell of a lucky woman, I hope she knows it.’</p><p>‘If you met her you would say I’m the lucky one, she’s everything to me. Nothing matters to me more than her, if she asked me to move to end of the earth I would.’</p><p>‘Please don’t do that just yet, just wait until I’ve got the job first.’</p><p>He smiled now and so did she, his little distraction seemed to have worked.</p><p>Penelope appeared at the stage door, dressed to impress as always in a gorgeous deep pink gown, Mabel stared at her in awe of her beauty.</p><p>‘This must be Mabel I’m Penelope.’</p><p>‘Please to meet you Miss, I must say you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.’ Gilbert smiled as Mabel’s mouth was agape and she couldn’t look away.</p><p>‘You’re hired, did you bring your things?’ Mabel and Gilbert laughed nervously not quite sure whether she was having them on.</p><p>‘Are you being serious Miss?’</p><p>‘I most certainly am, if Gilbert says you’re perfect for the job then you’re perfect for the job. So did you bring your things?’</p><p>Mabel and Gilbert looked to one another wanting to jump in the air with the excitement. Penelope noticed she had one very small black bag that wasn’t big enough to hold two dresses.</p><p>‘This is my belongings Miss, I travel light.’ Gilbert gently placed his hand on her back as he could see was a little embarrassed.</p><p>‘Let’s go in shall we, Penelope will look after you.’ Penelope nodded briefly to Gilbert signalling to him that she understood.</p><p> </p><p>She spent the morning showing Mabel around the theatre, and then she made her comfortable in the living quarters. Mabel was just in a dream as she floated around in such a big space, she had gone from sharing a bed with two other women to having a whole bedroom to herself and a wonderful shared kitchen and bathroom. Once she had popped her items away from inside her bag she went back into the theatre so she could practice her singing.</p><p>When Penelope heard her she couldn’t quite believe her ears, Gilbert was right she sounded like a trained professional. A few of the production team had made their way into the theatre having heard her and were equally impressed with her performance. There was a sudden round of applause from those who had sneaked in to have a listen and Penelope realised she would have no problem succeeding. The production team passed her the contracts for her to sign, Gilbert checked them over to make sure they were ok and then she signed on the dotted line.</p><p>They made their way back to the living quarters, Gilbert wanted to ensure she was settled before he left. He knew this would be a dramatic change for her and it wouldn’t be easy at first, he would make sure he checked up on her regularly. Penelope needed to get Gilbert alone for a moment, she had something she needed to show him and she knew it would be the icing on the cake. </p><p>‘Is there a men’s room I can use?’ Gilbert was crossing his legs and doing a little dance, Penelope and Mabel giggled at the sight of him.</p><p>‘I’m afraid it’s all the way down to the bottom, turn left and the men’s room is the blue door.’ He ran off quickly and Penelope took a moment to get a little closer to Mabel.</p><p>‘How about we go shopping tomorrow, you could do with some new clothes to celebrate. I don’t want to appear rude but yours aren’t really suitable for rehearsals and after show parties.’</p><p>‘I don’t have much money Miss.’ Mabel decided to keep her money from Gilbert a secret, she had learnt one thing over the years and that was to keep her money well hidden.</p><p>‘Nonsense I will treat you, it’s not every day you get an opportunity like this is it?’</p><p>‘You are so kind Miss, you and Gilbert are like my guardian angels.’</p><p>‘Yes he is positively wonderful isn’t he? He saved my life you know, I believe he saved yours too?’</p><p>‘Yes he did, I was so lucky he came along when he did or I’m not sure I would be here now. Miss Smillie and Gilbert fixed me up at her house and well the rest is history so they say.’</p><p>Penelope thought she must be mistaken, she lent in a little closer to double check.</p><p>‘Did you say at the house, surely you mean in hospital?’</p><p>‘Oh no, they wouldn’t do surgery on me like that, not the situation I was in, it’s against the law you see what I had done. They did it at the house, all done proper like it should be, well of course it was, and I’m as good as new now.’</p><p>Penelope couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing, Gilbert straight laced Blythe had taken part in illegal surgery. She stored that at the back of her mind for later, it may come in handy.</p><p>‘You probably should be extremely careful who you say that to Mabel, that could get Gilbert into a lot of trouble you know that don’t you?’</p><p>‘Yes of course Miss I was only telling you because Gilbert trusts you, he said so himself on the way here.’</p><p>Penelope couldn’t help but feel a little pang in her heart, it was true he did trust her. Either way she would still need it as back up if all else failed. When his world and dreams came crashing down she would be there to pick up the pieces.</p><p>‘You know we need to do something to protect him don’t we? Just in case any of this happens to leak out. After everything that Gilbert has done for you, it’s all he deserves isn’t it, our protection?’</p><p>‘In what way Miss, what would we need to do?’</p><p>‘Well I could write a small confession from yourself explaining what Gilbert has done to save your life and then that way he would be protected from any wrong doing. All you would need to do is sign it.’</p><p>‘I would do anything for Gilbert Miss, just write it for me because I’m not very good with that sort of thing, I can barely read and write really. I will sign on the dotted line, that’s what they say don’t they?’ She laughed at her vulnerability and gullible nature, it was easier than she thought it would be.</p><p>‘They do say that Mabel, not a word to Gilbert though, it will be like our secret protection in place for him if he ever needs it.’</p><p>‘Not a word Miss.’</p><p>‘Wonderful’. </p><p>Penelope licked her lips excitedly, she hadn’t even got to the cream yet. Gilbert returned and she left Mabel to lie down comfortably on her new bed while making her way over to approach him.</p><p>‘Gilbert there’s something I need to show you, it’s just you hadn’t mentioned it yet and I was worried that maybe you didn’t know.’</p><p>‘Didn’t know what?’ Penelope lent forward and touched his hand.</p><p>‘Shall we go somewhere more private?’ </p><p>He was a little nervous now hoping there wasn’t a catch with the job, he would hate to let Mabel down now she was so excited.<br/>She took him to her office and let him walk over to her desk, she had placed the Toronto Star in full view for him to see. He didn’t see it at first and looked up to her waiting to hear what she had to say. She looked down to drop him a hint.</p><p>‘Gilbert, the paper, did you know about this?’</p><p>He looked down to see Anne staring back at him and he gasped in surprise as he grabbed at the paper. He brought it up closer not quite believing his eyes.</p><p>‘I take it from your reaction you didn’t know, I mean why wouldn’t she tell you, it’s just so strange isn’t it?’</p><p>Gilbert didn’t hear what she saying he was in a hell all of his own and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see the head line, the placards or the purpose he could only see her. She was stood proudly in the middle, her hair billowing behind her, her sleeves rolled up looking straight into the camera with a look of defiance. He looked back at her, into her eyes that he knew so well. The same eyes he had looked into when he told her he loved her and she had looked back saying she loved him. He hadn’t registered how profound the whole thing was, it was Anne, his Anne on the front of the Toronto Star. He should have been elated, jumping up and down but he wasn’t. She hadn’t told him, she hadn’t shared this with him and he wanted to know why. </p><p>He took a closer look at the picture and didn’t see anyone else, not even the Avonlea girls, it was almost like their faces were blurred. He did notice someone, it was a man, he was very close to Anne, closer than he would like. His face wasn’t very clear as he must have moved when the photo was taken. One thing was clear though, his hand was on her waist, it was ever so slight but he could see it. She wasn’t turning away from him, she just stood there and allowed him to do it. He felt heat rising from his feet to his head, as anger built up inside him, he wanted to hit something hard but then he realised Penelope was still in the room and she was staring at him saying his name over and over.</p><p>‘Gilbert, are you listening to me?’</p><p>‘Sorry what, what did you say?’</p><p>‘I’m saying why hasn’t she told you?’</p><p>He seemed to focus in on her question as desperation started to set in.</p><p>‘I don’t know, I honestly don’t know, she’s been so distant with me and I don’t know why. We always tell each other everything we always have. I just don’t understand it.’</p><p>‘Listen I didn’t want to tell you this before because I didn’t want to hurt you but I honestly don’t think that Anne is worthy of you.’</p><p>‘Penelope we’ve been over this, Anne is everything to me, she’s just having a momentary blip where she’s busy with her work and has got distracted.’</p><p>‘Well yes, getting distracted is part of the problem. You know what, on second thoughts maybe I shouldn’t tell you. You look wound up already and to be honest I can’t be sure that the person is credible in their observations.’</p><p>‘What do you mean, what observations? Penelope tell me what’s going on.’</p><p>‘I have a friend who attends Queens College, he said that Anne has been spending a lot of time with a certain male friend who has managed to catch her eye.’</p><p>Gilbert didn’t believe her, Anne would never do that to him. He felt his heart start to ache just contemplating what she had said.</p><p>‘Listen it’s probably a load of old baloney, he just said that they were spending a lot of time together, I’m sure they are just friends. You know what students are like telling tales and over exaggerating. Listen I’m sure Anne would never in a million years think of doing that to you.’</p><p>‘No I don’t think she would, if she did fall in love with someone else she would never hurt me like this, she would just tell me.’</p><p>Penelope laughed inwardly at his obvious self-doubt, he was already considering it possible she could fall for another. This was way easier than she thought, he really had no confidence in his own abilities.</p><p>‘You know what you’re probably right and the paper, well, she has obviously been so busy she forgot to tell you that’s all. I’m sure you will go home and find a letter from her explaining everything.’</p><p>His anger had turned to sadness now as he contemplated his worst nightmare. He stood up to leave, he needed to get out of there before he passed out. Penelope followed him to the stage door, she decided to pounce on him now while he was vulnerable.</p><p>‘Gilbert please don’t worry all will be well.’</p><p>She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently, she looked at his lips and lent a little closer towards him. He spoke suddenly breaking the silence not even noticing her plight, he was far too gone in his own little world to notice anything.</p><p>‘Can you tell Mabel I had to go, I just need to clear my head.’</p><p>‘Of course I will, listen tomorrow I’m going for an early lunch at Cleavers, private booth so no one will be peering in. Why don’t you join me and I will attempt to cheer you up? You can talk about Anne I don’t mind.’</p><p>‘No I don’t think I should.’</p><p>‘I will order your favourite cakes.’ He looked mithered and disoriented as she pushed him.</p><p>‘Yes ok, I’ll come.’</p><p>‘Wonderful, see you at noon.’</p><p>Gilbert wandered off down the street in a complete daze, not really knowing what direction he was going in and why he was even bothering to move at all. If Anne didn’t love him anymore he didn’t see the point to anything. He tried not to doubt her though, she would never hurt him like that. Their love was stronger than anything he had ever known but the doubt in himself was all consuming. He walked through the city in a lonely fog of utter despair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the girls sat together talking and laughing about the events of the march at the factory, Alex had said they could close for the afternoon after seeing the front page of the newspaper. Lottie was back to her old self making jokes and poking fun at Roy. Josie sat very quietly watching them both but she looked away quickly when Lottie caught her eye. She realised Lottie had made her choice and she had to respect her decision like he said, if she didn’t she would push her away even further. Diana sat watching everyone looking so content, she caught Alex’s eye and he smiled back winking at her as if knowing what she was feeling. She felt so proud of what they had achieved, she felt in control for the first time in her life and it felt so empowering. </p><p>Alex slowly made his way over to Anne who was lent against the wall looking a little tired but smiling none the less.</p><p>‘Anne, can you help me with something, it’s for Diana.’</p><p>‘Of course I can, this sounds interesting.’ She lent in a little closer so Diana couldn’t hear them.</p><p>‘I want to buy her a little something to say thank you for everything she has done. I think I already have something in mind in a little jewellery shop in town, it’s a bracelet but I just need a second opinion.’</p><p>‘I would love to, when would you like to go?’</p><p>‘Is tomorrow ok, shall we say midday?'</p><p>‘That will be perfect, I’m meeting her for a walk late morning so after I will make my excuses and meet you by Daltons Hats.’</p><p>‘Wonderful, thank you Anne it means the world to me.’</p><p>‘She means the world to you, I can see that.’</p><p>‘She does and more, I love her with every bone in my body.’</p><p>‘I wouldn’t give her up to anyone else you know that don’t you?’</p><p>‘That is the greatest compliment you could ever give me.’</p><p>Anne smiled and playfully nudged him to one side, she was so happy for Diana, this was all she ever wanted. She thought of Gilbert and how much she missed him. She giggled to herself imagining his face when he saw the paper, at least he wouldn’t have been as shocked this time. She hoped he was proud of her achievement, she knew he would be. She couldn’t wait to see him, the phrase burning for him was most certainly a reality. When she finally did get to see him she would never let him go, she imagined being in the safety of his arms and felt so warm just at the thought of it.</p><p>Josie saw that Lottie had left Roy’s side so she slowly made her way over to ask how she was after the protest march. Lottie saw her coming and her heart started to beat a little faster.</p><p>‘Hello Lottie, how are you after your ordeal?’</p><p>‘I’m a lot better thank you and I believe I have you to thank for that.’</p><p>Josie was a little surprised, she thought Roy was the only one who had been given praise for his rescue.</p><p>‘Well, I would never let a friend get hurt, I took hold of your hand so tight I thought I might cut off the circulation.’</p><p>They both giggled a little and a blush appeared on their cheeks. Lottie took her hand which made her jump as she wasn’t expecting it.</p><p>‘Yes I remember that part and I remember what you said to me.’ Josie wasn’t afraid of it anymore but she was afraid of her rejection which was now coming her way.<br/>‘Right I see, I wasn’t sure if you remembered it. Listen, its ok you don’t have to say anything, I can see you’ve made your choice and that’s ok. You don’t need to explain.’</p><p>‘What? That I love you.’ </p><p>Josie’s face could only reveal a look of utter shock and she squeezed her hand tighter in case she had got it wrong and suddenly tried to get up and leave. She couldn’t think of anything to say, Lottie smiled at her though so she knew she meant it.</p><p>‘You love me?’</p><p>‘Yes I do, I have done for a long time, and I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.’</p><p>Josie laughed now and lent forward into her, holding her face softly as she did. It was almost like she felt a little shy now they had confessed their love. Lottie kissed the side of her head and looked softly into her eyes.</p><p>‘Don’t be afraid, we can do this, it won’t be easy but we will do it. There are ways we can be together without judgment from others, as long as we have one another, we can do anything.’</p><p>Josie felt so comfortable in her arms and she reached up slowly to kiss her while no one was looking. Her lips were so soft and gentle, she felt her warmth coming through in waves.</p><p>‘That was everything I thought it would be Lottie.’ Lottie finished her sentence.</p><p>‘And so much more.’</p><p>They both held each other so tight, feeling so happy and secure together in one another’s arms. They remained there for as long as they were able to, relishing in their new found affection.</p><p> </p><p>When Anne and Diana arrived home Mrs Blackmore was waiting at the door with a mischievous look on her face which was unusual. She looked at Anne raising an eyebrow before continuing, almost like she was anticipating a reaction before it erupted.</p><p>‘You’ve had a package delivered young lady and I think you will lose all sense of reality when you see it, so I’m going to tell you this now so you can get all of your squealing out of the way. My ears can’t take much more and I’m sure you can only communicate with the mice in the cellar when you do.’</p><p>‘A package for me, where is it Mrs Blackmore?’</p><p>‘In your room, slowly up those stairs both of you, I mean it.’</p><p>She called after them both but it fell on deaf ears as they bounded up them like a herd of elephants.</p><p>Anne swung the door open and looked around the room, sat on her desk by the window was a beautiful golden type writer. She clasped her hands to her mouth in excitement and surprise. It was Diana’s turn to squeal as she excitedly ran over to it to get a closer look.</p><p>‘Oh Anne it’s beautiful, just look at how shiny it is, I’ve never seen one like it. Who could it be from? Is it from Gilbert?’</p><p>‘No he wouldn’t be able to afford one of these, they are so expensive, he couldn’t possibly.’</p><p>Anne started to wonder who it was from, then thought of Kit and it made perfect sense. Diana lent forward and grabbed something from the side.</p><p>‘Look Anne there’s a note.’ Anne took it and read it aloud.</p><p>‘You deserve this Miss Cuthbert as I deserve your praise for being so generous. I expect a kiss on the other cheek now to even things out. Love, Roy.’</p><p>Diana’s eyes grew ten times bigger as she stared at Anne waiting for a reaction.</p><p>‘Roy? Seriously, I don’t understand. This is so generous and thoughtful, I had no idea he even took notice of my writing. He must have been listening in when I was telling Lottie how much I wanted one.’</p><p>‘Anne you must be blind, he hangs off every word you say. You can’t be surprised surely? What does he mean about kissing his other cheek?’ She gave her a sly smile but she knew Anne well enough to know it would have been in jest.</p><p>‘It was a joke because he saved Lottie, he’s just being the usual Roy thinking he can charm the birds out of the sky.’</p><p>‘Well usually he can but there’s one bird that grips firmly onto her branch and won’t let go.’</p><p>‘She most certainly does and there she will remain. There’s only one man for me and you know it.’</p><p>‘Yes I do, maybe you should return the gift then if you think it’s inappropriate.’ Diana playfully lent over to lift it up.</p><p>‘Whoa steady on their Miss Barry I didn’t say that, it’s his own silly fault if he wants to buy me a gift, who am I to tell him what to do?’</p><p>They both burst out laughing and immediately set to the task of typing their first ever words.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Rigg arrived to pick her up at seven to go and meet Kit, they hadn’t discussed the article properly yet and they had so much to talk about.</p><p>‘Have you enjoyed your time with Kit?’ Miss Rigg squeezed her arm knowing how much meeting Kit meant to her.</p><p>‘When you said it would be an adventure on that very first night, I had no idea what you meant but now I do that’s for sure. You said she would change my life and she most certainly has.’</p><p>‘Well, she’s a very special person but so are you Anne, you have been my favourite in all of our adventures over the years. I think Kit agrees.’</p><p>‘Really, do you mean it?’ </p><p>‘I never say anything I don’t mean. I have to warn you though I think tonight will be your last night together.’</p><p>‘Oh, I didn’t expect that. I will be so sad to see her go, I will miss you both so much.’ She squeezed her arm once again and held the door open for her one last time so she could meet Kit at the end of the corridor.</p><p>Kit was sat waiting comfortably at her desk with a copy of the Toronto Star in front of her, she smiled as she saw her but there was a hint of sadness behind her eyes. She stood up to greet her and clapped her hands together in applause.</p><p>‘Well if it isn’t the woman of the hour.’ Anne laughed and went over to join her.</p><p>‘So Kit, what do you think? Did we pull it off?’</p><p>‘That’s an understatement, the news has spread far and wide. Women and men have done nothing but talk about your outfits, your message, and the way in which you tried something new and fresh. It may seem something frivolous when people talk of fashion but it holds great power, to make something fashionable is one the most powerful things you can do because it affects the masses. I hear the photograph has reached Paris and it’s sent the fashion world into a frenzy, they all want to get a look in at these personalised pants. Who would think a pair of pants could get so much attention for the workers wage and living quarters?’</p><p>Anne shook her head in disbelief, Kit was so clever, and she really knew how to capture an audience. Anne gave herself some credit too, it was her idea after all. </p><p>‘I hear tonight may be our last night.’</p><p>‘Yes I’m afraid so Anne, I know I can trust you so I will tell you my next venture. It’s a massive achievement for me and I’m very honoured to be asked but it means moving far away and not returning for some time. I will write my last piece for the Toronto Star and The Globe next week and then I depart.’</p><p>‘Kit, will you be alright, where will you go?’</p><p>‘I’ve been asked to be a war correspondent in Cuba. I will be the first female to ever achieve this accolade so I’m very proud.’</p><p>‘This is amazing Kit it really is, you deserve every minute. Will you be safe though, surrounded by so much pain, death and suffering. How will you get through it?’</p><p>‘It will be hard I realise that and I think in a way it will change my life forever. I can rest easy though knowing that everything I do report will be the absolute truth, not without a little hint of humour of course, you need to amuse the masses, even at war. That’s why they’ve asked me at the end of the day. Soldiers need a little uplifting from time to time and I think I’m the person to do it. I need to go out with a bang though Anne, for my final front page, pardon the pun. Any ideas?’</p><p>‘Actually I have.’ Kit clapped her hands and then rubbed them together excitedly.</p><p>‘I knew it! Fire away.’</p><p>‘Well there’s no time like the present to reveal the real Kit, people will be practically tearing the newspaper stands down to get a copy of it. I know how many people want to know your real gender and they would do anything to know. I think now is the time before leaving for war to let the masses know. It’s only fair to put them out of their misery.’ Kit rubbed her chin and smiled.</p><p>‘Maybe you’re right that would be a sensational story.’</p><p>‘I’ve not finished.’ Kit lent forward as if she could hear it quicker by doing so. She let her continue.</p><p>‘I think you also need something meaningful, controversial, ground breaking and life changing to report at the same time. You have always been open and honest in your opinions and especially when it comes to human rights and fighting for what’s right. This would be the prime opportunity to alert the masses of a government cover up story, it needs to be publicised and made known in order for it to come to a halt. In doing so thousands of lives will be saved.’</p><p>‘Anne what is this? I have gone from interested to massively intrigued.’</p><p>‘It’s the government scheme to help ‘educate’ the Indian population. They take them by force from their family’s miles away into secret schools in the middle of nowhere. They are tortured, beaten and forced into relinquishing all ties to their own heritage. My own friend Kakwet was taken months ago and when we tried to take her back we were threatened at gunpoint. Her mother and father were told their daughter was no longer theirs and would remain the property of the government.’<br/>‘Good god Anne is this true? I’ve heard of their scheme to educate but I never for one second believed that this was happening.’</p><p>‘Well it’s because no one is brave enough to speak up about it and those who do will never be listened to because they don’t have the right means in order to achieve it. You do though Kit but I understand if you don’t want to, it is a little risky. It means revealing so many ugly truths that can only lead to all sorts of scandals and cover ups.’</p><p>‘I’m in.’</p><p>‘What, you’re serious?’</p><p>‘You had me from the start, its perfect. It also means a lot to you which makes it even more worthwhile.’</p><p>‘Oh Kit, I can’t believe it.’</p><p>She jumped in for a cuddle and held her so tight she yelled out in jest.</p><p>‘Now, what was my motto?’</p><p>‘Never say never, ever.’</p><p>‘Aint that the truth.’</p><p>They laughed so loud Miss Rigg came to see what was happening and joined in with the fun and frolics that was to be their last evening together. Kit found a bottle of wine and they sat comfortably in the dim light, drinking and reminiscing until the clock chimed ten. Kit said farewell and Miss Rigg held out her arm for Anne one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert still had the paper clutched in his hands when he woke up, he hadn’t slept a wink thinking about Anne. The more he went over it in his mind the worse it became, he thought back to Penelope’s words and what she had said about a man catching Anne’s eye. He just couldn’t believe it, he would never believe it. She told him she loved him, she wouldn’t say that if she didn’t mean it. Then he remembered her letters and how cold they were and then he started to believe maybe it was true.</p><p>He had gone on like this all night, going back and forth to finally come to the same conclusion, he wasn’t sure. He needed to talk to Mrs Cooper but he was on the verge of crying one minute and punching the wall the next, he was worried which one might reveal itself in front of her. He got washed and changed and made his way downstairs but it took all of his effort to do that, everything was grey and dull and he couldn’t snap out of it. He took the paper and Anne’s letters with him, she needed to see them to understand.</p><p>‘Oh dear you do look under the weather, is everything alright Gilbert?’</p><p>He didn’t look up, he daren’t, her soft voice was already bringing tears to his eyes. He placed the paper down on the table.</p><p>‘What’s that?’ She looked a little closer and gasped in surprise when she caught Anne’s eyes staring back at her.</p><p>‘Good gracious, what has she been up to now? I can’t believe it.’ She laughed loudly and then stopped suddenly when she noticed Gilberts face.</p><p>‘What’s wrong, you don’t look happy, has something happened lad?’</p><p>‘I didn’t know about it, I saw it yesterday for the first time, I had no idea.’</p><p>‘Well she can’t get the news to you before it’s printed every time you know.’</p><p>‘No, I mean I don’t know anything about any of it. I don’t know what she’s doing, what she’s been up, who she’s been spending time with. I don’t know anything because she isn’t telling me. Oh god I’ve lost her haven’t I? I never considered it properly until now, my Anne is no longer mine. Oh god Mrs Cooper what am I going to do.’ He started to cry now and his head hit the table.</p><p>‘Where is all this coming from? Easy now, come on, no more tears. Explain yourself. What do you mean you don’t know what she’s doing, she writes all the time.’ He passed her the letters and she picked them up and scanned over them.</p><p>‘This doesn’t sound like Anne at all, when did she send these?’</p><p>‘These are the most recent letters, they are cold, distant, uninformative and detached.’</p><p>‘Yes that’s true they are, but they aren’t from Anne. There is no way that girl could not resist writing a least an essay when it comes to you, actually when it comes to anyone. She uses more words in one sentence than I use in a day.’</p><p>‘I thought it was strange too but they are from her, what if she’s met someone else?’</p><p>‘You can’t honestly believe that Gilbert?’</p><p>‘I would never have believed it possible but when I saw that front cover I thought maybe it could be.’</p><p>Mrs Cooper looked at the picture again and spotted the young gentleman standing tall beside her with his hand around her waist. Anne looked oblivious though and more focused on the camera.</p><p>‘Even if this man has shown an interest in her it means nothing if she has no interest in him. He may have caught her off guard in this photo and a moment later she may have smacked him in the face.’</p><p>‘Penelope said that she knows someone at Queens who said Anne has shown a particular interest in a man lately and its common knowledge they are an item.’</p><p>‘I don’t know Penelope but when I saw her a while ago with you I couldn’t help but get a feeling she wants you for herself. You might think I’m way off here but when I turned up she even gave me an evil eye almost like I was an inconvenience. The truth is you don’t know her but you do know Anne and she would never do this to you.’</p><p>‘The truth is, deep down I don’t believe she would hurt me like this, it’s not in her nature. I’m just so confused and hurt and I miss her so much its killing me inside. I know she loves me I do, she’s told me so a thousand times and I know the intimate moments we have shared she would never even contemplate if she didn’t. It’s me, I’m the one I doubt, am I enough for her, am I good enough for her?’</p><p>Mrs Cooper grabbed him now by the shoulders holding back on shaking some sense into him.</p><p>‘Gilbert, will you wake up lad, you are the most kind- hearted, charming, handsome man I have ever known. You’re caring, smart, loving and compassionate; there is no question as to whether you are good enough. Stop questioning yourself, I promise you, it will only end badly.’</p><p>‘When I thought about us back in Avonlea, I couldn’t help but worry that Anne the girl fell in love with me for who I was then, caring, kind, loving and protective. What if Anne the woman wants more than that, what if she wants more excitement and spontaneity? I want all of those traditional things in life, I want to marry her, have a family with her and wake up by her side every morning. I want us to fulfil our dreams together but more than anything I just want to love her and for her to love me.’</p><p>Mrs Cooper took his hand and rubbed it gently, tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>‘Love will always be the most important thing, without love all of those other things you speak of will fade into insignificance. You both have something so special, some people will go through life never experiencing what you two have. I think we both know what you need to do.’</p><p>He still didn’t look up to face her, she could see he was in a very dark place and his self-doubt was all consuming. She knew he needed her now more than ever and she wouldn’t let up until she had got through to him. Something was amiss, she could feel it in her bones, she wasn’t sure what it was but it didn’t sit right. Gilbert was worth every moment of her efforts to perk him back up, he already knew the answer deep down inside, sometimes you just need reminding when you need it the most.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope had chosen the most exquisite dress for lunch with Gilbert, it was deep red, provocative and low cut. Her lips were red to match and she had bought some new lacy gloves which she felt were perfect for the occasion. Now he realised Anne was not to be trusted he would be putty in her hands. He was too decent to admire a deceptive liar and now she had made him believe that’s what Anne was, it was going to be easier than ever to seduce him. She couldn’t help but feel so smug in her conquest, her brother was an amateur compared to her. </p><p>She had intercepted letters, forged new ones, followed him to his several places of work and conveniently stalked him to get to know him better, which was true dedication. She suddenly wondered what she would do when he finally kissed her, she imagined his lovely lips pressing against hers as he grabbed her waist hungry for more and she felt herself get excited just thinking about it. Judging by Anne’s letters he knew exactly what he was doing in the bedroom too, so she would look forward to that part more than anything else.</p><p>She had ordered all of his favourite cakes, they were piled high on exquisite cake stands with very pretty looking sandwiches. She had also ordered the best champagne with crystal flutes to really mark the occasion. The final touch was a little candle light which the waiter had told her was a little silly in the afternoon but she told him to keep his mouth shut and get on with it, so he did as he was told. She had arranged for two waiters just in case they needed anything extra and they stood ever so neatly with their arms behind their backs waiting patiently for the guest of honour to arrive.</p><p>She glanced down at her watch and noticed it was a little passed noon but didn’t worry as he no doubt had a very sleepless night. She tapped her fork now a little impatiently, she hated being kept waiting and Gilbert was usually so punctual. She glanced at her watch again after what felt like an age and it said ten passed twelve. She pointed to her glass and gave one of the waiters a look of death.</p><p>‘Fill it, now.’ He nodded and quickly made his way over to fill her glass.</p><p>‘Go and see if he’s waiting in the lobby you idiot.’</p><p>The waiter disappeared quickly not wanting to anger her any further, he knew better than to aggravate her. He returned quickly and looked at one of the other waiters with a wary eye.</p><p>‘I’m afraid he’s not there madam.’ She felt her lips tense and her body pulsate with anger but she held it back until she knew for sure. The waiter took a step back.</p><p>‘Go and check at the window, see if you can see him coming.’ He didn’t move straight away so she shouted louder.</p><p>‘NOW!’</p><p> He quickly shot off towards the window managing to move around her in case she lashed out as he passed her.</p><p>Penelope swallowed hard, the possibility started to arise in her mind that maybe he wasn’t coming and just as it did a sour taste formed at the back of her throat. He seemed so certain when he accepted her invitation although a little preoccupied. Maybe she had pushed him a little too hard with the newspaper and the gossip she had conveniently made up. He did look a little shook up but she knew him better than he knew himself, he would have gone home and tried to make sense of it. He no doubt wrote a letter to Anne asking why she hadn’t told him about the newspaper and then he would have politely tried to enquire whether she had met another man. She could just imagine it now, he would have been thinking about it all night, only to just wait for her to send him another letter. He was too calm and collected to do anything else, of that she was certain. If this had been Anne she would have been here now, all guns blazing, demanding answers but Gilbert was cut from a different cloth.</p><p>The waiter returned with a worried look on his face and held back a little from approaching her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and her neck whipped round to glare at him.</p><p>‘Well could you see him?’</p><p>‘No I’m afraid not madam but I did manage to speak with the porter.’ He stalled when he came to this part and she felt her blood boiling in annoyance.</p><p>‘And? What did he say you idiot, spit it out. Did he leave a message to say he would be late?’</p><p>‘No he didn’t madam but the porter did see him enter the train station first thing this morning to catch the early train to Charlotte Town.’</p><p>Penelope felt her ears start to buzz and her throat close up. She couldn’t make sense of what she was hearing, it still hadn’t registered in her brain as it whizzed around in a total daze. Gilbert would never just run off like that on impulse, it wasn’t in his nature to do that. Of all the times she was so sure how he would behave and how he would react she had never considered for one minute that Anne would have the power to make him react against his own better judgement. When he would usually think logically and calmly she made him do the exact opposite. It was almost like a different version of Gilbert had revealed himself, out of sight and without warning. That flame headed bitch had him well and truly where she wanted him, even though they were miles apart. Suddenly realising she had got the better of her, could only leave her bubbling in a fit of rage.</p><p>She swiped her glass across the table in anger and it smashed hard against the wall, sending shards of glass flying across the room. She then she picked up a pretty little cake and threw it at the waiter as he ducked to avoid its path. She screamed at the top of her lungs as a vein bulged out of her neck in response to it. She frantically grabbed the rest of the food throwing it left and right while picking up a bottle of red and hurling that against the wall too. The red wine splattered against the pristine white walls of her private booth like a blood stained massacre as the staff watched her have a tantrum like no other they had witnessed before. The last to go was the table cloth as she yanked it off in one foul swoop, accompanied with yet another tormented screech.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt more content now he was getting closer to her, all he could think about was holding her, kissing her and taking in every last inch of her. He had thought of nothing else since he got on the train. He longed for her, burned for her and he felt his passion rising the closer he came to seeing her again. It had been far too long, he was surprised he had lasted until now, he should have come to see her earlier. He started to blame himself for everything that had occurred, he should have got on the train as soon as he received that first letter.</p><p>It was at times like this when he realised what was truly important, he didn’t even think about the hospital tomorrow, he didn’t even care. He couldn’t focus on anything but Anne, she occupied his every thought. He tried to imagine what he would say when he saw her, then that little bit of doubt filtered back in to rear its ugly head. He hoped more than anything that she wanted to see him and hoped she had missed him as much as he had missed her.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Jo agreed to hold a small party for the students, they had all worked so hard especially the ones who were involved in the protest march. It was also extremely close to the holidays so it made sense for them all to get together. She was heavily guided by Anne and Diana as to who was invited but as long as they all behaved she was happy to do it. She had lots of space and it was rarely used so thought it would be nice to offer it out for the young ones. Anne had asked them all to bring along a few cakes or nibbles as a polite offering to Miss Barry and they eagerly agreed. </p><p>Cole had tried to convince Thomas that it would be a good idea to come out and say hello to a few people. He pointed out to him that it had been months since he had been hidden away and there was still no sight nor sound of any security team, policeman or his father. Thomas shook his head with a definite no, he said he had no intentions of taking the risk, as soon as he got cocky it would come crashing down as if he had tempted fate.  The last thing he wanted now he had found Cole was to risk losing everything he held dear, he said he would sit this one out to see another day, another week and another year.</p><p>Anne and Diana had agreed to both wear their pants for the party to represent their protest march together, not to mention they were so comfortable. Anne wore a tweed style with handy buttons at the bottom of the legs which meant she could take them off over her boots and were very tight in all the right places. Diana commented that her bottom looked very peachy so that was enough to convince her it was a good decision. She wore a lace frill fitted shirt tucked in to give her a womanly shape and her new leather boots. She decided to wear her hair lose for a change to really go against all rules of lady like propriety and expectations.</p><p>Diana did the same, only she opted for a very light blue shirt and dark navy pants which suited her perfectly. They both felt wonderful and free to move around as they wished, it was perfect for their walk together in the park. As they walked arm in arm they had the attention of every man and every woman as they all stopped to get a closer look at them. The men couldn’t help but appreciate their fine figures as they strutted by totally oblivious to everyone around them. Anne always stood out the most, her fiery red hair shimmered in the sunlight and every man and boy gawped as she walked by.</p><p>‘Have you heard from Gilbert yet?’ Anne put her hair behind her ear and bit her lip.</p><p>‘No I haven’t, I’m a bit worried Diana, I told him about the newspaper article and he obviously will have seen it by now but still nothing. It’s just so unlike him.’</p><p>‘Yes it is strange, I wonder if he’s working long hours at the hospital?’</p><p>‘That’s inevitable but he always finds the time to write to me. He did write to me a while ago but it seemed a little strained somehow, almost like he was worrying about something but wouldn’t say what it was.’</p><p>‘I think he’s probably missing you so much he can’t think straight. You haven’t seen one another for so long it’s not surprising is it? I bet when he finally see’s you he will devour you on the spot.’ Diana smirked knowing how they couldn’t keep their hands off one another.</p><p>‘I hope so, I don’t think I’ve ever yearned for something as much as this in my life.’</p><p>‘Well you won’t have long to wait, it’s not long until the May holiday now.’ Anne suddenly had an awful thought.</p><p>‘Diana, you don’t think he’s not written because he can’t come home for the holiday do you? Oh I don’t think I could bear it. I’m not kidding, if that happens I will go to that damn hospital and drag him out of there.’</p><p>‘That would suit the two of you, you barging in dragging him out by his hair like a cave woman. It would do wonders for his masculinity.’</p><p>They both giggled at the thought and made their way to the high street. Anne suddenly remembered she needed to meet Alex at the jewellery shop in secret so stalled a little by the benches to chat some more as they were a little early.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert jumped off the train he was so eager to find her, he should have been exhausted but he wasn’t. Stepping onto familiar home territory made him feel instantly closer to her and his heart beat a little faster just thinking about seeing her. He wandered into town and spotted the cake shop so popped in to buy her favourite before he went to find her. There was a bit of a queue, mostly young students who appeared eager to buy cakes and took a while deciding. He wandered over to the window to wait when he saw a very tall young man, smartly dressed in tweed make his way towards the shop. He had a certain air about him, particularly the manner in which he walked that reeked money and arrogance. His held his jacket over his shoulder as if to appear relaxed but his immaculate appearance suggested otherwise. He walked into the shop and immediately pushed in the queue, all the other students allowed him to pass and he jokingly made reference to himself as the king of Queens.</p><p>Gilbert shook his head and looked out of the window immediately forgetting about the idiot at the counter when he spotted her. There she was just over the road, she looked absolutely stunning. She was walking arm and arm with Diana, she was wearing the tightest pair of pants he had ever witnessed, her bottom moved from side to side in a perfect motion and as he watched her he felt his shirt collar tightening. Her red hair shimmered in the light as it fell lose around her shoulders and every man she walked by stopped to appreciate her. She stopped to look in a shop window but he couldn’t take his eyes off her she was so mesmerising. He suddenly felt the presence of someone behind him and looked up to see the king of queens following his gaze with the same admiration. </p><p>‘She is just a vision of beauty, is she not?’</p><p>Gilbert noticed his deep voice and posh accent suited his appearance. Gilbert thought he would play along to see what ridiculous thing he would say next.</p><p>‘She most certainly is, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman so beautiful.’</p><p>‘Well, you will have to join the queue my friend, there isn’t one man in Queens who wouldn’t give their right eye to be with her.’</p><p>‘Just their right eye, well I’m sure I could compete with that and venture to offer both.’ Roy laughed a little at his comment as they both continued to watch her walk slowly down the street.</p><p>‘I like your style, well it would be a wasted effort I’m afraid.’</p><p>‘Why, is she already spoken for?’ Gilbert was interested in what he had to say.</p><p>‘She was, I’ve made short work of him. The idiot is all the way in Toronto, what fool wouldn’t be with her every waking moment, appreciating her from every angle possible? I mean just look at her, once you had a taste of her you wouldn’t stop would you?’</p><p> Gilbert felt his jaw and his fists clench in unison as the anger started to rise from deep within his gut. Just as he turned to face him a shout came from outside.</p><p>‘Roy, come on for god’s sake we’ll never get there at this rate!’ </p><p>He darted off without another word and Gilbert realised all too quickly who he was. He wanted to go after him and beat him senseless but then he spotted Anne suddenly part from Diana and she seemed to sneakily wait for her to disappear before walking on. Gilbert couldn’t wait any longer so stepped out of the shop to run to her, he stopped in his tracks as she was met by a man very smartly dressed and extremely handsome. She greeted him with a smile and he popped his arm around her waist affectionately as they walked excitedly to enter the jewellery shop together. </p><p>Gilbert felt his heart pounding in his chest as he slowly stepped back into the door way out of sight. His collar tightened more now as he struggled to breath, he loosened it quickly and removed his tie. A horrible feeling took over him once again as he feared the worst, he wanted to believe he was wrong, he wanted to believe he was mistaken but he was struggling to fight his demons who told him otherwise. He had a sudden urge to run away and never come back. The station was only around the corner, he could go there now jump on a train and erase this from his mind. He walked on in a daze, not knowing what he would do, he wouldn’t be able to face the truth, he never could because once he did there was no turning back.</p><p>He slumped down on the bench at the station, feeling empty and alone. When he thought back to that fool in the cake shop and how he spoke about Anne it made him feel sick inside. Roy was someone she trusted and yet he spoke about her in such a derogatory way, he was right to warn her against him, he was vile. He was so cocksure in how he behaved, almost smug that he had already won her heart, Gilbert didn’t believe for one second that she would even consider a fool like that. <br/>She would be civil with him that he didn’t doubt but he knew deep down in his heart that she could never love him. He then thought of the other man, he was also very well dressed and handsome but more importantly she seemed to look very comfortable with him. She didn’t flinch when he popped his arm around her and it didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. He felt like he was in alternate universe where nothing made sense, he suddenly had no perception of anything. </p><p>He looked down at his old pants and worn out suit jacket and suddenly felt very inadequate compared to the young rich men at Queens.  Anne seemed to be surrounded by smart, good looking young men and she seemed to be impressed with their appearance. She too appeared to be fashion forward now wearing pants, now that was a vision he didn’t want to forget. She looked breath taking and just thinking about her now made him want to run back there and just tell her how he felt. He heard the announcement for his train and bit his lip.</p><p>He spied a little girl playing by the benches as her mother spoke with a friend. He noticed her because she had bright red curls blowing in the wind and a crown of flowers adorned her hair. He laughed to himself at the irony of it but then quietened as she caught his eye and made her way over to him. She smiled as she approached him and started talking straight away.</p><p>‘You look sad mister.’ He smiled at her accurate observation.</p><p>‘I am a little but I’ll be ok. You have beautiful hair by the way.’</p><p>She looked embarrassed and played with her sleeve.</p><p>‘A boy in my class calls me carrots.’</p><p> Gilbert nearly laughed out loud as she said it but he thought better of it as he saw her fiery temper appear in her eyes.</p><p>‘Well I’ll let you in on a secret, I think that boy might just want to get your attention. We boys aren’t very good at saying how we feel.’ He heard his own words play back to him and sighed.</p><p>‘Well I think you should, would you like a flower?’ He nodded his head and she passed him a flower and smiled.</p><p>‘Cordelia come here at once.’</p><p>Her mother shouted to her and she ran off quickly to join her. Gilbert knew there and then what he needed to do. He shot up from the bench and left the station, it was time to face the music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked down at his scruffy suit once more and signed, he needed to make an effort for the woman he loved so dearly and he needed to look the part. He entered the shop and the bell rung to let the shop assistant know he was there. There were rows and rows of suits and other gentleman’s regalia and Gilbert had no clue where to start.</p><p>‘Good afternoon Sir, how can I help?’</p><p>‘I’m looking for a new suit, something a bit different, maybe something tweed?’</p><p>‘Yes of course Sir, it’s all the fashion at the moment.’</p><p>He quickly dressed him in a tweed suit with matching waistcoat and crisp white shirt, Gilbert looked in the mirror and had to stifle back a laugh at the vision before him. Just as he did he spotted Cole walk by the shop and look in the window with a look of surprise. He immediately entered the shop with a welcoming smile.</p><p>‘Oh my goodness me, Gilbert Blythe as I live and breathe!’</p><p>‘Cole! It’s so good to see you.’</p><p>They met with a firm embrace and patted one another affectionately.</p><p>‘What are you doing here? Does Anne know you’re here?’</p><p>‘No she doesn’t, not yet, I’m here to surprise her, so not a word.’</p><p>‘My lips are sealed, you know there’s a little party at Aunt Jo’s. It started half an hour ago, I’ve just nipped out to get more cake, what a bunch of gannets.’</p><p>‘That explains the queue in the cake shop.’</p><p>‘Yes there’s a bit of a crowd forming, Thomas is hiding in his room out of the way.’</p><p>‘How is he, god I miss him. Tell him I will come and find him when I get a moment.’</p><p>‘He’s fine, he’s keeping us all entertained, as you can imagine. So are you ready to meet the cads of Queens?’</p><p>‘Yes I’ve already met a few unfortunately. Can I ask you something, is Anne ok?’</p><p>‘Yes of course she is, why wouldn’t she be?’</p><p>‘No reason, just ignore me, I haven’t seen her for a while so I’m missing her like you wouldn’t believe.’</p><p>‘Yes I can imagine, I have somewhere you can both disappear to later if you understand my meaning. It’s one of Anne’s favourite hideaways when she wants a little time to herself.’</p><p>Just talking to Cole was making him feel more relaxed, he would know if something was amiss with Anne. Just the thought of getting her alone was awakening his senses.</p><p>‘Before I go Gilbert can I please offer you some advice?’</p><p>‘Yes of course.’</p><p>‘That suit is absolutely ridiculous, please let me find something a little more you.’</p><p>‘I thought you’d never offer, you know I’m useless with stuff like this.’</p><p>‘Step aside Blythe, help is at hand.’</p><p>Cole approached the shop assistant telling him exactly what he wanted and within minutes Gilbert was dressed to impress in a dark blue fitted suit, a waistcoat to match and crisp white shirt. He turned to look in the mirror and even surprised himself as he looked at his own reflection. Cole peered over his shoulder, smiled and whispered.</p><p>‘Now that’s what I call perfection, you’re far too handsome for your own good Gilbert Blythe.’</p><p>He looked back a little shy but was pleased he looked the part, it gave him a bit more confidence to face his fears.</p><p>‘You do realise Anne has a thing for your casual white shirts, grey pants and messy curls don’t you? Don’t be long, the party is underway.’</p><p>He smiled at the comment and it made him feel so much better to hear it, he looked back at his refection once more, took a deep breath, paid the shop keeper and made his way to Aunt Jo’s. </p><p> </p><p>As he approached the house he stopped for a moment and swallowed hard, his throat was a little dry with nerves, not really sure what to expect when he saw her. He felt like he was going back in time, like he was a young boy again and he was afraid of saying the wrong thing to her. She always had a knack of making him feel nervous and tongue tied back then and now it was coming back to haunt him. The door was already open as he noticed students were coming and going as they pleased, a few girls stopped to look at him, smiling sweetly so he smiled back politely before making his way in.</p><p>He followed the direction of the noise and but so far didn’t recognise anyone, a few girls giggled as he walked by them and one of them whispered to the other asking who he was. Gilbert was only eager to find Anne so didn’t notice how every girl eyed him up as he entered the main lounge area, they all looked him up and down admiring the sight before them. He spotted Diana and immediately felt at ease.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe! Oh my goodness you look so handsome! Wow I love your suit. Does Anne know you’re here?’ She leant forward to hug him and kissed his cheek affectionately. She looked over his shoulder to see every girl at Queens giving him the eye.</p><p>‘It’s so good to see you Diana, Anne doesn’t know I’m here it’s a surprise. Do you know where she is I’m desperate to see her.’ </p><p>Diana looked about the room but couldn’t seem to spot her. Gilbert scanned the room too but with no luck, there were so many people and the room was a little crowded. Alex appeared by her side interested to know who this dapper young man was who seemed to be getting so much attention. He popped his arm around her waist and gave her a little sly kiss on the cheek.</p><p>‘Diana are you going to introduce me?’</p><p> Gilbert turned back to face him, immediately recognising him as the man with Anne earlier, he looked down to see his arm around Diana and gave an inward sigh of relief. He lent forward to grab his hand enthusiastically.</p><p>‘I’m Gilbert Blythe, it’s a great pleasure to meet you.’</p><p>‘Anne’s Gilbert, well what a pleasure, I know it’s a cliché but I’ve heard so much about you my friend. It’s great to finally put a face to the name and all the other wonderful things that Anne reminds us of daily.’</p><p>He rolled his eyes now playfully and laughed. Gilbert’s heart soared when he heard him refer to him as Anne’s Gilbert. </p><p>‘You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that, I’ve not seen her for a while and I miss hearing it.’</p><p>‘I forgot to mention, that’s one hell of a suit my friend, we need to find Anne so she can appreciate it as much as we do. Come on Diana can’t you see the poor man is desperate to see her, I can see it written all over his face.’ </p><p>Diana looked about once more and the smile on her face told him she had spotted her.</p><p>‘There she is by the piano, oh Gilbert she will so happy to see you.’ </p><p>Gilbert looked over to see her talking animatedly as she always did waving her hands around and smiling. He noticed Roy stood next to her laughing every time she spoke, he was looking at her lips and then back to her eyes affectionately. He took another deep breath and prepared to walk over, his heart started to race a little faster as he came closer, he could see only her now as he looked at her beautiful face and spotted her little dimple. </p><p>The crowds parted slightly so he could walk through, they didn’t recognise him, so the girls once again were eyeing him up and appreciating the handsome stranger suddenly in their midst. His heart was almost beating out of his chest as he willed her to look up at him, it was almost like she heard him as she glanced over and locked eyes with him. He looked back and smiled, hoping and praying she would smile back, her eyes were wide as if she was dreaming. She suddenly shouted his name, it was so loud everyone turned to look them.</p><p>‘Gilbert!’</p><p>He ran towards her now and she ran that fast she jumped up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed onto her so tight and nuzzled his face into her gorgeous hair and took a moment just to appreciate what he had wanted to do for so long. She turned to face him now kissing him repeatedly in any spot she could find and he laughed utterly elated at her reaction. She finally let her feet touch the floor not letting go of him and pulled him in towards her so he was pressed up against her. She kissed him so passionately it was like there was no one else in the room. He allowed himself to fall into her as he held her face savouring every moment she was connected to him. They slowly came apart to breath and rested their foreheads against one another’s for a moment, she rubbed his cheek gently and searched for his lips again when a coughing sound alerted their senses.</p><p>They looked around to see quite a few shocked faces, a few of the girls seething with jealousy at the sight before them. Roy watched from the piano only steps away, utterly enraged from head to toe, his fists clenched tighter in his pockets as he recognised who he was. Diana only giggled at their display of affection.</p><p>Anne laughed and jumped up for another kiss and a cuddle not quite believing her eyes. Gilbert closed his eyes and squeezed her not wanting to let go of their moment together. He suddenly opened his eyes to see Roy glaring at him, he took a moment to glare back giving him a look that spoke a thousand words. He then pulled back to kiss her once more, not quite believing how happy she was to see him and then he felt so stupid for thinking any different.</p><p>Roy tried his hardest to hide his hatred as he knew Anne would notice immediately and wonder why. Just watching him with his hands all over her was making him seethe with jealousy. All he kept thinking was why he had shown up now, why had Penelope let him out of her grasp. She hadn’t sent a warning so it must have been unexpected and if it was unexpected he had done the unthinkable and acted out of character. Roy had a funny feeling Penelope had gone a step too far and said something to make him rush here in a panic. He knew there was only one thing to make him do that and that was a fear she was seeing someone else. </p><p>Roy suddenly realised the idiot had balls after all and the Gilbert he had envisioned was not the one that appeared before him. He was handsome, passionate and like Anne he didn’t seem to give a damn what people thought. The little bastard certainly knew how to make an entrance, he had smartened up too and didn’t look anything like he did earlier. If this was Gilbert Blythe he needed to act quick and fast.</p><p>Anne grabbed Gilberts hand and dragged him to a little side room.</p><p>‘Gilbert what are you doing here?’</p><p>‘Are you happy to see me?’</p><p>‘You’re kidding right? I am literally on top of the world right now.’</p><p>She grabbed him for another kiss and he felt his hands moving all over her body, he couldn’t help it. He reached down to grab her bottom pushing her into him and she moaned a little as he did. She pushed him back against the wall taking control as she always did, pressing up against him opening her legs slightly to feel him against her. He tried to steady his breathing as something took over him that he hadn’t felt before, he wanted her completely and fully, he almost considered locking the door. She sensed he was getting a little excited so attempted to distract him with small talk but she didn’t move away teasing him.</p><p>‘Do you like my pants?’</p><p>He gave her a look that suggested the question was ridiculous and then parted her legs a little which then answered her own question.</p><p>‘Seriously, you can wear them every day for me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone wear a pair of pants like that in my life. Do you like my new suit?’</p><p>‘You look spectacularly handsome Gilbert Blythe, I have some stiff competition out there, all of those girls haven’t taken their eyes off you. What made you buy a new suit, that’s not like you?’</p><p>‘No it isn’t like me at all, but I haven’t really been feeling like me of late.’</p><p> She popped her head back a bit to look at him properly but he noticed she didn’t move his leg that was pressed firmly between hers.</p><p>‘Why’s that then? Personally I love your simple white shirts, grey pants and braces, that’s how I imagine you before I go to sleep at night. Well your shirt is undone and your pants are missing but you can’t have everything.’ </p><p>Gilbert laughed now and pulled her back into him, just so happy to be close to her. He finally felt safe, content and the world made sense again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they had pulled away from one another Anne said she would fetch them both a drink so they could cool down a little. Gilbert agreed it was definitely a good idea as he was finding it hard not to devour her.</p><p>‘Do you mind if I go and see Thomas quickly? I haven’t seen him for ages and I hear he’s hiding away upstairs.’</p><p>‘Yes of course, he will be so happy to see you Gilbert, he’s really missed you. Get him to tell you his news about a certain someone.’ </p><p>She winked playfully now but the moment she did he forgot what they were talking about and wanted to kiss her again. She noticed that look and quickly stood up.</p><p>‘Off you go, see you in a minute.’ He laughed and nodded knowing exactly what she meant. He kissed her quickly before running off to find Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>Roy was waiting patiently by the drinks table knowing full well she would make her way there eventually, he needed to be quick, he couldn’t get this far and then loose her. Now he was here he didn’t have much time, he was racking his brain trying to think of something that would cause her to retreat from him. He thought about why Gilbert was here and then like magic it came to him. He saw her approaching so quickly composed himself.</p><p>‘Roy, there you are, are you enjoying the party?’</p><p>‘I most certainly am but if George tells me another joke I swear to god I’m going to kill him.’</p><p>They both laughed now and Anne poured a drink from the cocktail bowl. </p><p>‘I didn’t mention before while people were there but I just wanted to say thank you for my wonderful gift. You really didn’t need to do that Roy, it was far too generous and you know it.’</p><p>‘I just like to see you smile, it was a shame I wasn’t there to see the look on your face I can imagine it was priceless and very entertaining.’ She couldn’t help but giggle in agreement.</p><p>‘Yes it was, I squealed that loud Mrs Blackmore said only the mice in the cellar could understand me.’ </p><p>He laughed heartily knowing she had appreciated her gift and he had succeeded in making her happy, that was all he wanted. He almost didn’t want to spoil the moment but he knew he needed to act now before she disappeared and he lost his chance.</p><p>‘So how is Gilbert?’ He still hated saying his name like it was a deadly unwelcome disease.</p><p>‘Oh he’s very well, I must introduce you. It was such a surprise to see him, I didn’t expect it all and so close to the holidays. He must have managed to get some time off work which is wonderful, he works so hard he deserves it.’</p><p>Roy felt his blood boil slightly just hearing her talk affectionately about the little fool. The more he heard the more he wanted to ruin him.</p><p>‘Yes it is strange that he would come all that way across country without warning don’t you think?’</p><p>‘Not really, he does act on impulse sometimes but only when its matters of the heart and when he’s worried about something.’ He noticed she paused a little now thinking about it, a little hole appeared so he continued to poke at it.</p><p>‘Has he said why he is here? Sorry I’ll stop badgering you, you probably haven’t had chance to talk yet.’</p><p>‘He just said he was desperate to see me and couldn’t wait any longer.’ She had poured her drinks and was ready to leave so he bit the bullet.</p><p>‘Anne I wasn’t going to say anything but I think you deserve to know.’</p><p>‘Know what? What is it Roy, spit it out.’</p><p>‘You need to ask him why he’s here, I hope he answers honestly but when he does I don’t think you’re going to like it.’ She put the glasses back on the table and looked at him.</p><p>‘What, I don’t understand, what is it? Tell me Roy before I get very angry.’ He noticed her temper was bubbling up just nicely, he knew it didn’t take much.</p><p>‘Just give him a chance to explain himself.’</p><p>‘Roy.’ </p><p>She glared at him now and he most willingly carried on for the cause.</p><p>‘I believe he came here because he had heard on the grapevine you were seeing another man. He came here out of the blue to catch you out.’ The look on her face told him he had hit the jack pot, so he continued.</p><p>‘I didn’t want to tell you before but I met him earlier in the cake shop, he didn’t know who I was so he told me everything, obviously not thinking it would get back to you. I didn’t realise who he was talking about at the time but then when I followed his gaze to you across the street he openly told me.’ </p><p>She suddenly felt sick to the stomach and she felt like she needed to sit down.</p><p>‘He said he didn’t trust you and that his intention was to spy on you a little before he made himself known. I saw him at noon and he didn’t make it here until now so he has probably been digging a little before he got here.’</p><p>‘I don’t understand, he would never, I don’t believe he would ever….’ </p><p>She seemed to lose her words and Roy knew immediately it had affected her in just the way he had hoped. There was nothing she would hate more than not being trusted.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Anne I wasn’t going to say anything but you’re my friend and I just couldn’t bear the idea of you getting hurt and not telling you the truth. You deserve the truth.’</p><p>‘Why would he think I’m seeing another man, I don’t understand, why would he think that?’</p><p>‘I hate to say it Anne but I have a funny feeling he thinks it’s me.’</p><p>‘You? That’s ridiculous, why would he think that?’ Roy felt a little twinge of sadness that she would think it ridiculous but she wouldn’t once he finally had her.</p><p>‘Well the newspaper cover, our friendship and my reputation also proceeds me I’m afraid.’</p><p>She still couldn’t believe it, she didn’t believe it, and Gilbert would never mistrust her. He knew how much she loved him, he would never hurt her like this. He would never believe that she would ever turn her affection to someone else just like that. Then the possibility it could be true made her feel so angry and hurt that she couldn’t think straight. She angrily smashed the glasses down on the table and walked away without another word. Roy watched her leave with a look of concern when really inside he was bursting with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Anne marched up the stairs feeling angrier with every step she took, when she reached Thomas’s room she barged in without knocking. They were both laughing on the bed and looked up to her when she entered realising something was wrong. Gilbert sat up quickly with a look of concern but it was Thomas who spoke first.</p><p>‘Anne, is everything alright, has someone upset you?’</p><p>‘Thomas can you leave me and Gilbert alone for a minute please?’</p><p>He sense it wasn’t time for one of his jokes so nodded his head and made his way to the door. Before leaving he turned to look at Gilbert giving him a weary glance then closed the door. Thomas stopped to lean on the banister admiring the crowds from where he stood, he contemplated going to Cole’s room but he did enjoy listening to the conversation and camaraderie downstairs.</p><p>Anne walked over to the window, her shoulders were moving up and down as she attempted to ask a question she didn’t want to hear the answer to. Gilbert noticed her demeanour and knew instantly she was angry and ready to blow.</p><p>‘Gilbert why are you here?’ He stood up now but didn’t approach her.</p><p>‘You know why I’m here, to see you of course. Why else would I be here?’</p><p>‘Don’t lie to me, why are you really here? Tell me the truth because if you don’t I swear to god.’</p><p>He knew he needed to be totally honest with her but he wasn’t afraid of it, she would understand.</p><p>‘I am here to see you but I do need to tell you something. I’ve been feeling a little out of sorts lately, not really myself and with not being able to see you it’s made it worse. Your letters were so brief and short and I started to worry that your feelings may have changed towards me. It was stupid I know but I missed you so much I was attempting to read between the lines…’</p><p>‘My letters are the same they have always been so don’t use that as an excuse. Did you think I was seeing another man?’</p><p>Gilbert swallowed hard and started to wonder how she knew. He was going to tell her anyway but he needed to explain properly so she understood what he had been going through.</p><p>‘The honest truth? For a fleeting moment I considered it but then when I stopped being so ridiculous and I realised it was more about how I felt about myself than anything else. I knew you would never do that to me.’</p><p>‘So you didn’t come here to catch me out? That’s all a lie is it?’</p><p>‘No I didn’t come here to catch you out at all, who told you that?’</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter who told me, the point is you thought that I would have feelings for another man and no matter how fleeting you still thought it. You doubted my love for you and in doing so you doubted us. Do you know how utterly horrible that makes me feel?’</p><p>He could see tears forming in her eyes and he wanted to reach out and grab her to try and explain.</p><p>‘Who told you I was seeing someone else? This can’t have come out of nowhere, so come on, who told you?’ The tears had dispersed now and anger replaced them.</p><p>‘Penelope told me, she said that she knew someone at Queens and they had heard a rumour.’</p><p>Anne’s face started to go a little redder at hearing her name and she looked at him like she might lurch forward and hit him.</p><p>‘Now it all makes sense, I bet that bitch couldn’t wait to tell you the news.’ Gilbert flinched a little as she cursed, he had never heard her swear before.</p><p>‘I didn’t believe her, I told her she was mistaken and that you would never do that to me but when I saw the front cover of the newspaper and received another brief cold letter I just started to panic that’s all. I just couldn’t bear the idea of losing you.’</p><p>‘I told you about the newspaper article and why do you keep saying my letters were brief and cold.’</p><p>‘I never received a letter about the article and your letters were definitely different. They were so unlike you and I just couldn’t get my head around it.’</p><p>Anne was confused but she sensed he was trying to evade the problem.</p><p>‘Gilbert that’s just an excuse, how could you ever believe that I didn’t love you?’</p><p>‘I started to doubt what I could offer you, I started to think that my aspirations in life were suddenly different from yours and you craved excitement that I couldn’t give you. I felt like I was a stranger looking into your life not really feeling a part of it. When I arrived here and saw you I felt so warm and happy inside and all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and never let you go. That was when I met that fool Roy downstairs, the way he spoke about you was just so derogatory.’</p><p>‘Don’t you dare bring him into this, this is your own fault because you didn’t trust me. He just told me because he thought I deserved the right to know, which I do.’ </p><p>Gilbert shook his head.</p><p>‘He told you this, why am I not surprised. Anne can’t you see he’s in love with you, it’s written all over his face and he’s trying to come between us.’</p><p>‘I couldn’t care less what he feels, all I care about is how you feel. You doubted my love for you Gilbert and I can’t forget it, you lost faith in me which means you lost faith is us. It just reveals to me what a low opinion you must have of me.’ She turned away to the window now and Gilbert felt his heart break in two upon hearing her words.</p><p>‘Anne please don’t ’t say that, that’s not…’ She cut him off.</p><p>‘Those intimate moments we shared together at Green Gables were so special to me but you think I could do that with you and then what? Move onto another man just like that?’</p><p>‘Anne that is not what I thought, I would never think that of you, ever. Please just let me explain and once you understand you won’t feel like this.’ </p><p>He wanted so much to hold her and never let her go, he could see how hurt she was and he just wanted to keep her safe. He walked towards her slowly to reach out for her but she moved away as he did. His heart nearly collapsed as she flinched away from him in anger, she turned round suddenly like she couldn’t bear to look at him.</p><p>‘I want you to leave.’</p><p>‘Anne please, don’t do this.’</p><p>‘I want you to go.’</p><p>‘Anne.’</p><p>‘GO!’</p><p>She shouted so loud and with so much conviction it made him jump. He looked to the floor wanting it to swallow him up. He reluctantly walked to the door fighting every bone in his body not to go over and take her in his arms. He stopped by the door before he opened it.</p><p>‘I will go but not because I want to but because you’re asking me to. I will say this one last thing and then I will leave.’ She remained looking out of the window, her arms folded still angry and upset.</p><p>‘I just want you to know that I never doubted you or us, the only person I doubted was myself. I have never doubted myself like that before but I couldn’t help it. For the first time in my life I actually felt utterly lost and not having you by my side to help me through it made it so much harder. Sometimes when you love someone as much as I love you, your heart beats alongside theirs as if it were the same heart. In experiencing my own pain, I inadvertently made you feel it too and I’m sorry for that. No matter what you think about me, I want you to know that I love you Anne, I always have and I always will.’ </p><p>Anne felt the tears falling down her cheeks, wanting to go after him but she fought it as anger still remained. She suddenly lent against the window and sobbed like her heart had been cut out of her chest. He left quickly as he felt the pain coming to life in the very bottom of his soul.</p><p>Gilbert ran down the stairs wanting to get out of there as quick as he could. Thomas shouted after him at the top of the stairs as everyone turned around but he didn’t look back. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Gilbert turned to see Roy with his friends, smiling at him as he lifted his glass in salute.</p><p>‘Cheers Gilbert, all’s fair in love and war.’ </p><p>His smug smile was all it took for Gilbert to lurch forward and punch him square in the jaw, knocking him back hard against the wall with force. Everyone gasped as the six foot three giant hit the floor with an almighty thud. Thomas stood in complete shock at the top of the stairs not knowing what to do next. Roy lifted his knuckles to his bloody lip as Gilbert remained on the spot silently daring him to get up. Gilbert gave him a look no man had ever given him, so Roy remained where he was. He turned to leave and slammed the door so hard the walls shook in response to it. The crowds had gathered to get a better look relishing in the sight before them. Royal Gardener, lay flat on his back finally put in his place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas slowly opened the door, not quite sure what he might find when he did. He saw Anne crying at the edge of the bed and ran over to her.</p><p>‘Anne, what in hells name has just happened?’</p><p>‘It’s Gilbert, he thought I was seeing someone else so he came here to check up on me, that’s why he was here. He doesn’t trust me.’</p><p>‘That ridiculous, I’m sorry but it is. Gilbert loves you with all of his heart, I can imagine that the fool had a momentary blip and lost all sense of reality. When it comes to you, he’s so afraid he’s going to lose you it makes him act very strangely and totally out of character. Try not to hold it against him.’</p><p>‘Did you see where he went?’</p><p>‘No not really, I was too preoccupied wondering why he had just punched Royal Gardener square in the mouth.’</p><p>She stood up totally stunned, Gilbert had never physically hurt anyone without good reason.</p><p>‘What? I don’t believe you, Gilbert would never do that.’</p><p>‘Exactly my point, Gilbert is normally gentle, calm and controlled but like I say when it comes to you he just can’t control it like he would normally. For Gilbert to hit that man he must have had a very valid reason for doing so, it takes a lot to bring Gilbert to that level of anger. The look he gave him Anne, I’ve never seen him look like that at anyone.’ </p><p>Anne looked back to the window trying to make sense of what had just happened. Gilbert wouldn’t have hit him just based on what he had told her. Something wasn’t right and she needed to find him and fast.</p><p>‘I need to find Gilbert.’ She shot up from the bed and ran to the door.</p><p>‘Yes of course you do, trust your heart Anne, nothing else matters.’</p><p>She nodded and quickly ran from the room and down the stairs. She opened the front door without a backwards glance, Roy still nursed his lip but saw her leave so immediately set out to follow her. She was pretty fast so he had to sprint to keep up with her, those damn pants of hers were allowing her to move quicker. He kept a little further back not wanting her to spot him just in case Gilbert had landed him in it. He watched her as she frantically searched the park then ran down to the main street, looking down alley ways and then running in and out of shops but to no avail. He noticed the desperate look on her face got worse the sooner she realised her efforts were in vain.</p><p> She was crying now as she crossed the road to start on the other side, he watched as she asked passers-by if they had seen him. They looked concerned for her as she was in distress but then they shook their heads in response to her question. Roy felt a pang of guilt as he watched her struggle but his yearning for her took over. She suddenly covered her face with her hands and stumbled back onto a bench. Her shoulders moved up and down as she sobbed. He slowly made his way over to her forgetting to breathe for a moment in case he startled her. He sat down quietly and she looked up to see him but there was only sadness in her eyes not anger.</p><p>‘Roy what have I done?’ </p><p>‘I take it he’s gone?’</p><p>‘Yes and it’s all my fault, how could I ask him to leave like that?’</p><p>‘Anne, he isn’t the man you thought he was, he doesn’t trust you and he’s violent. I mean look at my lip, that’s evidence, right there.’ He rubbed his lip and winced in pain. She appeared to ignore him as if in a world of her own. </p><p>‘I’ve turned my back on him when he needed me. He was trying to explain how he was feeling and I asked him to go. How could I do that to him? I can’t get the look on his face out of my head, he looked so defeated, so upset and helpless.’ </p><p>Roy realised that would have all added to his sudden outburst at the bottom of the stairs. Anne’s face seemed to reflect only pain, she held on to her tummy as if it might turn inside out. He watched her concerned, wondering what he should do next. He hated to see her like this and when he realised he was the cause of it he felt sick. He popped his arm around her slowly and she fell into him sobbing from the back of her throat in desperation. Her whole body shook and he felt her tears start to soak his shirt. He felt his gut start to pinch in response to her sounds and he wanted to fill his ears so he couldn’t hear her. He was the cause of her pain and her torment, it was all him and he couldn’t escape the truth. As he held her in his arms and stroked her hair he waited for that feeling of elation to consume him but it never came. It was replaced with pain, heart ache and an over powering sense of guilt.</p><p>‘Anne, I need to tell you something.’ </p><p>She looked up at him her eyes red from crying. A young gentleman walked by them and stopped to make his way over.</p><p>‘Ahh Roy Gardener great to see you old friend, how are you?’ </p><p>Roy looked up and Anne followed his gaze to see a smart young man waiting for an answer. Roy looked a little awkward wanting him to disappear so he could talk to Anne.</p><p>‘Hi Richard, I’m fine thank you, I’m just in the middle of something.’</p><p>‘Oh its ok I won’t keep you, I just wanted to say I went to the Toronto Theatre last week and I saw your sister Penelope in a show, she was amazing my friend. I had no idea she was an actress.’ </p><p>Anne’s eyes darted up at the mention of the name. Roy quickly sat forward in a panic.</p><p>‘Yes like I say I’m just in the middle of something, bye Richard, I will no doubt catch up with you at some point.’ </p><p>Anne looked at Roy shifting in his seat nervously and she suddenly felt a shiver over every inch of her body. She managed to compose herself and asked him a simple question.</p><p>‘What did you say Richard, Roy has a sister called Penelope?’</p><p>Roy tried to talk over her so he couldn’t hear but Richard was so eager to talk about it he ignored him.</p><p>‘He most certainly has, she was wonderful, and she even invited me to join her at Cleavers restaurant after for dinner.’ </p><p>Roy closed his eyes slowly realising what was unfolding right before his eyes. He looked at Anne but she remained poised at the end of the bench.</p><p>‘Richard just to be sure, this is the same Penelope I’m thinking of, dark hair, red lips, tight dresses and a rather large bustle?’ He laughed when he heard her say it but she didn’t flinch.</p><p>‘The very same Miss and might I say, what a wonderful description.’ He smiled, oblivious as to what was about to unfold.</p><p>Anne suddenly shot up with rage in her eyes that was undeniable to Roy and to Richard. Richard backed away slowly and disappeared out of sight. Roy felt his shirt collar pinch around his neck as he noticed the look on her face. She turned slowly realising she was in the company of the enemy.</p><p>‘It was you, it was both of you, together, brother and sister.’</p><p>‘Now Anne, just let me explain it’s not what it looks like.’</p><p>‘It’s exactly what it looks like, so you’ve been playing us both, toying with us like some childish game.’</p><p>‘It just went a little too far that’s all, at first we didn’t really have a plan but then we did and…’</p><p>She lurched forward and grabbed him by the throat, he was so surprised he allowed her to push him back with force as she did.</p><p>‘What did you do?’</p><p>She glared at him now like she might cut off the circulation and murder him there and then. She pinched a little tighter until he tried to speak.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Anne, we did it all, I’m sorry.’ His voice was muffled as she let go and gasped for breath.</p><p>‘Tell me what you did and I swear to god if you lie, I will kill you with my bare hands.’ </p><p>The look on her face warned him to believe her, he had never seen her look so enraged. He blurted it all out unexpectedly.</p><p>‘At Christmas myself and Penelope made the connection that we knew you both. I told her how much I cared for you and she admitted she lusted after Gilbert so we hatched a plan. I promise I haven’t intercepted any of Gilbert’s letters, well I did delay two but that was last year. I do know Penelope has intercepted yours to Gilbert. She hired a forger to re-write your letters to him but I have no idea of the content.’</p><p>Anne could only stare back at him in disgust, wondering who he was and why she had ever trusted him. The thought that two people would want to cause so much misery and pain was so unfathomable to her. He continued without her having to threaten him.</p><p>‘Penelope has been plotting for months, following him, trying to bed him at every opportunity and generally making a nuisance of herself. He didn’t succumb though, that I do know. She must have been desperate in order to tell him you were seeing someone else.’</p><p>Anne imagined her now attempting to entice him in and using their own love for another as a weapon to destroy them. She remembered him saying that her letters were cold and distant and she shuddered to think what that evil bitch had written in her letters to him. It now all made perfect sense but it didn’t as she looked at Roy with disappointment.</p><p>‘When you said Gilbert was coming to check up on me, you lied didn’t you? He never said that.’</p><p>‘Yes I did and I’m sorry. When I saw him I panicked and I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you. I love you so much Anne.’</p><p>‘You don’t know the meaning of the word. If you loved me you would never want me to feel the way I do now. If I’ve lost him, I will never, ever forgive you.’</p><p>She looked on the verge of tears again and it was almost as if she felt weak from heart ache.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Anne, honestly I am.’</p><p>‘You’re only sorry you got caught.’</p><p>‘That’s not true, I was going to tell you. Honestly I was.’</p><p>Anne paced back and forth allowing everything to sink in but the more she did the more she wanted to murder him.</p><p>‘Listen, you need to get to the station as quick as you can. The last train leaves for Toronto in two minutes, if he’s anywhere that’s where he will be. Whatever you do, you need to stop him from getting on that train. I know my sister and she will be waiting for him with open arms. If he thinks you no longer love him he might do something he will live to regret.’</p><p>Upon hearing his words Anne felt sick to the stomach and without another word she turned and ran as fast she could. She ran through the streets desperately praying for her legs to move faster. She needed to stop him and if she didn’t make it, she didn’t know what she would do. She heard a whistle and then the sound of the train moving as she ran frantically passed the entrance and onto the platform. She ran even faster now trying to run alongside the train, searching in the windows, hoping she would somehow see him and pull him out. It suddenly sped up and over took her steps and she watched it painfully disappear into the smoke. </p><p>She leant on her knees as she gasped for breath, feeling like her whole world had been crushed beneath her feet. The worst feeling that came to her mind was realising he was on that train because of her. She had asked him to leave. After everything he told her, she still asked him to go and now inadvertently he was heading into the arms of a venomous snake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t let it deter her, she immediately planned to walk back to the boarding house and pack her things. Mrs Blackmore was visiting her sister and everyone was still at the party so she had time to sneak around and leave at first light. She would stop that evil bitch in her tracks. If she thought she was getting her claws into the love of her life she was sadly mistaken. Then she started to worry that she might be too late, she imagined her trying to tempt him and she felt ill. She knew deep down he would never return her affection but she couldn’t help but worry all the same. After the way she turned him away like that, he would be feeling hurt and vulnerable. As she thought like this she started to understand why Gilbert felt so confused. It was almost like she knew he would never do it but just the fear of losing him made her think all sort things. She loved him with every bone in her body. She wanted to be near him so much and it was all she could think about as her heart ached for him.</p><p>The heavens suddenly opened and she looked up to the sky as the heavy rain fell on her face. Mother Nature once again reflected how she was feeling. She didn’t care she was soaking wet at that moment, she couldn’t have cared less about anything but him. She kicked the puddles in anger thinking back to Roy telling her what they had done. She still couldn’t believe the lengths they had gone to. They were both desperate, selfish, fools who cared only for themselves. She suddenly realised she would have a whole night of torture ahead of her, lay thinking and imagining every possible worst case scenario. She suddenly spotted all of the girls heading towards the boarding house as they were no doubt looking for her. 
She couldn’t bear the thought of having to answer a million and one questions so she turned and walked the other way. She needed to be alone and she knew the only place where that could happen. She cut through the trees leading to the back of Aunt Jo’s garden to the green house. </p><p>Frantic thoughts still plagued her mind and toyed with her. A sudden image of Penelope scantily clad, beckoning Gilbert towards her made her blood boil in anger once again. She kicked a plant pot and sent it flying, smashing against the side of the house. She screamed out in frustration at how foolish she had been. The rain continued to beat down on her as she stumbled towards the door. Cole popped his head out having heard the commotion and couldn’t hide the look of relief on his face when he saw her.</p><p>‘Anne, where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Come in quickly before you catch your death.’ She ran to him now and wrapped her arms around him in floods of tears.</p><p>‘Oh Cole, what have I done? He’s gone and it’s my fault, my heart feels so empty without him. If I’ve lost him I don’t think I can carry on, honestly I don’t.’</p><p>She sobbed more now onto his shoulder and he stroked her wet hair to comfort her. He stayed quiet and let her speak.</p><p>‘All I keep thinking about is his face when I asked him to leave, that beautiful face, so sad and deflated. How could I do that to him? I deserve this misery and pain for making him feel so wretched.’</p><p>‘So what are going to do about it?’ She pulled away to look at him a little surprised at his tone but she knew he was right.  She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>‘I’m going to Toronto on the first train to find him and when I do I’m never letting him go. I love him so much and he makes me so happy. I never thought I would be so lucky to have someone like him, he’s truly the best man I’ve ever known. There will never be anyone else for me Cole, it’s always been him, right from the start. When we first met, somehow our hearts connected, something bound us together that makes us unbreakable.’</p><p>Cole smoothed her wet hair behind her ear and smiled.</p><p>‘Maybe you should tell him that yourself.’</p><p>A voice came from behind them.</p><p>‘She just did.’</p><p>Gilbert appeared with an undeniable smile upon hearing her words. Anne’s tormented face turned into one of relief as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She held him so tight allowing tears of happiness to fall down her cheeks. She stayed gripped onto him now and he savoured every moment she did.</p><p>‘You didn’t leave me.’ She kissed him gently on his cheek and pulled him in closer.</p><p>‘I’d never leave you, I meant what I said. I love you Anne and I always will.’</p><p>Cole could only smile as he slowly left the greenhouse to give them some privacy. He was glad he had told Gilbert to hide for a moment, he had a feeling he needed to hear Anne’s words. It wasn’t that he didn’t already know deep down in his heart but sometimes at certain times of your life, it doesn’t do any harm to be reminded.</p><p> </p><p>Anne lessened her grip when she was sure he was real and wouldn’t disappear. He felt her grip soften, so eagerly found her lips for a kiss. Their first kiss was soft, warm and comforting, he caressed her face gently as he used his other hand to pull her waist into him. Their kisses suddenly changed speed as their passion for one another got the better of them. They hadn’t been alone for quite some time, so the thought of them being able to touch one another for as long as they wanted was too much to contemplate. He lifted her up onto the table, slotting between her legs in a slick movement and she relished in his urgency. Gilberts breathing became heavy pretty quickly as he fumbled with her wet shirt. He couldn’t undo the buttons so ripped it open instead sending buttons flying across the room.</p><p>‘Gilbert!’</p><p>She laughed in between kisses but he didn’t seem to notice as his lust for her took over. Within seconds her pants and underwear were round her ankles as he made short work of the handy buttons at the side and slipped them off over her feet. She looked up at him a little shocked at his desperate bid to get her out of her clothes. She smiled as she looked down to see the only items left were her boots. He followed her gaze with a cocky smile.</p><p>‘We’ll leave those on.’</p><p>She laughed lightly and quickly allowed him back in between her legs. She didn’t quite know what was coming next but she had a feeling she was going to enjoy it. Gilbert was lost in his own little world of Anne, devouring every last inch of her as if was to be his last. The more she screamed in pleasure the more he wanted to hear it, just when he thought she couldn’t continue anymore she moaned again, so he didn’t stop until she was silent and lay exhausted amongst the flowers. He looked down admiringly, relishing in the fact he was the cause of it. </p><p>He picked her up gently and made his way over to the armchair as he lay her down in his lap. He reached over for a blanket that lay over a wooden chair next to it and covered her up to keep her warm. She snuggled into him feeling so safe and content. Her body still tingled a little and the warmth from inside the green house and the blanket made her feel a little fuzzy. Gilbert kissed her head gently.</p><p>‘Are you alright?’</p><p>‘I am now.’</p><p>He spotted his suit jacket lay on the chair and swallowed nervously. He tapped the side of the arm chair as if contemplating what to do next.</p><p>‘Anne, are you awake?’</p><p>She opened her eyes and smiled stroking his cheek.</p><p>‘I most certainly am my love, are you ok?’</p><p>He shifted a little and she felt his arm muscle tense slightly that was lay under her head. His breathing became a little heavy as he made eye contact.</p><p>‘I am now I’m here with you. You know how much I love you don’t you?’ </p><p>She sat up a little to kiss him, she felt so happy knowing after the events of today they were stronger than ever. She knew she had to explain about Roy and Penelope but was a little apprehensive with the prospect of spoiling the moment.</p><p>‘Listen, Gilbert I need to tell you what happened today.’ His jaw tensed but then his face appeared to focus in on her, it was as if what she had said hadn’t sunk in.</p><p>‘Anne, I’m sorry, I need to ask you something and if I don’t do it now while I’m with you….’ </p><p>‘Gilbert, what is it? You’re scaring me.’</p><p>‘Will you marry me?’</p><p>Anne’s eyes opened wide like they would burst out of her head at any moment as she sat up to look at him.</p><p>‘What did you say?’</p><p>‘Will you be my wife? I love you so much Anne and I can’t wait any longer. I’ve carried my mother’s ring around with me ever since we got together, just in case I ever felt there was a possibility you might say yes. I just hope that…..’</p><p>She grabbed his face and kissed him mid-sentence, he willingly kissed her back but he was still eager to hear her answer, still unsure of what it might be.</p><p>‘Is that a yes?’ His eyebrows furrowed as if searching for the answer in her face. She looked into his eyes dreamily, wondering how she ever deserved such a beautiful man.</p><p>‘Yes, yes, yes and yes.’ </p><p>Upon hearing her unmistakable answer he shot up with her still wrapped up cosy in his arms and swung her round screaming with happiness. Anne could only laugh at his reaction and it warmed her heart to see how elated he was. She always knew what her answer would be from the start but knowing he didn’t, made him even more special to her.</p><p>He sat back down with her still in his arms and repeatedly kissed her, he popped his head back in between each kiss to look at her, almost as if to make sure she was still there and he wasn’t dreaming. Anne suddenly realised she was still naked and instinctively he did too.</p><p>‘I can’t believe you asked me to marry you while I’m naked, wearing only a pair of boots.’ He slowly took a little black pouch from his pocket and took a deep breath realising his dream was finally becoming a reality.</p><p>‘I think we need to add another accessory then to even things out a little.’</p><p>She felt her heart beat a little faster when she realised what was about to happen. She knew he had always intended for it to be hers but she never imagined what it would feel like when it finally was. He took her hand gently and looked up at her for a moment admiring her look of excitement. He placed the ring at the end of her finger, slowly pushing it on where it fit perfectly as if it had been made for her.</p><p>‘If my mother could see this now, it would make her so happy. I never got the chance to meet her but listening to stories from my father, I always felt like I did somehow.’ </p><p>He swallowed hard as if holding back his tears so she rubbed his hand gently to let him know she understood. They both looked down to admire the rings beauty, its majestic sea green stone glittered in the light and Anne moved it playfully to show it off. He watched her little dimple reveal itself as she appeared almost skittish with excitement.</p><p>‘You’ve made me the happiest man alive, you know that don’t you?’ He took hold of her other hand and kissed it.</p><p>‘You know what? I do know because I feel like the happiest woman.’</p><p>They both snuggled up as close they could be, not allowing the smallest bit of space to be free between them. They remained like this until Cole gently knocked on the door and popped his head around to see them both. He quickly went to leave when he saw them but Gilbert shouted out to him as he did.</p><p>‘No its ok Cole, please don’t go.’</p><p>Cole smiled and looked up to the ceiling as Gilbert cleverly got up from seat and wrapped her up once more. He went over to join him at the door, not able to hide his immaculate smile.</p><p>‘Could we borrow some clothes for Anne, maybe just a shirt and some pants? Hers are still a little wet.’ Cole couldn’t help but smile at them both, realising Anne was naked right down to her boots.</p><p>‘Yes of course I’ll go back and get her some.’ Gilbert gently patted his arm as he turned to leave.</p><p>‘No its ok I’ll go, I think Anne would like to see you for a minute. She has something to tell you.’</p><p>He looked back at her and smiled and she lovingly smiled back. Cole looked over to her with a very inquisitive look on his face wondering what they were both up to.<br/>
As Gilbert was half way to the house he heard an almighty screech coming from the green house and laughed heartily realising she had shared their news. The screaming continued accompanied with endless giggles and his heart soared just hearing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bash had left it a while before going to see Muriel, it pained him to wait but he wanted to ensure Mr Finch had kept his promise. He had immediately noticed a change, his sad cronies in town refrained from saying anything to him, even the shop keeper was verging on being polite. He also noticed that there were no threatening notes left for him on the porch and bricks going through the window had ceased. </p><p>He arrived at her house first thing, knocking on the door gently so not to scare her. She answered in a bit of a panic, her hair was wet and she still had a dressing gown on.</p><p>‘Bash, what are you doing here? You have to go now, if anyone see’s you we’re in trouble.’</p><p>He was still distracted by her wet hair and her curves beneath her dressing gown wondering what she had on underneath.</p><p>‘Bash for heaven’s sake, are you listening to me?’ He returned to earth and managed a smile.</p><p>‘Yes I’m sorry, I was just a little distracted. If you let me in for a minute I will explain.’</p><p>‘Don’t be ridiculous you can’t come in, now go, and stop making a scene.’</p><p>‘Actually I think you’ll find I can and if anyone is causing a scene right now it’s you, leaving me on your doorstep while you’re half naked.’ </p><p>She huffed a little trying to hide a smile. She dragged him into the house and then popped her head out looking from left to right to make sure no one had followed him. He could laugh at the scene now, knowing he could brighten her world in a few moments.</p><p>‘Muriel, it’s over, the torment, the abuse and the bullying and we don’t have to hide anymore.’ She looked at him like he had lost his mind.</p><p>‘I don’t understand, have you been on the rum?’ </p><p>He laughed out loud at her comment and made his way over to her for a kiss. She immediately let him, falling into him naturally even though she had been without his affection for so long. He pulled away slightly to ask her a question.</p><p>‘Haven’t you noticed anything different? I know I have.’</p><p>‘Yes I have but I thought I was imagining it. I noticed no one has been following me to and from school and I haven’t had any threats left at the house or attached to my bike. I just thought it was all in my head. How and why has this happened?’</p><p>Bash scratched his head but then lent in for another kiss quickly enjoying being close to her for the first time in months.</p><p>‘Well it’s a bit of a long story and I swear you might not believe me when I tell you. When I do though, get ready for another challenge. You know what life is like, it hands you something wonderful in one hand and takes something from the other. However before I explain I was hoping I could get inside this dressing gown for a moment just to see….’ </p><p>She smacked his hand away as he attempted to peek inside.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare Sebastian Lacroix, well not here anyway.’ </p><p>He laughed cheekily feeling alive again for the first time in weeks. She grabbed his hand playfully and headed to the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Since Violet had returned home she wasn’t quite sure what to expect from her grandfather. He had been surprisingly amicable and hadn’t lectured her or tried to lock her away in her room. If he did she already had a plan in place as to how she would escape. She sensed he was afraid she would leave, she knew he was still angry with her for protecting Elijah and Bash but she didn’t care. For the first time in her life she had stood up to him and that was because she was protecting someone else, she had never had to do that before.</p><p>As she sat in her room looking out of the window, watching the world go by she suddenly realised what she needed to do. In order for her to move on with her life she needed to know the truth about her mother and father. She deserved to know the truth and she knew while she had her grandfather over a barrel she might just get it. As she walked downstairs to find him, she suddenly realised she was no longer afraid of him or what he would do. Her experience in the big wide world with Elijah and Bash had made her realise she wasn’t ugly or a horrible person, she was in fact quite the opposite. They appeared to be quite happy looking at her and talking with her, for the first time in her life she felt normal. It gave her a new found confidence that allowed her to branch forward bravely without regret, she realised she had nothing to lose but everything to gain.</p><p>Her grandfather and grandmother were sat together quietly as they always were, neither daring to make conversation, ignoring the elephant in the room as they always did. Violet had come to realise it wasn’t her they feared, it was in fact her mother’s memory. They both looked up as she entered the room, looking a little surprised as they shifted nervously in their chairs upon her arrival. She calmly took a seat and looked to them both but kept eye contact with her grandfather. She knew he was the one who would try to change the subject or become offensive if it was something he wanted to avoid.</p><p>‘Pappy, I feel it’s time for you to explain to me what happened to my mother.’</p><p>‘You know everything there is to know Violet and you know more now after your little escapade.’</p><p>‘Please don’t refer to me wanting to end my life as an escapade Pappy, its insensitive and cruel.’</p><p>He looked down and pursed his lips in annoyance at hearing her honesty but as usual he didn’t want to hear it. Her grandmother didn’t say a word, she only looked back down to her embroidery. Violet continued quickly while she was on form.</p><p>‘I now know I have a black father and I want to know what happened between him and my mother. Is he even alive?’</p><p>Mr Finch shook his head as if irritated by the mention of him.</p><p>‘Yes he’s no doubt alive but I don’t know where he is and to be quite honest I couldn’t care less.’</p><p>‘What if I care, does that pose no bearing on how you feel?’</p><p>‘In all honesty Violet, no it doesn’t.’</p><p>‘How can you be so cruel towards him? Your ignorant view of the world and the people in it has blinded you from reality. I can’t believe you would hate someone so much just because of the colour of their skin.’</p><p>‘It has nothing to do with the colour of his skin.’ He stood up now pacing up and down. Mrs Finch stopped sewing and fiddled with her skirt.</p><p>‘You’re a liar, I think you stopped my mother and father being together just like you have with Bash and Miss Stacey. I think my father loved my mother and she couldn’t live without him. I think your meddling and your heartless attitude drove her to walk out there and take her own life.’</p><p>He slammed his fist down on the table and torment covered his face.</p><p>‘He killed her!’ Mr Finch’s face was still shaking with fury but then stopped suddenly realising what he had said. Mrs Finch covered her mouth with her hand in shock and her hand started to shake.</p><p>‘What? I don’t understand, how could he, I mean, why would he, what do you mean he killed her? You’re lying again I know you are.’</p><p>‘She loved him, she trusted him, and I trusted him. I accepted him in this house and the moment she got with child he turned on her. I went to find him, even though I wanted to murder him but I went because she asked me to. She was so desperate to be with him and she threatened to leave if I didn’t try and talk him round. He had no intentions of honouring her, he had got what he wanted and he told me to my face that you were now her problem. How could he be so cruel to her when she did nothing but love him?’</p><p>Violet suddenly felt sick, she heard the words but she wasn’t able to process them fully. She heard them torment her soul at the realisation of the truth. She looked up to her grandfather and saw the sadness in his eyes and immediately she knew. He was telling the truth for the first time in his life and even though it was painful to hear, it was a relief.</p><p>‘What happened after that, when she realised he had turned his back on her?’</p><p>Mrs Finch suddenly spoke now and even though her voice was soft and gentle it made Violet jump because of the rarity of hearing it.</p><p>‘She lived in hope that when he finally saw you and held you, he would change his mind. She genuinely believed he would love you and adore you as much as she did.’</p><p>‘But he didn’t did he?’</p><p>‘No my love he didn’t but she did and that’s all that matters. When she saw your little face it brought her so much happiness. She adored you and she was doing so well.’</p><p>Mr Finch had his hand placed over his mouth, he rubbed his chin and then looked out of the window as if remembering something from the past.</p><p>‘So if she was doing so well, what went wrong, did he really kill her?’</p><p>Mr Finch remained looking out the window avoiding her gaze but Mrs Finch answered for them both.</p><p>‘She didn’t take her own life and your father didn’t take it either.’</p><p>‘But Pappy said that he killed her.’ Mr Finch suddenly turned around, tears in his eyes as he explained himself.</p><p>‘I managed to convince her that she didn’t need him that I would hide you away, no one needed to know about you and I would protect her. I knew the villagers would never understand, I knew they would torture her with their judgment and their stares. I couldn’t bear for her to go through it, I didn’t want her to be hurt any more than she already was.’ </p><p>Violet could only stare back at him and allow him to talk.</p><p>‘She was finally starting to come around to the idea when she saw him from the window, he was walking with another girl. She could only stare in desperation, after everything he had done she still loved him. She ran out of the house to go to him, she wanted to confront him and tell him what she thought of him, she was angry. I tried to run after her but it was too late, she was so focused on him she didn’t see the carriage and by then it was too late.’</p><p>Mrs Finch cried now and lent forward as if a pain had struck her inside. Violet went to sit by her and took her hand.</p><p>‘Why didn’t you tell me this before? If I would have known I might have been able to understand better. I always thought you were hiding me because I was ugly and you were ashamed of me.’</p><p>‘We could never be ashamed of you, we love you. Your grandfather is afraid and fear is a very powerful thing. Until you have lost a child no one ever really understands how that feels, people say they understand how you’re feeling but they don’t. It’s like a part of your heart has been ripped out and a large hole remains forever aching and forever imbalanced.’ </p><p>Violet put her hand to her mouth and kissed it. She turned to her grandfather now who appeared to be stuck at the window unable to move.</p><p>‘Pappy, I understand more now as to why you are trying to fight against the world but I can never condone your behaviour and I never will. You have hurt those people who have done nothing but love one another and in torturing them you may as well have tortured me. I have lived in this house for all of my life hidden away, I call it a life because it’s a precious thing but living is not how I would describe it.  I want to live and I’m going to live with or without your consent.’ </p><p>He turned to her now with a desperate look in his eyes.</p><p>‘Violet no, please don’t do this, I love you. They will be so cruel to you, they will treat you like an outcast. I can’t stand by while they hurl abuse at you.’</p><p>‘What you mean like you did with Bash?’</p><p>He nodded his head slowly and then fell back in his chair and put his head in his hands. Violet walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>‘I can either do this with you or without you, which is it to be? If we are together I will feel stronger, I know that to be true but if we’re not I still have to face it. I can’t live in fear any longer, mother would never have condoned that either.’ She waited for him to move or reply but he didn’t.</p><p>She made her way to the door, moving slower hoping he would change his mind. Mrs Finch remained in her seat willing him to move. Violet realised he was too stubborn or weak to contemplate it, so grabbed her coat and headed for the door.</p><p>‘Wait!’</p><p>She stopped in her tracks and felt her heart beat faster as her hand remained on the handle of the door. He was going to try and stop her but she wouldn’t let him, she opened the door anyway and picked up her skirt to run. She felt his hand on her arm as he pulled her back into the house. He looked her in the eye and his grip softened as he did.</p><p>‘Just let me get my coat.’ </p><p>He grabbed his coat from the hook and walked by her to the front step. He looked out ahead of him to the street and took a deep breath. He held out his arm for her to link it and she took it willingly. They continued down the garden path towards the hustle and bustle and turned slowly taking the route to town. Mrs Finch watched from the window as tears ran down her cheeks showing no mercy. They slowly turned into haunting sobs that came from the deepest place, where they were hiding in slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She put on the most eye catching turquoise dress, her hair was immaculate and she popped a little rouge on her lips. She wanted to tell Alex how she truly felt and now she knew for sure she couldn’t wait any longer. She knew she was in love with him and Anne was right, it had hit her like a train. When she thought about her future she could only see him, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and as soon as she realised she couldn’t wait to tell him.</p><p>Anne and Gilbert’s wonderful news had added to her own feelings of elation and contentment. Witnessing how powerful their love was against all adversity had conjured up all sorts of feelings in her. The strength of their love had made her realise how strongly she felt for Alex and the thought of ever losing him was something she never wanted to ponder on.</p><p>‘Morning Catherine, is he in his office?’ </p><p>She walked and talked already knowing the answer. Catherine shot up from her seat quickly to dart in front of her stopping her in her tracks. She was a little taken a back as to why she was urgently trying to stop her from seeing him and started to worry.</p><p>‘Catherine what is it, has something happened?’</p><p>Catherine stole a sneaky look to the rest of the team who all looked equally concerned and were whispering amongst themselves.</p><p>‘Don’t go in there, not yet. He has enough to contend with, I can’t say I’m massively surprised, we’ve managed to escape her presence for long enough I suppose.’</p><p>Diana could hear raised voices coming from the office but it was a stern female voice. She peered over Catherine’s shoulder attempting to hear more.</p><p>‘Her presence, he’s in there with a woman, who is she?’</p><p>Diana walked passed her now, regardless of who it was, she wouldn’t let it deter her. She wanted to know who could possibly be so frightening and why they thought it was ok to shout at the man she loved. Catherine attempted to stop her.</p><p>‘Diana, please just wait a minute it’s….’</p><p> She barged in not gracing them with a warning. Alex was sat in his chair red faced and clearly upset. A very elegant older female turned towards the door, her look of annoyance at being interrupted was undeniable. Alex shot up out of his seat.</p><p>‘Diana, you’re here.’ A look of relief came over him.</p><p>The woman took a long look at Diana starting at her feet and then up to her face and her look of contempt was obvious and sincerely meant. Diana stared back not deterred, she took an immediate dislike to her too so didn’t see the point in hiding it. Diana ignored her glares and turned to Alex.</p><p>‘Are you going to introduce us Alex?’ The woman huffed sarcastically, her beautiful full lips almost forming a smirk as she answered for him.</p><p>‘I think you’ll find he was christened Alexander and I know that because I’m his mother.’</p><p>Diana was suddenly lost for words as she realised Mrs Dumont, the mother of the man she loved and the owner of the factory was sat in front of her. Alex looked extremely uncomfortable and Diana noticed his whole demeanour was different. He almost appeared to be afraid of her as she sat proudly without an amicable bone in her body. She knew she had to remain calm, if not for her but for Alex.</p><p>‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Dumont, I trust you are well? I am Diana Barry.’ </p><p>She held her hand out in greeting but she looked at her hand like it was covered in poison.</p><p>‘I would like to say the feeling is mutual Miss Barry but I don’t have time to trifle with silly girls who think it’s a good idea to meddle in my son’s affairs.’ </p><p>Her French accent was smooth, velvety but with a zesty finish. Diana soon realised she had no intention of playing nicely so neither did she.</p><p>‘Well, at least I’m actually present long enough to realise what those affairs entail, which I’m presuming you know nothing about because you have never been here.’</p><p>Alex sat back down in his seat with wide eyes of disbelief and rubbed his head. Mrs Dumont looked up at her with a hostile glare.  </p><p>‘How dare you talk back to me like this and in this disrespectful tone. Do you know who I am?’</p><p>‘I believe my tone was only in response to your own and I do know who you are. That doesn’t mean I wish to be spoken to like a piece of dirt on your shoe.’ </p><p>Alex now appeared to have gone into a trance but his mother was wide awake and absorbing every word.</p><p>‘Well aren’t you a snappy little whippet, it all makes perfect sense now. My son is soft and weak so his natural instinct is to be attracted to the stronger female. It’s a shame he didn’t admire it as much in his own mother.’ Diana could see why he had had wanted to escape her so badly.</p><p>‘Your son is the opposite of soft and weak, if you mean he is compassionate and caring they are two totally different things. I can see why a woman as powerful and as successful as yourself might feel that way but in a normal world they can be seen in a positive light.’</p><p>‘You are right, I am powerful and successful but are you suggesting I don’t live in the normal world Miss Barry?’ Diana swallowed a little harder now realising the battle had only just begun and she couldn’t give up now.</p><p>‘I’m only suggesting the world in which you live probably feels normal to you but is a million miles away from normal to others. We can’t all be built the same way and if we were, the world would be extremely dull.’</p><p>Mrs Dumont sat back in her chair now, she lent on her pretty walking stick as if contemplating what to say next. </p><p>‘I presume you are the cause of this disruption and the controversy surrounding my fashion empire?’</p><p>Alex looked up from his desk, his mother hadn’t actually mentioned the reason for her visit but now it all made sense. Diana was only surprised with the news, she had no idea it had been so powerful in its quest to be heard.</p><p>‘Our only intention was to fight for the rights of the workers as they deserve better living conditions. They have no electricity, no running water and are extremely cramped. They are a truly dedicated team who work tirelessly every day. You will no doubt be aware that the figures speak for themselves and this factory has the highest and quickest turnaround of them all.’</p><p>‘Don’t tell me the sob story I already know it well. The workers are hard done by, they work long hours, receive minimal pay and their beds are cold. Miss Barry I’ve been in this line of work too long and I know when you give them an inch they run a mile. The more you give them, the more they want and I chose not to succumb to being forced into anything.’</p><p>‘The work from this factory is as good as it is because your son is the best manager I have ever witnessed. He supports his team, he genuinely cares for them and in return they work hard for him and give nothing but one hundred per cent. He doesn’t demand it, he doesn’t need to, they respect him and so therefore do it naturally.’</p><p>Alex looked at her now and smiled, even if his mother took the factory away from him, at least he would have her words left behind. Mrs Dumont seemed to be listening a little closer now but still remained frosty. Diana continued quickly while she had her attention.</p><p>‘I believe the pants were a bit of a talking point in Paris? I know they’ve been wearing pants in Paris for a while now but they haven’t been wearing them in an individual way. Ours were personalised, lace, ribbons, pockets to suit every different person for their own personalised needs. We wanted to be heard, that was all and we knew the best way to go about it was to use fashion in our plight for the workers.’</p><p>Diana felt better for explaining their reasons why, even if she didn’t listen, she would know she had told her the truth. </p><p>‘Well yes, that was an impressive idea. I didn’t realise it was so well thought out, I thought it was a mere fluke.’</p><p>When Alex heard his mother’s complement he nearly fell off his chair, she never gave compliments willingly and he knew it must have pained her to do so.</p><p>‘Mrs Dumont, I understand that you must be concerned, to read in the newspaper that we had taken place in a protest march, it must have been unsettling. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t our intention because it was, we just wanted you to take notice of us, so you could support us in our fight.’</p><p>‘I admire a person who speaks the truth and doesn’t shy away from their responsibilities. A person who is willing to fight is far better than a coward who remains to be seen.’ </p><p>She looked over at Alex and he looked down defeated once again by his mother’s words. Diana immediately came to his defence.</p><p>‘Actually, it was your son’s idea.’ Mrs Dumont looked a little surprised but Alex intervened.</p><p>‘It was both of us, all of us in fact, we did it together.’</p><p>‘Your son is far too modest Mrs Dumont. Would you care to visit the living quarters while you are here?’ Diana spat it out quickly in case she lost her bottle. Mrs Dumont laughed a little under her breath.</p><p>‘Subtle Miss Barry, very subtle, very well, show me the way.’ </p><p>She shot up out of her seat and Diana quickly opened the door for her to walk through. Alex still hadn’t processed what was happening until Diana gave him a stern look that meant he needed to sort himself out and fast. The team quickly started up the machines to cover the silence and to pretend they weren’t listening in. Catherine was pretending to look at a design on the wall and watched in utter amazement as she realised Mrs Dumont was making her way down towards her home.</p><p>When she entered the living quarters she couldn’t hide her dismay at the sight before her and she didn’t hold back with her negative comments either. Diana realised all too quickly that Mrs Dumont didn’t hold back when she wanted to say something. In this instance she hoped it would work in their favour. She looked around the dark and dingy space as if wondering how or why she had never seen it before but it was short lived and she felt no guilt.</p><p>‘So what is it you need from me?’ She lent on her stick and looked at Diana but Alex stepped forward.</p><p>‘We would like the power to amend the living quarters to bring them to life, nothing extravagant by any stretch of the imagination just the basics. It would be a new build with electricity, water, bigger rooms and maybe a communal garden at the back.’</p><p>‘Don’t push your luck.’ </p><p>She pursed her lips a little now trying to avoid an undeniable smile forming in the corners of her mouth. She knocked her stick down on the floor almost indicating she had made a decision and their time was up.</p><p>‘Right then, I will amend the building contracts while I am here. Keep it sensible, it’s not meant to be the Ritz it’s a clothes factory. If I hear you have abused my generosity in any way I will be here quicker than you can hide the evidence.’</p><p>Diana could only laugh a little now, not doubting her threat but realising they had managed to succeed. Mrs Dumont marched back into the factory and made her way to the office, she didn’t sit down which indicated to Diana that she had no intention of staying. Alex quickly arranged the contracts and a time to meet to amend the details with the solicitor. Mrs Dumont took one last look at Diana before turning to leave the room.</p><p>‘Now, is that all Miss Barry?’</p><p>‘No actually there is one last thing.’ She rolled her eyes but remained at the door, wondering what else she could possibly want from her.</p><p>‘I would like your blessing.’</p><p>‘My blessing? Whatever for?’</p><p>‘I would like to marry your son and as soon as possible if I may. I know a good man when I see one and I love him with all of my heart.’</p><p> Alex couldn’t quite believe his ears, he felt like running over to her but he was rooted to the spot. Mrs Dumont didn’t look surprised in the slightest.</p><p>‘Do you need my blessing?’</p><p>‘No, but we would like to know we have it all the same.’</p><p>‘Then you have it, please accept my best wishes, Au revoir.’ </p><p>Without another word she was gone, as quick as she arrived, she had disappeared. Alex ran to her and kissed her so hard he knocked her back into the wall. She returned his kiss and held him firmly in her arms, she was so pleased she had taken the chance. She was worried for a moment she had jumped the gun.</p><p>‘So was that a proposal Diana Barry?’</p><p>‘It most certainly was, is that not what you expected? Sorry, maybe I should have been more traditional and waited for you to ask me.’</p><p>‘It was exactly what I expected. You the most amazing woman I have ever known and the way you dealt with my mother, I will never forget that for as long as I live.’</p><p>‘Well that’s a good job because we have our whole lives together, so if you forget, I can remind you of it. May be a story to tell the grandchildren?’</p><p>At the mention of a family he couldn’t help but pick her up and yell with happiness. They both took a moment to reflect on what they had both achieved together, knowing they were already a powerful union all on their own. They suddenly turned to see a row of eager faces at the window waiting patiently for the news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both held each other tight while Gilbert waited to board the train, even though she knew they would be back together very soon, she couldn’t help but feel concern.</p><p>‘Gilbert, promise me you’ll be careful? Penelope is sly and clever, I don’t want her to try and take advantage of you or worse take her revenge.’</p><p>‘Don’t you worry, I know exactly how to deal with her. I still can’t believe that two people would go to so much trouble to hurt us like this. When I think of your letters being intercepted and destroyed just when I needed them the most, it makes my blood boil. I should have known those letters weren’t from you but the handwriting was almost identical. It looked rushed though and I knew instinctively that it didn’t feel like you, they even smelt different.’</p><p>Anne laughed a little now as she kissed him.</p><p>‘That’s because I spray my letters with my scent before I send them, I want you to have a long lasting impression of me, even after you’ve read my words.’ He pulled her in closer.</p><p>‘I don’t need to smell your scent for that to become a reality, you are always on my mind Anne. No matter where I am or what I’m doing, you are always on my mind.’ </p><p>Anne could see the station master preparing for departure so quickly returned the conversation to Penelope.</p><p>‘Now remember what I said, Roy will not have had time to warn her about what has happened. She will have no idea, so use that to your advantage.’</p><p>‘Just hearing that man’s name makes my fists clench. I know he’s in love with you and although you say it isn’t love Anne, it is trust me. Although I despise having to compare us, it is something we have in common. I saw it in his eyes when he looked at you and although his behaviour was despicable, I believe he just let his feelings for you rule his head and his heart.’</p><p>‘You are too kind Gilbert Blythe, he doesn’t deserve it.’</p><p>‘No he doesn’t, but I think my fist connecting with his jaw and taking away the woman he loves in the same day, that’s punishment enough for now.’</p><p>‘I still can’t believe you hit him.’ She laughed a little now and gave him a playful stern look.</p><p>‘Well that he did deserve, I even surprised myself. See what you do to me? I’m normally gentle, caring and in control, you Anne Shirley Cuthbert are a bad influence.’ </p><p>He looked down at her with lustful eyes and she recognised that look now, she knew if they were alone he would have her devoid of clothes in two seconds flat.</p><p>‘Soon to be Mrs Blythe.’</p><p> That one sentence was all it took for him to grab hold of her and nuzzle into her neck. His soft kisses made her whole body tingle with excitement as she rubbed the back of his head gently. She interrupted him quickly realising they were still in the middle of the train station.</p><p>‘We really need to control ourselves Dr Blythe we are in a public place, now go on be off with you.’</p><p>He laughed now kissing her hand as he turned to get on the train, once again he hated leaving her but seeing his mother’s ring shining in the sunlight gave him warmth in their parting.</p><p>‘So, I’ll see you next week. I’ll meet you at Green Gables. Don’t forget to get Bash and everyone there too, so we can tell them the news. Diana and Cole know to keep it quiet don’t they?’</p><p>‘Yes they are sworn to secrecy, I can’t wait to see their faces Gilbert, can you?’</p><p>‘It’s going to be wonderful. I love you.’</p><p>‘I love you too, remember to be on your guard my love.’</p><p>He nodded and made his way into the carriage to take his seat, they made faces at one another through the window, laughing like children until the train pulled away from the station. She blew him a kiss and he caught it playfully. He turned round at the final bend as he caught a last glimpse of her fiery hair and then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The first person he wanted to see was Mrs Cooper, he couldn’t wait to tell her the good news and put her mind at rest. He looked up at the boarding house and instantly felt warmer having seen it, he loved her so very much and knew she would always be a part of his life. He knew she would be in the kitchen so he crept round to the window to see what she was up to. He could see her pottering away making cakes and smiling away to herself. She suddenly looked up at the window and upon seeing him nearly dropped her cake mix. He couldn’t help but laugh at the look on her face and gave him a look that said he was in trouble. It quickly changed though when he smiled at her and she quickly put her dish down to come and meet him at the door.</p><p>‘Oh Gilbert, I’ve been worried sick, did everything go to plan?’ He gave her a big cuddle first and she made a pleasant sound as he did.</p><p>‘Yes and no but in the end it couldn’t have gone better.’</p><p>‘Thank goodness for that, you look incredibly smart by the way, I love the suit. I take it our favourite red head was happy to see you and everything I said was correct.’</p><p>‘She was and you were, you really are a wise woman.’</p><p>‘I’ve lived a little longer than you lad, gives me a head start on matters of the heart. You had a visitor yesterday.’ Mrs Cooper hands went to her hips, Gilberts eyebrow shot up.</p><p>‘Penelope I presume? Don’t worry she will be getting a visit from me before the day is out.’</p><p>‘So I was right then? Good god she was full of it, pretending only to care for your welfare and as sweet as honey she was. It’s a good job I could detect the sour lemon beneath the surface, she is something else that girl. I didn’t tell her a thing and I could see she despised my secrecy at every moment.’</p><p>‘I should have introduced you both sooner that way I could have saved myself some heart ache.’</p><p>‘I presume she was involved in the letters and such like?’</p><p>‘Yes she most certainly was, the man on the front of the newspaper is her brother and they have been plotting to break me and Anne apart.’</p><p>‘It would take more than that lad, they clearly didn’t understand what they were dealing with. If they did, they would never have wasted their time and energy.’ He laughed now nodding his head.</p><p>‘Enough of those fools, I have some very marvellous news. I was so excited about telling you I practically skipped form the station. I asked Anne to marry me and she said yes.’</p><p>Mrs Cooper clasped her hands to her mouth and danced a little on the spot. Gilbert watched her and giggled a little as she did. She suddenly leapt forward and grabbed him affectionately.</p><p>‘Oh Gilbert, that’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time. You both deserve so much happiness and I know you will have it.’ She tapped his cheek softly and then rubbed it gently.</p><p>‘So when we finally do set the date I expect to see you in Avonlea for the wedding.’</p><p>‘You want me to be there? Oh I’m not sure Gilbert, I’m not family, and what will people say they hardly know me.’</p><p>‘You are a big part of my life Mrs Cooper, you feel like my family and I love you dearly. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you. Anne feels the same, she knows how much you mean to me and suggested it even before I got the chance to.’ Mrs Cooper couldn’t hold back the tears now as she held him affectionately in her arms.</p><p>‘Then I’ll be there lad, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.’</p><p>‘Right that’s settled then. My next endeavour however, I am not looking forward to, but still, it can’t be avoided. I have a feeling Miss Penelope Gardener doesn’t like being caught out and worse still she probably hates losing.’</p><p>‘You be careful Gilbert, she’s a spiteful one that woman. She won’t think twice when it comes to getting one over on you.’</p><p>‘What could she possibly do to me now that would hurt me? I have Anne with me now for the rest of my life, she loves me and I love her, there is nothing more important to me than that. Let her do her worst, if she hasn’t already.’ </p><p>On that note Gilbert put his hat on and made his way to the door. Mrs Cooper patted him on the back and gave him a little nod of support.</p><p>As she watched him walk down the path she hoped and prayed he could stand his ground and that evil little temptress didn’t have anything else up her sleeve. She would do nothing but worry until he returned. </p><p> </p><p>Gilbert thought he would pop in and see Mabel first at her new living quarters before going to find Penelope. He wanted to check up on her, he just hoped whatever disagreement he had with Penelope she wouldn’t take it out on her. Gilbert knew she had signed a contract and he had double checked it, so he knew she was protected but it still didn’t stop him from worrying about her. He knocked on the door excited to hear what she had been up to but when the door was finally answered, he was a little shocked to see Penelope stood in front of him.</p><p>‘Well if it isn’t Gilbert Blythe, the wanderer returns.’ He managed to keep his cool when he saw her, even though her face now appeared spiteful and untrustworthy.</p><p>‘Good afternoon Penelope, actually I was hoping to see Mabel, is she in?’</p><p>‘Oh charming, you stood me up for lunch, you disappear for two days without a word and then return without so much as an apology or an explanation.’ </p><p>Her lips pouted a little now but her eyelashes still fluttered up and down. He hadn’t noticed it before but now it was painfully obvious. He had also totally forgotten about her inviting him for lunch, that’s how little he had thought of her that day.</p><p>‘Yes sorry about that I had some urgent business to attend to back home.’ She held the door open for him so he could enter the apartment, he presumed from the gesture he was already forgiven.</p><p>‘Well your back now, that’s the main thing. This urgent business, did it have something to do with Anne?’ </p><p>Gilbert inwardly smirked, he knew she would love to know more about why he went home, so he had no intention of telling her.</p><p>‘Yes it was actually, it was very urgent and couldn’t wait. Sorry is Mabel here?’</p><p>She looked to the floor clearly irritated that he was being so secretive.</p><p>‘Yes of course, she’s in the back room, go straight in.’</p><p>Gilbert walked into the back living area and when he saw Mabel he couldn’t believe his eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful from head to toe. She sported a brand new dress, new shoes and new jewellery. Her hair was styled very elegantly and she held her head high as he entered the room.</p><p>‘I think I’m in the wrong room my lady, have you seen Mabel?’ </p><p>Penelope followed him in and smiled from behind. Mabel kept her pretence up, then burst out laughing as she couldn’t hold it in any longer.</p><p>‘Sorry it lasted all of five seconds, you know what I’m like. What do you think, will it do?’</p><p>He looked her up and down and shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>‘It will do very well indeed, you look absolutely exquisite Mabel.’ </p><p>She blushed a little now and looked away a little shy. Penelope couldn’t help but hate hearing his complements towards her, knowing it was all her own effort and money that made her look as well as she did. She stepped forward to lap up the attention.</p><p>‘She does scrub up well doesn’t she Gilbert? We went shopping yesterday and filled her wardrobe with all sorts of things. She needs to look the part now she’s on stage, she’s already been invited to four after show parties and she hasn’t even performed yet. I believe a talent scout is coming to her first show, he has got wind of her already, isn’t it wonderful?’ </p><p>Gilberts face was a picture as he ran over and picked her up giving her a big kiss on the cheek.</p><p>‘Mabel, that’s amazing news! I’m so very proud of you, what did I tell you? Onwards and upwards.’</p><p>She giggled playfully at his reaction while Penelope glared a little from afar. He recognised that look now he knew her better, so instinctively he put her down, he didn’t want her to take her jealousy out on Mabel. He decided to bite the bullet; he needed to get it over with.</p><p>‘Actually Mabel, could I talk with Penelope alone for a moment, would you mind?’ </p><p>‘Not at all, why don’t you both go in the parlour, the fire is lit.’</p><p>Penelope tilted her head to one side a little surprised, then she got excited at the prospect that maybe Roy had succeeded with Anne and now Gilbert was all hers. The very idea made her skip towards the parlour, if this was the outcome; it had been far too easy. She couldn’t wait to see her brother and pat him on the back. Gilbert followed her in slowly, he had a different look and feel about him. The first thing she noticed was his new suit, he looked absolutely ravishing and then she noticed something different in his air. He was more confident somehow and had a certain swagger she hadn’t seen before, she didn’t know the cause but she liked it. She sat down next to the fire while he stood by the window, she got excited waiting for him to speak, it was clearly very important.</p><p>‘Penelope, what you have done for Mabel is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for her. I have no doubt that you acted solely out of care and compassion for her and you deserve nothing but sincere recognition.’ </p><p>Her heart soared when she heard him speak so fondly about her. He continued on while she was quiet.</p><p>‘It’s very similar to the day when I saw you at the hospital visiting that good friend of yours, what was her name again?’</p><p>Penelope tried to hide her panic as she searched and searched rapidly in her brain but all she could think of was the word syphilis. She couldn’t think for the life of her and if she didn’t know, he would know it was a set up.</p><p>‘Oh you mean Phyllis?’ Gilbert turned away now to look out of the window in case she saw him laughing. He turned back round when he had composed himself. He chose to help her along a little.</p><p>‘No I don’t think that was her name, Betty, that’s it.’ Penelope seemed to breathe again as he didn’t seem to notice she had made a hideous blunder.</p><p>‘Anyway it doesn’t matter Penelope, I just wanted to point out that you behaved exemplary. It was similar to the night at O’Neill’s when you were talking to Joss, I was so proud to see you accept him for who he was, some people can be quite rude with him sometimes and to see you both chatting openly was so refreshing.’</p><p>‘Well Joss was a very entertaining man, I wouldn’t treat him any differently than how I would treat anyone else.’ </p><p>She felt a little nervous now but she wasn’t sure if it was the endless appreciation from him or the guilt she felt in not deserving it. Mabel walked past the parlour and heard Gilbert talking so she very naughtily popped her ear against the door to listen in.</p><p>‘All the time I’ve known you, from the very beginning I have admired you. You worked in the theatre, even though your father is clearly very rich and a bit of a snob. He no doubt despises the idea but I admired the way you fought against him and did it anyway. You helped me when I had no one else to turn to by lending me the clothes for a very dear friend. You didn’t question me or why I wanted them, you just gave them to me willingly. You also reminded me at the time that I had two more favours left which was so kind of you. You then helped Mabel in the best possible way you could help anyone which was favour number two.’</p><p>She listened carefully, allowing his words to sink in, enjoying their simplicity yet at the same time noticing how genuine they were.</p><p>‘Gilbert honestly its nothing, I would do it all again. You still have one more favour if my memory serves me correctly.’ Gilbert smiled at her now walking towards her.</p><p>‘It’s funny you know, that in spite of all these wonderful things you have done and how much I trusted you, you still tried to take away the most precious person in my life.’</p><p>Her throat narrowed a little as she heard his words, he was looming over her now and the sudden realisation that he knew, was all consuming.</p><p>‘When I realised what you had done, I almost didn’t believe it. I still, till the very end, gave you the benefit of the doubt and couldn’t believe that someone so kind could ever be so horribly cruel. You’ve plotted, connived, spied and lied to my face without a second thought for whom you were hurting or the damage you were causing. I met your accomplice by the way, he was equally venomous but with a slightly different twist. He loves Anne but what was in it for you?’</p><p>Mabel thought her ears might bleed she was straining to hear that much but Penelope sat in silence trying to think of a plan that would get her out of it.</p><p>‘You can’t believe everything you hear Gilbert, no doubt Anne just got a little jealous that’s all and decided to make up a story that suited her.’</p><p>‘You still want to bad mouth her even now, well I won’t let you. You forged her letters and let me think they were her own, you knew how much that would hurt me, yet you continued to do it. You purposely showed me that newspaper to make me feel helpless and then lied about Anne seeing another man to break my heart in two. How could you do that to me?’</p><p>He looked at her now so intently she couldn’t look away. Then his look of disappointment was unbearable and she couldn’t stand to look at it any longer. She stood up to walk away to the other side of the room, feeling her temper rise with every attempt to intimidate her.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare tell me what I can and can’t do Gilbert Blythe, I do exactly what I want, when I want and when people don’t do as I say, I make them comply. It’s as simple as that, when I want something I don’t stop until I get it and if your pathetic love for that bitch was to be ruined in the process, then so be it.’</p><p>‘Don’t you dare call her that, if anyone is truly befitting to the name, it’s you.’</p><p>She had to turn away now, she had never witnessed him be so savage and she wasn’t used to it or prepared for it.</p><p>‘That may be the case but you still kept coming back for more didn’t you? You might not like what my intentions were but it didn’t stop you from reaping your own rewards. Look at her out there, do you think I would even consider being anywhere near that common whore if you hadn’t have asked me to?’ </p><p>Gilbert flinched at her heartless choice of words but wasn’t at all surprised, this was the true Penelope in all of her glory. Mabel looked to the floor and then back up, she had heard worse but listened intently knowing Gilbert would defend her.</p><p>‘Now, there is the real Miss Gardener, you hide it well I’ll give you that. You talk of Mabel like she is below you, when the truth is, she’s worth a million of you. She’s been through more than you will ever experience in a life time and yet you still aren’t satisfied with what you have.’</p><p>‘I just wanted you, just for a moment, that’s all. I didn’t really think further ahead than being in your arms, you were just so different and I had never met anyone like you before. You are such a decent man Gilbert and I wanted Anne out of the picture so I could have you for myself. Is that so very wrong?’ </p><p>Mabel nodded as she listened, feeling her pain, she had thought the same thing many times herself where Gilbert was concerned, he was every woman’s dream and more.</p><p>‘If you had just told me how you felt I could have saved you all of this pain and upset. I will never love anyone but Anne, there will never be anyone for me but her. Right from the first moment I met her, something just happened between us that even I can’t explain. Our love goes beyond anything I’ve ever known and if I can’t even fathom its power then I can’t expect you too.’</p><p>‘You’re making a mistake Gilbert, she isn’t the one for you and she most certainly isn’t good enough for you. I could make you happy, in more ways than one and I could give you the excitement in your life that you clearly lack. If you just have a taste of me, I know you will want more and if you feel my naked body next to yours I know there will be no turning back.’ </p><p>She was becoming desperate now as she spotted him walk towards the door. She started to undress quickly, taking off her dress then her underskirt, Gilbert knew exactly what she doing and had no intention of turning round. She was stood in only her corset and her knickers as she ran towards him trying to grab his hand to put it on her body. He pulled his hand away, not looking and pushed her back into the chair, keeping his eyes on the door.</p><p>‘You can’t even bear to look at me can you? Am I that repulsive?’</p><p>He didn’t answer her but he remained calm. He almost felt the spit from her rage before she spoke.</p><p>‘Well, your loss Gilbert, there’s more ways to skin a cat and when I’m finished with you, all you will have is your precious little Anne. I will make sure I set out to ruin you and I will sit back and watch while your career goes down the shit pipe. All that hard work Dr Blythe and what for?’</p><p>He still didn’t turn, he didn’t know what she had on him but he would never give her the satisfaction of a reaction. Just before he opened the door to leave, he left her with some parting words.</p><p>‘You know what, even now, I still feel you have so much more to the offer this world. I’ve seen the light behind your eyes so I know it’s there. I can only leave with one feeling and that feeling is total disappointment. Goodbye Miss Gardener.’</p><p>With his final words he was gone, Mabel scurried away out of sight as she watched him leave. She listened closely at the door once more as she heard Penelope’s quiet sobs from behind it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne lay in the park enjoying the May sunshine, she felt the need to be outdoors and found a lovely little spot under a tree. Her thoughts turned to Gilbert as they always did and she couldn’t help but wonder how he had got on with Penelope. She knew he didn’t suffer fools by any stretch of the imagination and when he needed to he could shoot someone down with his velvet tongue. Thinking of his mouth sent her away somewhere entirely different, her thoughts went back to the greenhouse when he was pleasuring her between her legs.</p><p>‘Anne, can I talk to you?’ She jumped at the interruption and then jumped again at the sight of Roy stood over her.</p><p>‘What do you want Roy?’ </p><p>She huffed and turned away as she said it, looking him in the eye still made her angry. He sensed she was still extremely annoyed with him but he didn’t blame her, he needed to talk with her though it couldn’t wait.</p><p>‘Anne please, I know I’ve hurt you and I’m sorry, truly I am. Can you just give me a minute, I know I don’t deserve it. If you give me just a moment I promise I will never try and speak to you again.’ </p><p>She glanced up at him and noticed a sadness in his eyes and the Roy she thought she knew appeared again.</p><p>‘Be quick, I haven’t got all day.’ </p><p>She turned to look the other way again, choosing to look out across the park at the apple blossoms. Roy sat down on the grass but not near enough so she could hit him. He glanced over to look at her, her red hair was lose blowing in the breeze and her pink lips were plump and just as inviting as they had always been. She would always be the most beautiful woman he had ever known regardless of how she felt about him.</p><p>‘Anne, I’ll never forget the moment when I first saw you, you were running through the streets of Charlotte Town and you had your blue skirt hitched up revealing your stockings and your thighs. Your red hair was like the sun and your cheeks were a lovely pink colour, no doubt the effects of your exercise. I remember thinking in that moment that I wouldn’t rest until I had got to know you, I had never in my life witnessed anything quite like it. You seemed a little reckless, wild almost and I could tell where ever it was you were running to must have been very important.’</p><p>‘Who I was running to.’ She smiled a little now knowing he knew nothing.</p><p>‘Excuse me?’</p><p>‘You said where and I said who, I was running to find Gilbert.’ He gave a short laugh now and shook his head.</p><p>‘Of course you were.’ </p><p>She sat back feeling a little smug, he deserved it and a hell of a lot more. She let him continue.</p><p>‘I remember how you first described yourself in class, Anne with an E and it made me smile. You spoke so passionately and without fear I had no other choice but to sit up and listen. I attempted to use my Gardener charm on you in Nay Dear Fellow and looking back now I can’t help but laugh at the old me, what a fool I was to think that would work. The truth is, more often than not it did work but not with you which I was going to come to realise very quickly. You beat me at my own game and made me look a total idiot and I loved every minute. At first, I admit, it was all about lust, the chase and the winning but then everything changed. I fell in love with you Anne, I fell so head over heels, deeply in love with you that I couldn’t see the wood for the trees. You see, I’ve never been in love before, you are my first.’</p><p>She could hear the softness in his voice and she knew it was genuine, she knew him well enough to know that. She didn’t look at him though, she remained looking ahead as she planned.</p><p>‘Don’t get me wrong I’ve had my fair share of women, I have no fear in sharing that with you now because I know you’re far too smart not to know that already. I stupidly thought all of my experiences meant something, at the time they probably did but it wasn’t until I met you that I realised how meaningless they actually were. I don’t mean any disrespect to the women in question, that isn’t my intention, it’s more about my own behaviour that brought about these feelings. I had never had anything to compare it to you see, until I met you. When I realised how much I loved you, it changed everything for me.’</p><p>‘Roy, why are you telling me all of this, it doesn’t change anything and it doesn’t excuse your behaviour.’ </p><p>She still wouldn’t look at him but he wouldn’t be deterred he needed to say it and she needed to hear it.</p><p>‘I know it doesn’t that isn’t my intention at all, I just want you to know how in meeting you, it changed my life beyond recognition. I also appreciate that you probably don’t care one way or the other but I must tell you. Please will you allow me to tell you?’</p><p>She nodded her head.</p><p>‘I have never wanted for anything in my life, if I asked for something I got it, if I wanted to go somewhere I went and if I wanted to do something I did it. The only thing my parents never thought to give me was love so I never understood the need for it, until I met you. Once I realised this, it opened up so many doors for me. When I started to see what a down right snob I was and how suffocated my life had become I was ashamed. At first when I realised I was in love with you, I also discovered that you aggravated and annoyed me at the same time. That’s because you made me question everything I had ever known and everything I thought to be right. All of a sudden my life didn’t make sense but when I just allowed myself to enjoy being with you, it just fell into place.’</p><p>She continued to listen carefully without interruption.</p><p>‘All of those times we were together it was genuinely me and when I had fun times with you and Lottie it was real. I felt every moment and enjoyed every moment and I wouldn’t change it for the world. I helped Lottie that day because I genuinely care for her and her family and I would never have even come close to feeling what I do for them if it wasn’t for you. You have made me a better person and you have changed my life beyond all recognition. I know the way I hurt you and Gilbert was unforgivable but please believe me when I say I am sorry. You said I don’t know the meaning of love but I can assure I do, I just allowed my own feelings to over shadow yours in my desperate attempt to hold on to you.’</p><p>‘I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me Anne as I know it will take a hell of a lot longer to forgive myself. I will always remember you because you will always be a part of my heart, no matter where I go or who I meet, I will always think of you. I hope you and Gilbert have many happy years ahead and no doubt a family the size of a small colony judging by how passionate you are. Anyway, on that note as I intend to lower the tone I will take my leave, goodbye Anne, I’ll never forget you.’</p><p>She caught him in the corner of her eye tip his hat and swing his jacket over his shoulder as he turned to walk away.</p><p>‘Roy, wait.’</p><p>He felt his heart beat a little faster when she said his name, even now he couldn’t help how she made him feel. He loved her so much it hurt. She got to her feet and he turned slowly to look at her.</p><p>‘I forgive you.’</p><p>‘You do?’ He had tears in his eyes as she spoke, she saw them coming before he felt them.</p><p>‘Yes I do and I know you’re sorry. I also understand that you did it out of love for me, love is complicated and you’re right I am smart. I’m smart enough to know that love comes in many different forms and makes us do very stupid things. You are a good person Roy and I saw that from the beginning, I would never have allowed you into my life if I didn’t. You just needed to believe you were capable of being the person you want to be and now you do. The world probably now looks a little brighter at the prospect though, with or without me.’</p><p>He smiled now with only love in his eyes.</p><p>‘I’d rather have you with me if it’s all the same to you. As a friend I mean, I’m so grown up these days I can actually appreciate the fact that I’d rather have you as my friend than nothing at all. Is that an acceptable thing to say or shall I start to run away now?’ </p><p>She laughed openly as she saw a glimmer of the comedy Roy return. She walked towards him and linked his arm.</p><p>‘No you don’t have to run, we will take it one day at a time.’</p><p>He almost fainted on the spot when she agreed to be his friend again, he was just so relieved he hadn’t lost her completely.</p><p>‘How will Gilbert feel about this? I don’t want another one of his right hooks, that man hits a lot harder than he looks.’ </p><p>‘He said it was my decision and he would stand by me no matter what that was.’</p><p>‘You see that’s why he has your heart and I don’t, he deserves it though I’ll give him that. He’s also incredibly handsome, I mean he’s just greedy really when you think about it.’</p><p>He glanced over and gave her a smile just in case it was too soon to make jokes but she knew he was only trying to make things a bit more normal between them. He suddenly spotted the ring on her finger glistening in the sunlight but he felt it wasn’t really the time to bring it up. He knew one thing though, he was surprised at how he felt when he saw it. He felt so happy for her because in spite of everything she deserved it, more than anyone he had ever known. As they walked out of the park together arm in arm he looked up to the sky thanking the lord for the day he met Anne Shirley Cuthbert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loved getting a moment to plant some bulbs and check the plants, it reminded him of home and more importantly of his mother. It was his only outdoor activity really and without it he would have felt a little suffocated. Cole constantly reminded him how well he was doing and how proud he was of him. Meeting Cole had been the best experience of his life and to finally find that special person was still like a dream to him. For the first time in a long time he could finally be himself without having to hide it from anyone or pretend to be someone he wasn’t. To finally embrace who he was, it felt like he was waking up for the first time. He was also allowed to enjoy the green house all by himself as Cole was busy painting. This meant he could sing at the top of his lungs without embarrassment. He knew Cole loved him but even he couldn’t forgive his singing, no matter how melodic he said he sounded.</p><p>As he sung aloud and danced around happily, he couldn’t recall a time when he was more content. As he lifted one of his plants it fell out of his grip and dropped to the floor. Soil scattered everywhere and the bulbs fell under the table. He got on his hands and knees reaching out for it but he couldn’t quite grasp it. He heard footsteps outside and called out to Cole as he had clearly come to check up on him.</p><p>‘I knew you couldn’t stay away, come to check up on me have you?’</p><p>‘That’s exactly what I’ve come to do.’</p><p>He recognised the voice and felt his whole body stiffen up as the blood appeared to drain from every vein in his body. His breathing started to falter next, he knew the process all too well so attempted to calm himself. He knew the time would come, he always knew somewhere at the back of his mind that it would all come to an end. He stood up slowly to face him but as usual he lost his words to fear.</p><p>‘Thomas, I thought I would never find you son. You hid very well this time, my hat off to you.’</p><p>As he spoke he removed his hat, he always had a way with words, and they were clever and slick but full of contempt. Thomas could only look back at him, he didn’t look as tall as he remembered and dark shadows sat under his eyes like grey clouds. He suddenly didn’t look as intimidating as he once thought.</p><p>‘Father, always turning up when not invited. Yes I did hide well didn’t I? My friends helped me with that one. They pointed out to me I was going about it all wrong but even this blessed haven is not out of your reach.’</p><p>‘You have friends? Well I am surprised, you never made any at home.’ Thomas looked down and laughed.</p><p>‘That’s because I wasn’t allowed any at home but I’ve realised over the last few months I’m pretty good at making friends. I’m allowed to be myself you see and believe it or not my friends quite like who I am. Where are your cronies, hiding behind the trees? I don’t believe for one second you’re here to retrieve me alone.’</p><p>His father looked a little taken aback at his abrupt and confident tone, walking towards him a little as he spoke.</p><p>‘Well aren’t you just the big grown man, I never thought I would see the day.’</p><p>‘I wish you hadn’t.’ His father looked down to the floor now and laughed a little.</p><p>‘Now Thomas don’t be like that, did you expect me just to let you disappear like that? I had no idea where you had gone, who you were with or whether you were dead or alive.’</p><p>‘I’m surprised you care father or is it because I’m your only son, so you want me back for purely selfish reasons? I’m going to guess it’s the latter.’</p><p>‘Both actually, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t. Now are you coming with me voluntarily or do I have to drag you out kicking and screaming?’</p><p>‘Kicking and screaming every time, you know me, a big girls blouse and all.’ </p><p>He only felt anger towards him now as he intended to make the biggest scene possible. He would attempt to run as fast as he could when he did. His father came head to head with him now and the look in his eye was one he had seen many times.</p><p>‘You really don’t help yourself do you boy? When we get home I will lock and bolt your door within an inch of its life. By the time I’ve finished with you, you won’t have a clue who you are but you will bear my name and that’s all that matters. To hell with it, I might even manage to find you a wife you can impregnate and then no one will know of your shameful tendencies for the same sex.’</p><p>He had forgotten in the recent weeks how cruel he was or maybe his being so happy had help him momentarily forget. He could only stare back at him knowing that an almighty row was about to begin.</p><p>‘You can attempt to lock me away all you like but trust me I have no fear when it comes to speaking the truth. I don’t care what it does to me but trust me, you will father. I won’t be happy until I’ve told every big wig in the land, soon enough they will all know who I am and what I am. The funny thing is, I will still be standing proud and not in fear, but you, you will be wanting to bury your head in the sand more than it is already.’ </p><p>His father glared at him like he wanted to murder him on the spot so instead shouted behind him.</p><p>‘Guards, restrain him.’</p><p>Thomas attempted to push past him but his father punched him in the face knocking him back into the windows with a smash. He realised his arm had gone through the window and looked down at the blood now quickly covering his hand. He had large shards of glass sticking out of it but he still attempted to get up and fight.  Five guards charged towards him and wrestled him to the floor as he fought frantically to escape from their grip. They were too strong for him and he couldn’t fight against them. They had him in a firm hold as they stood him up to face his father, his lip was bleeding now and his hand was dripping copious amount of blood onto the clean stone floor.</p><p>‘Thomas you can never escape me, you can never hide from me because I will always find you. You are weak, pathetic and an embarrassment to the male species.’</p><p>His father froze as he felt the hard metal connect with his temple.</p><p>‘Let him go or I swear to god I will shoot this bastard.’ </p><p>Thomas looked up to see Cole with a gun to his father’s head. The guards let go of Thomas and they all went to grab their guns but then stopped in their tracks as they heard Coles gun click ready for fire. Thomas could only look up from the floor in shock. His father immediately shouted to the guards.</p><p>‘Put your guns down you fools.’</p><p>They put them down but then all waited on red alert for whatever might happen next. Cole didn’t flinch as his grip remained firmly placed on the gun connected to his father’s head. Thomas noticed a bead of sweat travel down his forehead but he spoke calmly and precisely.</p><p>‘Thomas I would like you to get up and leave.’ The guards could only watch as he got up and walked towards the door.</p><p>‘Cole don’t do this, I will go with him, please I don’t want them to hurt you.’</p><p>‘GO!’</p><p>He shouted now like he had never heard him shout before and he stepped back into the doorway of the green house. His father spoke now but he could hear in his voice he was afraid.</p><p>‘Now listen, you can’t possibly think you’re going to get away with this. I mean you have no idea who you are dealing with.’</p><p>‘Oh I know exactly who I’m dealing with, a coward who thinks he has the right to speak with a gun pointing at his head. You’re just what I expected you to be, a bully, a monster and a father unworthy of his sons love. Back out slowly and don’t do anything foolish because if you do I will have no hesitation in pulling this trigger.’</p><p>‘You would risk all that would you, for that fool.’ </p><p>‘Ten times over.’ </p><p>Cole dragged him out and the guards followed, Thomas was lent against the wall, blood pouring from his hand now. Cole glanced over to see him and lost his concentration, his father elbowed him in the chest and he fell back firing the gun in the air. It smashed one of the window panes sending the sound travelling beyond the walls into the town. The guards grabbed their guns and pointed them at Cole as he lay on the floor, his father looked down at him and smiled.</p><p>‘Love makes a man reckless, one move and your dead.’</p><p>Cole sat up, the guns clicked simultaneously as Thomas crawled over to block him from their aim. His father shouted for them to halt but the gun fire in the air shook through their bones and for a moment it was deadly silent. Thomas frantically foraged Cole’s body as he dripped blood all over his white shirt, searching for the bullet wound in a state of disarray. He searched his eyes for life while his very soul felt like it was being wrenched from his body. A collection of voices came thick and fast from behind his father.</p><p>‘Put your weapons down gentleman. If you do not comply we will have no other choice but to fire. Place them on the floor and step away.’ </p><p>The guards dropped their weapons and his father held up his hands to the law. The police moved in to grab them one by one as they dissolved into the background. The last thing he remembered was Coles hand in his own and Aunt Jo kneeling down by his side telling him to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he woke his head felt fuzzy, he then felt a hideous pain in his hand as he moved. He felt another hand holding his own, it was warm and gentle. He had woken from a hideous dream, he was in a gunfight and Cole was hurt. He suddenly shot up and screamed out in a panic.</p><p>‘Thomas its ok, lie down, you’re ok, I promise.’</p><p>He opened his eyes slowly to see a loving face and realised it must have been just an awful dream as Cole was sat before him. Cole smiled and rubbed his hand affectionately. Thomas looked over to him unable to hide his relief.</p><p>‘Oh thanks goodness it was all a dream.’</p><p>‘It definitely wasn’t a dream but we are definitely still in one piece, so you could call it a miracle I suppose.’</p><p>Thomas gripped his hand tighter as he started to realise what had happened and then stole another look at him to make sure he was still there.</p><p>‘You’re ok? Oh god I thought I’d lost you.’ He started to cry now and Cole kissed the back of his hand with a smile.</p><p>‘Nope, I’m going nowhere, I’m here to stay I’m afraid.’</p><p>‘That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time. What happened to father?’</p><p>‘He was taken to the police station and questioned. He said he was coming to take back what was rightfully his. The policeman told him you’re an adult and it’s up to you to decide where you want to be. A few of the guards have been arrested but your father managed to worm his way out of it I’m afraid. He’s been warned to stay well away though and has been cautioned. He has been warned if he comes near you again next time he will end up in prison, so he has returned home without you.’</p><p>Thomas looked towards the window imagining his face when he realised he hadn’t succeeded. That man had bullied him for years and got away with it. He deserved to be locked up but he wasn’t surprised he had got off lightly being who he was.</p><p>‘Cole you were amazing, how did you even know what to do with that gun?’</p><p>‘Please, I was a farmer, of course I know what to do with a gun.’ </p><p>Cole laughed now pretending his fingers were a gun and then pointed them in the direction of the door. Thomas looked at him and couldn’t quite fathom how he had managed to drop so lucky with a man like him.</p><p>‘The way you stood up to him for me, I’ll never forget it.’</p><p>‘That’s what you do for the person you love. You did the same for me when the guards tried to shoot me, you shielded me from the fire.’</p><p>‘Yes I did didn’t I? Where did the gun fire come from then?’</p><p>‘The police fired once to distract them and thank god they did.’</p><p>‘I thought I’d lost you, I don’t know what I would do if that happened. I was hoping I could stick around for a while yet, only if Aunt Jo wants me to of course. Maybe we could have a few drinks, plant a few bulbs, allow you to love me unconditionally until the end of my days.’</p><p> Thomas gave him a playful smile now and Cole knew he must be feeling better already.</p><p>‘I was hoping that’s what you had in mind.’</p><p>They both sat and talked for hours and hours, they discussed what they wanted to do next, where they wanted to go, which sights they wanted to visit. There was so much they hadn’t yet seen or done and just contemplating life beyond the walls of Aunt Jo’s posed excitement and fear all at the same time. Their final destination would always be one another and they gave in to its power willingly, knowing it would always be their strength and their solace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he walked to the hospital he prepared to apologise to Dr Grayson for his absence over the last few days. He started to wonder whether he would accept it, he wasn’t a man you attempted to disappoint. He thought back to what Penelope had said and how she had threatened him, he wasn’t at all surprised but he was a little concerned all the same. </p><p>‘Dr Blythe, about time, you better have a good explanation for your absence.’ Dr Grayson was removing his coat and making his way to his office. Gilbert followed him and prepared for the worst.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Dr Grayson, it’s not something I would normally do, you must know that.’ </p><p>Dr Grayson smiled now and looked up, Gilbert daren’t do anything in case he was attempting to catch him out.</p><p>‘Yes I do know, I had a visit from three ladies while you’ve been gone. The first, Mrs Cooper who informed me you had urgent business back at home, the second was Dr Oak who also informed me of the same, then finally Dr Jane Smilie herself who not only wanted to inform me of why you were absent but also proceeded to tell me how highly she thought of you. As you well know Dr Smilie very rarely gives credit to anyone, so I had no choice but to listen.’ </p><p>Gilbert looked down thanking his lucky stars he had so many amazing women in his life.</p><p>‘Right I see, it appears they have beaten me to it, I don’t know why I’m surprised.’</p><p>‘It seems you are extremely popular and well thought of. I share the sentiment Gilbert, you know that don’t you? I don’t say it very often but you’ve been a great help to me these past few weeks and having you here has allowed me to enjoy my work again.’ </p><p>‘Really, just to hear you say that makes it all worthwhile.’ Dr Grayson stood up now to tell him the conversation was over, Gilbert knew he found sentimental moments uncomfortable so understood.</p><p>‘Right well, these patients won’t heal themselves, coat on Gilbert.’ </p><p>Gilbert fetched his coat from his bag and quickly popped it on. He wanted to ask him about his holiday next week but was dreading his answer. It was almost like he read his mind.</p><p>‘We will be busy next week Gilbert, lots going on. I expect you to be here on time and no disappearing acts please.’ Gilbert felt his tummy turn inside out but he couldn’t allow it, not this time.</p><p>‘Actually Dr Grayson its May holiday next week so I was hoping to return home again to see my family.’ Dr Grayson couldn’t help but reveal his surprise at his request.</p><p>‘You can’t be serious Gilbert, there’s so much to do. I know family is important but what could possibly be so important that it can’t wait?’</p><p>‘My fiancée is waiting for me to come home and above all else in this world, she comes first. If you met her you would understand, she’s a red head, fiery temper.’ </p><p>Gilbert smiled a little now and Dr Grayson huffed a little upon hearing his description.</p><p>‘Well then, who am I to argue? It sounds like she might come here and find me if I say no. My wife is a redhead you have my full sympathy.’</p><p>‘Oh I don’t know, that fire reveals itself in more ways than one.’ Gilbert gave him a knowing glance and Dr Grayson chuckled openly.</p><p>‘It most certainly does my friend, it most certainly does.’ Dr Grayson seemed to drift off into his own thoughts.</p><p>‘Right then Dr Grayson, what ward are we on?’ </p><p>He snapped him out of his trance and made his way to the door, listing the patients he needed to see first and in what order. Gilbert let out a big sigh of relief, he hadn’t disappointed Dr Grayson and he had a whole week to spend with Anne. Just knowing that was only around the corner, he raced through the patient calls quicker than he ever had before. Dr Grayson even had time to sit down to have a cup of tea as he watched the young Dr Blythe take it all in his stride.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel finally found the courage to enter the parlour and face her, she had dealt with worse than Penelope before so she wasn’t afraid. It was just an awkward situation and she was stubborn, so she knew it was going to be difficult. When she had heard her final threat to Gilbert, she knew what she was up to. Mabel had never classed herself as the sharpest tool in the box academically and she often trusted people a little too readily. One thing was for sure though, she understood people and why they sometimes behaved strangely. She understood Penelope whether she wanted to or not.</p><p>‘What do you want? Leave me alone.’ Penelope sat with a glass of wine with her hand under her chin.</p><p>‘I heard Gilbert leave so I wanted to check you were ok.’ Penelope looked over at her and smirked.</p><p>‘Good riddance to the absolute fool, he wasn’t worth my time or my energy.’</p><p>‘He most certainly was, every moment of it.’</p><p>Penelope looked up in confusion, her eyes a little dazed from the wine.</p><p>‘You think so do you? He’s captured your heart as well has he, well aren’t we a sad pair of fools? I don’t know why I’m comparing us, we are worlds apart, thank god.’ </p><p>Mabel laughed out loud at her brazen insult and sat down next to her. Penelope could only laugh in response to her thick skin.</p><p>‘Oh Penelope you are funny, we are worlds apart but we definitely have one thing in common. We both fell in love with a man who was already taken, it doesn’t mean we aren’t worthy of his love though. Let’s face it, Gilbert Blythe is every woman’s dream come true. He’s honest, kind and compassionate, not to mention incredibly handsome and sexy. We would be dead inside if we didn’t fall head over heels in love with him.’</p><p>‘Well you know what they say about a woman scorned? He will get his comeuppance, I will make sure of it. I have one last card to play and when I do his life will be ruined.’</p><p>‘Do you think he deserves that? Gilbert has never once done anything wrong or out of spite. The only thing he is guilty of is trusting you when he shouldn’t have.’<br/>‘He spoke to me like a piece of dirt, you weren’t there. He will pay for what he has said and done.’</p><p>‘All I heard him say was that he thought you were worth more, even after how you have treated him, he still managed to find something positive to say. That is Gilbert Blythe and there’s no point in trying to deny it. Is that what you despise so much? He is very hard to hate is he not?’</p><p>Penelope stared into the fire and drank some more wine, she laid her head back in her chair and sighed. Mabel lent forward and took her hand.</p><p>‘That man deserves to be happy Penelope, he has never intentionally hurt anyone. I know deep down you agree with me. Don’t use something against him that was done out of bravery and compassion for another. It isn’t fair and isn’t right.’ </p><p>Mabel gained eye contact with her now as she stared back without blinking.</p><p>‘I will decide what is fair and right, not you, not him, not anyone.’ </p><p>Mabel stood up and walked to the door. She didn’t mention the signed declaration that could put an end to Gilbert’s career, she didn’t need to. She opened the door gently, taking a long last look at Penelope’s haunted face in the flicker of the fire light.</p><p>Penelope poured another glass of wine, looked down at herself still sat in her underwear and laughed to herself. She immediately thought of Gilbert and when she first met him, his face was so open, friendly and unassuming. He had made her father look like an idiot and she remembered relishing in the moment. She knew almost straight away that she was attracted to him, she had never known anyone in her life to be so real, open minded and charming. He had challenged her that was for sure, like no one else had dared to before. She still despised him of course and she wanted to smack him in his handsome little face. She was never one to suffer fools and she would be damned if she was going to start now. She reached over to her bag and pulled out the signed declaration from Mabel which implicated Gilbert in every possible way. She looked into the fire, settling in the warmth of its flames and spoke to him.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe, favour number three.’</p><p>She threw the declaration into the fire and watched it burn. The flames reflected in her eyes and she smiled. In the final moment she had returned the favour and saved him. It made her feel better than she ever thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>As Gilbert headed to the station with his things, he noticed a commotion taking place at the newspaper stand. The queue was a mile long and the crowds were shouting at the top of their lungs asking people to hurry up and move on. He made his way over wondering what could be causing such a stir, Larry the newspaper man spotted him straight away and waved a paper in the air.</p><p>‘Gilbert, over here my friend, come round the side. You won’t believe it when you see it.’</p><p>Gilbert was even more intrigued no news ever surprised Larry. He passed the paper over to him as he heard moans and groans from others in the queue.</p><p>‘Why don’t you queue up like the rest of us? We’ve waited years to read this, is it a man or a woman?’ Gilbert looked at him confused.</p><p>‘Excuse me?’</p><p>‘Kit you idiot, is it a man or a woman?’ </p><p>Gilbert looked down at the front page of The Globe to see the major headline of Kits identity and what looked to be the reveal of a very controversial story. Gilbert felt inclined to answer him though.</p><p>‘Kit Coleman I am very happy to announce and without further ado, is a woman.’ </p><p>‘I knew it!’</p><p>He turned to the woman next to him which appeared to be his wife.</p><p>‘What did I tell you sweetheart, she’s a woman. I knew it.’ His wife rolled her eyes impatiently.</p><p>‘Well of course she is, a man could never be that witty without being obnoxious.’ The man huffed and took out a cigar while he waited.</p><p>Gilbert walked on ahead and then found a better place to have a thorough read of her story. It was a reveal of a government cover up into the abuse of the Indian community in hidden schools across the country. He knew fine well who would had given Kit the idea for this one and felt his heart swell with pride thinking of the woman he loved. As he walked on to the station he heard several people reading the paper respond in utter amazement and disgust. The general reaction was uproar and Gilbert had a sneaky suspicion certain people were already panicking to hide evidence and getting ready to pin the blame on anyone but themselves. He took great comfort in knowing that the group of tyrants responsible would be held accountable one way or another. He couldn’t wait to show Anne, he hoped he could be the first one to give her the news, he knew how much it meant to her and Kakwet.</p><p>Totally unbeknownst to Gilbert it had already gone passed the stage of panic, as authorities across the country frantically opened the doors to their schools filling carts full of children to return them to their families. Some schools didn’t even return them as they allowed them to run off into the wilderness not knowing where they were going or who they were running to. The children didn’t dare question it, as they were finally free. They knew running to the unknown was far better than the hell they had been forced to endure. </p><p>Many were banged to rights, guardsman, teachers and even more importantly those who had enforced such cruelty using their authority and position at the very bottom of the cesspool. There was one particular school which was classed as the most treacherous and abusive and was situated north west of Avonlea. Sister Josephine and Father Beck were last seen hanging from a beam by a noose in the middle of the classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marilla rushed around the kitchen feeling the need to bake something as Anne was making her nervous. She said Bash and the family were coming to Green Gables too as Gilbert was returning for the holidays. Marilla could tell she was acting strange and she had done nothing but sing, whistle, dance and chatter since the moment she got home. </p><p>Anne had removed her ring before she stepped off the train, as soon as she did she felt a little naked without it. It wouldn’t be for long though, as soon they could both tell the family she could put it back on. She couldn’t sit still waiting for Gilbert, he was due at noon but then he had to get from the station. She had suggested meeting him but he said he didn’t want her having to come all that way. He also made a joke that if she was at Green Gables he knew exactly where she was and Marilla would attempt to keep her firmly fixed in one place. She remembered laughing at his notion realising he knew her so well. Anne had warned them to all keep quiet about the cottage, she wanted it to be a surprise.</p><p>Bash, Muriel, Hazel, Elijah and Dellie all crowded in and made the silence disappear. Anne and Marilla were grateful for the distraction as they waited for Gilbert to arrive. Matthew sat back extremely relaxed in his chair not appearing on edge in any way at all, he smoked his pipe at leisure and smiled listening to Bash’s story about Mr Finch. Anne was so happy Bash and Muriel could finally be happy together but still couldn’t help but worry about Violet. She also noticed Elijah was very concerned too, a little bit more than she expected he would be. It was only when she caught Bash’s teasing eye that she realised why. Bash started doing impressions of Elijah when he saved Violet, his eyes were dreamy and he fluttered his eyelashes. Everyone laughed in response, even Elijah who couldn’t help but smile and nudge him across the table playfully.</p><p>‘You all sound like you’re having far too much fun without me.’ </p><p>Gilbert appeared at the door and Anne immediately shot up to give him the biggest hug. After, he kissed her on the lips gently, finally feeling like he could get away with it. She gave him a little cheeky look which said she thought the same.</p><p>‘Blythe, better late than never, what time do you call this?’ </p><p>Bash gave him one of his brotherly looks enjoying the banter already. He made his way over to give him a warm embrace, patting him on the back to let him know how happy he was now he was home.</p><p>‘Well you know me, I like to make an entrance.’ </p><p>He returned a cocky look and they both laughed like they had never been apart. Everyone welcomed him from across the table as he made his way over to Marilla stood by the stove. She smiled a little nervously as he made his way over.</p><p>‘Miss Cuthbert, it’s good to see you.’ </p><p>He moved out his arm but she already dived in to put her arms around him. He relished in the moment, he had known Marilla for years and she had always been there for him, especially when his father died. Knowing how fond his father was of her, she would always hold a special place in his heart. Anne was a little surprised, she had never seen Marilla openly show him affection before and it warmed her to the bone. Anne noticed Matthew look over at Gilbert and nod with a mischievous smile. The famous plum puffs suddenly appeared on the table and everyone squealed as they saw them. Bash popped his arm around Muriel and kissed her nose feeling so content in the warmth of Green Gables. </p><p>Anne glanced over at Gilbert to let him know she was ready and he made his way over to her feeling butterflies in his tummy just looking at her. Marilla spotted them both giving each other the eye and couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>‘So come on you two why did you feel it necessary to get us all in one room?’</p><p>Bash suddenly looked up from his cake in surprise.</p><p>‘What do you mean, I thought we were just meeting up to say welcome home to these two?’</p><p>Muriel giggled a little to herself at his gullibility, she had guessed straight away. Marilla rolled her eyes at his response and put her tea down getting impatient.</p><p>‘Come on out with it, what news do you have?’ Anne looked at Gilbert and smiled. Bash suddenly registered what was happening and stood up.</p><p>‘Blythe wait, I have to get up for this, if this is what I think it is I swear to god….’ Gilbert laughed but quickly stopped him before he stole their glory.</p><p>‘I asked Anne to marry me and she said yes.’</p><p>The whole kitchen hollered and cheered, Bash got up to do a dance and hugged his brother so tight he knocked him back into the sink. Marilla looked straight over to Anne with only a look that can be shared between mother and daughter on such an occasion. She shot up from her seat but Anne had already made her way over to hold her. Marilla was still taller than her so she felt like she was thirteen again as she placed her head on her chest and her arms firmly around her. </p><p>‘I’m so happy for you Anne, you deserve every moment.’</p><p>Gilbert joined in and hugged them both and they all laughed together as he did. Marilla tapped him gently on the cheek, she saw his father in his eyes for a moment and had to look away before she started crying. Matthew remained in his chair with a very content smile on his face watching them all in their celebratory moment. When everyone quietened Anne looked over to him a little concerned.</p><p>‘Matthew are you alright? Would you rather Gilbert asked for your permission to ask me? I knew you would, we did worry about that didn’t we?’ </p><p>Anne looked to Gilbert who appeared by her side with a naughty smile. Matthew stood up now and gave her a big kiss on the cheek as he popped his arm around Gilbert.</p><p>‘It’s a good job he asked for my permission at Christmas then.’ Anne looked up at them both in shock and bewilderment.</p><p>‘You did not?’ Anne’s mouth was still wide open.</p><p>‘I most certainly did.’ Gilbert looked impressed with his declaration. Bash suddenly sprang into action.</p><p>‘It must have been the same night he said he wanted to father your children.’ Gilbert looked over at him and shook his head.</p><p>‘This is Bash ladies and gentleman, the gift that keeps on giving.’ </p><p>They all laughed loudly and then the wedding talk began. Muriel started the conversation about dresses, Hazel talked of where it would take place and Marilla mentioned the cake. </p><p>Anne and Gilbert turned to one another automatically and kissed softly in the corner of the room. He popped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer to him.</p><p>‘Well this is it Anne Shirley Cuthbert, after all these years, are you ready?’</p><p>She felt inside the pocket of her skirt and took out his mother’s ring and placed it where it truly belonged.</p><p>‘As ready as I’ll ever be Gilbert Blythe, you’ve waited long enough.’</p><p>He kissed her more passionately now and she rubbed the back of his head just how he liked it. They heard a collection of coughs in order to interrupt them and allowed themselves to part to have a giggle. Marilla shouted over to them first.</p><p>‘For heaven’s sake you too, pack it in, you’ll curdle my milk.’</p><p>Hysterical laughter followed as they both made their way to the table to join their family. Their union had come to pass, bringing them closer than ever in a bond never to be broken. They all chatted excitedly about the wedding but Anne and Gilbert hadn’t really thought about it properly until that moment. They both glanced at one another looking a little terrified with how much they had to plan but then realised it was already being taken out of their hands. It felt wonderful, everyone wanting to get involved in any way they could, offering their help and time in order to make it a day to remember. </p><p>As Gilbert stared at Anne from across the table they both suddenly realised the wedding was the furthest thing from their minds in that moment. They both knew exactly what they wanted and it involved doing something they knew they shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Early evening came around and Marilla said it was ok if they went for a walk alone, she said now they were engaged it wasn’t as risky. Anne and Gilbert looked at one another feeling it was riskier than ever. They decided to take a walk to the Blythe Orchard, it was a beautiful evening, the sky was a lovely orange colour and Anne pointed at it excitedly. </p><p>‘Just look at the colour of it Gilbert, it’s almost like an orangey pink colour, isn’t it beautiful?’ </p><p>She looked across into the distance, her hair as bright as the sky and he noticed it appeared to reflect against her cheeks making her look flush.</p><p>‘You are beautiful Anne.’</p><p> It was simple and sweet yet enough to make her dimple appear as she turned to look at him. He didn’t take his eyes away from hers as he used his finger to place her hair behind her ear. She felt a little shy for some reason.</p><p>‘Stop it, you’re making me blush.’ She put her own hand over his as it remained gently on her cheek.</p><p>‘I still can’t believe it you know, that you’ve agreed to marry me I mean. I honestly thought you would say no but with the promise of saying yes eventually.’</p><p>‘If I had, would you have waited?’</p><p>‘I would wait my whole life if it meant you would say yes to me. Actually come to think of it, I would wait my whole life for you, even if you didn’t. As long as I had a little piece of you to hold onto I could live with that.’ Anne shook her head at him playfully and walked on ahead but she turned back and smiled.</p><p>‘You don’t have to wait though do you because you can have me, all of me.’ </p><p>She realised what she had said and then turned the other way a little embarrassed at her choice of words. Gilbert caught her up quickly taking her hand as they entered the orchard.</p><p>‘Can I? I mean can we?’</p><p>‘Can we what?’</p><p>‘You know exactly what.’</p><p>‘I don’t know as to what you are referring Sir, please refrain from subjecting me to these rude insinuations.’ </p><p>She mocked him now hoping to calm her red cheeks. He smiled a little realising what she was up to and pulled her in so close she was inches away from his lips, she instinctively looked down at them.</p><p>‘I want you Anne, more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life. I feel you against me now and it’s all I can think about. If you say you’re not ready to then I understand, I know there are risks involved and I don’t want that to harbour your plans. In fact forget I said anything it was selfish of me to ask you that, what was I thinking? I’m so sorry.’ </p><p>Anne listened carefully, she looked at him admiring everything about him, knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him was pleasurable all on its own.</p><p>‘Gilbert it isn’t selfish and don’t you dare be sorry for saying how much you want me, I will never tire of hearing you say that. I want you just as much, do you realise how many times I have pictured us together? I imagine we do it in all sorts of ways, in all sorts of places and I am not ashamed to admit that I’ve nearly suggested it on more than one occasion.’ </p><p>He looked a little surprised now but he was utterly thrilled to hear it. He let her carry on.</p><p>‘You want to hear more now don’t you?’ </p><p>She popped her hand on her hip and he raised a suggestive eyebrow in response to her.</p><p>‘I imagine what it will feel like when you are finally inside me and just the thought of it drives me wild. Then I wonder if it will hurt at first and how long for. I sometimes worry that if and when we finally do it, will we be able to stop or will we just crave one another every waking moment of every day. I mean we are both pretty damn good at the other stuff so I’m starting to think we are going to be nothing short of amazing at this.’</p><p>Gilbert’s eyes were now hazel whirlpools of lust as he listened to her intently, so she carried on.</p><p>‘I think when we are intimate we have an amazing connection, we did from the first moment we shared together at Green Gables. I knew it then and I know it now, once we do it, we will want more and more and more. Just talking about it now is making me want to jump in those trees amongst the apple blossoms and push you between my legs until I scream at the top of my lungs, but we can’t.’</p><p>Gilbert eyes suddenly woke up at her final words as she moved a little closer to him and kissed him.</p><p>‘We will eventually but not just yet, we will know when it feels right. We will both know.’</p><p>He kissed her ever so softly almost satisfied enough hearing her thoughts on the topic. He felt her detailed description was enough to keep him going for a good while. She felt a little cruel for teasing him but she had her own plan in mind. He pulled her a little closer.</p><p>‘As long as you’re happy then I am and when we finally do, you’re absolutely right, we will want more.’</p><p>She smiled now already knowing that to be true. They sat down by the apple trees and held each other close.</p><p>‘Actually I did bring you out here as I wanted to show you something that I think you will be very pleased to see.’ </p><p>Anne looked a little confused now as he opened his suit jacket to pull out a copy of The Globe. She looked at the front page and couldn’t believe her eyes, Kit had most certainly gone out with a bang. Gilbert stole his moment to let her know he was on to her.</p><p>‘I presume this was your idea?’ </p><p>Anne was quickly reading over the story, Kit had included everything and by the looks of things had done a lot of extra digging herself. It was exactly what she had envisioned.</p><p>‘Oh Gilbert, I’m so happy, yet so sad at the same time. The mikmak community and their lost families, how will they ever start to rebuild their lives? Do you think this will help them?’</p><p>‘Anne it already has, it’s caused an almighty stir like you wouldn’t believe. On the train over here I heard people say they had already evacuated hundreds of schools. It’s now out in the open for all to see, they can’t hide the truth anymore.’</p><p>Anne was crying now just imagining all of those poor children finally set free yet not entirely sure where they should belong. Gilbert put his arm around her tightly and kissed her head gently.</p><p>‘I’m so proud of you Anne, everything you’ve achieved this year is just astronomical.’</p><p>‘Says you! You saved Mabel’s life without a second thought, you helped put a dangerous man behind bars and are so dedicated to your vocation as a doctor you’ve managed to knock three years off your studies.’</p><p>‘I suppose we are a pretty impressive duo aren’t we?’</p><p>‘Who knew? After all these years, we’d make such a good T.E.A.M.’</p><p>She pulled him into her so they could feel their bodies so close, then she lifted her leg ever so slightly so he could slot his own where she liked it. It didn’t take much before they were rolling around in the grass moaning with pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another bright sunny day and Hazel’s breakfast smelled wonderful, Dellie and Bash were already awake and Gilbert practically ran to the kitchen.</p><p>‘Hazel, something smells amazing. Is there enough for me?’ </p><p>She had already plated him some up as she knew it wouldn’t be long before those nostrils of his smelled food. Bash looked over and shook his head as he gave Dellie some porridge.</p><p>‘Of course there is Mr Blythe, my mother wouldn’t dream of leaving her favourite boy out. Sit yourself down Sir.’ He pretended to wipe the seat with his tea towel.</p><p>‘Starting so early brother? Here I am thinking you didn’t start mocking me until at least after your third cup of coffee.’ Bash laughed now and patted his back affectionately. Gilbert looked over at the stove.</p><p>‘There’s enough for Elijah isn’t there? I heard him get up with the larks this morning, he’s a grafter I’ll give him that. I think he was collecting potatoes for more wine, its selling well.’ Bash nodded his head and with a little smile.</p><p>‘He’s love sick that’s what he is, the man can’t sleep.’ Hazel poured Bash another coffee.</p><p>‘Here, drink your coffee and stop badgering, Gilbert doesn’t want to listen to you babbling on while he’s trying to eat.’ </p><p>Gilbert did want to hear more though, he had never really known Elijah to take an interest in a girl before. Bash did as he was told and changed the subject.</p><p>‘So Blythe, are you ready for your surprise today?’ Gilbert sensed his teasing had shifted back to him.</p><p>‘Yes I’m very intrigued, Anne struggles at the best of times keeping secrets from me, and she gets so excited she usually can’t hold it in. This one must be a big one, do you have any idea what it is?’ Bash shook his head and then he drank his coffee.</p><p>‘Not a chance Blythe you’re not getting it out of me, I’ve been sworn to secrecy and I’m more afraid of your wife than I am of you.’ Gilbert felt his heart melt as he said it.</p><p>‘Just to hear you say that makes me the happiest man alive, my wife, it sounds wonderful.’</p><p>‘I have a funny feeling in forty years’ time you will still look as dopey as you do now when someone mentions her.’ Bash stole a sausage off his plate as he said it and Hazel tapped him on the back of the head.</p><p>‘Sebastian leave him be, honestly it’s like you’re still a teenager. Gilbert, you will love it, there is no doubt in my mind.’</p><p>‘She’s let you all in on the secret that’s interesting, I wonder why she would do that?’ Hazel laughed excitedly and then spoke without thinking.</p><p>‘That’s because we knew before she did Gilbert.’ </p><p>Gilberts head turned to one side even more intrigued. Bash looked at his mother and couldn’t hold back.</p><p>‘You ruin that surprise mother and Anne will have your guts for garters.’ She put her hand to her mouth and quickly turned away so she didn’t say another word.</p><p>Muriel suddenly appeared at the door, she had been running and was out of breath. She looked concerned and a look of fear had spread across her face.</p><p>‘Bash! We need to get ready, quickly, we don’t know what he might do.’ They all looked towards the door as she came in, Bash shot up to help her to a chair.</p><p>‘Muriel, calm down, what is it?’</p><p>‘I saw it coming from a mile away as I walked over the fields, I had to run to beat him here.’</p><p>‘Beat who? What’s going on woman, you’re making no sense.’</p><p>‘Mr Finch, it’s definitely his carriage, he’s making his way here right now.’</p><p>The look on his face spoke volumes, Gilbert scoffed what was left of his breakfast and got prepared ready at the door. They all slowly made their way to the porch getting ready for the onslaught, they all knew there was only one reason why he would be gracing them with his presence.</p><p>The carriage pulled up slowly and came to a halt, they all seemed to hold their breath as they waited for him to get out. The first thing they saw was a delicate boot and then a bright yellow dress followed after, they were all absolutely stunned and elated when they saw Violet smile and wave. She jumped out but no one else followed as she made her way to speak with the driver. He nodded his head and to their amazement he departed. </p><p>She looked a little apprehensive now as she walked slowly to greet a row of inquisitive faces.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, maybe it was a little presumptuous of me to ask my driver to return in a few hours? Will that be ok?’ </p><p>She waited nervously for the answer hoping they said yes or she would have to run after him. Bash smiled while the others looked a little a dumfounded.</p><p>‘Miss Violet, its better than ok, you are most welcome. Please come in, make yourself at home.’</p><p>She felt the air return to her lungs as he spoke and her heart bask in the warmth of his words. The others quickly walked back into the house and one by one they came over to introduce themselves. Miss Stacey she recognised and Gilbert too from his visit at Christmas, Hazel was a new face but she was equally pleasant and polite, if not a little nervous at first. Little Dellie was clearly the apple of her daddies eye as he brought her over to say hello. Violet immediately picked her up and played with her on her lap. Hazel looked a little concerned when she did.</p><p>‘Miss Violet, are you sure you’re ok? I don’t want your beautiful dress to be ruined with anything sticky.’ Violet held Dellie up and kissed her chubby cheeks.</p><p>‘Oh trust me Hazel, doing this, I mean all of this, well, it’s just like a dream come true for me.’</p><p>Hazel nodded her head and stepped away a little, allowing her to enjoy her moment. Muriel came and sat beside her.</p><p>‘Violet, I’m so happy to see you, you can’t begin to imagine how worried we have all been. Since Bash told us about what happened, we have all been debating what was the best thing to do in order to get you out of that house but it appears you’ve done that all by yourself.’ Violet smiled now and her whole face lit up.</p><p>‘Well yes, it’s not been easy but step by step, Pappy and I are trying to build bridges. We managed to get passed the biggest hurdle by facing the villagers for the first time. It was hard for him and for me but we got through it. I think people were just shocked more than anything, they had no idea I existed, my appearance is somewhat unusual and my grandfather has a certain reputation, as you well know.’ </p><p>Muriel and Bash looked a little awkward now as they weren’t really sure what to say without being rude. </p><p>‘I’m sorry to all of you for how he treated you, it was unforgivable I know that. There will never be a reason worthy enough of such behaviour and who better placed to judge that but myself. I only hope that in him allowing himself and others to accept me it will help him accept others. It’s already happening so I know he can do it. Allowing me to come here today is evidence of that and he didn’t agree out of fear, he agreed because he knew how much I wanted it. For Pappy that’s a massive development, so I will take it, no matter how big or how small.’</p><p>Gilbert sat forward at the table and poured her a coffee.</p><p>‘I think that sounds great and if you’re willing to move on and start again, then so are we.’ Everyone nodded in unison.</p><p>‘Thank you Gilbert, Bash, all of you. I hope you will allow me to be part of your lives, I don’t have many friends as you can imagine. You all reminded me in your own special way how to live and how to love and I will be forever grateful for that. Muriel and Bash, witnessing the strength of your love, Gilbert and Bash, your brotherly love is one to be proud of and Elijah risking his own life for mine…’</p><p>At that moment Elijah came barging through the door with a basket full of potatoes and upon seeing Violet tripped over a chair and dropped the basket. They all stared in surprise as potatoes rolled across the kitchen making a light thundering sound as they did. Bash as usual was the first to catch his eye with a big smile on his face. He went over to join Elijah by the door already with a mischievous look in his eyes as he pointed to him.</p><p>‘Violet, are you sure this is the same chivalrous man who saved your life?’  Her whole face lit up just at the sight of him.</p><p>‘Oh yes that’s definitely him, I wouldn’t forget those eyes in a hurry.’ </p><p>Bash’s own eyes grew wider, Gilbert chuckled and Elijah could only look at her like she was the sun. Violet passed Dellie to Hazel and suddenly got on her hands and knees to pick up the potatoes. Hazel gasped and shouted out.</p><p>‘Oh my goodness Miss Violet don’t do that, boys stop her, she’s going to get all dirty.’ </p><p>The boys leapt up to help gather the potatoes as Violet threw them over towards the basket like she was playing a sport. Her first throw went straight in and she yelled out in triumph.</p><p>‘Yes! First shot and she wins.’ Bash shook his finger goading her.</p><p>‘Not so fast Miss Violet, I’ve not had my go yet.’ Gilbert pushed him to one side and grabbed a potato.</p><p>‘Get back Trinidad, we all know you’re a terrible shot.’ Elijah moved the basket further away with a little grin.</p><p>‘Come on, let’s at least make it interesting.’</p><p>They all crouched down to grab a potato, Violet grabbed Hazels hand as she pulled her and Dellie down to join in. Elijah stole a little glance at Violet and winked, she felt her heart miss a beat as she smiled back. This was undoubtedly the best day of her life and she knew deep down in her heart it was just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert waited impatiently on the porch, he was so excited he paced up and down wondering what it could possibly be. She said she would pick him up at two o’clock but she was a few minutes late, he suddenly heard the sound of the cart as she pulled up in the distance with a wave and a smile. He watched her jump down freely, she was wearing her pants again and just seeing the vision of her in them was enough to please him for the rest of the day. She leant back and folded her arms waiting for him to join her, as he got closer he could make out her cheeky smile and she held up a silk scarf in her hand. He noticed she had her hair down but it was back from her face with a floral wrap tied in a bow that he had never seen her wear before. She looked like she was ready to take to a task as her sleeves were rolled up too, she looked different somehow and he couldn’t take his eyes off her.</p><p>‘You look, different.’ He still had eye contact but then moved down to her lips as he noticed them part slightly.</p><p>‘Different in a good way or a bad way?’ Her lips moved back together again after she spoke and he felt a sudden urge to touch them.</p><p>‘Oh definitely a good way, there is no other way where you are concerned.’ </p><p>She leant forward and kissed him softly, he wanted it to last longer than it did but he could feel her excitement bursting out of her so he wasn’t surprised when she pulled away.</p><p>‘So, I want you to get up onto the cart and I will pop your blindfold on….’</p><p>‘I need to be blind folded? Oh my, I did not expect that. What is it Anne, this is driving me insane.’</p><p>She laughed loudly now, she loved having one over on him, it was a rare treat in her eyes. He jumped up on the cart, she noticed he had opted for his casual pants and white shirt and it made her feel even more homely straight away. She took one last look in his eyes with a little twinkle in her own and tied the scarf around them so he couldn’t see. He laughed as she did, so she took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly and sensually as he moaned gently into her mouth. Eventually she pulled away softly and quickly snapped the reigns as they set off abruptly. He laughed and grabbed onto her worried he would fall off and she giggled uncontrollably as he did.</p><p>‘Right Gilbert Blythe, hold on tight, this will be one hell of a ride!’ He popped his hand around her waist and the other found her leg as he gripped on for dear life.<br/>
‘Shout me when it’s over, if I’m still alive that is.’ </p><p>She only smiled and sped up, she would make this a day to remember if it was the last thing she ever did.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert could smell the sea air so he knew where they were heading, he just wasn’t sure why. The warm breeze was lovely though and he could smell fresh grass and honeysuckle in the air. The sounds of the sea birds were coming closer and he could almost taste the salt in the air as they rode along. They had spoken for the majority of the journey but now she appeared to have gone extremely quiet. He wondered what she was plotting, she always went quiet when she was plotting. </p><p>Maybe it was a romantic picnic on the beach he thought but then he remembered there was no food on the cart. In fact there was nothing on the cart but the two of them so he started to wonder what they could possibly be doing. He started to rack his brain in the silence that had descended then became a little nervous wondering why. Anne was rarely quiet and it always unnerved him a little. The cart stopped suddenly and it pulled him from his thoughts. He felt her slip away from him as she jumped down from the cart and walked round to him. She took his hand and carefully helped him down to the ground, he felt more comfortable feeling the ground under his feet.</p><p>‘Ok, I’ll take your arm and we have just a short walk and we’ll be there. Not far now I promise.’ </p><p>He felt her arm link his own and her soft hand took his as she guided him carefully. He felt so safe with her almost like she was his own shadow gliding alongside him. He could hear the ocean louder now and he could have sworn he could smell wild flowers too. They found a path suddenly as he stepped down from the grass, it was pebbly and a little uneven but she only giggled as he toppled from side to side. They suddenly stopped and he felt her arm tense a little as they did and he thought he heard her struggle to catch her breath. She gently untied the blindfold and he in turn took a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>He was totally amazed to find himself in front of smugglers cottage but he was even more surprised to see it looked in immaculate condition and not how he remembered it. He was still a little unsure as to why they were there but when he glanced over to Anne he could tell by the look on her face the best was yet to come.</p><p>‘Welcome to our home Gilbert.’ He laughed at first not fully understanding what she meant, he was waiting for her to make a silly joke.</p><p>‘Yes very funny, no really what are we doing here?’ Anne blinked slowly and smiled now.</p><p>‘It’s not a joke I promise, it’s our home, only if you want it to be of course. If you don’t then I will have to re-think everything and it will be most inconvenient.’ </p><p>She laughed a little now and bit her lip playfully, just watching the look on his face was entertaining enough. He looked at her and then at the house, almost as if the reality of the situation was hitting him like a brick wall.</p><p>‘You’re not joking are you?’</p><p>She pulled out a gold key attached to a little red ribbon from her pocket and passed it to him.</p><p>‘Go on then, go and have a look.’ </p><p>She placed the key in his hand and he picked it up almost in a trance making his way to the door. He looked up and noticed the name above it ‘The House of Dreams’.</p><p>He turned to look at her for a moment before turning the key, it was as if she might tell him it was a joke at any moment and tell him how silly he was for believing her but she didn’t. He felt the key turn and the lock click and he slowly pushed the door open. </p><p>As soon as he walked over the step of the door he felt it, everything he had ever dreamt of came rushing over him like a huge wave of emotion. He looked about the room taking it all in, the kitchen, the stove, the fire and the hearth. He could already see little hints of Anne, little flower garlands hung delicately off the shelves and a little decoration of sea shells adorned the fire place beautifully. In that moment he realised the dream he found himself in was real and he turned to look at her in the doorway with a hopeful smile on her face as she waited for it all to sink in. He instinctively ran over to her and kissed her, he held her so tightly she couldn’t move in his grasp.</p><p>‘You like it then?’ She giggled as she spoke. He let the excitement spill out now as he laughed with happiness.</p><p>‘Like it? I love it! It’s everything I ever wanted for us. Anne, how is this even possible, I don’t understand.’</p><p>‘Well I have to confess I was equally as excited as you are now when I first saw it and trust me, my arm was bruised for a whole week I pinched myself that much. It was left to Matthew and Marilla and they have given it me, well, to us.’ </p><p>‘It’s just amazing, we are so lucky, I can’t believe it. How long have you known about this?’</p><p>‘I first saw it in February, when you weren’t able to come home. When I first saw it, I can’t describe to you how amazing I felt and powerful. I know it sounds strange but I felt like for the first time, I was ahead of you a little. I instantly knew how happy we would be here and knowing I could provide that for both of us was just the most amazing feeling. Does that make sense?’</p><p>He pulled her towards him and kissed her head gently.</p><p>‘It makes perfect sense. Knowing how you felt when you entered this house, that you were able to see our future here just makes me so happy. Us both together, as a family, you know it’s all I’ve ever wanted don’t you?’</p><p>‘Yes I do and the strangest feeling for me was realising its all I’ve ever wanted to. I don’t mean for that to come across in a bad light, what I mean is, until I was handed the security of a home I had never dared believe it tangible. The possibility of a family and a future in this house finally felt real in that moment and upon realising that for the first time, it was like waking up from a quiet slumber.’</p><p>She took hold of him now and kissed him gently, she rubbed his head softly. She looked over to their bedroom and then pulled him away quickly.</p><p>‘Let’s have some tea and some cake and then I’ll show you the rest of the house, there’s no rush.’ </p><p>She abruptly pulled out a chair for him to sit down and started to make some tea. He was itching with excitement to see the rest of the house but he could see something was on her mind and she seemed a little on edge all of a sudden. </p><p>‘Anne, are you alright?’ She stood on her tiptoes to grab the cups and turned to look at him.</p><p>‘Yes of course, why?’</p><p>‘You just seem a little on edge that’s all.’</p><p>‘I just want to talk a little first about our future plans and I want to ensure we are thinking the same things.’ </p><p>Gilbert shifted a little uneasy in his seat now, he always became nervous when she was, it was just instinctive.</p><p>‘Well let’s discuss it, what’s worrying you?’</p><p>‘Nothing is worrying me exactly but well, what are your plans? I presume you want to stay in Toronto after you graduate and learn as much as you can in the hospital before you ever return to Avonlea to become a doctor. I would also like to maybe gain a little experience in teaching or maybe even get a little job at a newspaper once I graduate or maybe even before if possible. I still want us to seize every possible opportunity professionally and still enjoy being together until we finally settle. Oh Gilbert do you agree or are you upset with me?’ </p><p>He was a little taken aback with the outburst but he could see she was worried about it and it pained him to see it.</p><p>‘Anne, don’t you understand, as long as I’m with you I will be happy where ever we are. It’s true, I would like to stay in Toronto for a while and learn some more while I’m there and as for you fulfilling every possible dream you’ve ever had, well, that’s just a no brainer. As long as I am there to share it with you, that’s all I care about.’</p><p>‘That is why once I graduate and we are married, I will join you in Toronto.’ She passed him his tea now and he could only stare at it.</p><p>‘Really, you mean that? It’s a long way for you to go, maybe I could find something closer. It doesn’t have to be Toronto.’</p><p>‘No I wouldn’t dream of it, it has the best hospitals and you already have a placement there. In fact I’ve already been looking at teaching opportunities, we could find somewhere to live for the time being before we eventually return, to our home I mean.’ </p><p>She looked around the room now smiling and then out of the window to the ocean. She walked over to get a better look and he made his way over to join her. He popped his arms around her waist and popped his chin on her shoulder, both appreciating the breath-taking view before them. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her before he spoke.</p><p>‘Let’s not take too long though ay?’</p><p>‘What do you mean?’ She turned to look at him.</p><p>‘Coming home I mean, this is our home, I can feel it. I can see us here with our children, I can feel our happiness in these walls ready to burst and it’s the most amazing sensation.’</p><p>She looked longingly into his eyes, they were almost searching into the back of his soul as he noticed something different in her. He didn’t want her to look away but eventually she did.</p><p>‘Would you like to see the rest of the house?’ </p><p>‘Lead the way.’ </p><p>He popped his arm out and she darted off quickly. He caught up with her at the bathroom where they both giggled at the slanted ceiling and she made a joke about him banging his head on it when he got out of the bath. They quickly ran to the back of the house where she continued to show him the other impressively large bedrooms. He couldn’t believe how many bedrooms there were and she happily agreeing with him. He looked down the hallway to a room with the door closed and he smiled playfully.</p><p>‘Is that our room?’ </p><p>Her cheeks turned a little red when he said it, he suddenly ran down the hall way and she quickly followed him as he opened the door to their bedroom. He remained in the doorway as he looked beyond it, the sunlight was shining through the window onto the bed as little specs of fairy dust flickered in its light. He seemed to take it all in at first, the homely feel, the beautiful view from the window, the warmth of the room and then finally the big bed which was welcoming in its prime spot. He walked in slowly and rubbed his hand gently along the covers making his way over to the window. The view was beautiful, he watched the waves as they gently overlapped one another to join together as one at the edge of the sand. The sound of her soft voice travelled across the room.</p><p>‘I’m ready Gilbert.’</p><p>He turned around in surprise at first not really registering what she meant.</p><p>‘You’re ready?’</p><p>‘Yes, I’m ready and I want you, now.’</p><p>He suddenly saw her face and the look in her eye and then he knew. She seemed to swallow hard but she didn’t take her eyes from his.</p><p>‘You are? I don’t want you to feel because of what I said yesterday….’ She cut him off.</p><p>‘I am and I don’t. This is what I planned for us all along. I want you just as much as you want me. Don’t be upset by what I said yesterday, I just wanted it to be special. The moment I walked in this room, I knew. I knew this would be where we would give ourselves to one another, I felt it in every bone of my body. I want you Gilbert, if you knew how much, you wouldn’t be stood over there.’</p><p>He slowly processed what she was saying, almost like his dream was finally becoming a reality but he daren’t believe it. He walked over to her like he was sleepwalking, imagining she might just dissolve in front of him and disappear when he got close to her. When she didn’t move as he held her in his arms, he suddenly woke up as she made all of his senses come alive at once. </p><p>They kissed gently and affectionately as he slowly removed her clothes, kissing every inch of her as he did. Previously they had allowed their passion and urgency to take over but this time it felt different. They had all the time in the world and wanted to ensure they savoured every moment. He took his shirt off and she placed her hands gently on his chest, placing little tickling kisses down towards his naval and then further down. She helped him remove his clothes and then they gently lay on the bed together as their naked bodies touched. They could feel their hearts beating out of their chests with nerves and excitement as they realised the enormity of what they were about to do. He felt in between her legs and she moaned loudly but he stopped suddenly to look her in the eyes.</p><p>‘Anne, you know when we do this, there’s a risk you can get pregnant? Are you sure you want to do this? There is something I can do at the end, I can pull out of you before……’</p><p>‘Yes I know what you mean but I don’t want you to, not for our first time but after when we do it again, we can be safer. I just want us to give ourselves to one another properly. I know there’s a risk but you know what? I’m not afraid of it Gilbert, if it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be. My heart is telling me what I want and my heart is telling me I want you. My heart has never got it wrong before.’</p><p>He looked to her in admiration, she was so sure of what she wanted and he had never felt more in love with her than he did at that moment.</p><p>His lips connected softly with hers, knowing her answer to be exactly what he had wanted to hear. Only when he was sure of her feelings could he allow himself to take her fully and without concern. His love for her went beyond all recognition and in that moment he felt himself melting into the warmth of her arms. Neither were afraid, it just felt like the next step in their long journey ahead. </p><p>He held her like she was made of glass but he soon realised he didn’t need to, as she confidently sat on top of him. If anything he felt like he might be the one to smash into a thousand pieces as he watched her move her hips confidently back and forth. When they both finally built up the confidence to connect with one another, they both froze at first, staring, not able to move, their heavy panting even disguising the lashing sounds of the ocean. Once they realised they had slotted together and the pain and shock subsided they suddenly smiled and let all inhibitions leave them. </p><p>Their pleasurable sounds could only be heard by themselves and the four magical walls that encased them. He gazed at her above him trying to capture every moment. His hands attempted to feel every inch of her body as she moved her hips in circular movements. He could only watch in awe as she arched her back in pleasure as she started to speed up. They had both waited so long for this moment, they didn’t want it to end but Anne’s sensual moans and intent made it so without Gilbert wanting it to.</p><p>It was everything they both hoped it would be and afterwards lay in shock side by side still unable to catch their breath. Gilbert pulled her towards him and kissed her, looking at her like she was the only person on the earth. She laughed playfully and then nuzzled into his chest. The warmth of the sun’s rays shone through the curtains and they could hear the ocean waves once again. They both caught their breath and then went quiet. Gilbert put his arm out and felt for her hand.</p><p>‘Anne, are you alright?’</p><p>‘I’m better than alright, I’m wonderful.’</p><p>‘You can say that again, you were, well, that was just…..’</p><p>‘Amazing.’ She jumped on top of him again straddling him as she was before. He looked up at her looking pleasurably dazed.</p><p>‘That’s one word for it, I have a feeling we’re pretty good at that.’</p><p>‘I told you we would be, when can we do it again?’ He flipped her over onto her back and she giggled allowing him between her legs again.</p><p>‘I reckon in about ten minutes.’</p><p>‘Impressive, I can make us some tea and grab us some cake in three. Don’t go anywhere.’</p><p>He watched her as she stood up, admiring her as always, as she grabbed his shirt to pop it on.</p><p>‘Don’t go, I want you to stay here for a minute.’ </p><p>He reached forward and pulled her towards him. He felt under her shirt and grabbed her breasts as she slowly fell into him.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe, I knew this would happen. You want me more now don’t you? You never thought it possible but you do.’ </p><p>He relished in her confidence as he did in his own as he swiftly lined himself up with her in one movement. She gasped as he did, not quite expecting it.</p><p>‘You said ten minutes.’</p><p>‘I lied.’</p><p>They remained in their bedroom, in their little house of dreams until the sky turned a darker shade of blue. A whole new beginning, to a whole new end yet the middle had only just begun. Their dreams were more vivid now than they had ever been, both content in their plans and their aspirations. They both had so many adventures waiting for them. Neither aware of what they would be but their house of dreams would always remain, waiting patiently for them both to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end is finally upon us but we all know its only the beginning.....5 Years on.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 Years Later</p><p>It was a bright sunny day but it was breezy, it was always breezy by the house of dreams. The smell of fresh cut grass travelled through the garden on the salty air. Anne knelt down by a little grave, adding flowers, little shells and garlands. It looked beautiful, she always made sure it was well looked after and added new things when she felt the urge. Some people had advised them to bury her in the local cemetery but she didn’t want that, she wanted her close by. Gilbert agreed, he didn’t like the idea of her being miles away either, out of sight and out of reach. </p><p>They came to realise all too soon that she would always be out of reach physically, Anne had on many occasions imagined diving underground and holding her just one last time. That was in the early days when she first lost her but as time went on she started to understand she wasn’t really there and her spirit was in fact living side by side with her own. She remembered her little face when she was born like it was yesterday, her tiny, perfect, delicate features. It was like time had come to a standstill, nothing moved, nothing breathed, and nothing lived. She held her so close to her chest thinking her warmth could make her own return but it never did. She was too early you see, too eager to be part of the world and she wasn’t strong enough. </p><p>Even though her time on the earth was so short she had brought them both so much happiness in those moments that they both decided to call her Joy. Gilbert spoke of her all the time, that’s what Anne loved about him, he didn’t pretend. She knew how hard it was for him to accept he couldn’t save her, he spent his days saving others but he couldn’t save her, no one could. They helped one another through those darker times, holding each other so close and forever listening.</p><p>Their love grew stronger and stronger with every passing day and in turn, their devotion to their dreams and to one another. Their house remained their place of fun, laughter, warmth and merriment and their bedroom was constantly a place of passion and ecstasy. They always had to lock their front door in case they were caught out and many a time Diana used to knock twice and have to come back later. They couldn’t help how they felt, they had always been that way and when alone in their bedroom it was like no one else existed.</p><p>‘Anne, now you’ve got down there, how do you think you’re going to get back up young lady?’ </p><p>Anne brushed the soil off her skirt and turned to see Marilla looking down at her with a little smile.</p><p>‘I might have a belly the size of the moon but I’m still sprightly I’ll have you know.’ </p><p>Marilla held her arm out to help her to her feet as Anne rubbed the base of back and sighed. Her round tummy was extremely low down and Marilla couldn’t help but worry.</p><p>‘I still think you should be inside Anne, it’s any day now, you know that.’</p><p>‘It should have been a week ago Marilla, this one doesn’t want to come out. You won’t leave me will you?’ </p><p>Marilla popped her arm around the back of her as they walked through the garden, Matthew waved to them both as he tidied up the vegetable patch.</p><p>‘I’m not going anywhere, I was there with your first, I will be there with your second and hopefully many more to come.’ </p><p>Marilla always spoke openly about Joy now, she didn’t at first but Anne had asked her to not to avoid talking about her. Anne stopped now to look at Marilla, her face looked clammy and very red.</p><p>‘I’m worried Marilla, what if it happens again?’</p><p>‘Don’t you get yourself all worked up now Missy, what did Gilbert say? He said to keep only happy thoughts swimming round in that head of yours.’</p><p>‘It’s alright for him to say he’s not the size of a house. Although he still said I looked beautiful this morning when he helped me have a bath.’ Marilla shook her head and smiled.</p><p>‘I have a funny feeling you two are going to have a family to match the size of Rachel Lyndes, so help me god.’ </p><p>Anne laughed out loud now but then stopped suddenly clutching the base of her tummy. Marilla held onto her waiting for her to speak, Anne lent forward again and screamed out this time.</p><p>‘Oh Marilla, its time, oh god maybe we could make it wait, I’m not ready, I think if I just go back in the garden and pretend it’s not happening.’ </p><p>She began panting now and then a sudden gush of liquid came away from her as her waters broke. She looked down in disbelief and then back to Marilla.</p><p>‘Well I think we can safely say this one has no intention of staying put anywhere. Matthew! You need to fetch Gilbert, quickly mind, I have a feeling this little one is coming thick and fast.’ </p><p>Matthew shot up quicker than Marilla expected, he was getting a little older now but he could still ride like he was a young man. Within seconds he was gone and Marilla made her way slowly into the house with Anne propped up against her.</p><p>‘He’s not going to make it on time, I know he won’t, he could be anywhere and Matthew might not be able to find him. If something goes wrong Marilla with the baby, I don’t want him to see me, I can’t see his face like that again, please Marilla.’ </p><p>Anne started to cry now as she lent on her for support. Marilla laid her on the bed and grabbed a cold flannel to pat her head.</p><p>‘Now now, no more talk like that, nothing is going wrong because this little mite is raring to go. Gilbert’s going to miss the whole thing at this rate if anything. Now, we are going to practice our breathing like Gilbert said, so we can keep you and this lovely little baby nice and calm. You want the baby to be nice and calm don’t you?’</p><p>Anne looked her in the eye and started to breathe slower, Marilla combed her hair back from her face and tied it back so she could feel the benefits of the cold flannel on her skin. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was clammy but her breathing was calmer. Marilla had a quick look to see if she could see how far along she was, she noticed very quickly it would be a matter of minutes and started to pray for Gilbert to appear. </p><p>Gilbert jumped off the horse as quick as he could, leaving Matthew to tie her up as he followed close behind. He stopped suddenly as he heard her screams from the house, he felt it in the pit of his stomach as a wave of fear over took him. Matthew popped his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>‘It’s alright lad, she needs you. Off you go now.’</p><p>Gilbert nodded his head finally coming back to reality and ran in as fast as he could to find her. When she caught his eye at the door, her look of relief was undeniable.</p><p>‘Gilbert Blythe, where the hell have you been?’ </p><p>She was panting now as he grabbed her hand and kissed her. He tried to keep as calm as possible.</p><p>‘Are you ok my love, how long have you been pushing?’ Marilla looked up at him.</p><p>‘It’s a good job you’re here Gilbert, it won’t be long. Come and have a look just to check.’ Gilbert examined her quickly and smiled with relief.</p><p>‘You weren’t kidding, it’s the baby’s head Anne, you’ve done so well! You’re nearly there, I can’t believe it.’ </p><p>She started crying now from relief, happiness and fear. Marilla stayed between her legs and immediately took control.</p><p>‘Right Anne you need to get ready to push when I say. I’ll stay here Gilbert, you sit with Anne.’ </p><p>He nodded his head in understanding and within seconds he was by her side, holding her hand tight as he did before. She looked up at him with fear.</p><p>‘I’m scared Gilbert, I’m so scared. Please don’t leave me.’ He rubbed her head gently and kissed her.</p><p>‘You don’t have to be afraid Anne, I promise you can do this. I’m never going to leave you, ever, I love you more than anything, you know that.’</p><p>‘Yes I do.’ She gently stroked his face and kissed him.</p><p>‘I’ll let you in on a little secret.’ Gilbert had a cheeky smile now.</p><p>‘What is it?’</p><p>‘Our baby has beautiful red hair like yours.’ He kissed her hand again and tears started to well up in his eyes.</p><p>‘It does? Oh Gilbert, I want this baby so much.’ She was crying now too but Marillas strong voice alerted her.</p><p>‘Right now, push!’ </p><p>Anne lost all of her fear and focused in on what she was doing, Gilbert held on tight and gave her words of encouragement as she did. With one big push the baby’s head was out and they both looked to one another in surprise. Marilla tapped her on the leg and smiled.</p><p>‘Well done Anne that was brilliant, now watch your breathing now because I think the next push and we’ll have baby out. Gilberts right, I see a wonderful head of red curls.’</p><p>Gilbert laughed, he was so happy his heart felt like it might explode. Anne couldn’t focus on anything other than holding her baby in her arms and hearing its cry. She started to feel her body tense up in resistance.</p><p>‘Anne relax your body now, don’t tense up, the next push and your baby will be in your arms. Are you ready?’ </p><p>She nodded her head and pushed down hard, screaming in relief as her baby was finally released. Everything went in slow motion as Gilbert lent forward searching in between her legs, Marilla fumbled in the blood stained sheets as Anne eyes frantically darted back and forth waiting for that sound. All of a sudden it came, the loudest scream she had ever heard. She felt her whole body release its tension to be replaced by a sudden spark of elation. Gilbert’s eyes were filled with so much happiness she could have remained looking in those eyes for the rest of her life. She saw the red curls first and then a little hand as Marilla passed their baby over to her.</p><p>‘It’s a beautiful baby boy Anne, raring to go as you can hear. Congratulations to you both.’</p><p>There he was, all wrapped up, his beautiful little face looking up at hers, revealing his lovely red hair. The colour was hers but the unruly curls were definitely his fathers.  Gilbert popped his finger gently on his cheek to stroke it and gently kissed his head. He looked to Anne with so much love and admiration.</p><p>‘You did it Anne, you did it. I’m so glad you’re both ok.’ </p><p>The tears were flowing from his eyes now like the flood gates had suddenly opened, she wasn’t surprised though, she knew how worried he was. The baby started to cry loudly again so she immediately let him latch on and then silence descended as he suckled. Matthew tapped on the door gently, so Marilla covered her a little with a blanket and called to him to enter. He popped his head around the door and upon seeing the collection of happy little faces couldn’t help but get emotional himself. Anne looked up at him with a huge smile.</p><p>‘Matthew, we did it, we have a baby. You have a grandson.’ </p><p>Marilla smiled proudly and rubbed his hand that was placed on her shoulder.</p><p>‘So, does this little lad have a name?’</p><p>‘He most certainly does, James Matthew Blythe, we’ll call him Jem for short.’ </p><p>Matthew attempted to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Gilbert looked at their new baby boy and then to Anne.</p><p>‘Our little Jem.’</p><p>‘He is.’ </p><p>He took her face gently and kissed her on the lips and she used her free hand to stroke the back of his head. Marilla finished cleaning up and then pushed Matthew out of the room to give them some peace. She took Marillas hand and kissed it affectionately.</p><p>‘Thank you Marilla, for everything.’</p><p>‘No need for all that now, I’ll make us some tea.’ She took one last look at Jem already crying whole heartedly as she closed the door gently. Gilbert looked over towards the chair.</p><p>‘I almost forgot.’ </p><p>Gilbert shot up out of his seat to go to his doctor’s bag, his initials slightly worn but still prominent. He pulled out a collection of drawings. Anne spotted all of the bright colours first and little flowers attached.</p><p>‘These my love, are from your students, they accosted me as I rode by. One by one they came running out of the school house, not paying the slightest attention to their stand in teacher. They nearly knocked me off my bike they were that excited. They’ve all made you a drawing and said they miss you terribly.’ </p><p>Gilbert helped her look through the drawings with her free hand and she couldn’t help but cry at the beauty of the pictures and the effort they had put in. She missed them all so much and their happy little faces. Gilbert pulled out the most exquisite flower garland from at the back and placed it on her head.</p><p>‘Now this little girl, she knows you very well indeed.’</p><p>‘Oh my, this is gorgeous, how’s she getting on? I was worried about her being in class without me.’</p><p>‘Dellie is doing just fine, she’s tough like her mother and has the charm of her father so I have no doubt she will rise to the occasion. Muriel said she’s flying ahead and she’s on top form thanks to you.’</p><p>‘She’s a force to be reckoned with that’s for sure.’</p><p>Anne took a deep breath and looked around the room and then at little Jem still happy resting on her chest.</p><p>‘Oh Gilbert, do you remember our first time together in this room?’ A little twinkle appeared in his eye just at the mention of it.</p><p>‘Like it was yesterday, it was one of the best moments of my life.’</p><p>‘I still feel excited just thinking about it.’</p><p>‘Me too, I think I always will where you’re concerned. I will always look upon you as my lover. Almost treading carefully around you in case this magical dream I find myself in should suddenly dissolve.’</p><p>‘You always know just what to say Gilbert Blythe and as far as lovers go, you always know just what to do.’ </p><p>He kissed her passionately now, he couldn’t help it, he never could. She welcomed him into her as she always did and held him affectionately. Little Jem made a little cooing sound and they both looked down and giggled at the same time. </p><p>She passed Jem to him and he took hold of him confidently like he had been waiting a lifetime to do it. She watched him as he walked over to the window telling Jem all about what they would do and how they would go for long walks on the beach. </p><p>‘I’m not as talented as your mother when it comes to telling stories but I do know one about a dragon slayer.’</p><p>A vivid memory came to her mind as she watched him, the very first day she met him in the woods. He rescued her from Billy Andrews without a second thought, he appeared out of nowhere as if by chance he should stumble upon her. She could still hear his raspy voice as if it was yesterday, the concern in his voice was evident but he remained calm.  He would always be that boy to her, the boy who accepted her for who she was, the boy who showed her love and affection even when she couldn’t accept it herself. The way he looked at her like she was the sun and continued to do so from that moment on.</p><p>‘Gilbert, can you pass me our book.’ He smiled and nodded placing Jem safely back in her arms.</p><p>He went over to the drawer and pulled out The Language of Flowers. He stroked it gently before passing it to her. She used her free hand to place it on the bed, he passed her a pen knowing what she wanted to do. She added in Jems birth date next to his monthly flower and took a flower from her garland and pressed it safely inside. Gilbert picked up the book to have a quick look inside.</p><p>‘So, are we going to have a child to match every flower then?’</p><p>‘Steady on Dr Blythe, one at a time. You’re always ten steps ahead.’ </p><p>They both laughed quietly and smiled, so happy and content in their special moment.</p><p>They could hear the sounds of the tea being made, Matthew digging in the garden, the gentle waves of the ocean and the cooing sounds of baby Jem. Gilbert wrapped his arms securely around them both. Anne nuzzled into him, feeling the safety of their warmth as she always did. Their house of dreams appeared to nuzzle in too and when all was quiet they thought they heard its heart beat in its walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you have enjoyed my story, I have honestly loved every minute of writing it. Anne and Gilbert, as well as the other characters, new and old, will always have a special place in my heart. It was only my second piece of writing so it was all new to me but I feel I have learnt a lot while doing it. I just wanted to say thank you to all of the readers who stuck with me throughout the adventure, the lovely positive comments which were my incentive and my kudos. The comments were positive, inspiring, very comical and also very helpful to my cause (you know who you are) so thank you. Readers have asked if I will continue with their journey but i'm not too sure at this moment. I may even return to cover the 5 years in between and possibly the wedding (which would no doubt be an adventure all on its own) but we will see. Long Live Anne and Gilbert!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>